Casi Embarazados
by Lilith Rose Malfoy
Summary: Hemos discutido sobre el castigo que merecen. Señor Malfoy, le presento a la futura madre de su hijo. -Que?.- fue lo único que articularon ambos al mismo tiempo. No podía ser posible. Genial, bienvenidos al infierno.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Aki traigo otro invento marciano salido de mi demente cabecita XD**

**Yo se que aún tengo pendiente Metal4Life… pero qué puedo decir? No he podido resistir las ganas de comenzar con esto! **

**(Trankilas, Metal4Life lo actualizaré mañana :D)**

**Es una historia diferente a todo lo que he escrito, será una interacción hilarante, sarcástica y que, espero, les hará reir mucho :D**

**La idea se me ocurrió luego de ver una película llamada "Casi embarazada"… y poco a poco fue tomando forma en mi mente, hasta convertirse en lo que les presento hoy!**

**Por favor, comenten! Un review es el alimento perfecto para mi musa personal :O**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Quiero recomendar un ficc FANTÁSTICO! Llamado La Rebelión de los Sangre Pura, escrito por Chevalier de la Ros (Sí, hay chicos q scriben fanfic's ¬¬) Es un Dramione Magistral!**

**Chékenlo please, es hermoso!**

**En fin, espero que les guste, y sin más arrancamos el primer capítulo!**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

"_Es admirable que un hombre lleve a su hijo a pescar, pero hay un lugar especial en el cielo para el hombre que lleva a su hija de compras"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un extraño pitido retumbaba más allá de su conciencia, como si ella estuviera sumergida en agua y el sonido proviniera del exterior.

Lentamente se estiró aún con los ojos cerrados, se sentía bastante adormecida.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y se cubrió de nuevo con las mantas; era lunes, tendría que sentirse emocionada por iniciar una nueva semana llena de sabiduría y aprendizaje…. Pero era lunes. A demás podía darse el lujo de dormir unos minutos más, retiró las mantas nuevamente y volvió a abrir los ojos, eran las 7:45, asi que podría dormir…

-7:45! Mierda, es tarde.- se dijo a sí misma levantándose de sopetón.- Demonios! Cómo pude haber dormido tanto!

En seguida salió corriendo al cuarto de baño, no le daba tiempo de ducharse, pero por lo menos podría ponerse presentable para bajar a desayunar. Se paró frente al espejo del lavabo e intentó desesperadamente deshacer el tremendo nudo que era su cabello, el cual en esos momentos parecía tener vida propia.

Después de algunos tirones decidió que era causa perdida y los ató precipitadamente en una coleta desaliñada. Tomó el cepillo de dientes y el tubo de dentífrico, lo presionó con ganas hasta que salió una gota de… nada. Rayos! Y no había traído otro de repuesto.

Decidida a salvaguardar su precaria apariencia se internó en los obscuros confines de su baúl y encontró su uniforme, algo arrugado, pues se había olvidado de sacarlo la noche anterior.

Antes de salir de la sala común se miró brevemente en el cristal de una ventana, lucía más desaliñada que la mismísima Luna Lovegood. Qué nada podía salir bien? Definitivamente el día no podía estar peor… no sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegó precipitadamente al gran comedor, se coló entre sus amigos y tomó un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza de un alzón.

-Hermione, qué ocurre?.- preguntó un confundido Harry.

-Yo…- dudó por un segundo, y después dijo con vergüenza.- Me he quedado dormida.

-Valla, eso si es nuevo.- dijo Ron levantándose de la banca.- McGonagall nos ha dejado tu horario, aquí lo tienes.

La castaña tomó el pergamino que le tendía su amigo, le echó una ojeada rápidamente y, después de agradecerles y desearles buen día, salió disparada a su primera clase, que era Aritmancia.

Entró en el aula tratando de no ser vista, pues la profesora Vector ya se encontraba dentro; casi jadeando se sentó en una de las mesas y se dispuso a poner atención.

-Me alegra que haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia, señorita Granger.- dijo la profesora sin voltear a verla.

Pero qué demonios? Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Es que acaso tenia un ojo mágico incrustado en el cu…?

Sus libros cayeron desperdigados sobre el frío piso del aula. Genial! Ahora tenía una flamante mochila rota! Tratando de actuar con naturalidad, lanzó un hechizo no verbal al desastre en el piso y se dispuso, ahora sí, a poner atención.

La clase se desarrolló con normalidad, obviando las desgracias que ya le habían ocurrido, y la verdad es que su estómago la estaba matando, deseaba que pasaran de una vez los quince minutos restantes de clase para poder ir al gran comedor y engullir un enorme trozo de tarta de melaza, tal vez alguna tostada con mantequilla, uno de esos bollos que le salían tan bien a Dobby, o un delicioso y recién horneado…

-Señorita Granger?

-Eh?.- fue todo lo que respondió al darse cuenta de que, sabía dios cómo, estaba la profesora McGonagall con sus ojos penetrantes clavados en ella desde el frente de la clase.- disculpe, estaba un poco distraída.

-En verdad, ya lo había notado.- se escucharon algunas risitas por el evidente sarcasmo de la profesora.- Como estaba diciendo, el profesor Dumbledore ha solicitado que todos los alumnos de séptimo curso se reúnan en el gran comedor al término de esta clase.

Mil posibilidades pasaron por su mente a velocidad vertiginosa. Habría algún ataque al colegio? Algo anormal? Alguien murió? De nuevo estaban en guerra? Oh, por la sagrada Morgana, ella aún no superaba la guerra que recién terminaba y ya empezarían otra?

Se dio varias bofetadas mentales. Definitivamente eso de estar siempre en el ojo del huracán la estaba volviendo loca; sí, esto de ser la amiga del "Capitán elegido", "El niño que marcó", o como fuera que llamaran ahora a su mejor amigo, le estaba afectando severamente su sanidad mental. A estas alturas estaba segura de tener algún delirio de persecución, bipolaridad o por lo menos una fuerte esquizofrenia.

De verdad que Merlín se ensañaba con ella! Pero, una vez terminada la clase, finalmente veía la luz al final del túnel… pero no sabía que era la luz de las llamas del infierno.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Para qué crees que nos cite Dumbledore?.- preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé, pero por la convocatoria parece ser que es algo importante.- respondió Harry, aunque el tampoco tenía idea de qué pasaba.

-Hola chicos.- saludó Hermione.- Ya les avisaron de lo de la reunión en el Gran Comedor?

-Si, hace un rato pasó McGonagall y nos avisó. Tú no sabes de qué se trata todo esto?

-Claro que no Ron, aunque tampoco me imagino que podría ser.- observó la castaña.- para los asuntos importantes siempre esperan hasta la cena.

Después de algunos momentos alcanzaron las puertas dobles del comedor, entraron y se acomodaron en sus respectivas mesas.

Minutos después apareció Dumbledore sonriendo junto a la profesora McGonagall, quién tenía la cara de alguien que no sabe cómo explicar una situación embarazosa.

-Los he llamado aquí para hacerles partícipes de un nuevo proyecto en el colegio. Después de discutirlo con el consejo escolar llegamos al acuerdo de que Hogwarts ofrece una formación íntegra para sus alumnos, en el sentido académico, personal, humano e incluso espiritual; pero también encontramos que hay lagunas en su educación. Y es que es tan fácil verlos eternamente como niños! Que omitimos el hecho de que aún cuando entran aquí en su tierna infancia, también crecen y desarrollan experiencias más… adultas.- Dumbledore lucía sereno y tranquilo, pero tenía una sonrisa expectante y misteriosa.- Bien, para no ahogarlos en palabrería de viejos, dejo a la profesora McGonagall para que les explique en que va a consistir su proceso de educación sexual.

_Educación Sexual, Educación Sexual, Educación Sexual…_

Las palabras reverberaron aterradoras entre los vastos muros de piedra; no se escuchaba ni un murmullo; se podían observar caras de preocupación, confusión, molestia e incluso terror.

-Jóvenes.- inició Minerva con voz nerviosa.- basándonos en los procesos docentes de los muggles, el consejo escolar, junto con el profesorado del colegio, ideamos una dinámica útil y efectiva para ilustrarlos sobre el desarrollo de la sexualidad. No vamos a intentar enseñarles las teorías de los contactos ni la naturaleza instintiva de sus cuerpos, pues estamos muy seguros de que eso ya lo descubrieron ustedes sin ayuda de_ casi_ nadie. En realidad con lo que pretendemos crear conciencia es mostrando las consecuencias de no actuar responsablemente.

Nadie podía creer que la subdirectora estuviera diciéndoles que tenía conocimiento sobre sus agitadas intimidades, y menos aún que Dumbledore sonriera tan abiertamente.

-El proyecto consistirá en lo siguiente.- continuó ella tratando de reprimir su evidente sonrojo.- Se colocarán en equipo con la pareja de su preferencia y cuidarán de un bebé durante dos semanas.

Esta vez no solo había muecas, también exclamaciones airadas y furiosos murmullos llenaban el recinto. Dumbledore se colocó al frente de nuevo y explicó:

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, será simplemente un bebé ficticio. Nos han sido proporcionados por el primer ministro muggle, después de que Cornelius Fudge prometiera no visitarlo de nuevo en un largo año. ¡Ah! Esos muggles y su sentido del humor. En fin, la emoción comienza desde ahora. Deben escoger una pareja y registrarse con los jefes de su casa, pueden elegir personas de cursos inferiores. También decidirán de común acuerdo quién llevará el vientre. A la persona elegida se le realizará un pequeño conjuro para que obtenga la apariencia de gestación, el proceso durará la primera semana, después nos veremos aquí para desaparecerles la pequeña protuberancia y entregarles a sus amados bebés; la responsabilidad será de ambos. Es cierto que son falsos, pero deberán cuidarlos como si fueran reales, al término de la segunda semana los entregarán y se les aplicará un _revelio_ a los bebés para saber con exactitud qué es lo que ha ocurrido en esa semana. Tienen hasta la hora del almuerzo para registrarse, y después de la cena ya contarán con la magia de un embarazo. Este pequeño experimento contará el 50% de su calificación final.

Acto seguido el director sonrió y salió del Gran comedor dejando tras de sí caras de completa estupefacción.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese viejo chiflado? Es que pretendía hacer experimentos con ellos como si no fueran más que Elfos domésticos? Se cuestionaba fúrico mientras recorría el camino hacia su sala común. Su cabello platinado se agitaba violentamente con cada paso brusco que daba por el corredor. Sus ojos grises flameaban como si fuesen huevos de dragón en pleno nacimiento. Bebés! Que idea más estúpida! Que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy cuidara de un molesto bebé! Y porqué no le pedía al señor tenebroso que le tejiera un suéter, eh?Y por si fuera poco, los repugnantes muggles les habían dado la idea. Caminaba cada vez más a prisa, hasta que de pronto chocó con alguien.

-A quién tenemos aquí?.- preguntó con tono desdeñoso.- La Sangre Sucia que además de impura también es ciega! Fíjate por donde caminas Granger.

-Malfoy.- respondió ella molesta, levantándose del suelo.- Fíjate tú por dónde caminas, hoy no he tenido un buen día, y lo único que me faltaba para que fuera aún más nefasto era toparme contigo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Granger.- respondió Draco, aunque estaba un tanto confuso por verla tan amenazante.

-Cuida tú tus palabras, y cuidate de hacerme enfadar más.

-Cómo te atreves estup…?

-_Tarantallegra_.- lo interrumpió ella, y al instante Malfoy bailaba ridículamente incapaz de controlar sus piés.

-_Levicorpus_.- gritó él, elevándola por los aires de un tobillo…. Dejando al descubierto sus piernas y una pequeña ropa interior de color rosa.- Valla Granger, y yo que creí que aún eras una niña.

Ella intentaba desesperadamente cubrirse con la falda, pero la gravedad no cooperaba con ella. Fuera de sí lanzó un nuevo hechizo, y el lo respondió nuevamente, iniciando todo un duelo mortal.

-Me pueden explicar que demonios pasa aquí?.- Gritó de pronto la profesora McGonagall que aparecía por el pasillo en dirección a ellos.

Al instante salió Snape de una puerta lateral y contempló la escena con indignación: Hermione ya no colgaba de un tobillo pero se encontraba atacada por unas terribles cosquillas y salía un hilo de humo azulado de sus orejas, mientras que Draco seguía sin poder controlar sus pies y lucía unos enormes cuernos sobre su nívea frente.

_-Finite incantatem_.- susurró Severus Snape evidentemente molesto, y al instante ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, estoy esperando una explicación.

Después de dar cada uno sus respectivas versiones los profesores se alejaron un poco y deliberaron durante algunos minutos; momentos después Snape se plantó frente a ellos.

-Minerva y yo ya hemos tomado una decisión sobre el castigo que merecen. Señor Malfoy, le presento a la futura madre de su hijo.

-Que?.- fue lo único que articularon ambos al mismo tiempo.

No podía ser posible. Genial, bienvenidos al infierno.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El gran comedor estaba lleno de platicas de lo más diversas, los alumnos que no pertenecían al séptimo curso, exceptuando algunas personas, ya se habían marchado a dormir plácidamente, pero ellos seguían esperando al profesor Dumbledore. Las parejas habían sido en algunos casos muy obvias, pero en otros realmente radicales. En Gryffindor, Parvati y Levender se habían emparejado con Seamus y Dean respectivamente, Neville había quedado con una chica de curso menor y Harry había hecho lo propio con Ginny, en Slytherin Zabinni había quedado con Parkinson y Bulstrode con Spencer, en Hufflepuff Hanna y Justin formaban una pareja adorable, mientras que en Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein estaba con una chica de su mismo curso. Pero también era fácil apreciar las parejas más discordantes: Ron no había sido capaz de buscar a alguien, por lo que Ginny le había sugerido emparejarse con la hermana gemela de Parvati, Padma Patil; un chico de Slytherin, para asombro de todos, estaba emparejado con Luna Lovegood; por otro lado Crabbe y Goyle al ser incapaces de encontrar víctima, digo, pareja, ahora conformaban el modelo de matrimonio alternativo, y así, había infinidad de parejas que no tenían ni ton ni son; pero sin duda la que había dado más de qué hablar era sin duda la flamante pareja Malfoy/Granger, quienes se lanzaban constantemente miradas asesinas a diestra y siniestra.

Hermione se acercó a sus amigos, necesitaba poder desahogar sus tribulaciones mentales con alguien.

-Mi más profundo pésame Hermione.- dijo Ron con voz afectada.- Ahora serás madre de un pequeño huroncito albino.

-Eso no me ayuda Ron.- respondió ella abatida.

-Bueno, por lo menos trata de verle el lado positivo.- intervino Harry.

-Ha, si? Y cuál es que no lo encuentro?

-Bueno, por lo menos tu…., bueno, tal vez….- el moreno se quedó pensando, pero lo cierto es que no podía encontrar nada positivo en aquella situación.- Lo siento Herms, supongo que tienes razón, no hay nada bueno en esto.

-Se equivocan.- interrumpió Ginny, quien acababa de llegar.- Seguro vas a ser la envidia de todas las chicas, a demás Malfoy está para morirse.- Harry le envió una mirada de reproche y ella añadió.- Pero no es mi tipo, claro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de esta breve charla y algunos pleitos, se ordenaron en fila para obtener el estado de gestación, una a una fueron pasando las parejas, Ginny lucía encantada su gran vientre y Harry la miraba lleno de orgullo, Luna se veía preciosa y tierna al pasar la mano sobre el supuesto bebé mientras el chico de Slytherin simplemente estaba de pie junto a ella; Ron tenía cara de ponerse a escupir babosas carnívoras en cualquier momento luego de ver a Padma posando "Sexy" con su vientre medio descubierto frente a la ventana; Pansy y Blaise seguían discutiendo porque ella no quería llevar el vientre y él menos, hasta que la convenció prometiéndole una gargantilla hecha por duendes. Finalmente le llegó el turno a Hermione.

-Seré yo la que lleve el vientre.- le dijo disgustada a la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo colocárselo.

-Por qué profesora?

-Porque no veo al padre de su hijo por ningún lado.

Y era cierto, lo buscó con la mirada hasta que lo localizó cerca de la mesa de Slytherin.

Pese a todo pronóstico, Hermione se encaminó hacia el rubio con paso decidido.

-Malfoy, ven para que nos coloquen el vientre.- dijo secamente, sintiéndose extraña entre aquel nido de serpientes que la observaban con incredulidad. Después de todo, quién le habla así al príncipe de Slytherin?

-Quée no puedes ir sola, sangres sucia?.- respondió Draco despóticamente, enardeciendo a la castaña.

-Ya lo intenté, idiota. De lo contrario no estaría aquí, verdad?.- apuntó con sarcasmo, ganando una mirada fúrica del rubio.- además, es tarea de ambos.

-Pues entonces espera, estoy ocupado.- dijo el rubio levantando una ceja altanera, como todo en él.- yo tengo vida social.

-Tus chismes viborescos no me interesan, Malfoy.- rebatió la castaña.

-Eres tan vulgar.- murmuró Draco despectivamente.- Aunque comprendo que te ponga de mal humor saber que yo sí tengo momentos de diversión cuando tú con tu par de trolls no puedes mantener una charla interesante.

-Ellos no son Trolls, Malfoy!.- se defendió Hermione, echando chispas por los ojos.- Y por Dios, divertirte? Cómo? Pensando cuál verde combina con el otro verde?.- finalizó con ironía.

-Estábamos contando chistes, Sangre sucia.- respondió Draco.- pero no te incomodes, todos sabemos que eres el némesis de la diversión.

-Ha, en serio?.- preguntó la castaña, fingiendo inocencia.- En ese caso tengo uno buenísimo. Qué le dijo un Slytherin a otro Slytherin?

-Qué le dijo?.- preguntó un chico castaño de ojos verdes, que ella reconoció como la pareja de Luna.

-Por Merlín! Theo, no le sigas el juego!.- reclamó Draco.

-Relájate, Draco.- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- qué le dijo?

-Nada.- respondió Hermione.- Las bestias no hablan.

Todas las serpientes clavaron miradas asesinas sobre la chica, que ya se alejaba en dirección a la fila; menos Theo, quien reía a carcajada suelta.

-Tienes que aceptar que fue bueno.- dijo el castaño, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de un molesto Malfoy.

-Eres un idiota, Theo.- dijo el rubio, resignándose a seguir a la leona.

-Yo digo que una semana.- dijo de pronto la voz de Blaise Zabbini detrás de Theo.

-Yo digo que al tercer día uno de ellos estará en San Mungo.- secundó Pansy.

-Yo creo que podrán con todo.- finalizó Theo.

-Entonces? Que sean diez galeones?

-No seas gallina, Blaise, que sean cien.- rebatió Pansy.

-Está bien, vallan ahorrando para pagarme.- dijo Theo sonriendo a sus amigos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de esperar un momento en la fila, finalmente estuvieron frente a McGonagall.

-Entonces, quién llevará el vientre?.- preguntó la subdirectora.

-Obviamente ella!.- dijo Draco, indignado.

-Señor Malfoy, sabe que esa es una actitud machista?.- interrogó la mujer con semblante severo.- Está violentando los derechos de las mujeres.

Luego de un extenso sermón sobre la equidad de géneros, finalmente el encantamiento hizo lo propio, proporcionándole a Hermione un enorme vientre digno de ocho meses de embarazo.

Y ahí estaban, asesinándose de nuevo a miradas, ella con el inmenso vientre y el con su expresión indiferente. La verdad es que ella lucía adorable, se le levantaba un poco la blusa del uniforme y le daba una apariencia muy tierna; con la expresión cansada de quien pasa un día agitado, de verdad parecía estar esperando un bebé… su bebé. Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Se cuestionó el rubio al percatarse del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, debía ser el cansancio el que lo incitaba a pensar así.

-Jóvenes.- se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore amplificada por medios mágicos.- Sus habitaciones les esperan; pero la tarea de la gestación no será solo suya, señoritas, y señores.- se corrigió al ver a Goyle ceñudo con su _pequeña_ protuberancia abdominal.- Los orgullosos padres deben procurarles todas las comodidades que necesiten, pasarán todo el tiempo juntos que sea posible y estarán en comunicación directa las veinticuatro horas del día. Por lo pronto, acompañen a las madres…. Y padres, de sus hijos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Descansen, que mañana empezará la diversión!

Hermione podía ver claramente el fallo en el plan del anciano director; si las parejas no dormían juntas, cómo pretendía que molestaran… es decir, se comunicaran con los padres de sus hijos? En fin, ni hablar, tendría que lidiar con esa primera semana ella sola.

-Granger, muévete.- le dijo un malhumorado Malfoy.

El rubio comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo que tenían delante sin preocuparse por ver si su compañera lo seguía, lo único que deseaba era dormir de una vez por todas.

Hermione caminaba lo más a prisa que podía, pero el enorme vientre le pesaba una brutalidad y ese estúpido Malfoy no se detenía para esperarla. Después de una penosa travesía hasta la torre de Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a descansar en la soledad de su sala común.

Por fin había logrado deshacerse de él.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	2. Molestando a Malfoy

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Segundo cap como regalo x la cantidad d mails q encontré d fanfiction al abrir mi correo!**

**Pero, por favor, COMENTEN! :D**

**Y a las chicas q dejaron un review… bueno, MILLONES DE GRACIAS!**

**Luna-Maga: Gracias x ser mi primer review! Spero q la historia t siga gustando :)**

**Tormenta Obscura: Qué te puedo decir que no te haya dicho antes? De verdad, gracias por leer mis historias, eres un encanto! Spero impaciente tu opinión :)**

**Bueno, no les quitaré más el tiempo, Adelante!**

_"__ Tener un bebé es el acto más maravillosamente irracional posible de dos enamorados__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione Granger cruzó realmente exhausta el agujero del retrato que conducía a su sala común; era un caos, todos comentaban sobre la atrocidad que Dumbledore había cometido contra los chicos del ultimo curso, quienes ya se habían retirado a descansar ante la premisa de los horribles días que les esperaban.

La castaña caminó directa a su habitación individual, agradeciendo a Circe que no tuviera que dormir con las otras embarazadas.

En ocasiones como aquella, definitivamente era una gran ventaja tener los privilegios correspondientes a la ostentación del título de Prefecta, bajo otras circunstancias definitivamente sería imposible sobrevivir a algunas mañanas… como la de ese estúpido y fatídico día.

Chasqueó los dedos y la habitación se iluminó para descubrir con sorpresa que ahora su cama era el doble de grande, mientras que una pequeña esfera de cristal descansaba sobre su almohada junto a un pergamino doblado por la mitad.

La castaña leyó la nota apresuradamente, y aún sin poder creerlo, la leyó de nuevo con los ojos como platos para después esbozar una siniestra sonrisa.

-Esto suena prometedor.- dijo para sí misma, entornando los ojos como un cazador.

Y su presa le esperaba.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy Parkinson, contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser la hilarante y consentida chica con cara de perro que fuese algunos años atrás; en realidad las serpientes ya no eran las mismas, pero claro, Criate fama y échate a dormir.

Desde luego, tampoco estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, pero se sentía sumamente orgullosa de ostentar el título de ser "su mejor amiga". A todas vistas parecían ser los mismos cretinos déspotas de siempre, sin embargo, nadie mejor que ella había observado los cambios.

Draco por fin había abandonado al par de troll's, es decir, a Crabbe y a Goyle, y Zabini había dejado de pretender que ni el suelo lo merecía… y todo esto gracias a Theodore Nott.

Pansy sonrió al pensar en Theo, de alguna forma le parecía increíble y natural el hecho de que él fuese precisamente algo así como el pilar de la unión.

Definitivamente habían sido afortunados al tener que trabajar con él en aquella tarea de encantamientos… aunque claro, ni muerta se lo diría.

La realidad era que, con su bizarro sentido del humor, sus excentricidades y su sentido de la lealtad, se había ganado un lugar permanente en el corazón de los tres… incluso de Draco.

Pansy caminó hacia su cama, complacida de que fuese el doble de grande, pues seguramente con aquel monumental vientre se caería de la cama… pero para ambos lados.

Observó la nota y la esfera de cristal que reposaban sobre la almohada, movida por la curiosidad se acercó, y después de leer detenidamente el inocente papelito comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta.

-Ya viste esta mierda?.- preguntó la voz varonil de un agitado Draco Malfoy que ahora asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

-Sabes? No deberías entrar así a mi habitación.- le recriminó ella juguetonamente.- y sí, acabo de verlo, no es genial?

-Genial? Esto será espantoso!.- gritó la voz fúrica de Blaise, detrás de Draco.

-Horrible!.- secundó Draco.- De verdad, me pregunto qué habrá fumado el anciano demente esta vez como para pensar siquiera en algo así.

-Obviando el hecho de que Blaise insinúa que será espantoso estar en contacto conmigo.- dijo la pelinegra lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Zabini.- yo creo que será muy útil.

-Yo opino igual, después de todo qué de malo podría pasar por comunicarnos con estas cosas?.- preguntó Theo detrás de los chicos, sosteniendo con cuidado la pequeña bola de cristal.

-Algo como esto.- dijo Draco apuntando con un níveo dedo a su bola, que se tornaba de un intenso color rosado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Qué ingenioso, elogió mentalmente Hermione a la originalidad del director. La pequeña esfera que sostenía entre sus manos no era otra cosa que un mensajero… en otras palabras, si en el mundo mágico existieran los celulares, aquel sería uno de primera generación.

Rodó una vez más sobre la cama, le era imposible descansar así, era realmente incómodo; su espalda dolía, su cuello estaba torcido y su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

Y entonces lo decidió, si ella iba a sufrir cruentamente por su supuesto hijo… definitivamente el padre sufriría con ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando!.- dijo Theo, desternillándose de risa junto a Pansy, que ya ni siquiera respiraba por las carcajadas.

-No es gracioso, idiota.- dijo Draco secamente, mientras atravesaba la húmeda pared de su sala común.

-Todavía no acabo de entender por qué aceptaste.- dijo Blaise con expresión de funeral, posando su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Créeme, su chillona voz de banshee todavía resuena en mis oídos.- dijo Draco con pesar.- en serio, creo que ni Tía Bella conoce tantas malas palabras.

-Relájate, lidiaremos con ello.- aseguró Zabini mientras tomaban el camino para la torre de Gryffindor.- solo es una noche, qué podría salir mal?

Finalmente Draco y Blaise alcanzaron el pasillo que daba entrada a la torre de Gryffindor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione ya los esperaba con una enorme maleta apoyada sobre el piso. En realidad se sentía sumamente nerviosa. En un inicio decidió probar el mensajero para molestar a Malfoy, pretendía inocentemente sacarlo de sus casillas con el asunto de dormir en su habitación… pero en el momento en que Draco aceptó (obviamente forzado), todo se le fue de las manos y había pasado de ser cazadora a presa. Pero no, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que Malfoy ganara la contienda solo porque estarían en su territorio… para ello ya tenía todo un plan trazado.

Ambos Sly's se acercaron a ella; Blaise esbozó una sonrisa falsamente cordial, mientras que Draco ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

-Podemos irnos?.- preguntó Blaise con indiferencia.

-Sí.- respondió una sonriente castaña, para después señalar la enorme (ENORME) maleta que descansaba a su lado.- en cuanto Malfoy recoja mi equipaje.

-Estás enferma? Por Merlín, Granger, no seas idiota! Sólo es una estúpida noche, no es como si te fueras a mudar conmigo!.- gritó Malfoy, rehusándose rotundamente a llevar la maleta en cuestión.

Blaise se rió un poco de la discusión, hasta que contempló la cosa más extraña e inesperada del mundo. Hermione Granger dibujaba sobre sus labios un puchero infantil, mientras que sus enormes ojos castaños concebían la expresión más triste y desolada que había visto en toda su vida… y eso sin contar las enormes lágrimas que lentamente comenzaban a resbalar sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Lucía adorable, adorable y triste… y todos sabemos que Blaise Zabbini no soporta ver a una mujer llorando, ni aun cuando sea la sangre-sucia-amiga-de-Potter.

-Em… si quieres yo puedo llevarla.- se ofreció el ojiazul, sintiéndose culpable por una pena inexistente.

-No es necesario.- murmuró Hermione con la voz rota.- Yo solo llevo lo necesario para pasar la noche cómoda; ya te imaginarás que no es muy fácil andar por la vida cargando con veinte kilos de bebé encima… y más cuando es de la persona que más te detesta en el mundo… cuando sabes que un hipogrifo podría tragarte, vomitarte y volverte a tragar mientras él se ríe de la suerte desgraciada de la madre de su hijo… un hijo que no quiere… un hijo que no le importa…

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sentía miserable, triste y sola. No tenía sentido, sin embargo, no podía evitar deprimirse ante la negativa de Draco, era tan cruel la forma en que la miraban sus despiadados ojos grises. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que lloraba, pero no le importó; lo único que importaba en ese momento era regresar a su torre, lejos de Malfoy y lejos de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a su hijo.

A estas alturas, Blaise casi estaba a punto de llorar… todo lo que la castaña decía, la forma en que lo decía… era sencillamente insoportable.

-Blaise, no seas estúpido, es evidente que está fingiendo.- dijo Draco con desdén dando la vuelta hacia el corredor.

-Qué estás insinuando, estúpido hurón albino?.- gritó Hermione, ahora invadida por una ira incomprensible, mientras jalaba a Malfoy de un brazo para ponerlo frente a sí.- Sabes? No todos somos tan viles como tu! Yo no estaba fingiendo, idiota! Sencillamente era mucho pedir que cargaras una maldita maleta? Crees a caso que yo puedo hacerlo sola? Ya te quiero ver a ti cargándola cuando llevas atado al vientre algo que pesa prácticamente lo mismo que tú! Eres una bestia desconsiderada! No entiendo cómo es que hay tantas chicas deseando salir contigo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, seguramente te consuelas con Crabbe y Goyle haciéndolos tomar poción multijugos como el año pasado.

Tanto Blaise como Draco no podían articular ni media palabra; en verdad la rata-de-biblioteca-Granger acababa de proferir tantos insultos sin siquiera detenerse a respirar? Jamás la habían visto así. Por un lado, Blaise la observaba con temor reverencial, sorprendido de que, a pesar de ser una cabeza más bajita que Malfoy, se viera tan amenazante; por el otro, Draco a penas podía reprimir la molestia que anidaba pesadamente en su pecho. A caso era culpa? Imposible.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, paralizado, observando a la leona forcejear con la maleta para arrastrarla dentro de su sala.

-Está bien.- dijo Draco, como retractándose de la alusión a que la castaña estaba fingiendo.- en tal caso, sabelotodo-Granger, cómo coño trajiste la maleta hasta aquí si se supone que no la puedes mover sola, eh?.- Draco sonrió triunfante, estaba claro que la tenía acorralada.

Hermione volteó a verlo con saña y esbozó una sonrisa malvada. Sabía cómo darle en su estúpido orgullo Malfoy.

-Harry y Ron me ayudaron.- dijo ella.- Ya sabes, como ellos SI son todos unos caballeros que demuestran su educación; hombres en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Dejó la frase al aire, y al segundo siguiente Draco echaba sobre su hombro el pesado equipaje de Hermione; estúpida, mil veces estúpida, sangre-sucia! A caso estaba diciendo que Cara rajada y la Comadreja eran más hombres que él por cargar su estúpido bulto? Claro que no! Eso Jamás! Su orgullo Malfoy no podía permitir semejante humillación, así que muy molesto se dedicó a caminar con el pesado fardo encima, guiando la marcha hasta las mazmorras.

Malfoy era tan predecible… jamás se permitiría perder ante Harry, y mucho menos ante Ron. Si ellos hacían algo, indudablemente él lo superaría con creces. Idiota orgullo masculino… y la castaña sabía cómo aprovecharlo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de que Malfoy la abandonara en su habitación, Hermione se dedicó a acondicionarla para darle una "placentera" noche al hurón que en esos momentos se encontraba en su sala común.

Contuvo las carcajadas al abrir el bolso que era su equipaje… si Malfoy lo viera probablemente intentaría matarla. Estaba en su totalidad lleno de pesados libros, los más grandes y gruesos que encontrara en su baúl, además tres bolas de cristal reposaban dentro (aportación de Levender, Parvati y Ginny), junto a tres bolsas selladas de arena para gato. A Malfoy le dolería la espalda por toda la eternidad.

Sacó todo lo que ocupaba del interior de la bolsa y después de colocar con cuidado todos sus artefactos de tortura, se paró a descansar junto a la ventana con vista submarina.

Ella siempre había sabido que las mazmorras de Slytherin se encontraban bajo el nivel del lago, pero jamás se imaginó que la vista subacuática sería tan hermosa. Estaba embelesada contemplando los peses de colores corretear frente a la ventana cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Qué rayos se supone que hace esto aquí en mi habitación?.

Draco tenía la mirada desencajada mientras contemplaba lo que hace algunos minutos había sido la varonil habitación del príncipe de Slytherin.

Hermione observó con placer la cara del rubio.

**Edredón rosa con unicornios plateados: Cortesía de Levender.**

**Animales de peluche: Del baúl de Ginny.**

**Cortinas de tul Rosa: De las reservas de Parvati.**

**Alfombra rosada: De su selección personal.**

**Ver a Malfoy a punto de un ataque: No tiene precio!**

**Para todo lo demás, existe el callejón Diagon!**

-Bueno, se supone que tu hijo y yo debemos estar cómodos, no? Y como tu no cooperas…- explicó ella, señalando orgullosa la habitación.

-Por Merlín, Granger! Deja de decir que esperas un hijo mío! Entiende, esta es una estúpida patraña salida de la chiflada mente senil de Dumbledore!.- dijo exasperado el rubio.- Y definitivamente para estar cómoda no, NO, necesitas afeminar mi habitación de una forma tan ridícula!

-Pues sí lo necesito.- rebatió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.- Tu FALSO bebé y yo lo necesitamos, y si no cooperas, adivina quién suspenderá el año? Si yo fuera tú, sería más condescendiente con la madre de tu falso hijo, para que ella no te quite su ficticia tutela en cuanto nazca.

-No hay ninguna estúpida tutela, Granger.- Murmuró Malfoy, bastante molesto.- Es un maldito bebé de plástico, tan falso como tu inteligencia.

-Y como tu cabello.- dijo ella, mirándose las uñas… haaaa, cómo estaba disfrutando la maternidad!

-Mi cabello es natural.- soltó Draco, indignado; para darse cuenta, a penas un segundo más tarde, de lo afeminado que lo había hecho sonar aquel comentario.- Insisto Granger, cuida tu maldita boca.- respondió el amenazante.

Hermione lo ignoró olímpicamente, ella había soportado sus insultos y sus malos tratos durante seis años, pero en esta ocasión ella pondría las reglas, después de todo ella tenía la prioridad: era la chica, y era la madre de su hijo. Bueno, no es que creyera que era su hijo…. Puaj!, un hijo de Malfoy, seguramente saldría con toda su cara de hurón albino, y su expresión arrogante, y sus ojos grises tan intensos, su cabello sería rubio como el amanecer, su piel tan blanca, tan suave, tan… Qué me pasa? Se preguntó por enésima vez en el día; y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, sacó una manta del armario y se la puso a Malfoy en los brazos.

-Que duermas bien.- le dijo y se tiró en la cama, descansando por fín esos veinte kilos más que tenía por el embarazo.

-Qué crees que estas haciendo?.- preguntó Draco.- para qué quiero yo esta manta?

-Para que te cubras, si duermes en el sillón sin nada, posiblemente te dará frío.- respondió ella con simplicidad.

-Y quién te dijo que yo dormiría en el sillón? Esta es MI habitación, así que quítate de esa cama, estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

-Pues lo siento mucho, yo de aquí no me muevo y hazle como gustes.

-De acuerdo.- dijo él acercándose como una serpiente al acecho.- El lado derecho de la cama es mío.

-Me da igual.

-Duermo con dos almohadas, así que sólo te tocará una.

-No importa.

-Está bien, me voy a dar un baño.- el se encaminó al cuarto de baño, malhumorado, , y de pronto se dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa perversa, se volvió y añadió.- Por cierto, duermo desnudo.- dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

Hermione tenía una cara de estupefacción profunda. Lo habría dicho en serio o sería sólo para molestarla? Esperaba que sólo fuera para hacerla enojar; ya se imaginaba durmiendo plácidamente, tocar algo extraño y morir de la vergüenza al despertar y descubrir que le había metido mano a Malfoy.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que se estaba pasando un poco con aquello de molestar a Malfoy, por un lado era realmente divertido… pero por el otro, valoraba lo suficiente sus miembros como para querer conservarlos todos en su lugar. Por ahora dejaría en paz al hurón.

Extrajo de su bolsillo la nota que venía con el mensajero, y la releyó para entretenerse un poco, para descubrir que en la parte posterior también había letras que había pasado por alto la primera vez.

En ese momento emergió del baño el rubio, con el cabello obscurecido por la humedad y sólo con una toalla blanca anudada precariamente en la cintura. Tenía que admitirlo, Ginny tenía razón, el hurón estaba para morirse.

-Sorprendida, Granger?.- preguntó el maliciosamente.- Sé que soy irresistible, pero no te hagas ilusiones, yo jamás accedería a concederte favores sexuales.

-No te emociones tanto Malfoy, antes que pedirte algo así prefiero tener una aventura con Filch..- dijo Hermione sacando a flote su vena cruel.

-Debes estar ciega.- replicó él algo dolido, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.- pero allá tú, eso demuestra que además de ser impura también tienes pésimo gusto. Y qué es esa nota?

-Ha…- Hermione recordó que sostenía el pergamino en la mano.- está dirigida para nosotros.

-Pues que esperas? Ábrela.- dijo Draco sentándose inconscientemente junto a la castaña.

-Ya.- sentía su piel fresca demasiado cerca, y su respiración golpeaba cerca de su cuello, eso la ponía un tanto ¿Nerviosa?.

Ambos comenzaron a leer: _Reglamento de la dinámica Pre-Natal. Señorita Granger, en su calidad de embarazada, debe cuidar el vientre (que literalmente es parte de usted) y realizar con normalidad todas sus actividades cotidianas, asistir a todas las clases, y hacer partícipe a su pareja de la experiencia de la gestación. Señor Malfoy, en su calidad de padre responsable, deberá encargarse de la plena comodidad de su pareja, así como de procurar su bienestar y las atenciones necesarias para llevar a buen término esta dinámica. Ambos deberán comer en la misma mesa, la cual, respetando las tradiciones, será la del padre; así mismo, permanecerán juntos todo el tiempo que sea posible._

Nefasteados hasta lo imposible se dispusieron a pasar su gran noche "juntos", Hermione ocupó su parte de la cama y Malfoy (Vestido sólo con un pantalón de seda negro, kien fuera Hermione XD) se metió del otro lado. Realmente estaban agotados, y sin necesidad de insultarse de nuevo, cayeron rendidos al sueño.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	3. Hogasas de pan y Hurón a la plancha

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Woha! D verdad, muchísimas gracias por leer! Pero sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por comentar! No saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus opiniones :D**

**Por ello estoy subiendo cap's tan rápido :D (y xk ya tngo una bna parte d la historia scrita XD)**

**Cada Review q encuentro en mi bandeja de entrada me saca una enorme sonrisa :O**

DianizLoca: Nena, grax, yo tmbn t mando un abrazo :) akí está la continuación, spero q t guste y q m dejes un review!

PossessMyHeart: Hahahaha, sii, yo c q s algo bizarro, pero es necesario para esta historia… q bno q t fascinó! Spero hacerte reir más, y claro, spero un review!

Tormenta Oscura: Hahahaha, siii! Q los hombres sufran también! Aki te traigo el siguiente cap y, t cuento un secreto?... actualizaré a la noche :) pro no le digas a nadie ¬¬ hahahaha spero tu review nena XD

Andyie Pattz: Huuuu, nueva lectora! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Espero tus opiniones, eh!

Herms-G59: Me gusta que te gustara! Hahahaha, sigue leyendo y comentando :D

Princess Ansly: Akí está, prontísimo el cap :D spero un review, eh!

-Tami-92: Hahahahaha, creeme, ambos sufrirán por iwal y cn lo d la comida… no andas tan perdida, eh! Tu solo lee, y ya verás. Spero tus comentarios!

Luna-Maga: Spero q t siga gustando, nena! Checa la discusión sobre el desayuno en este capítulo, amé escribirla! Espero q t guste y sigas comentando!

Mary: Gracias por dejarme tu review… y creeme, si esto te ha hecho reir… espera a que nazcan los bebés! Sigue opinando!

**Bueno, a leer y comentar!**

_"__Cuando un hombre se da cuenta de que su padre tal vez tenía razón, normalmente tiene un hijo que cree que está equivocado.__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_-Aggg! Por qué no cierra?_

Un grito desesperado lo hizo abrir sus hermosos ojos grises, se encontraba sólo en la cama, observó el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de noche de su compañera y se dio cuenta de que era bastante temprano. Pero a pesar de todo había dormido tan en paz que se sentía completamente recuperado.

_-Maldita… porquería… de… mierda…_

No había duda, era Granger quien profería sendas maldiciones desde el cuarto de baño, se levantó y fue a ver cuál era la razón de tanto escándalo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Era un desastre, un completo desastre, cómo pretendían que asistiera a clase con veinte kilos más y sin ninguna prenda que le quedara bien? Definitivamente esto era su infierno personal en el más literal de los sentidos.

Ya había probado todos los uniformes que tenía, e incluso algo de ropa muggle, pero nada conseguía cubrir su enorme abdomen. Frustrada se miró en el espejo, no sabía que hacer… y lo peor es que no tenía nadie con quién enojarse. Su reflejo la devolvía con cara de histérica, al darse cuenta de eso suavizó su expresión, se observó detenidamente. Valla que lucía embarazadísima, su vientre se redondeaba contra su silueta natural. De pronto le emocionó la idea de pensar cómo sería cuando tuviera a sus propios hijos, y en un reflejo inconsciente se pasó la mano por el vientre, y comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura infinita.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco se había quedado congelado con lo que veía desde la puerta. No le sorprendía ver a Granger sólo con sujetador y pantaletas, había visto chicas más exuberantes a lo largo de su vida; lo que le impresionó (y lo enterneció, aunque no lo quisiera admitir¬¬) fue la forma en que ella acariciaba al bebé. Pero eso tenía una connotación más profunda, puesto que ese "bebé" técnicamente era también hijo suyo. Así que Granger soñaba con cuidar algo nacido de un Malfoy.

Al ver los montones de ropa desparramados por el suelo comprendió cuál era el problema, ella no tenía nada qué ponerse. En un acto irreflexivo, tomó una playera blanca y una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo de su lado del closet, y sin más salió hacia el pasillo del séptimo piso.

_Un lugar en donde pueda comprar ropa para embarazadas_

_Un lugar en donde pueda comprar ropa para embarazadas_

_Un lugar en donde pueda comprar ropa para embarazadas_

Instantes después apareció la ya tan conocida puerta doble de la sala de los menesteres; y realmente se llevó una gran sorpresa. Muchos chicos aún en pijama, como él, pululaban entre numerosos estantes llenos de ropa, al parecer no era el único que debía vestir a la madre de su hijo. Los diseños que se observaban por toda la tienda no eran más que variables del uniforme bastante personalizadas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-No sabía que tu hermana era tan neurótica.- decía Harry a Ron un tanto contrariado.- se ha puesto como una fiera al descubrir que no cabía en ninguno de sus uniformes.

-Créeme, creo que todas son iguales.- declaró el pelirrojo.- Seamus y Dean la han estado pasando pésimo, igual que tú; Parvati llora todo el tiempo porque se ve gorda, y Levender se queja de todo. Pero Padma… En serio, ella sí que está demente! Me prohibió decir palabrotas frente a ella, porque el bebé nacerá traumado! Y no conforme con eso, me hizo ir a las tres de la mañana a cantarle una nana a mi estúpido y falso hijo! Maldito Dumbledore, y malditos mensajeros!

-Te acompaño en tu dolor. Qué opinas que se vé mejor? Esta blusa que dice "mamá en entrenamiento", "Embarazada(No Gorda)" o esta de "Me comí a la cigüeña"?

-Harry, la verdad no creo que eso sea muy buena opción…

-No sé Ron, esto es muy complicado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Algunos estantes lejos de ahí caminaba un rubio observando detenidamente la ropa de maternidad, las camisetas le parecían terriblemente vulgares, ropa deportiva: ni pensarlo, las faldas eran inapropiadas y definitivamente las batas eran cosa de mujeres con poca imaginación. Es que no hay nada aquí que valga la pena? Continuó avanzando entre los pasillos, hasta que descubrió un estante que atrajo su atención…. Haciendo gala de su buen gusto se dedicó a buscar algo decente entre todos aquellos estantes, topándose de pronto con sus dos mejores amigos.

-Tu también?.- preguntó Theo mientras sostenía una blusa llena de florecillas blancas.

-También qué?.- preguntó Draco secamente.

-Obviamente estás buscando ropa para "ella", al igual que nosotros, pero me refería a si también estás disfrutando de la paternidad.- explicó el castaño depositando cuidadosamente la prenda dentro de un cesto.

-Disfrutar?.- exclamó un desesperado Blaise, con claras señas de haber pasado pésima noche, mientras aventaba de cualquier manera a su cesto un enorme suéter de lana verde.- Qué clase de subnormal podría disfrutar ser esclavo de una chica que, literalmente, aumentó 20 kilos y como seis tallas de la noche a la mañana, y además te culpa hasta porque las moscas vuelan y ella no, eh?

-Yo lo disfruto.- dijo Theo, tomando una nueva blusa en tonos azules.-es como uno de esos shows muggles… como les llaman? Reality Shows, creo.

-Oh, por Merlín! No podrían callarse?.- dijo Draco evidentemente fastidiado.- Intento sobrevivir al primer día de tortura.

-Yo se de torturas!.- dijo Blaise, dramáticamente.- Tortura es que tu loca compañera se empeñe en llamarte cada dos segundos sólo porque no puede dormir, tortura es que tengas que satisfacer sus antojos, por un inexistente hijo tuyo, y más aún cuando son antojos fuera de cualquier lógica! Díme, Theo-Señor-Padre-Perfecto-Nott, a quién demonios se le antoja "rociarse con el nuevo perfume parisino que anuncia Corazón de Bruja", o "enmarcar su belleza con la gargantilla de oro blanco que acaban de diseñar los elfos obscuros"? No, no, no, no, generalmente, uno espera a morir para sufrir el infierno!

-Blaise, sí, Pansy está loca, eso no es ninguna noticia.- dijo el rubio rodando sus ojos grises mientras introducía varias prendas en su cesto.- Y Theo, vuelve a insinuar que este estúpido experimento puede ser placentero con la sangre sucia y te mataré a crusios, estamos?

Los tres chicos siguieron con sus compras, despotricando aquí y allá contra sus parejas… claro, menos Theo, cuya mente estaba sumida en un hermoso recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_Era primero de septiembre en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos; Theodore Nott había llegado muy temprano, se sentía ansioso por llegar al colegio, así que había insistido a su mayordomo que le llevase a la estación una hora antes de la partida._

_Era la segunda vez que abordaría aquel mágico tren escarlata, y ese día había amanecido lleno de un buen presentimiento. Algo cambiaría su vida aquel día._

_Con aquellas convicciones, dignas de todo un hombre mayor que se dispone a iniciar su segundo año de colegio, el pequeño Theo se sentó en la banca roja que se encontraba adosada a la pared; estaba muy entretenido siguiendo con la vista una hermosa mariposa azul que revoloteaba sobre las vías._

_Y entonces la vió. La vio y supo que algún día sus hijos se llamarían Lyssander y Lorcan… y que le dirían mamá a la pequeña niña rubia sobre la que la mariposa se había posado._

_Sus largos cabellos rubios, dorados como el sol, caían en desgreñados rizos sobre su espalda; vestía un suéter enorme y unos jeans con un agujero en la rodilla derecha, digna imagen de un pordiosero. Pero había algo más, su piel era blanca e inmaculada como las suaves nubes que adornaban esa mañana, sus labios rosados contrastaban con sus enormes ojos azules e inocentes._

_Las manitas de Theo comenzaron a sudar en cuanto sintió su corazón acelerarse: ella se acercaba hacia él._

_-Puedo sentarme?.- preguntó la niña con voz suave.- Soy Luna Lovegood._

_-Encantado, Yo soy Theodore Nott.- dijo él, maravillado con aquella feliz casualidad._

_-Mi padre debe ir al trabajo, y no me gusta esperar sola en las estaciones de tren.- ella bajó la voz y lo miró con confidencialidad.- A los Northems les gustan los trenes, son pequeños animalitos con forma de oruga que hacen desaparecer tus zapatos y luego convierten las uñas de tus pies en caramelo sabor moco._

_Theo, como es lógico, no tenía ni idea de qué demonios le hablaba aquella loca niña: el solo sabía que era lo más hermoso que vería en toda su vida._

_-Tienes razón, me parece que vi unos cuantos mientras esperaba.- dijo él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- será mejor que te proteja, porque además les gustan las niñas rubias de primer año._

_Theo supo que la epifanía que lo había levantado temprano ese día se materializó frente a él en forma de Luna Lovegood._

Los chicos se dirigían a las cajas, que eran atendidas por un grupo de elfos domésticos, cual centro comercial. La mente de Theo seguía activa en sus memorias, pero ahora en una más reciente.

_Cuando entraron al colegio, esa misma tarde, la selección de las casas los separó injustamente, así que durante seis largos años jamás volvió a hablar con ella. La observaba de reojo, y doraba contemplara cuando ella no se daba cuenta. De alguna forma, se sentía como una especie de psicópata acosador, pero no había otro remedio; sencillamente no sabía como acercarse a ella._

_Pero el día anterior había despertado con la misma sensación profética que años atrás lo llevara a conocer a Luna. Y cuando Dumbledore hizo el anuncio de los bebés en camino, Theo supo que era la señal. Ahora o nunca._

_Caminó raudo hacia los jardines del colegio, y se dirigió a un sector ignorado por los demás alumnos. Ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre el césped, leyendo un libro viejo, sin zapatos, disfrutando del tacto del pasto bajo las palmas de sus pies._

_Sí, el sabía perfectamente dónde buscarla._

_-Hola.- saludó la rubia sin alzar la cara del libro.- Theodore Nott, me alegra que hayas decidido hablarme esta vez, supongo que es un poco incómodo observarme entre los estantes de la biblioteca. No te duele el cuello?_

_Pero cómo rayos ella sabía todo eso? Cómo adivinó que ahí estaba, dispuesto a hablarle? No se suponía que el chiste de espiar a alguien era precisamente que no se diera cuenta? Derrotado, se sentó junto a ella, y ella lo contempló con sus ojos azules._

_-Tienes razón.- aceptó él, recobrando el valor.-Es cansado, ahora creo que tendré tortícolis toda mi vida. En fin, no vine hasta aquí a hablar de los años que llevo espiándote. Luna, tengo una propuesta para ti._

_-Por qué me espiabas?.- preguntó ella, ignorando la propuesta del castaño._

_-Precisamente por lo que te vengo a proponer.- dijo él, complacido al ver la curiosidad en aquellos ojos.- Luna, se la madre de mis hijos._

-Theo! Theo!

Una voz, que reconoció como la de Malfoy, gritó sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Qué pasa?.- dijo él, muy tranquilo.

-Podrías dignarte a pagar la cuenta?.- dijo Blaise, señalando fastidiado al elfo que esperaba su pago.

-Ha, eso, sí, ya voy.

Theo sacó un puñado de galeones, tomó sus bolsas y comenzó a caminar junto a sus amigos.

-Señor! Su cambio!.- dijo el pequeño elfo, corriendo hacia él.

-No te preocupes, es una propina.- dijo el castaño, siguiendo a sus amigos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Esto era el colmo, no tenía nada que ponerse, cada vez tenía menos tiempo y encima de todo el estúpido padre de su hijo había huido a quién sabe dónde. Abatida, se sentó en la cama vistiendo de nuevo su pijama. En ese momento entró Malfoy por la puerta. Ya era hora! Justo iba a comenzar con el reclamo del abandono de familia cuando el rubio le tendió con expresión indiferente cuatro bolsas abultadas.

-Y esto qué es?

-Cumplo con mi parte del trabajo, no tenías nada que ponerte, así que compré algo de ropa para ti.

-Pero… dónde?.- la castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Malfoy preocupándose por ella?

-Lo tomas o lo dejas. No me pidas explicaciones.

-Gracias Malfoy.

-Cámbiate, ya es tarde y debes desayunar.- era extraño, a pesar de todo, en ese momento no sentía el impulso de insultar a la sangre sucia.

Hermione se encaminó al baño y momentos después salía a la sala común de Slytherin con una extraña versión del uniforme convertido en una blusa suelta de seda, pantalones ligeros y una capa de lana negra con broches plateados.

Draco se encontraba dándose un baño, así que ella había salido a hacer turismo Slytheriano; probablemente, a parte de Ron y Harry, era la única Gryffindor que conocía aquella sala.

-Podrías ayudarme con esto?.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.- Estúpido Blaise! Cómo pretende que me abroche un cierre por la espalda con estas dimensiones…?

Hermione observaba sorprendida a Pansy Parkinson, la dueña de aquella voz. Parkinson devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Mil cosas pasaron por la mentes de ambas; entre ellas, varios insultos y unas cuantas demostraciones de hostilidad, pero finalmente, Pansy realmente necetiaba ayuda y Granger era la única chica a la mano, y Hermione no necesitaba buscar pleito precisamente en el nido de las serpientes.

-A ver, levanta tu cabello.- dijo Hermione, subiendo con lentitud el cierre sobre la blanca espalda de la serpiente.

-Uff, gracias.- dijo Pansy, respirando aliviada.- dime, qué clase de idiota puede considerar una prenda tan complicada para una mujer embarazada, eh?

-Yo conozco a algunos.- dijo Hermione recordando a Harry y a Ron.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada y, mágicamente, la solidaridad femenina había hecho un nuevo lazo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco salió de su habitación impecablemente vestido, y su cara era la más pura muestra de terror cuando contempló la escena que se vivía en su sala común. Pansy y Granger reían como poseídas… como si fuesen las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Oh, tengo uno, tengo uno!.- decía entusiastamente Pansy.- si divides un metro cuadrado entre la cantidad de hombres que caben dentro, qué obtienes?

-No lo se, dime.- respondió Hermione, ansiosa.

-La densidad de la estupidez!

Draco estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco fulminante.

-Estás viendo lo que yo veo?.- preguntó en un susurro la voz de Blaise.

-Es como un universo paralelo.- murmuró Draco.

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras hasta colocarse frente a las chicas.

-Ejem… qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó Blaise, con consternación.

-Nada, solo los estábamos esperando; me encontré con Granger hace un rato, quién diría que es tan agradable!.- dijo Pansy poniéndose de pie.- Vamos a desayunar, Balise. Hasta pronto, Hermione! Rayos! Debes pasar la noche aquí más seguido!

-Nosotros también debemos ir a desayunar.- dijo Hermione.- y creeme, consideraré invadir de nuevo la habitación de Malfoy.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y se despidieron con sendos besos en ambas mejillas.

Draco Malfoy sencillamente estaba en shock, y sin decir más palabras salió con la castaña hacia el gran comedor.

Comenzaron a avanzar por los corredores, esta vez casi juntos. Era de lo más extraño ver a los alumnos, enormes vientres llenaban los pasillos, y los chicos lucían caras de preocupación e incomodidad. Llegaron al gran comedor y en medio de numerosos cuchicheos se sentó Draco Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Te dije que el verde me hace ver gorda!.- decía Pansy enfurecida.

-Pero es que tienes veinte kilos extra! Obvio que te ves gorda con el color que sea.-Razonó Blaise.

-Me dijiste gorda…- murmuró de pronto la pelinegra con expresión triste y al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno, no quise decirlo así, pero es que…

-Me veo fea, porque soy gorda como el calamar gigante.- Pansy respiró profundamente con una expresión tan desolada que conmovía.- ¡Y tú no dejas de recordármelo!.- Gritó momentos después en dirección a su pareja.

-Pero ya te dije que no pretendía…

-Qué, eh? Decirme que soy gorda, fea y desagradable? La culpa es toda tuya! Eso me pasa por ser la madre de tu hijo!

-Pero si no es mi hijo de verdad!.- respondió él sorprendido.

-Claro! Ahora esto sólo es un juego, como tú no eres el que tienes esta enorme panza deforme…. Oh! Soy tan gorda que prácticamente tengo mi propia órbita: tu estupidez flota entorno a mí.- ella estaba completamente roja, molesta y dolida. -Sabes, reflexiona sobre la paternidad, y cuando madures búscame, y si no lo haces no te preocupes, perfectamente puedo ser una feliz madre soltera.- Y en seguida se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo por las puertas dobles.

Justo en ese momento Draco se sentó frente a Blaise, Hermione había ido unos momentos con sus amigos para "saludar", aunque lo cierto era que quería saber que no era la única persona que se sentía miserable.

-Y qué tal la paternidad?.- preguntó Draco con ironía.

-Es una completa mierda. Y a ti que tal te pinta con la sangre sucia?

-Está loca, Blaise, completamente loca.- dijo Draco, enterrando su platinada cabeza entre sus brazos.- Afeminó mi cuarto! Todo era tan… rosa.- finalizó el rubio, evidentemente traumatizado.

-Valla, se como te sientes. Pansy no deja de cambiar de humor radicalmente, de pronto esta bien y al siguiente segundo está hecha un mar de lágrimas, o bien, se pone a gritarme como una poseída.

Los amigos tomaron sus desayunos desganados, la escena con Pansy había llamado la atención en su momento, pero en esos escasos minutos posteriores ya había una cantidad enorme de chicas que habían salido corriendo del comedor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione llegó a sentarse en medio de Harry y Ron, el pelinegro lucía la misma cara de quien ha pasado mala noche, mientras que el pelirrojo se veía como un elfo doméstico sodomizado.

-Cómo les va a los felices papás?.- preguntó Hermione intentando aligerar los ánimos.

-Define "felices".- respondió secamente Harry.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo…

-Eso, Hermione, es porque tú no tuviste que ir a las cocinas a pedirle a los elfos unas enchiladas suizas a las tres de la madrugada!

-Enchiladas suizas? De dónde has sacado eso?.- preguntó la castaña tratando de no reírse.

-No sé, preguntale a tu amiga. Ginny me pidió, exigió es una descripción mas exacta, unas malditas enchiladas suizas que tuve que conseguir arriesgándome a ser sorprendido por filch, y para qué? Para que cuando se las llevara estuviera plácidamente dormida? Esto es una pesadilla.

-No sabía que eso fuera lo que pensabas.- murmuró la voz dolida de Ginny directamente detrás de ellos, quien vestía una enorme camiseta rosa que decía "Bebé flotando".- si era tanto sacrificio soportarme me lo hubieras dicho! Además yo ni siquiera debería estar pasando por esto.- Harry se quedó callado con cara de culpa, pero ella continuó.- Me las arreglaré yo sola, Y no me hables Harry James Potter! Iré por una tarta de melaza.- concluyó con la voz quebrada saliendo precipitadamente del comedor.

-Ginny, espera!.- gritó Harry justo antes de salir corriendo tras de ella.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre Hermione y Ron.

-Y tú como vas con Parvati?

-Es suficiente con que diga que dormí escasamente dos horas en toda la noche?.- preguntó Ron irónicamente, con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Emmm, tengo hambre, nos vemos.- se despidió ella, evadiendo la conversación, encaminándose a la mesa de Slytherin.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La castaña se sentó junto a Malfoy, nunca lo había notado, pero la comida de Slytherin era distinta. En la mesa de Gryffindor era habitual ver arenques ahumados, jugo de calabaza, panqués de naranja, leche, cereal, tostadas con mermelada y todo tipo de tartas dulces; pero ahí todo era distinto, había jugo de uva, langostino, ensalada mediterránea, tapas de queso añejo y hogazas de pan de centeno, de avellana, de avena, e infinidad de alimentos estrafalarios. Tomó un par de hogazas de pan de avellana y las untó con chocolate amargo sin poner atención a nada de cuanto la rodeaba. Una vez que las tuvo listas se preparó para dar la primera mordida, y de pronto volteó a observar el plato de Malfoy, al igual que ella eran hogazas de pan con chocolate amargo, pero por alguna incomprensible razón lucían más apetitosas que las que ella sostenía en la mano.

Tomó la primera mordida, y no pudo evitar mirar el plato de su pareja; Malfoy la observaba de reojo, es que acaso había algo mal en su desayuno? Tomó el segundo bocado y ella casi podía paladear las codiciadas hogazas de pan del rubio… un tercer bocado…

-Qué pasa Granger?.- ella se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras del rubio.- Por qué miras así mi plato?

-Yo solo…. Bueno, me pareció que tus tostadas tendrían mejor sabor que las mías.- admitió ella sonrojada.- Me das?

-Qué? Pero si estamos comiendo exactamente lo mismo!

-Sí, pero el tuyo se ve mejor!

-Pero no hay ninguna diferencia! Además es MI desayuno.

-Pero se me antojó!

-No me importan tus antojos, si?

-Pues no solo son mis antojos, sino los del bebé!

-Da igual, mi hijo tiene que aprender a controlarse desde ahora!.- sin percatarse de ello, ahora todo el mundo observaba en silencio la discusión.

-Pues mi hijo debería tener tanto derecho como su padre de tener lo que él quiere cuando lo quiere.- Hermione estaba muy molesta.

-Pues no me importa, mi hijo no va a ser ningún débil dominado por sus deseos como su madre, además Granger, no podrías tomar esto con más calma?

-Calma? Como si pudiera estar en paz esperando un hijo contigo!

-Pues yo tampoco pedí que fueras la madre de mí hijo.

-Pues eso no habría pasado si no me hubieras embarazado!.- Ella estaba a punto de llorar del coraje, y Malfoy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Yo no tenía la intención de embarazarte, simplemente pasó!

-Pues nuestro bebé tiene ganas de comer de tu plato, te guste o no.- dijo ella determinante y tomó una de las tostadas de Malfoy.

-Pues bien, consiente a nuestro hijo, pero cuando crezca no me pidas ayuda para educarlo.- Muy molesto, el rubio se levantó de la mesa y salió hacia los jardines; a Hermione se le había quitado el hambre con la pelea y se dirigió a sus primera clase del día.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernía sobre todo el gran comedor. Habían escuchado bien? Malfoy y Granger hablaban del bebé como si fuese algo real, habían hablado de estar "embarazados" y hasta habían discutido sobre la educación de su hijo. El infierno se había congelado o qué?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Que demonios me pasó? Se cuestionaba el rubio, quien ya se había despejado lo suficiente como para caer en cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que él y Granger habían dicho en el comedor.

La reconocí como madre de mi hijo! Un hijo que ni siquiera existe y al que por cierto protegí. Definitivamente los pensamientos de Draco eran confusos, pero en realidad no diferían mucho de los de la castaña que se encontraba de camino a la primera clase de la mañana.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Llegó al comedor desierto y se sentó cansadísima en una de las bancas, disponía de demasiado tiempo libre, después de que Flitwick interrumpiera la clase doble de los encantamientos aromáticos (dado que las "embarazadas" tenían náuseas a la mínima provocación) a penas a media hora de haber comenzado.

Flash Back

_-Señoritas, ustedes comprenden que lo único diferente en sus cuerpos es la inflamación de sus vientres producida por un hechizo __engorgio__?.- decía el profesor de pié ante sus alumnos.- Es decir, ustedes en realidad no deben sentir ni nauseas, ni antojos, ni asco, ni nada por el estilo, porque no hay nada ahí dentro.- finalizó el hombrecillo tratando de ser condescendiente con ellas._

_-Está insinuando que no estoy embarazada, sino simplemente gorda?.- preguntó Parvati con una mueca de molestia._

_-Exactamente!... digo, no! Claro que no!.- se arrepintió el profesor Flitwick al ver el semblante de sus alumnas._

_-Es usted un insensible!.- chilló Levender levantando un dedo acusador._

_-No es insensibilidad, señorita Brown, es ser realista!.- rebatió el profesor, perdiendo un poco los nervios._

_-Está seguro de que esto no es real?.- preguntó Hermione, reprimiendo una sonrisa al señalar los brillantes zapatos del profesor… ahora cubiertos por los productos estomacales de Padma Patil._

Pero no le apetecía ir a descansar a su recamara. Sacó un grueso libro de su bolso, y se dispuso a leer la Historia de Hogwarts, versión extendida; cuando momentos después Ginny Weasly tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Hola Ginny!.- Saludó la castaña a su amiga.

-Hola Herms.- respondió la pelirroja desganada.

-Qué ocurre? Te sientes mal?

-Es un caos! Es horrible…. Yo no quiero estar tan embarazada.

-Tranquila Ginny, tampoco es tan malo. Harry y tú se entienden, tú lo quieres, y yo estoy segura de que él te quiere a ti.

-Si, pero es que todo es tan difícil. Ni siquiera estoy embarazada de verdad, pero me siento mal, me pongo triste, me enojo mucho…. Y él no entiende que todo esto es muy complicado.

-Y ya hablaste con él? Ya le dijiste todo esto así como me lo estas diciendo a mí?

-No se como hacerlo, de verdad me duele mucho cada vez que me ve molesto…

-Ginny…- la interrumpió Hermione, observando al chico de ojos verdes que estaba detrás de su amiga pelirroja.

-Cada vez que pone cara de que le estorbo, cuando busca cualquier razón para alejarse de mí…

-Ginny…

-Espera Herms, me estoy desahogando.- dijo Ginny con ánimos recuperados.- Es un patán por tratarme mal, un cretino por no enfrentar las consecuencias, un bruto por no tratar de comprenderme y un cobarde por …

-No disculparme contigo.- los ojos de ambas amigas se abrieron enormemente al ver a quién le pertenecía la voz que había terminado la frase de Ginny.

-Harry, yo…

-No digas nada Ginny, tienes razón. Podrías perdonarme?.- el moreno se inclinó tomando la mano de la pelirroja.- prometo tratar de cambiar todo lo que te molesta…

Aunque ambos eran sus amigos, definitivamente ella no tenía derecho a quedarse a escuchar una reconciliación de pareja de esa magnitud.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Caminaba a su clase de pociones, siempre le había agradado esa clase, pero por hoy se sentía sencillamente incapaz de entrar al aula, y todo por qué? Porque Granger estaría ahí, y si normalmente no era seguro juntarlos dentro de la misma habitación, definitivamente sería fatídico hacerlo bajo aquellas circunstancias.

-Señor Malfoy.- saludó Severus Snape a su alumno favorito.

-Profesor Snape.- respondió el chico dirigiéndose al pupitre que normalmente ocupaba con Theo.

-El señor Nott trabajará con Greengrass.- dijo Snape, frenando las intenciones del rubio.- Si no me equivoco, la madre de su hijo está aquí, así que trabajará con ella.

Maldito Snape! Maldita Suerte! Había olvidado por completo que debía trabajar con la sangre sucia. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se situó en el pupitre de Granger, odiando cada vez más su espantoso destino.

Granger, como era obvio, ocupaba el puesto del frente, como si no llamara la atención con ese matorral que tenía en la cabeza; pero eso no era lo peor, No Merlín! Eso a penas era la punta del iceberg.

A su lado derecho, Cara rajada se sentaba solo en la banca; a sus espaldas, el inepto de Longbottom compartía mesa con una chica de Slytherin que lo contemplaba como si fuera mierda, mientras que a su izquierda la Comadreja también ocupaba una mesa él solo.

Sin más, Snape apuntó a la pizarra y la lista de ingredientes apareció, seguida de las instrucciones para elaborar… qué demonios? ¡ Seguramente había leído mal.

Fórmula para Lactantes; decía tétricamente sobre la pizarra, y Draco no pudo evitar levantar una ceja escéptica hacia su profesor y padrino.

-Esto… no está dentro del temario.- dijo Snape con una mueca de repugnancia.- sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore,_ amablemente_, me pidió que lo mostrara en clase. Calculen las proporciones, pues deberá ser suficiente para alimentar a sus_ hijos_ la próxima semana… aunque seguramente _algunos_ acabarán envenenándolos.- finalizó el profesor, mirando con burla a Potter, Weasley y Longbottom.- Qué están esperando? Empiecen!

Hermione, a fuerza de costumbre, sacó de su bolso la mayoría de los ingredientes y los organizó sobre toda la mesa, preparándose para encender el caldero mientras Draco la observaba como ausente.

-Ya que evidentemente no piensas hacer nada, ve por los ingredientes que faltan al armario.- pidió ella, aunque Draco lo tomó como una orden.

-Y por qué no vas tú, sangre sucia?.- devolvió él secamente.

-Por que yo sí estoy haciendo algo y no solo observo como tarada cuando trabajan los demás.- dijo ella, clavando sus ojos castaños sobre el chico.

-Pues qué crees? Me quedaré observando como tarado el tiempo que se me de la gana.- retó Draco, arrellanándose cómodamente en la silla.

-Idiota.- murmuró Hermione, levantándose de la mesa.

Llevaba más de cinco minutos frente al armario, mordiendo su labio con frustración, mirando evaluadoramente a los chicos presentes… pedirle ayuda a Harry… ni pensarlo, seguramente el tampoco alcanzaba esa maldita gaveta… Ron… definitivamente no sería buena idea interrumpir la acalorada discusión que sostenía con Snape en ese momento… Neville! Oh, Hermione, de verdad estas desesperada, pensó la chica; claro, como si Neville no era aún mas bajito que Harry. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el hurón albino. Cómo es que no lo había visto antes! Malfoy seguramente no tendría problema en alcanzar ese condenado frasquito… claro, obviando el problema en sí de pedirle ayuda cuando él lucía esa estúpida sonrisa petulante con sus ojos grises clavados en ella.

Maldito Malfoy! Estúpido Malfoy y su metro ochenta de estatura! Por más que brincaba sobre sus, ya cansados, pies, no lograba alcanzar el último ingrediente de la lista. Observó a su alrededor, vamos, Hermione, utiliza tu sobrevaluado intelecto! No puedes denigrarte a pedir ayuda de Malfoy!

Mientras tanto, el susodicho hurón la observaba con placer; se veía tan terriblemente ridícula. Granger sacó una de las cajas de cartón arrumbadas bajo el armario, la acomodó de forma extraña y trepó sobre ella, extendiendo el brazo para alcanzar las benditas raíces de regaliz… Como si pudiera hacerlo! En verdad ella no se daba cuenta de que le faltaba casi medio metro para alcanzarlas? Al parecer se dio cuenta, pues comenzó a amontonar otras dos cajas encima de la primera, las apoyó sobre el armario y trepó como pudo.

Hermione se tambaleaba precariamente, intentando sostenerse de la marquesina del armario. Con temor escuchó las cajas crujir un poco, al tiempo que las sentía ceder suavemente bajo su peso.

-Granger, podría dejar de estar haciendo acrobacias en mi clase y dedicarse a trabajar?.- la voz de Severus Snape se elevó por toda el aula, Hermione se volvió a verlo asustada, perdiendo su agarre y cayendo… solo cayendo.

Por Merlín! Seguramente quedaría como popó de Thestrall embarrada en el suelo… la caída le pareció eterna… esperaba el golpe. Un golpe que nunca llegó.

Harry y Ron tenían la mirada desencajada. Sencillamente sus ojos debían estar mintiendo. En medio de la aparatosa caída de su mejor amiga, justo antes de llegar al suelo, Draco Malfoy la había atrapado.

_Y entonces Draco la miró con sus ojos grises, viendo por primera vez lo hermosa que era, mientras Hermione reposaba en sus brazos, descansando su cabeza sobre aquel pecho duro y varonil… las aves cantaban y el sol estaba saliendo, un pajarillo rojo y otro negro con gafas gorjeaban sobre ellos y Ambos abrieron la boca para comenzar su canción de amor…_

¡No!

Así no es como sucedieron las cosas. La verdad es que suena realmente poético decir que Malfoy la atrapó, pero eso no pasa en la vida real… es más acertado decir que Hermione lo aplastó: Sí, señoras y señores, Draco Lucius Malfoy fue atrozmente planchado por una rata de biblioteca y un bebé falso! Malfoy se levantó apresuradamente de su silla cuando la vió tambalear, se acercó a la castaña movido por un impulso extraño y fue cuando ella cayó. Él extendió sus brazos para atrapar a la chica, pero no contaba con que era una chica del tamaño de tres Hermione's, sus brazos cedieron y de alguna forma extraña, ella acabó tirada sobre la espalda de Draco, el cual yacía incómodo sobre el suelo.

Los murmullos se elevaron por el aula… junto con los ahuyidos de Theo, Pansy y Zabini, quienes parecían morir de tanta risa.

Draco se levantó, quitando a la castaña, sin ninguna consideración, de su perfecto cuerpo. Sacudió sus ropas y con una mirada fulminante, Marca Malfoy, silenció a todos los idiotas a su alrededor.

-Granger, camina.- ordenó el rubio a una, sorprendentemente, callada Hermione, que lo siguió a la puerta del aula.

-Señor Malfoy, debo recordarle que está en clases y no he autorizado su salida?.- dijo Snape, altaneramente con voz seca.

-Profesor, debo recordarle que tengo una mujer embarazada que debe ir a la enfermería y no necesito su autorización para ello?

Un sonoro azotón de puerta marcó dramáticamente la salida del rubio y la castaña, todos estaban atónitos.

-Y ustedes qué están viendo?.- gritó Snape, tratando de contener su ira.- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por la distracción de Granger, y para Slytherin.- todas las serpientes lo observaban incrédulos.- cincuenta puntos menos por Malfoy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Caminaban rumbo al gran comedor.

-Creí que íbamos a la enfermería.- murmuró Hermione, un poco intimidada por la ira que Malfoy exudaba por cada poro de su nívea piel.

-Ve a donde se te de la gana, yo necesito darme un baño y quitarme tus gérmenes muggles de encima.- respondió Draco, abandonándola a medio pasillo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Por fin sentía que había superado el primer día de tortura inhumana con su supuesto embarazo, todas las clases de la tarde habían transcurrido en paz, no se había topado con el nefasto padre de su hijo, ejem, bueno, su pareja de proyecto; había decidido no ir a cenar, prefería dormir de una vez: la espalda le dolía espantosamente y ni siquiera ahora que estaba recostada en su cama lograba descansar.

Cambió sus ropas por un pijama rosa y se acostó entre las suaves mantas de la cama, ya tomaría un baño por la mañana. Pasaron treinta largos minutos y ella seguía con cara de frustración. Por qué no puedo dormir? cuestionaba interiormente.- Ya intenté de todo, pero el peso del vientre me lastima. Finalmente, otros treinta minutos después cayó rendida; no es que haya encontrado la forma de descansar, simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para estar despierta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	4. Estás Delirando, Granger!

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Akí está el cap! Lamento no haberlo subido antes hehehe, pro la culpa la tiene LUNA-MAGA x tenerme como idiota leyendo una de sus maravillosas historias, llamada "El Brujo Blanco"… así q los crucios, tomatazos y maldiciones por e-mail resultantes por el retraso son para ella XD**

**En fin, gracias una vez más por sus Review's! Son lo q m inspira a seguir escribiendo :)**

Tormenta Obscura: Spero q ste cap tmbn t guste! Y ya sabes, un review :D

DianizLoca: Hahahaha, siii, Theo es lindo lindo ;D Creeme, Draco sufrirá x haberla tratado así… es el karma XD Spero tus opiniones, eh!

Paola-Crepusculera: Trataré d actualizar pronto :) mientras tanto, sigue leyendo y comentando!

Luna-Maga: Me alegra haberte divertido hehehe, spero q ste cap tmbn t guste. Spero tu review!

Deborah Malfoy96: Hahahaha, ya ves? S el destino hahahahaha así q spero q n tu destino esté dejar más review's!

Princess Ansly: Hahahaha, gracias nena! Ya sabes, sigue leyendo y sigue firmando :D

Seiya-Love01: Creeme, verás a Draco así muy pronto! Y spero q sea genial! Gracias x tu review… ojalá dejes muxos mas!

Floh Black: En serio, no sabes como me encanta q t rías! Esa es precisamente la idea d ste loco fic XD ojalá este cap tmbn t sake alguna sonrisa… y tú sacamen una a mi dejando un review!

Beautifly92: Aki sta el cap! Listo para ser leído y comentado x tii!

Malfoy19Dani: Q bien q t gustó! Y respecto a Metal4Life, staba x subirlo ayer, pro mi musa me dijo "NO! Puede kedar aún mejor"… hahaha c m ocurrió una idea diferente, y lo reescribí, pro m falta revisarlo, así q lo subiré a la noche o mañana bn tmprano :) Kiero review's!

Andyie Pattz: Hahahaha siii, los hombres son siniestros! Pro nosotras lo somos más XD Y ya verás los celos a todo su esplendor, solo espera un poco… mientras, déjame un review :)

RobertoMedical: Hehehehe, no leas la respuesta q di arriba :) (Rayos! Debí saber q la leerías d todas formas ¬¬) Hahahaha, asumo q eres un chico, y tmbn q eres inteligente x dejarme un review tn lindo :D N fin, spero q t guste el cap… y spero otra opinión, eh!

Le Chevalier de la Rose: Es cierto, Snape esta VERDADERAMENTE enojado _… pro si kieres comprobarlo… solo sigue leyendo, en el cap siguente stará la terrible venganza d Snape! Gracias!

**Bueno, a leer y comentar!**

_"__Si quieres saber lo que es tener una responsabilidad, que tu casa siempre esté sucia, que debas alimentar a alguien todos los días, poner especial cuidado en las cosas que dejas tiradas por el suelo y sentir un pequeño cuerpo cálido junto a ti al llegar a casa… Comprate un perro! Pero si lo que quieres es amar a alguien tanto que no te importe pasar estas y mil penas más; entonces, y solo entonces, Ten un hijo."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se sumió en un sueño muy extraño, se vio a sí misma, como si viese una película muggle; estaba ella arrullando tiernamente a un bebé sentada en una mecedora muy elegante… De pronto aquel bebé extendía una manita nívea y pura, deshaciéndose de la manta que le cubría la cara: era rubia, sí, era una niña rubia, con los ojos color miel, en ese momento apareció una silueta al lado de ella, era un hombre alto, poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando, era como una toma de video de abajo hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de que el hombre estaba casi desnudo, sólo con una toalla blanca. Tenía unas piernas de infarto, fuertes, largas y estilizadas, un abdomen con cada músculo definido, sus pectorales eran como cincelados en mármol, sus brazos toda una visión divina, y sus hombros eran espectaculares, se veían fuertes y se marcaban deliciosamente, la "cámara" sólo debía subir un poco más, por fín apareció un rostro perfecto, de facciones finas y aristocráticas, con mechones rubios cayéndole sobre una mejilla y sobre la frente, pero al verle los ojos….. Malfoy? Se preguntó así misma, y abrió los ojos.

-Demonios, Granger, qué quieres?.- preguntó el rubio que minutos antes dormía plácidamente junto a ella.

-Eh?.- ella estaba confundida, obviamente había tenido un mal sueño (Sí, como no ¬¬).- lo siento, estaba soñando…

-Así que sueñas conmigo?.- preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona en los delgados labios.- Seguramente me imaginaste desnudo y gritaste de la impresión.

-Malfoy…- ella estaba molesta, no tanto por lo que él decía, sino porque sabía que era un tanto cierto.

-Entonces te dejo seguir con tus sueños eróticos.- dijo él cínicamente.- pero ya duérmete.

Hermione se acomodó de nuevo entre las sabanas granates de su cama, tratando de no tocar a Malfoy… Malfoy… Y entonces un disparo sacudió su cabeza.

-Y qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo tú aquí?.- gritó ella, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando al tiempo que se cubría hasta el cuello con su edredón.

-Estoy cuidando de mi hijo.- respondió Draco con cínico sarcasmo, para después voltearle la espalda y taparse la cara con un almohadón.

-Por los calzones rancios de Merlín! Lárgate de mi habitación!.- gritó ella, furiosa, bombardeándolo a manotazos.

-Granger, cállate.- dijo Draco, enrollándose más entre las mantas.- Necesito dormir. Sabes? Este rostro no es gratis, debo descansar para que pueda seguir siendo el protagonista de tus fantasías sexuales.

La castaña estaba sencillamente furiosa. Qué se sentía ese idiota hurón botador para ir a invadir así su intimidad? Es más, cómo coño había podido entrar hasta ahí?

-Ya, Granger, solo finge que no estoy aquí.- dijo el rubio.- Pansy ha estado gritando como loca, discutiendo con Blaise a media sala común desde la cena. En la habitación de al lado un animal está muriendo, lo se.- Hermione rió un poco al ver la expresión molesta de Draco.- Bien, en realidad es el idiota de Theo que aúlla como una bestia cantándole nanas a su hijo por medio de los mensajeros. Qué nadie entiende que todo esto es una farsa?

-Bueno, y de cualquier forma, cómo entraste aquí?.- preguntó ella, intrigada.

-Sabes Granger? Hay unas cosas maravillosas llamadas escobas que te permiten volar hasta las ventanas abiertas de las niñas ingenuas.- respondió Draco sarcásticamente, y Hermione comprendió que era mejor dejarlo dormir, de cualquier forma estaba claro que no se iría, y a cada momento que pasaba se ponía más insoportable.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.- murmuró Hermione apagando las luces.- Oye, si podías entrar a cualquier habitación, por qué entraste a la mía?

-Buenas noches, Granger.- dijo Draco.- En serio necesito descansar, sabes? Si hubiera entrado por la ventana de alguna otra chica… probablemente no tendría ganas de dormir.

La castaña tenía unas ganas inmensas de dejar huérfano de padre a su hijo, ese estúpido y sus comentarios! Qué todo se reducía a sexo en su diminuta mente de hurón subdesarrollado? Y es más, a ella qué le importaba? Qué bien que no quería tener sexo con ella, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Rodó por la cama, intentando eliminar la molestia que le aprisionaba por dentro; no era el peso del vientre, a esas alturas ya se había acostumbrado un poco, era algo que la oprimía, la asfixiaba… un deseo incontenible corriendo por todo su ser, una necesidad que demandaba ser saciada…

Y entonces lo entendió…

Tenía hambre!

Recordó lo que había ocurrido con Harry y con Ginny, y sonrió de espaldas al rubio.

-Malfoy…

-Qué quieres Granger? Y no me hagas preguntarlo una tercera vez.

-Es el bebé…

-Qué ocurre?.- él lo único que deseaba era dormir, y ella se empeñaba en hablar del bebé.

-Es que, no se siente bien tu hijo…. Creo que tiene…

-Que?.- inconscientemente eso de "Tu hijo" había encendido un click en su cerebro que hacía que se preocupara por lo que pudiese pasarle.- Qué le pasa a mi hijo?

-Tiene….- Ella puso su mejor cara de dolor.- Mucha hambre!.- soltó con exigencia.

La cara del rubio no tenía precio, era una mezcla extraña entre ira, preocupación, molestia y desesperación, todo un coctel de emociones.

-Y para eso haces tanto teatro?.- finalmente preguntó él fúrico.- pues te esperas hasta el desayuno!.- dicho esto se volteó de espaldas para retomar su sueño.

-Malfoy.- la castaña no pensaba rendirse tan fácil.- Por favor, te juro que es urgente, necesito…. Necesitamos el bebé y yo…. Unas enchiladas suizas; ve por ellas a las cocinas, si?

-Estás loca, sangre sucia? Yo no pienso bajar a donde los elfos para pedirles esas chilosas suecas o como se llamen, pueden atraparme, además no tengo ninguna obligación de hacer eso por ti.

-Pues déjame refrescar tu huronesca memoria.- Draco la fulminó con la mirada.- Si no me equivoco (que obviamente no lo hago), tu parte del proyecto es proporcionarme todas las comodidades que desee, dado que soy la madre de tu hijo. Así que el pequeño JB y yo vamos a estar esperando a que "papi hurón" traiga nuestra comida.

-Púdrete, Granger.- dijo Draco levantándose para ir a la dichosa cocina.- Y por cierto, esa "cosa" que cargas en el vientre, metafóricamente hablando porque está vacío, no es mi hijo, ni pretendas que me importe, además qué es esa mierda de JB?

-James Bilius.- respondió ella sonriente.- así se llamará el bebé, en honor a sus tíos llevará sus segundos nombres.

-Estas enferma, Granger.- respondió él conteniéndose.- Mí hijo no llevará ninguno de los sucios nombres de esos fracasados. Un Malfoy necesita un nombre que tenga presencia, fuerza, poder…

-Dijiste que no te importa el bebé, así que soy libre de ponerle como me plazca.- lo interrumpió ella.- y si es niña se va a llamar Luna Ginevra.

-Pues claro que no me importa el bebé, pero de ninguna manera se me va a vincular con esos oligofrénicos.

Y salió azotando la puerta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Es que Granger era tan estúpida? Cómo demonios se le ocurría suponer que su hijo tendría nombres tan patéticos. Bueno, no es que fuera su hijo, pero de cualquier forma no iba a permitir ridiculizarse con algo así.

Caminó sigilosamente a las cocinas, cuando atravesó el pasadizo que llevaba hasta ellas se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba ni un murmullo. Los elfos le tenían tanto pánico que no se atrevían ni a respirar. De improviso llegó un pequeño elfo corriendo agitadamente, y después depositó en la mesa más próxima algunos platos humeantes. Draco reconoció en él a su ex-sirviente.

-Dobby trae el espagueti boloñesa del joven Finnigan, el sushi del joven Thomas, el pollo frito del joven Weasly y el lomo ahumado del señor Potter!.

En seguida se movilizaron todos para hacer las respectivas entregas. Esto debía haberlo sabido la idiota de Granger! Hasta tienen servicio a domicilio! Y ella lo hizo bajar hasta allí.

-En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy?.- preguntó uno de ellos.

-Dame unos chiles suizos.- respondió él indiferente.

-Se refiere a Enchiladas Suizas?

-Eso dije, no?.- la arrogancia Malfoy saltaba a todas vistas.

El elfo se retiró y Draco se dispuso a esperar…. Sin duda estas noches serían muuuuuy largas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya daban las dos de la madrugada, y Hermione estaba incómodamente dormida sobre la cama, la verdad es que era agotador andar cargando un vientre de veinte kilos por todo el colegio. La puerta se abrió repentinamente y entró un rubio de ensueño con un humeante platón en la mano.

Dormida! Qué mierda, él arriesgándose y ella solo duerme. Bah, esto de ser padre era un terrible infierno insufrible. Observó a la castaña que dormía. Su expresión era un tanto incómoda, como si le molestara algo. Observó detenidamente su postura y dedujo que le lastimaba el peso del vientre. Siguiendo algún impulso extraño, en lugar de despertarla y gritarle, la acomodó de lado y se tendió junto a ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pero que bien había dormido, la espalda ya no le dolía y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Se resistía a abrir los ojos, de hecho sentía que aún estaba soñando, sí, soñando: con un brazo cálido que la rodeaba, con un aliento a menta que silbaba cerca de su oído a cada respiración y una tersa piel que invitaba a ser tocada. Dentro de su "sueño" estiró la mano por detrás de su hombro, era tan suave como imaginaba, tan delicada, tan…

-Buenos días Granger.- habló una voz varonil y ronca detrás de ella.

Abrió lo ojos de golpe y se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad. Malfoy estaba de espaldas a ella, y no solo la abrazaba, sino que con su mano sostenía el peso del vientre. Ahora entendía por qué había descansado tan bien. Él la miraba burlonamente.

-Que bueno que despiertas, tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir.- dijo él con una sonrisa altanera.- ahora debo darme un buen baño, después de todo te toqué y no quiero tener tu mugre sobre mí.

El se levantó y se dirigió al baño, y ella se quedó así, perpleja, al darse cuenta que dentro de todo él había procurado su bienestar. Malfoy había cuidado de ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Puedes apagar ese maldito cigarro?.- preguntó ella por millonésima vez aquella tarde.

-No.- respondió el rubio por millonésima vez.

-Le hace daño al bebé, ten conciencia, Malfoy!

-Claro que no le hace ningún daño, porque no hay tal bebé.

-Pues deberías tomar esto más en serio.

-Lo tomo en serio, pero por favor, un ridículo cigarro no va a causar ningún problema.

-Si fuera uno lo soportaría, pero ya casi terminas la cajetilla! El pobre JB va a nacer con enfisema pulmonar o algo así!

-Muy bien, Granger, te propongo un trato, si yo dejo de fumar elegiré el nombre de la cosa esa.

-No es una cosa, es nuestro bebé.

-Ok, de nuestro bebé.

-No estoy de acuerdo, si tu dejas de fumar le pondrás el nombre si es niño, y si es niña lo elegiré yo.

-Bien, pero promete no molestarme para nada en los dos días que quedan.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo.

Dado que debían pasar el mayor tiempo juntos posible, les habían acomodado como parejas en todas las clases que compartían; razón por la cual Hermione (que se cansaba terriblemente en las sillas de la biblioteca) se encontraba cómodamente sentada sobre la cama de Malfoy. Habían acordado hacer los deberes alternando las salas comunes, y ese día tocaba a Slytherin.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta; Draco se levantó a abrir para encontrarse con una sonriente Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy se introdujo, sonriente, a la habitación y le dirigió una mirada cómplice a la castaña.

-Cómo está mi sobrino?.- preguntó la pelinegra, sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Sobrino?.- preguntó la castaña mientras Draco rodaba sus ojos grises.

-Bueno, Draco es como mi hermano, y esta cosita adorable es su hijo, lo cual lo convierte en mi sobrino.- explicó Pansy tocando el abultado vientre de Hermione.

-Oh, ya veo. Está bien, y mi sobrino, qué tal?.- preguntó Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

-Maravillosamente! Sabes? Creo que será una niña.

-Oh, en serio, yo siento que el nuestro será varón.

-Por Merlín! Podrían dejar de hablar como si esto fuera real?.- estalló Draco exasperado.- No pueden sentir nada porque no hay NADA ahí dentro!

Pansy se recargó sobre el pecho de Hermione, quien la abrazó protectoramente. Parecía estar llorando profusamente, pero la realidad era que ocultaba su risa del rubio, Había logrado su cometido, molestar a Draco.

-Eres tan inhumano!.- gritó Hermione, con su mejor actuación de indignada.- Ya, Pansy, no llores, Malfoy no quiso decir eso, verdad que no?.- preguntó al rubio, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

En verdad estaba llorando? Había sido capaz de hacer llorar a su mejor amiga? Un sentimiento de culpa se anidó en su pecho; pero un Malfoy era un Malfoy, así que disculparse no estaba en su repertorio de habilidades.

-Pansy… yo…- El rubio titubeó y su expresión se hizo más angustiosa al escuchar los sobreactuados sollozos de Pansy.- Yo… demonios… lo… lo…

-Jajajajajajajajajaja!.- estallaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, produciendo una desencajada expresión en el rostro de Draco, que un momento después se transformó en furia ciega.

- Acabo de escuchar al príncipe de Slytherin disculparse?.- preguntó la pelinegra controlándose.

Son un par de idiotas!.- gritó el rubio furioso.- Largo de mi habitación, las dos! No quiero verlas en todo lo que queda del día!

Hermione sintió verdadero terror al observar la cara de Draco, mientras que Pansy se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar.

-No te preocupes Draco, de cualquier forma pensábamos irnos toda la tarde.- dijo Pansy.- iremos a Hogsmade.

-A Hogsmade?.- preguntó Hermione.- pero si no es fin de semana…

-Pero le pedí permiso a Snape.- respondió la chica.- y como, técnicamente, tú eres la esposa de Draco…

-Esposa? Pansy… como sigas diciendo idioteces, se me va a olvidar que eres una chica.- amenazó Malfoy.

-Bueno, es la madre de tu hijo, así que quieras o no, es como tu esposa; y bien? Qué estás esperando, Draco?

-Eh?.- el rubio no entendía nada.

-Vamos de compras. Para el bebé, tú hijo.- dijo la pelinegra como si Malfoy fuera retrasado mental.- Hermione necesita dinero, así que deja de ser tacaño y págate una tarde libre de maternidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro y se la entregó a Hermione, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Más te vale que no vuelvan sino hasta muy, muy, muy tarde.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de las chicas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione siguió a Pansy entre las mazmorras, deteniéndose finalmente frente a un tapiz manchado de humedad que cubría el fondo de un pasillo sin salida.

-Qué hacen ellas aquí?.- preguntó la castaña al observar las figuras que rodeaban la puerta.

-Bueno, he decidido expandir mis horizontes.- respondió la pelinegra.- Sabes? Es difícil que tus mejores amigos sean chicos.

- Dímelo a mi.- aceptó Hermione.

Ahí, frente a ella estaban Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, sonrientes y emocionadas.

-Hola, chicas, las hicimos esperar demasiado?.- preguntó Pansy.

-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar.- respondió Ginny.

-Y desde cuándo ustedes se hablan, eh?.- preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

-Desde esta mañana, en la sala de los menesteres.- dijo Ginny.- fui a devolver la más horrible de todas las horribles camisetas que Harry me compró. Dime, Herms, quién en su sano juicio usaría algo que dice "Carretera 207: Curvas peligrosas"?

-Y entonces no encontramos ahí.- secundó Luna.- Cuando Parkinson intentaba convencer a los elfos de no venderle nada, jamás, a Blaise Zabini.

-Créeme, tu eres afortunada de tener a Draco.- dijo Pansy.- por lo menos tiene buen gusto.

-Y entonces comenzamos a platicar, y decidimos que era necesario salir de compras algún día.- dijo Ginny.

-Entonces, nos vamos?

Hermione observó el tapiz que ahora Pansy tocaba con la punta de su varita, y vio como lentamente se revelaba un pasadizo iluminado con infinidad de antorchas a ambos lados.

-Creí que iríamos por…- comenzó Hermione, pero la pelinegra la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, esto es más seguro, evita que nos atrapen.

-Pero no se supone que pediste permiso?

-Sí, pero solo a Snape, para ti y para mí, así que ellas irán de ilegales; pero no importa, todo estará bien.

Dudando un poco de las palabras de Pansy todas atravesaron el pasadizo, era bastante corto, en comparación con los que ella misma conocía.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En pocos minutos, cuatro chicas embarazadas recorrían la calle principal de Hogsmade, disfrutando del agradable calor y un cielo nublado amenazando con lluvia.

Después de deliberar un poco, decidieron que la primera parada sería la tienda de maternidad: Live&Laught.

Al salir de la tienda, Hermione contempló la imagen que reflejaba el aparador de la tienda: cuatro mujeres embarazadísimas, riendo con naturalidad y cargando una infinidad de bolsas. Deseó que en algunos años aquella imagen siguiera igual.

Nunca imaginó que saldrían ilegalmente del colegio, con veinte kilos extra y acompañando a Pansy Parkinson… pero la vida da vueltas: Tampoco hubiera imaginado ser la madre del hurón Jr. Rió ante ese pensamiento.

Definitivamente los padres de sus hijos se habían puesto bastante generosos; Theo le había entregado a Luna una suma considerable; Harry no había tenido reparos en soltar hasta el último galeón para que Ginny no llorara o le gritara, mientras que Pansy sencillamente había tomado del baúl de Blaise lo que ella consideró "Prudente".

-Y ahora a dónde vamos?.- preguntó Luna, observando la calle.

-Oh! Yo tengo el lugar perfecto.- dijo Ginny, encaminándose a la última tienda que Hermione hubiese esperado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El enorme escaparate mostraba varios conjuntos de ropa en telas transparentes y vaporosas, delicados brocados y encajes jugaban en caprichosas formas, creando diseños casi surrealistas.

-Debes estar bromeando.- dijo Pansy, observando el escaparate con escepticismo.- ni de chiste entraremos en cualquier cosa de esa tienda.

-Ginny… es una tienda de lencería!.- exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.

-Supongo que Ginny solo quiere sentirse bonita.- comentó Luna.- Creo que yo también quiero ser bonita.

-Obviamente no es para hacer pasarela de maternidad erótica ni nada por el estilo.- explicó la pelirroja, riendo de la expresión de la castaña.- simplemente, que cuando acabe el embarazo quiero asegurarme de recuperar mi "matrimonio".

Pansy soltó una carcajada, y junto con Luna, entró detrás de Ginny a la tienda. Hermione no sabía que hacer; ella no tendría ningún patético y falso matrimonio qué recuperar… pero la mirada insistente de las chicas la hicieron entrar.

Si de fuera le había parecido aterrador, por dentro definitivamente era horrible; pero sobreponiéndose a su puiritarismo se enfocó en encontrar alguna prenda que la hiciera sentirse bella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un rato después salieron directas a la tienda de insumos para bebés, y se encargaron de comprar desde biberones, chupones y sonajas, hasta mantitas, ropita y conjuntos para sus futuros no-hijos.

Varias horas más tarde, entraron las chicas a Las Tres Escobas, agotadas por el día de compras.

Después de descansar un rato y comer algo, ordenaron la primera ronda de cervezas de mantequilla.

-Oigan, y sí podemos tomar esto?.- preguntó Luna, mirando dudosa, la botella frente a ella.

-Eh? Pues claro que si.- dijo Pansy, dando un sorbo a la suya.

-Bueno, ya saben, con eso de que estamos embarazadas…- murmuró la rubia.

-Pero no es real, así que no importa..- dijo Ginny.

-Simplemente relájate, Luna, nada va a pasar.- apoyó Hermione alzando su botella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A la cuarta ronda ya se empezaban a notar los efectos del alcohol en las jóvenes madres.

-Harry jamás querrá dejarme ir después de esto!.- gritó Ginny, levantando sin ningún pudor una diminuta tanga de hilo dental roja, y un sujetador a juego.

-Créeme, Blaise se va a morir después del parto.- dijo Pansy haciendo lo mismo que la pelirroja, pero con un conjunto de estampado de serpiente con adornos metálicos.

-Son unas perdidas!.- dijo Hermione, riendo.- por qué no aprenden de Luna, eh? Muéstrales lo que es la decencia!

-Creo que le va a gustar mucho a Theo.- murmuró la rubia, tendiendo sobre la mesa su conjunto.

Todas ahogaron un gritito de sorpresa. Eso no era lo que Hermione tenía en mente como decencia: Sobre la mesa lucía un bóxer de seda, blanco y diminuto; una camisola de la tela más transparente que Hermione había visto en su vida… y un antifaz azul rey con plumas sobresaliendo del borde.

-Qué? Es muy feo? Sabía que debía comprar el que traía el látigo!.- dijo la rubia con arrepentimiento, ganándose otra mirada escandalizada de sus compañeras.

-Estoy Segura de que le encantará.- la consoló Hermione.

-Y tú que compraste?.- inquirió la pelinegra, destapando otra cerveza a cada una.

-Es algo más discreto… yo no tengo a nadie para impresionar.- murmuró Hermione, sacando su ropa entre sus manos.

Una finísima tanga de encaje negro presidió a un elegante corsé de prominente escote, era de razo rojo sangre, con rosas bordadas en hilo de seda negro; finalmente un par de guantes largos hasta los codos y un liguero de brocado negro completaron el atuendo.

-No-lo-puedo-creer!.- soltó Pansy, pasmada por la elección de la castaña.

-Wow! Herms! Qué buen gusto! Aunque creo que ni yo me atrevería a usar algo así.- dijo Ginny.

-Eso es porque no pienso mostrárselo a nadie.- dijo Hermione sonriendo con orgullo.- aunque sin duda, Malfoy se moriría cuando me viera sólo con esto puesto!

-Y hablando de Malfoy! Hermione, tienes que decirme… qué se siente dormir con él?.- preguntó la pelirroja, ansiosa.

-Pues… nada.- respondió Hermione ruborizándose un poco.

-Pues yo digo que debe ser mejor que despertar y encontrarte con un Blaise con los ojos rojos, el cabello horriblemente enredado y cara de troll hambriento.- bufó Pansy.

-Y qué decir de un Harry con retraso mental hasta que se da un baño.- secundó Ginny.

-Bueno… Malfoy se ve muy bien por las mañanas…- la castaña se quedó pensando en el recuerdo de aquellos dos días, y de pronto le entró un ataque de euforia etílica.- a quién engaño? El idiota de Malfoy se ve jodidamente bien todos los días y a cualquier hora!

Todas rompieron en carcajadas y el tiempo transcurrió lentamente hasta la doceava ronda.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco estaba plácidamente sentado sobre su cama, leyendo un viejo libro, disfrutando de su soledad. La lluvia atronadora que golpeaba los tragaluces de las mazmorras resultaba relajante. Eventualmente un rayo interrumpía la calma del aguacero, bañándolo todo con su blanca luz cegadora. Le sorprendía que de verdad las chicas no hubiesen vuelto aún… pero a quién le importa? Más tiempo libre.

-Draco! Allá abajo está…- Zabini sonaba agitado y nervioso.

Draco se puso de pie al observar a Harry Potter traspasando la puerta de su habitación… seguido de Theodore Nott.

-Qué demonios…?.- Harry y Theo se apoyaban entre ellos tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Draco, las secuestraron!.- dijo Theo, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Malfoy, dime dónde están!.- demandó Harry.

Draco, naturalmente, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que ese par de chiflados estaban diciendo.

-A quién secuestraron, Theo?.- preguntó el rubio, armándose de paciencia.

-A Luna! Bueno, en realidad a Luna, a Ginny, a Hermione y a Pansy.- corrigió el castaño al ver la mirada amenazante de Potter.

-Por Merlín! Si que son idiotas!.- exclamó Draco, secamente.- ellas no están secuestradas, par de oligofrénicos; fueron de compras a Hogsmade.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Malfoy.- respondió Harry, tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

-El punto es que… ya viste la hora, Draco?.- dijo Theo.

El rubio clavó la mirada en su reloj de pared, y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Marcaba las doce de la noche. Habían partido después de la comida… nueve horas eran demasiado para cualquier salida de compras.

-Ahora lo entiendes, Malfoy?.- preguntó Harry, bastante angustiado como para olvidar guardar las apariencias frente a las serpientes.

-Ellas, hace mucho que deberían estar aquí.- La frustración se reflejaba en las facciones de Theo.- No se habrían retrasado tanto… a menos que algo realmente grave pasara.

Blaise, sin decir palabra, se limitó a sacar el mensajero de su bolsillo, frotó la pequeña esfera, hasta que apareció un montón de humo rosa dentro de ella.

Al ver a Blaise, los demás hicieron lo propio, llamando a sus chicas, pero ninguno de los mensajeros se volvió azul… ninguna de ellas respondía al mensaje.

Sin pensar en nada más, quedaron en encontrarse en un aula vacía del primer piso, veinte minutos después. Todos corrieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, puesto que el clima estaba imposible ahora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco fue el primero en llegar al aula, mientras esperaba contempló los jardines empapados. Hacía a penas unos momentos la lluvia le había parecido apacible y relajante, pero ahora, al imaginar a Granger con su hijo vagando sabrá Merlín dónde, le parecía todo un diluvio lleno de peligros y trampas mortales.

Con un golpe de la puerta, los demás entraron al salón.

Armados con sus varitas y cubiertos de pies a cabeza con las capas negras del colegio, decidieron recorrer todo el pasadizo hasta el pueblo, y después regresar por el camino normal con la esperanza de encontrar a las chicas seguras y a salvo en algún punto de la travesía.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Chicas! Creo que es por aquí!.- gritó Hermione Granger sobre su hombro, y al no escuchar respuesta se giró hacia el camino que tenía detrás… solo para descubrir que estaba sola.

A la doceava ronda, Hermione a penas podía ver por dónde caminaba, así que decidieron salir del bar para aclarar un poco los pensamientos. A pesar de todo, la castaña, que era la más sobria, se preocupó por las compras que habían hecho, de manera que las ordenó y las guardó todas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al cual, aún en esas condiciones, había aplicado un impecable hechizo de expansión infinita.

Avanzaron por la calle principal hasta salir del pueblo, hasta ese momento, la lluvia no era más que una llovizna suave y reconfortante; sin embargo, observaron a lo lejos, por el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts, pasar a la profesora McGonagall y al Profesor Dumbledore.

En el intento desesperado (y mal pensado) de no ser descubiertas, corrieron sin ton ni son hacia las profundidades del bosque prohibido, y poco después la lluvia no las dejaba caminar en ninguna dirección.

A esas alturas, ya todas estaban completamente sobrias, trataron de bordear el lago, de manera que, eventualmente, se toparían con el colegio; pero el plan tenía un fallo enorme: No habían contado con la espesa neblina que la lluvia elevaba sobre las aguas del lago, era prácticamente imposible ver más allá de tres pasos al frente.

Decidieron rodear el lago, pero desde un poco más adentro del bosque: no demasiado, porque había criaturas peligrosas ahí, no por nada estaba prohibido; pero no tan fuera, puesto que nadar con el calamar gigante no era algo precisamente grato o seguro, y eso sin contar con la gente del agua, que eran hostiles con sus invasores.

Varias horas después, el cansancio melló completamente sus fuerzas; Hermione sentía que moriría si daba un paso más, pero continuó avanzando, tratando de guiar a sus amigas a un lugar seguro… pero entonces fue que descubrió que estaba sola en la tormenta.

Un cuervo voló sobre su cabeza, iluminado por un rayo. Ella caminó hacia atrás y sintió el suelo resbalar junto a ella. Se hizo un ovillo mientras caía por la pendiente, pasó sus manos sobre el vientre, protegiéndolo por instinto… sobre todo al saber cual sería su destino.

Y como lo predijo: Cayó a las gélidas aguas del lago obscuro.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ya llevaba horas ahí, sentado en la misma posición… pensando en más de lo mismo de lo mismo.

Granger lo estaba convirtiendo en un criminal.

Primero, salía ilegalmente del colegio, entraba al bosque prohibido, se lanzaba a sacarla del lago obscuro, las circunstancias lo obligaron a utilizar un bombarda contra el calamar gigante y para colmo le aplicaba un _imperius_ a Madame Pomfrey para que nadie se enterara del incidente.

La observó sobre la camilla, faltaban algunas horas para el alba, sin embargo el no podía siquiera pensar en dormir. No mientras ella no despertara, no mientras sus labios siguieran azules y su cuerpo se sacudiera con ligeros espasmos de fiebre.

Hermione profirió un ligero gemido y lentamente abrió los ojos; Draco se acercó a ella y apoyó su blanca mano sobre la ardiente mejilla de ella.

-Granger! Granger, como un demonio, habla! Di algo, lo que sea!.- pidió Malfoy, arrodillado junto a la cama.

-Yo… Yo…- evidentemente hablar se le complicaba mucho. El rubio tomó su mano en un impulso y la envolvió con las suyas.- Eres jodidamente guapo.- soltó ella, con una sonrisa somnolienta.

-Por Merlín! Granger, estás delirando!.- murmuró preocupado el rubio.

-Y te han dicho que tu sonrisa es hermosa?.- Hermione tosió un par de veces.- pero tus ojos son los que podrían robarme el alma.

Acto seguido, Draco ni siquiera respiraba de la impresión, mientras ella se abrazó a su bien formado torso y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Sería verdad lo que decía Granger? Sin tener otro remedio que quedarse ahí para no despertarla, se acomodó como pudo, y por algún extraño impulso sintió la tentación de acariciar a su supuesto hijo.

Suavemente pasó una mano por el vientre de la castaña.

-Espero que se parezca a ti.- murmuró ella entre sueños. Sacándole a Draco una arrebatadora sonrisa inexplicable.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	5. La venganza de Snape

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap 5!**

**Listo para usar! En este preciso momento me encuentro en un monísimo restaurant de Bernal, Querétaro… un lugar Hermoso de verdad.**

**Hoy no pensaba actualizar… pro heme aquí, en un precioso restaurant, tomando un litro de Clericot solo para tener acceso a la Red inalámbrica y poder darles gusto a todas las maravillosas personitas que me leen… Haaaaaa, me hacen tan feliz!**

**En fin, una vez más, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW'S!**

**Son geniales :D**

**Le Chevalier de la Rose: Gracias!**

**DianizLoca: Hahahaha, sii, Draco es un buen padre! Grax x el review! Spero muxos más!**

**Luna-Maga: Q bien q t gustó el cap! Y de tu fic, no tienes nada q agradecer, es genial y yo solo dije la verdad :D Sigue comentando, y sigue leyendo! Oh, claro, y sigue escribiendo con la magia con la que lo haces!**

**Shelan: Daph! Siii, ya luego discutiremos más sobre corsés! Y q bien q t animaste a dejar un Review… sigue haciéndolo!**

**Malfoy19Dany: Grax x el coment!**

**Princess Ansly: Hahahaha la lencería lo puede todo! Sigue comentando :D**

**Fior Aquarium: En el siguiente Cap vendrán los aclamados bebés… y vendrá el caos total! Sigue comentando! Grax x el Review!**

**Herms-G59: Yeah! Q bien q t gustó! Gracias x tu opinión… espero más, eh!**

**Carolyn: Hahahaha siii, el poder de la sugestión es grande… dicen x ahí q los padres aprenden a amar a sus hijos solo hasta q los sostienen en los brazos x primera vz… spera a ver q pasa! Y regálame otro review!**

**Bujita-Hatake: Q bien q t guste esta historia! Tengo algunas más publicadas, x si kieres checarlas! M fascinan los Dramiones, y trato d scribir cosas diferentes :D spero verte tmbn en mis demás historias! Grax x el review… kiero mas!**

**Renesmee Malfoy: Hahahaha siii, creeme, el conjunto tendrá un papel importante :D Spero otro review, grax nena!**

**Beautifly 92: Hahahaha sii, Draco es muy malo cn Theo XD y creeme, ahora los chicos sufrirán en serio! Ojalá t guste. Spero tus opiniones, eh!**

**AzulMalfoy: Spero hacerte reir d nuevo! Sigue firmando :D**

**Paola-Crepusculera: T.T Gracias! Aki sta el cap, spero tu review cn ancias :D**

**Mary: Me alegra verte de nuevo en los review's! Acepto tu disculpa si dejas otro lindo review!**

**Yune: Gracias nena! Sigue leyendo!**

**Andyie Pattz: Delira más cn esto! Spero tu review!**

**Mil disculpas x las respuestas cortas… pro sk ando escasa de tiempo!**

**Bueno, a leer y comentar!**

_"No one knows what it's like to be the bad man… to be sad man… behind blue eyes!"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La madrugada del jueves, una enorme Hermione salió de la enfermería sin ser vista; viajando en brazos del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

El desayuno pasó sin incidentes, gracias a Merlín, solo interrumpido por las veces que el rubio debía mudar su comida al plato de su compañera dado que lucía mejor que la de ella… aunque era exactamente lo mismo.

Hermione se levantó desganada de la mesa de las serpientes, dispuesta a asistir a su primera clase cuando la profesora McGonagall la detuvo en las puertas dobles.

-Sígame.- enunció la anciana mujer, guiando la marcha hacia el vestíbulo.

Cuando la castaña llegó al punto de encuentro descubrió que todos los chicos del último curso estaban ahí… y entonces el horrible presentimiento de que venía algo catastrófico inundó su mente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Se acercó a sus amigos, que parloteaban en una esquina.

-Alguien sabe qué está pasando?.- preguntó ella, acomodándose junto a Ginny.

-Ni idea.- dijo la pelirroja, observando con una mueca su playera del día: "Mamá Nuclear".

-Creen que finalmente Dumbledore se dio cuenta de lo horrible que es esto y nos libere de la tortura?.- preguntó un esperanzado Ron, cruzando los dedos.

-No es tan malo.- dijo Harry abrazando a su novia.- No cuando tienes a la chica más hermosa, linda, sexy…

-Estás hablando de mi hermana.- refunfuñó el pelirrojo a manera de reclamo.- y en todo caso, preferiría tener hijos con Kreacher. Padma es….

La voz de la subdirectora interrumpió la probable sarta de palabras malsonantes de Ron.

-Alumnos, debido a las… experiencias que han tenido en estos días hemos notado dos cosas muy importantes.- dijo la mujer.- primero, felicidades a las señoritas, pues son las más comprometidas con este proyecto, y evidentemente se han compenetrado en su papel.- los chicos hicieron muecas de disgusto, por qué sus esfuerzos no eran reconocidos!.- Pero, por el otro lado, Señores, también hemos podido observar que a ustedes se les está complicando actuar de forma responsable.

Todos los varones mostraron amenazantes miradas; eso no era justo! Ellos complacían a las locas, las cuidaban y las soportaban! Ah, pero no, ellos no hacían nada importante!

-En base a ello.- dijo Dumbledore, apareciendo detrás de la escalera y atrayendo la atención de nuevo.- creemos conveniente incluir una nueva experiencia en esta dinámica, para ayudarlos a comprender la importancia de todo esto. Todo esto con la finalidad de prepararlos para cuando nazcan los bebés. Ahora pasen con los jefes de casa de los padres para que les den el horario de su Terapia de Pareja.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Terapia de pareja? Esto ya era demasiado! Draco Malfoy se sentía a punto de matar a alguien, de preferencia algún anciano loco con barba larga y que dirigiera el más prestigioso colegio de magia de toda gran Bretaña.

-Terapia…de…Pareja!.- repitió Theo entre carcajadas.

-Parece que se están tomando esto demasiado en serio.- gruñó Blaise, con semblante severo.

-Ese es el punto, Blaise.- dijo Pansy, mirando al ojiazul con el ceño fruncido.- que ustedes aprendan a tomarlo en serio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco se sentía simple y llanamente estúpido; de pié junto a Granger, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de un Severus Snape realmente molesto con ellos.

El profesor observó la lista que tenía frente a sí y esbozó una sonrisa diabólica. Sí, Draco sabía que se vengaría de ellos.

-Veamos, Malfoy y Granger.- dijo el hombre, buscando sus nombres en la lista.- les toca con… El profesor Flitwick? No lo creo…

Con horror vieron como tachaba a el profesor de la lista y garabateaba un nombre distinto. Uno aterrador.

Nymphadora Tonks. 16:30.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El gran comedor hervía de platicas y agitación a la hora de la comida. Los platillos en la mesa de Slytherin definitivamente eran excelsos. Por Merlín! Quién demonios comía Faisan, Caviar, Cremme Boulé y Cordero asado todos los días? ! con razón todas las serpientes eran pretenciosas.

-A ustedes con quién les tocó?.- preguntó Pansy sentándose cómodamente junto a Hermione.

-Con Tonks.- respondió la chica, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Valla, por lo menos ustedes tendrán a alguien vivo.- dijo la pelinegra con pesar, sirviéndose un poco de Filete Mignon.

-Vivo?

-Me tocó con Nick Casi-Decapitado.- fufó la pelinegra mientras Hermione soltaba una carcajada.

-Es en serio?.- no podía creerlo, Snape era capaz de hacer algo así con sus amados Sly's?

-Si no lo fuera, no te lo estaría diciendo.- murmuró Pansy, bebiendo jugo de calabaza.

-Y qué tal estuvo la sesión?.- la castaña recordó que a ellos ya les había tocado.

-De muerte.- respondió la chica sardónicamente.- Por Morgana! Resulta de que ambos tenemos el problema de estar demasiado muertos… Demasiado Muertos, Hermione! Y lo dice un patético fantasma!

-Pues por lo menos a ustedes no les tocó con Snape.- Dijo Ginny Weasley, quien para sorpresa de las chicas se encontraba a sus espaldas.- Diablos, Hermione! Es cierto! La comida de Slytherin es genial!.- alabó la chica sentándose entre las otras dos y tomando con descaro un canapé de salmón.

-Snape? Debes estar bromeando.- dijo Pansy levantando una perfecta ceja negra.

-Créeme, yo tampoco podía creerlo.

-Y como fue la terapia?.- inquirió Hermione, observando a su amiga con un gesto de abatimiento.- tan terrible fue?

-Terrible? No se que fue mas terrible! Si cuando Snape me acusó de Ninfómana, cuando dijo que Harry era todo un pequeño Edipo o cuando ambos se echaron a pelear!

-Valla, ya, ya pasó.- consoló la castaña a su amiga pelirroja, recordando de pronto que ya tocaba su propia tortura.- Debo irme.

-Suerte!.- dijo Pansy, tratando de animarla.

-No te preocupes, Herms, es Tonks, qué podría salir mal?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Pero ella ni siquiera es profesora de la escuela!.- reclamaba Draco en el camino hacia la sala de los menesteres.

-Pero es una auror calificada, madre de familia y agente del ministerio.- enumeró Hermione, caminando a su lado.- creo que eso la capacita para…

-Ya lo se, Granger!.- cortó el rubio, molesto.- Maldito Snape! De todas las personas que podía elegir, tenía que mandarnos con ella?

-Bueno, pudo ser peor.- dijo la castaña, tratando de subir el ánimo.

-Peor? Estás bromeando? Está loca, tiene el pelo rosa, es más torpe que un troll, y está en el lado obscuro de la familia.

-Bueno…- Hermione de pronto recordó que Tonks era prima de Malfoy.- qué no se supone que el lado obscuro de la familia es el tuyo?.- Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Lo siento, pero me refiero a que…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Hasta entonces no habían prestado atención, pero la cambiante puerta de la sala ahora era sencillamente una pequeña puerta blanca con la leyenda "Nymphadora Tonks. Psicóloga Marital" escrita en la parte superior con letras doradas. Y solo así, Hermione comprendió lo terrible que sería aquello.

-Pasen, pasen!.- saludó una entusiasta Tonks ataviada como toda una profesional, a excepción del cabello rosa; vestía como muggle, pero llevaba una corta bata blanca encima, sostenía entre sus manos un block de notas, y hasta usaba anteojos!.- pónganse cómodos.

Por dentro, la sala estaba bien iluminada, el piso cubierto de alfombra rosa pálido, el escritorio negro y dos sofás individuales frente a él creaban la perfecta ilusión de un consultorio mpedico.

-Soy la Doctora Tonks, y seré su terapeuta.- se presentó ella, muy formalmente.

-Ya te conocemos.- dijo Draco secamente.

-Oh… bueno, finjan que no.- pidió ella con simplicidad.- Así que… esperando un nuevo miembro de la familia?

-Oh, por Merlín, Tonks…- comenzó Hermione.

-Doctora Tonks.- corrigió la auror.- Siéntense.

Ambos tomaron asiento, preparándose mentalmente para las siguientes dos horas.

-Está bien.- accedió la castaña.- Como iba diciendo, doctora; realmente estamos siguiendo la dinámica de la mejor manera, no hay necesidad de todo esto.

-Es cierto, somos responsables y nos apoyamos mutuamente.- Hermione contempló a Draco maravillada. Cómo era posible que mintiera con tanta naturalidad? Eso era para dar miedo.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Tonks haciendo anotaciones en su block.- entonces supongo que no les costará trabajo mencionar cinco actos buenos que su pareja haya tenido con ustedes, cierto? Quieres comenzar, Hermione, querida?

-Bueno…- la castaña repasó los últimos cuatro días en busca de información.- Primero: Malfoy cargó mi equipaje…

-Para qué? Estabas mudándote?.- inquirió la auror con curiosidad.

-No! No es eso.- demonios! Había dejado ir la lengua.- solo tenía que cargar algunas cosas y Malfoy me ayudó.

-Bien.- más anotaciones.- continúa por favor.

-Segundo: Malfoy me compró ropa.- continuó la castaña.- Tercero: ammm… Malfoy me trajo comida en la madrugada… Cuarto: Malfoy me invitó de su desayuno!.- eso no era del todo cierto, pero no era tan malo omitir un poco de información no?.- y quinto: Malfoy…. Ammm, Malfoy…. Eh… Oh, sí, cuida de mí si me siento mal!

-Valla, eso habla muy bien de ti, Draco.- dijo Tonks, quien ya iba por la tercera hoja de anotaciones.- ahora tu turno.

-Primero: Granger me dejó acariciar al bebé.- Hermione lo observó con los ojos como platos.- Segundo: Me dejó elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo, Tercero: Granger es una chica tranquila, nada exigente; Cuarto: Me dejó descansar un poco de la maternidad. Quinto: Granger da unos excelentes masajes en los pies, ya sabes, los cayos por el Quidditch y el pie de atleta lastiman mucho, pero de verdad, ella es muy comprensiva.

La mandíbula de la castaña casi alcanzaba a tocar el piso alfombrado. Cómo diablos podía decir tantas mentiras sin siquiera pestañear? De no haber sabido la verdad, hasta ella le hubiese creído! Por lo menos ella había tratado de decir la verdad, maquillada e incompleta, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. Y eso del masaje en los pies, ella los había visto y eran perfectos, como todo en él, pero… Iugh! Malfoy era realmente siniestro.

-Veo que están muy compenetrados.- observó Tonks.- Hermione, qué opinión tienes sobre el hecho de que, Draco sea el padre de tu hijo?

La castaña tragó grueso; si bien ella era capaz de mentir, no podía hacerlo tan descaradamente como Malfoy.

-Al principio me sentí insultada.- declaró la chica.

-Oye!.- Draco lanzaba una mirada de profunda indignación.

-Déjame continuar, Malfoy.- rebatió Hermione levantando el mentón.- como le decía, Doctora Tonks, me sentí insultada, ofendida y ultrajada; pero luego descubrí que no era tan malo, podría haber sido peor.

-Lo dices en serio?.- preguntó Tonks entusiastamente.- no me imagino algo más terrible.

-De qué maldito lado se supone que estás?.- preguntó el rubio, levantando una ceja amenazante.- no se supone que eres imparcial, _doctora_.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la mujer un poco avergonzada.- es solo que no me imagino a la pobre de Hermione lidiando contigo todo el día…

-Como estaba diciendo.- interrumpió la castaña sabiamente, antes de que Draco se convirtiera en un despiadado asesino de mujeres con gafas y cabello rosado.- Malfoy puede ser muy frío, arrogante, prepotente y algo estúpido.- ignoró los ojos grises que la acribillaban.- pero también es un chico responsable, atento y educado… aunque no lo demuestre. Así que creo que estoy satisfecha de tenerlo como padre de mi hijo.

Tonks volvía a hacer anotaciones frenéticamente, mientras Draco contemplaba a Granger con estupor. Eso era realmente lo que pensaba de él? Tenia que serlo, él sabía si alguien estaba mintiendo, pero a ella la delataba el casi imperceptible rubor rosado que adornaba sus mejillas. Una enorme bestia hasta entonces dormida se agitó dentro de su pecho, rugiendo con orgullo. Toma eso Theo-Padre-Perfecto-Nott!

-Ya veo, y tú como te sientes, Draco?

-Yo… al principio maldije mi suerte como en diez idiomas diferentes.- declaró el rubio con una sonrisa maligna, contemplando la cara rabiosa de la castaña.- , sí, Granger, soy todo un maestro en lenguas.- sonrió lascivamente y la castaña se ruborizó escandalizada.- por qué de todas las personas en el mundo debía tocarme Granger? A veces el destino es cruel.

-Aquí la víctima soy yo, Malfoy!,. reclamó Hermione apuntándole con un dedo acusador.

-Draco, por favor, continúa.- Tonks parecía a punto de romper el papel de tanto que escribía.

-Insisto, el destino es cruel, pero luego vi a Crabbe con Goyle y supe que las cosas siempre pueden ser peores, así que estoy conforme con Granger.- explicó el rubio con una sonrisa cínica mientras Hermione le lanzaba Crusios con los ojos.

Tonks analizó un poco las notas, mientras los chicos se confrontaban en un titánico duelo de miradas.

-Pues parece que sí lo llevan bastante bien.- concedió la auror, mirándolos de frente.- pero no es suficiente, entre los padres de un bebé debe haber afecto; no importa si no están enamorados, siempre tendrán un vínculo irrompible e irrenunciable. Para un niño es traumático ver a sus padres, independientemente de si están casados o no, pelear todo el tiempo. Y eso es algo que deben aprender, el cómo sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones. Draco, tu qué sientes por Hermione?.- preguntó la mujer repentinamente, cogiéndo al rubio con la guardia baja.

-Yo la amo.- respondió Draco muy serio, arrepintiéndose al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Por Merlín! Una cosa era mentir y otra sobreactuar! Ahora sí que estaban en problemas.- Es decir… no llevamos bien, es una gran mujer y me gusta estar con ella… hace un momento, umh, no me refería a _amar amar_ a alguien, sino de amar su, ammm, compañía.

Tonks se subió al escritorio y se sentó en él, contemplando firmemente los ojos grises de Malfoy; se rascó ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto bastante inocente…

-Mientes! ESTAS MINTIENDO!.- gritó como chiflada la mujer, apoyando amabas manos a los costados de Draco, quien estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Ahhhhh!.- gritó en respuesta el rubio, casi cayendo de espaldas.- qué demonios te pasa Nymphadora? !

- Primito, primito, los interrogatorios en el ministerio te enseñan a reconocer a los grandes mentirosos.- dijo sonriente.- Y aquí tengo al ejemplar más grande de todos.

-Pero, yo…

-No, no, no, no, no, no… no discutas, tu y yo sabemos que es cierto.- rebatió ella con los ojos entornados teatralmente.

-Eh… Tonks… digo, Doctora Tonks.- murmuró Hermione.- podría dejar de provocarle ataques cardiacos al padre de mi hijo? No quiero que nazca siendo huérfano.

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó la mujer, sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio.- Bien, en vista de que has intentado engañar mi aguda percepción, fracasando miserablemente, comenzaremos de nuevo.

-Comenzar de nuevo?.- Draco a penas y podía creerlo. Él, desenmascarado por alguien con la misma destreza física y mental que un escroguto de cola explosiva.

-Sí, querido. Ahora, hablemos de sus problemas reales. Hermione, alguna cosa que te moleste de Draco?

Hermione dudaba entre decir la verdad o tratar de fingir… pero qué diablos! Ya habían descubierto a El-Rey-De-Las-Mentiras-Malfoy, así que qué podía esperar ella?

-Su egolatría.- respondió llanamente.

-Muy bien.- Tonks volvía con las notas.- qué tienes que decir?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

-No soy ególatra, simplemente se lo que valgo.- rebatió el rubio.- mi turno, me molesta su mal humor.

-Tú te atreves a hablarme a mi de mal humor?.- preguntó la castaña exaltada, señalándolo molesta.

-Ves a lo que me refiero? Tiene 17 y parece de 40!.- se justificó Draco.

-Pues a mi me molesta que sea un idiota insensible!.- gritó Hermione, dispuesta a aplastar a Malfoy.- tienes 17 y pareces de 6!

-No soy insensible!.- el rubio se levantó amenazadoramente.- Ni tampoco idiota! Simplemente tú eres demasiado llorona y te quejas de todo.

-Yo no me quejo de nada! Soporto que seas egoísta, prepotente, bruto, insensible…!

-Y ahí estás, quejándote como toda la vida!

-Pues si tanto te molesto, entonces vete!

-Eso haré! Esto se terminó!

-Está bien, entonces terminamos, pero ni sueñes con acercarte al bebé!

-Oh, no, claro que no Granger, también es mi hijo y eso no puedes impedirlo!

-Sí que puedo! Acaso tu lo has estado cargando adherido a ti todo este tiempo? No, verdad? La ley está de mi lado!

-Pues el ministro de Asuntos Familiares es amigo de mi padre! Ya veremos a quién favorece la ley!

-No me importa, jamás lo verás, no quiero que tenga tu mal ejemplo!

-Y el tuyo es mejor que el mío? Quieres que te recuerde quién es la alcohólica en esta relación?

-Pues por lo menos intentaré que sea una persona responsable! Y ya no hay relación, se fue al demonio junto con mis ganas de estar contigo!

-Lo mismo digo, Granger, además, ningún hijo mio va a ser un empollón como tu!

-Yo no soy empollona! Ni el bebé tampoco! Y no será un vago desgraciado como tú, Malfoy!

-A quién estás llamando vago?.- el rubio estaba furioso.- Acaso te ha faltado algo? Puedes quejarte de que no te he tratado bien?

-Si puedo, eres una bestia desconsiderada!

-He hecho todo lo que me haz pedido! Te llevé de comer, te cuidé cuando enfermaste, te compré ropa y me sacaste cinco mil galeones solo para ir de compras!

-El dinero no lo es todo, Malfoy. Qué pretendes? Comprar una familia? No me hagas reir!

A estas alturas, Tonks observaba la discusión como un partido de Tennis, volviendo la cabeza de uno a otro. Hermione se encontraba prácticamente brincando de pie sobre la silla, mientras Draco estaba de pie, con un zapato apoyado sobre el escritorio y señalando a la chica con furia.

-Silencio.- pidió la auror con voz completamente calmada… la cual fue ignorada por sus pacientes.- _Insonorus totalus_!

Ambos chicos se llevaron una mano a la garganta al descubrir que ya no podían hablar. Miraron con furia a la chica del cabello rosa.

-Lo siento, debía hacerlo.- se disculpó Tonks con una risita.- ahora, podrían sentarse como personas civilizadas y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en la sesión?

Mierda, mierda, mierda! Ahí estaba, descendiendo sobre él la humillación de aquella estúpida discusión. Cómo es que Granger conseguía sacarlo de sus cabales de esa manera? Cómo es que él había peleado por la custodia de su hijo, el cual es FALSO; había terminado una relación INEXISTENTE; se había sentido utilizado dentro de una familia FICTÍCEA y en cima de todo… le habían dolido (solo un poco) las palabras de Granger.

De verdad que soy un mal padre, pensó para sí mismo. Oh, Merlín! Dame una tregua! Por qué pienso tantas idioteces? Mal padre, él en realidad había querido decir, "Un mal compañero de proyecto".

Por su parte, decir que Hermione Granger se sentía la chica más tonta de todo el mundo era poco. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Por qué llevar una discusión a ese nivel? Y lo peor de todo… por un momento ella de verdad sintió que era real. Ahora con qué cara vería a Malfoy? Seguramente el muy desgraciado se burlaría de ella toda la vida.

-Ahora que ya están más tranquilos y han desahogado sus frustraciones, pasaremos a la parte práctica de la terapia.

Qué esa maldita terapia no terminaría nunca? Draco miró discretamente su reloj de pulsera y casi se le sale el alma al descubrir que a penas llevaban media hora ahí dentro.

La siguiente hora la pasaron tendidos sobre la alfombra rosa contorsionándose como tentáculas venenosas: "El yoga para mamás y papás los ayuda a compartir la experiencia" había dicho Tonks antes de obligarlos a doblarse en posiciones ridículas.

-A ver… chicos, ahora, Hermione, pon tu mano sobre su hombro, si, de frente, perfecto.- decía Tonks, tomando las instrucciones de un pequeño libro que sostenía entre sus manos.- Draco, abre más las piernas, ella debe quedar… sí, así… ahora, Hermione, tu….agarra con tus manos su… Oh, Por Merlin!.- Tonks se llevó una mano a la boca con espanto.- Emmmm, lo siento chicos, libro equivocado.- murmuró la mujer nerviosamente.

-Cómo que libro equivocado?.- preguntó la castaña, desenredándose de Malfoy, quien le arrebató el librito a una muy avergonzada Tonks.

Draco sentía ganas de lanzarle un Avada Kedabra a su prima subnormal. No podía creer lo que veían sus fieros ojos grises.

-El Kama-Sutra? KAMA-SUTRA! Por Merlín! Hemos estado casi media hora doblándonos como babosas carnívoras para practicar posiciones sexuales?

Hermione se sentía morir… pero de la ira! Cómo era posible que eso les pasara justamente a ellos. Jamás, en todos sus 18 años de vida, no 17 como pensaba Malfoy, había sentido verdaderas ganas de torturar a alguien.

-Malfoy, vámonos.- dijo ella, conteniéndose de hechizar a la auror.

-Espera, Granger.- dijo el rubio, acercándose al escritorio, tras el cual se escondía una muy asustada Tonks.- Prima, me llevaré tus notas.- dijo con voz suave, tomando el block, mientras ella asomaba un poco la cabeza.- y esto es para que no te vuelvas a equivocar!.- bramó desatando su furia.

Un destello de luz azul llenó la habitación. El chillido desgarrador de una mujer sacudió el colegio entero.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione aún no podía parar de reir, y Draco simplemente sonreía de lado complacido de sí mismo.

-Aún no puedo creerlo!.- dijo la castaña recuperándose un poco.

-Qué es lo que no puedes creer? Que haya dejado su cabello azul?.- preguntó el chico indolente, mientras comenzaba a examinar el block entre sus manos.

-No! Que de verdad le hayas tatuado el 69 en la frente por dos semanas!.- explicó Hermione.

-Créeme, le tatuaré una escena porno del PalyWizard en toda la cara!.- gruñó Draco antes de salir corriendo a la sala de los menesteres.

Extrañada por el repentino cambio de Malfoy, Hermione levantó el block que había quedado tirado en el suelo y comprendió que a Tonks le iría mal… muy mal.

Lo que ella creyó eran anotaciones sobre su terapia no eran más que ridículas caricaturas de ellos dos: Una pelota de playa con la cara de Hermione, un intento de hurón con la cara de Draco, una lista para hacer el super… hasta había un campo de Quidditch con la estrategia para todo un juego!

Si Tonks moría a manos de Malfoy… ella solo lamentaría no haber estado ahí para verlo.

Con una sonrisa en los labios entró a su sala común.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	6. El ser padres

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap 6!**

**Mil disculpas por la espera… pero es que me vi muy presionada x el trabajo :S **

**Pro bno, akí stá! Sperando que le guste: La Llegada de los Bebés.**

**Aunque lo repito siempre… MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**Fue HERMOSO y absolutamente mágico abrir el mail y encntrarlo atascado de mail's de Fanfiction!**

**Nunca había recibido tantos review's en un solo capítulo! 32 maravillosos Review's!**

DianizLoca: Spero q ste cap tmbn t guste :D Mil grax x tu review y x seguir leyendo! Spero tus opiniones :)

Beautifly92: Hahahaha sí, no c d dónde m saké lo dl kamasutra, pro m encantó como kedó XD q bien q a ti tmbn t gusto! Sigue leyendo!

Isadhara Malfoy: Hahahahaha creeme, no me meto nada, las ideas raras salen por sí mismas XD lo cual es aterrador, pero es mi stado natural XP Grax x el review! Spero otro!

Princess ansly: Hahahaha Draco+Kamasutra= (Cualkier chica) Feliz! Hahahahaha muy cierto! Bno, sigue leyendo y deja un review!

Renesmee Malfoy: Una disculpa por no actualizar rápido… pro akí sta :D ojalá t guste y sigas dejando tus opiniones!

Hatake-Katia: Hahahaha no, spera, el romanticismo a penas se va a empezar a ver! Sigue leyendo y firmando!

Tormenta Obscura: Hahahaha siii, soy terapéutica XD yo amé el cap anterior :) spero q ste cap tmbn t guste, mil grax x tu review!

Walixela: Akí la actualización! Sigue dejando review's! Spero q t guste :)

Luna-Maga: Hahahahaha, m alegra q t gustara :D spero q ste tmbn :) s un cap importante, xk damos paso a la segunda parte d la historia :) spero tus geniales opiniones!

Seiya-Love01: Q bueno q t guste! Y creeme, akí t darás una idea d cómo sufre Ron :)… pero profundizaremos en ello más adelante. Por ahora lee y deja un review!

Harrina Potter: WOW! Amé tu review! Es lo más lindo q m han dicho en mi vida! T.T casi lloré d la emoción, lo juro! "este es el mejor fanfic que e leído en toda mi vida! De verdad no dejes de escribir por que lo haces demasiado bien!"… n serio, t dedico el cap d hoy! Spero recibir más d tus hermosos review's!

Lizzie67: Hahahahaha q bien, lo logré! T hice reir y ese es el mjor regalo :) Grax x leer… sigue opinando!

Nany Hatake C.: Akí la explicación de la ropa de Ginny XD Spero q t guste :) Y claro, spero otro review!

Malfoy19Dany: Hahahaha nooo, y pobre Tonks! Bno, spero q t guste :D

Varonesa: Spero q ste cap tmbn t guste Sip, esas tmbn fueron mis partes favoritas :D No sabes como disfruté scribir lo dl kamasutra. Spero otro review!

Carolyn: Hahahahaha, creeme, el romance ya viene, se paciente :) y bno, aki stá la llegada d los retoños Malfoy-Granger… spero q t guste. Sigue dejando tus opiniones!

Kagome Yumika: Siii, las peleas son lo que le da sabor al caldo XD (Como decimos acá en México) Spero q ste tmbn t guste y q sigas opinando!

Alna Mlfoy: Nueva lectora! Bienvenida! Spero q la historia t siga gustando y q m regales muxos review's!

Le Chevalier de la Rose: Amo tus review's! Gracias :D

Sailor mercuri o neptune: Hahahahaha m gusta q t guste! Bno, sigue leyendo y opinando!

Tami-92: Hahahahaha m encanta q t metieras tanto en la historia! Hahahahaha, me encanta q lo disfrutes! Y bno, consideraré algunas d tus ideas para ponerlas mas adelante :D Gracias, sigue leyendo, sigue opinando!

Fior aquarimu: Creeme, tmbn m pasó x la cabeza rapar a Tonks hahahaahha, pro nop, creeme, cn lo q le pasó sta bien XD spero q sigas dejando tus reviews! Gracias!

Alejandra: Creo q a nadie le gustaría ser amenazado por Malfoy… a menos q m amenace cn matarme a besos XD Bno, sigue leyendo, spero q t guste y dejes un review!

Lucille: Gracias x tu review… spero q m regales muxos más, eh!

PossessMyHeart: Spero q ste cap tmbn t guste :) Y sip… Bernal s hermoso :) hahahaha y no tiene internet inalámbrico ¬¬… tuve q beberme como cinco copas d vino tinto para poder star n el bar (en donde sí había internet) para alcanzar a actualizar la vez pasada XD Salí toda mareada, pro valió la pena! Spero tu review!

AleMalfoy: Esto s lo más pronto q pude XD Please, spero otro review!

Hatake-Katia: Hahahaha siii, q bien q t saké las risas! Bno, spero tus opiniones sobre ste cap!

Andyie Patzz: El bebé nacerá ahora! M dejas un review para saber si t gustó :D

PelusitaBlack93: Wiiiii, nueva lectora! Bienvenida a mis desvaríos mentales! Spero mas review's!

Mary: Hahahaha, sii, he ahí una bna razón para ser paciente y no doctor XD Aunq Tonks no era psicóloga… stoy segura d q compró el título n el callejón Knorturn XD Spero más review's, linda!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Las invito al FaceBook de mis Fanfic's :)**

**Sí, un simple Fb xk m stresan los Blog's hehehe**

**En fin, Para las q leen Metal4Life, pondré ahí los videos d las canciones d cada Cap :) para q no c compliquen la vida buscando la versión correcta :)**

**Además d las fotos d vestuario, conciertos y demás lokeras q c m ocurran! **

**Tmbn incluiré material d mis otros fic's :D**

**Como éste :D si kieren conocer a los preciosos bebés…**

**Agréguenlo!**

**Solo pongan esta dirección de mail en la barra de buscar en Fb: the_dramione (Arroba) hotmail . com**

_"La mujer ama a su hijo desde el momento de la concepción… Pero el padre lo hace de verdad hasta que lo sostiene por primera vez en sus brazos, y entiende que tiene algo por qué vivir, y alguien a quién proteger. Es entonces que se convierte en todo un hombre."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Gracias a Merlín el lunes había llegado pronto sin más incidentes. Ya se habían acostumbrado a tolerarse el uno al otro. Aunque la condición de no molestar al rubio había sido extrañamente interrumpida por los raros antojos de Hermione. En la semana él había tenido que conseguir comida, postres, dulces, chocolates y hasta un libro "A quién se le antoja un libro!" "A mí, lo siento, pero tengo muchas ganas de leerlo", y así él había tenido que hacer varios viajes a la biblioteca. Pero fuera de eso su convivencia fue de lo más pasiva… sin contar la furia de ambos cuando Tonks cobró su venganza… sí, Tonks, quién lo diría?

_Flash Back_

_-He revisado los resultados de su terapia… y debo admitir que me preocupan mucho. Sí, ambos señorita Granger.- dijo la profesora McGonagall con seriedad._

_Habían sido llamados a la oficina de la subdirectora, así que ahí estaban, sentados frente a ella sin saber qué demonios pasaba._

_-Qué significa eso?.- preguntó Hermione, preocupada._

_-Hay ciertas cosas que me parecen extrañas.- explicó la mujer, luego suspiró y puso cara de no-tienen-nada-que-temer-solo-hablen._

_-Como cuales?.- Draco no entendía por qué rayos daba tantos rodeos._

_-Verá, Señor Malfoy, empezaremos por el explícito tatuaje de presencia temporal que usted colocó sobre la frente de su terapeuta, sin contar también el cabello azul, y por supuesto, el encantamiento de los forúnculos con pus por toda su piel! Aunque supongo que usted se refiere a cosas como las anotaciones sobre su Bi-polaridad, el despliegue de personalidades múltiples de su compañera, su relación sadomasoquista, su carácter violento, y por supuesto…su incapacidad mental para cuidar de un hijo…_

_-Todo dicho por una mujer que no tiene sentido común, experiencia ni título que sustente sus diagnósticos.- apuntó Draco, sintiéndose arder de la ira.- Y estoy seguro de que solamente alguien con una dudosa y casi nula inteligencia creería semejantes patrañas._

_-Está insinuando que soy una mujer estúpida por tomar en cuenta el veredicto de su terapeuta de pareja?.- preguntó la profesora indignada, y tan molesta que parecía lanzar fuego por los ojos._

_-No lo dije yo, lo dijo usted.- respondió Malfoy cruzando los brazos con total indiferencia._

_-Malfoy!.- reprendió Hermione sin poder contenerse.- Discúlpate con la profesora, eso fue muy grosero._

_-Pero Granger… ella empezó!.- se defendió Draco, señalando a la indignada McGonagall como un niño acusando a otro.- además, dijo que eras esquizofrénica, sadomasoquista y bi-polar!_

_-Sí, pero ella es la profesora.- respondió Hermione muy calmadamente.- así que ahora discúlpate como el caballero que eres._

_-Granger, no me hagas esto!.- gruñó Draco por lo bajo._

_-Malfoy…- el tono de reproche en la voz de la castaña tenía poderes sobrehumanos._

_-Lo siento, profesora, no quise decir la verdad tan abiertamente.- dijo Draco, ganándose un crusio mental por parte de la anciana._

_-Demonios! Malfoy! Eres un estúpido!.- gritó Hermione molesta._

_-Aquí el estúpido no soy yo!.- replicó el rubio, profundamente ofendido.- además te estoy defendiendo!_

_-Pues no necesito que me defiendas!.- gritó la castaña levantándose de su asiento.- yo se cuidarme sola, Malfoy!_

_-Pues eso no es lo que piensa el calamar gigante, verdad Granger?_

_-Qué? Ahora vas a reprochármelo toda la vida?_

_-Sí, Granger, te lo reprocharé toda la vida… toda la vida que YO salvé!_

_-Eres… eres…. Eres un gran y absoluto hijo de p…!_

_La perorata que Hermione estaba a punto de soltar murió a manos del carraspeo incómodo de la garganta de McGonagall._

_-Ustedes dos… sí, los dos Granger, son un par de Troll's.- declaró la anciana, retando con la mirada la cara de espanto de la castaña y la despreocupada postura de Draco.- de no ser que supuestamente son los mejores estudiantes de todo Hogwarts, créanme que los mandaría examinar a San Mungo. Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué tiene que ver el calamar gigante en todo esto. Por ahora, dejaremos pendiente su castigo Señor Malfoy, castigarlo en estos momentos sería liberarlo de la paternidad, así que esperaré._

_Ahora resulta que la profesora McGonagall tenía una mirada vengativa! Y hasta poseía la sonrisa maquiavélica de Snape! Qué seguía? Ahora Cara Rajada bailaría ballet y la comadreja tendría dinero?_

_El sentido común empezaba a caer lentamente sobre Draco; cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Qué demonios había sido eso de hablarle así a la subdirectora? La subdirectora, por Merlín!_

_Todo su orgullo Malfoy se sentía apaleado cual perro callejero… no peor aún, se sentía como todo un Weasley. Además, quién era la sangre sucia para haber hecho que el se disculpara? De la manera incorrecta, claro, pero disculpa al fin y al cabo._

_Definitivamente Granger lo volvería loco un día de estos._

Luna y Theo eran la pareja perfecta y ejemplar, no molestaban a nadie, ni nada era capaz de fastidiarles su mágico Reality Show parental, como lo llamaba Nott. Harry se había acostumbrado lo suficiente a los berrinches de Ginny como para soportarlos, incluso Pansy y Blaise lo habían llevado tan bien que ahora tenían un extenso guardarropa para el bebé. Los demás alumnos…. Bueno, ellos sí que habían tenido problemas; Seamus había estado a punto de aventarse de la torre de astronomía por las extrañas exigencias de su compañera de que no durmiera desnudo, Dean cada día estaba más demacrado por bajar a conseguir los extraños antojos de su compañera como "oler el césped del bosque prohibido" y "beber agua del gran lago", Ron lucía como Dobby en sus tiempos de esclavitud… y es que cargar en brazos a Padma por todo el castillo era toda una proeza épica; y por lo general así habían sido las cosas con el resto de los chicos.

Por fin el embarazo había terminado… o lo haría en algunos momentos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione caminaba hacia el gran comedor en compañía Ginny Weasley y de Luna Lovegood, Quien observaba con tristeza la blusa cubierta de florecillas blancas que vestía ese día.

-Qué ocurre Luna?.- preguntó la castaña, extrañada.

-Es solo que Theo compró mucha ropa bonita… y ya no podré usarla.

Eso era cierto, Hermione recordó también las bolsas de ropa que Malfoy había conseguido para ella.

-Pues yo incineraré la ropa que compró Harry en la chimenea de la sala común.- dijo Ginny sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-No creo que eso esté bien.- opinó la rubia.- esa ropa puede ser utilizada por alguien más, alguien que de verdad la necesite.

-Bueno, y en todo caso, si tanto te desagradan las playeras de Harry por qué no has usado la ropa que tú elegiste?.- inquirió Hermione, levantando una ceja ante la nueva prenda de la pelirroja, "Los niños en la parte delantera del auto pueden producir accidentes… Los accidentes en la parte trasera del coche pueden producir niños".

-Ash.- bufó Ginny fastidiada.- No quería que Harry se sintiera mal.- explicó la chica, observando con horror la parte trasera de su playera en la ventana "Fuimos Gravemente accidentados".- Por alguna extraña razón le encanta que las use.

-Entonces que harán con la ropa?.- preguntó Luna, retomando el tema.

-Creo que lo mejor será donarla, Luna tiene razón, a alguien le puede servir.- apoyó la castaña mirando a Ginny.

-Créeme, si yo fuera un vagabundo me sentiría ofendida si me donaran cosas como esta.- dijo Ginny, señalando su playera.- Que ocurre?.- preguntó la chica al ver a sus amigas con los ojos abiertos hasta lo imposible.

Harry Potter observaba a su novia con una expresión desgarradora. Abrumadoramente triste.

-Harry! Harry! No es lo que estás pensando!.- gritó la pelirroja hasta perderse en el pasillo lleno de gente, en pos de su herido novio.

Luna y Hermione alcanzaron las puertas dobles del gran comedor y ambas avanzaron hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione buscó instintivamente los rubios cabellos de Malfoy en aquel mar de verde y plata, hasta que lo descubrió sentado entre Zabini y Theo. por lo que se veía platicaban muy entusiasmados.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-De verdad Draco, si es niña no podré soportarlo, con Pansy tengo suficiente para caprichos.- decía Blaise.

-Pues a mí me da lo mismo, siempre y cuando no tenga un nombre ridículo.- añadió Draco recordando los estúpidos nombres que se le ocurrían a la san… Granger; le extrañó haber frenado el impulso de insultarla incluso mentalmente.

-Cierto. Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en ello; ustedes ya saben cómo los van a llamar?.- preguntó el ojiazul a sus amigos.

-Pues me han rondado algunos nombres, aunque no estoy seguro.- respondió el rubio.

-Mis hijos se llamarán Lorcan y Lyssander.- dijo Theo, como quien comenta el clima.

-Hijos? Creo que ahora si lo perdimos.- murmuró Zabini señalando con la barbilla al castaño.

-Hijos míos, son tan inocentes!.- dijo Theo, mirándolos como un padre indulgente a sus hijos descarriados.- la vida les depara tantas sorpresas!

-Qué quieres decir, Theodore?.- preguntó Zabini, intrigado por el tono misterioso.

-Es obvio que sabe algo que nosotros no.- apuntó Draco.- Habla Nott.

-Nop, de verdad dejaré que la vida los sorprenda.- se negó el ojiverde, atacando de nuevo su suculenta cena.

-En fin, con lo de los nombres, creo que será Vittoria si en niña, y será Pietro si es niño.

-Claro que no, Blaise Zabini!

Pansy Parkinson llegó a sentarse frente a ellos, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Por qué no?.- rebatió Blaise.

-Son nombres horribles.- dijo la chica, comenzando a servirse crema de espárragos.

-Qué no así se llaman tus abuelos, Blaise?.- preguntó Theo al indignadísimo pelinegro.

-Bueno, no importa, porque si es niño le pondré Mark, y si es niña será Nicole.

-Pero son mis hijos!.- dijo Blaise, estallando.- Somos europeos, soy italiano! Y ningún hijo mío tendrá nombres tan corrientes y vulgares!

-No son vulgares.- argumentó Pansy.- y me vas a decir que Victoria y Pedro son muy sofisticados?

-No, pero es mejor que Marco y Nicolasa!

-No es Nicolasa, Zabini, es Nicolette!

-Ya, pónganles Fluffy y Buckbeack, no me importa, solo quiero comer en paz.- dijo Draco, cesando la discusión entre la pareja. Por algo él y Granger siempre comían fuera de hora, para no tener que soportar esa clase de cosas.

Ambos chicos se callaron, después de todo, el príncipe de Slytherin daba la orden y nadie desobedecía… excepto Theo, que reía burlonamente frente a su segundo plato de lomo mechado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y así fue como los encontraron Luna y Hermione, que se sentaron a la derecha de Pansy.

-Lorcan, Lyssander, cómo están!.- preguntó Theo en cuanto se hubo sentado la rubia, atravesándose en la mesa para tocar su vientre.

-Theo, deja de actuar como idiota.- ordenó Draco, evidentemente molesto por tantas rarezas en un solo rato.

-De qué hablaban?.- inquirió Hermione, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Elegíamos nombres para los bebés.- respondió Pansy.

-Dirás que tú los elegías arbitrariamente sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos de padre.- reclamó Blaise en un siseo.

-Como sea, ustedes ya tomaron una decisión?.- continuó la morena, ignorando la mirada asesina de Zabini.

-Se llamará Rose si es niña.- aseguró Hermione, tocándose el abultado vientre.

-Y si es niño?.- preguntó Luna.

-Malfoy elige el nombre en caso de ser niño.- explicó la castaña, para después dirigirse al rubio.- en qué nombres has pensado?

-Es obvio, se llamará Lucius.- dijo Draco, sin inmutarse.

-Claro que no! Es un nombre horrible!.- dijo Hermione horrorizada por la idea.

-No es horrible, Granger, es el nombre de mi padre.

-Por eso mismo.- Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en ella intimidantemente.

Te recuerdo que tenemos un trato? El cual, por cierto no has cumplido como deberías.- amenazó Malfoy, gesticulando con su tenedor en la mano.

-Pero Lucius no me gusta!

-No me importa.

-Entonces si es niña le pondré Ronalda!.- dijo Hermione en un arranque de inmadurez.

-Claro que no harás algo así.- Draco entrecerró los ojos como un cazador.

-Entonces elige otro nombre.- la castaña definitivamente no iba a torturar a su pretendido hijo con un nombre como Lucius.

-Está bien, se llamará Scorpius.- dijo Draco, rodando los ojos, para después clavarlos en Hermione.- pero nada de Ronaldas, Harrietas o cosas por el estilo.

-Está bien! Ahora solo hay que esperar a que nazcan.

- Cierto, y cómo se supone que nos darán a las cosas esas?

Hermione no había pensado en ello. Nadie había mencionado nada sobre la llegada de los bebés. Mas le valía a Dumbledore no obligarlas a parir de forma real! Los nervios hicieron presa de ella; discretamente se removió en el asiento, como esperando escuchar algo dentro de su vientre.

-Es verdad!.- dijo Luna, como recordando algo importante.- La profesora McGonagall nos dijo a Theo y a mi que fuéramos todos a su oficina al terminar la cena.

Los platos de asado que tenían frente a sí desaparecieron y llegaron los postres.

-Qué se te antoja, Granger?.- preguntó Draco, tomando un plato de porcelana blanca.

-Tarta de melaza.- respondió la castaña.

Draco tomó una enorme rebanada de tarta y la colocó en su plato, tomó un tenedor y comió un bocado… para después cortar el trozo a la mitad y depositar un parte en el plato de Hermione, quien empezó a comer con el mismo tenedor de Malfoy.

No se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca entre el grupo de amigos…. Por qué rayos Malfoy estaba haciendo aquello?

-Qué?.- preguntó el rubio al sentirse observado por todos los chicos.

-Bueno, tu le acabas de servir el postre a Granger.- dijo Zabini, como sie eso lo explicara todo.

-Y?.- Draco seguía sin entender.

-Y Hermione está comiendo con tu tenedor.- dijo Pansy.

-Insisto, y?.- Draco entornó los ojos interrogante.

-Verás, Draco.- explicó Theo.- Tú, el príncipe de las serpientes, enemigo público de los leones, Todo-Poderoso-Sangre-Pura-Malfoy le acabas de servir el postre (de tú postre) a Hermione-sabelotodo-Granger, emblema de los leones y tu enemiga natural…

Draco reparó ante las palabras de su amigo. Era cierto, él la estaba tratando bien… de hecho, demasiado bien. Trató de encontrar en su mente la razón de aquello, para descubrir con sorpresa que no lo recordaba, sencillamente era algo natural.

-Bueno, lo que ocurre es que a Granger siempre se le antoja lo que sea que haya en mi plato.- explicó el rubio.- y si no es mi comida, sencillamente la señorita no puede comer. Por eso me la sirvo yo, luego la pruebo y después ella la come.

-Eso es cierto, no se por qué ocurre, pero la comida del plato de Malfoy siempre luce mejor.- apoyó Hermione, conmovida un poco al notar la magnitud del detalle que Malfoy tenía con ella cada vez que comían… y ella no le había puesto atención antes.

Pansy observó a su amigo en silencio, sin escuchar cómo los demás volvían a sus charlas y risas. De entre todas las personas del mundo, era ella quien mejor conocía al rubio; prácticamente había pasado toda su vida junto a él, habían crecido juntos y tenían más en común que el color de ojos. Draco era como su alma gemela, como ese hermano que siempre deseó. Así que nadie mejor que ella podía observar el cambio que se operaba en el rubio conforme al trascurso de aquellos días. Sí, Draco Malfoy había cambiado para mejorar… y era gracias a Hermione Granger.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando la flamante pareja Malfoy/Granger arribó a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall descubrió que todo el mundo estaba congregado ahí, esperando fuera.

-Y como funciona esto?.- preguntó la castaña, acercándose a sus amigos, mientras Draco se perdía entre los Sly's.

-Se supone que nos llaman por parejas para retirarnos el hechizo.- explicó Ginny.- Luego te entregan a tu bebé, y entonces sí, a sufrir se ha dicho.

-Bueno, por lo menos volveremos a nuestras dimensiones normales.- dijo Hermione riendo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente se sentiría rara al volver a ser la misma chica flacucha de siempre; extrañaría al enorme bulto que había sido su hijo durante siete eternos días.

-Y en qué orden nos llamarán?.- preguntó Luna, integrándose a la plática.

-En alfabético inverso.- dijo Harry parcamente, evidentemente seguía molesto con su novia pelirroja.- Ahora mismo Ron está allá dentro.

El sonoro golpe de una puerta los hizo saltar en su sitio.

-Ronald Weasley! Cómo pudiste…?.- gritaba una furiosa Padma a un Ron igual de molesto.- Mi hijo quedará marcado de por vida!

Hasta ese momento la castaña reparó la caja de cartón que sostenía la chica entre los brazos.

-No quedará marcado, Padma! Es un estúpido muñeco de mierda sin sentimientos!.- gritó Ron de vuelta, completamente furioso.

Un llanto tan realista que daba terror inundó el pasillo.

-Ya, ya, precioso.- murmuró Padma con voz cantarina meciendo la caja.- Tu estúpido padre no quiso decir eso… aunque entiendo que odies el patético nombre que te puso.- dijo ella en voz más alta, acribillando a Ron con los ojos.

-No es un nombre patético, y deja de hablarle a ese muñeco como si fuera real.

-Sí es patético!.- rebatió la chica, clavando un dedo amenazante en el pecho del pelirrojo.- dime, Ron, qué clase de idiota le pone Grawp a su hijo, eh? Díme! Por Merlín, Grawp!

-No es mi hijo!.- el bebé volvió a elevar su estridente llanto.

Padma caminó dramáticamente por el corredor hasta doblar la esquina, tratando de calmar al pequeño Grawpy, mientras un apaleado Ronald Weasley le seguía desganado.

Un silencio profético inundó el lugar… de verdad tendrían que sufrir todo eso?

-Weasley, Potter, pasen.- dijo la profesora asomándose por la puerta.- Nott, Lovegood, siguen ustedes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore Nott se acercó a la madre de su hijo, arrastrando a Draco con él.

-Oh, Merlín bendito!.- murmuró Theo como para sí mismo.- Voy a ser padre… que nervios, wow!

Luna lo observaba dulcemente, mientras que Draco y Hermione se maravillaban de lo mal que estaba la salud mental del castaño.

-Y donde está Pansy?.- preguntó Luna, buscando a la morena con la mirada.

-Lidiando con la maternidad, fueron los primeros felices padres.- Dijo Draco con una media sonrisa de burla.

-Valla, y qué fue?.- preguntó la castaña.

-La peor pesadilla de Blaise: una niña.- respondió Theo teatralmente.- la pequeña Vittoria Nicolette Zabini Parkinson.

-Por Morgana! Qué nombre tan… eh… formal para un bebé.- exclamó Hermione.

-Es preferible que sea un nombre de adulto, y no un nombre de mascota… De verdad, no puedo creer que el hijo de Weasley se llame Grawp.- dijo Theo con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La sala común de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía… a esas alturas la pequeña Nicole ya había demostrado ser capaz de desalojar una habitación a fuerza de llanto.

-Puedes callar esa maldita cosa de una buena vez?.- preguntó Blaise, pasándose una mano por el cabello, absolutamente desesperado.

-Eso intento!.- respondió una malhumorada Pansy sosteniendo a su hija en brazos.- y tú no me estás ayudando!

-Pero qué quieres que haga? Yo no se nada sobre bebés!.- argumentó el moreno.- no se, dale de comer, a lo mejor tiene sueño o le duele algo… no se, no se, haz algo, me está volviendo loco!

-Pues a mí también me tiene loca!.- gritó la chica, perdiendo los estribos y depositando bruscamente a su hija en los brazos de su padre.- Así que intenta cooperar un poco, cretino!

Blaise tomó a la muñeca de un pie y de pronto un olor nauseabundo inundó sus fosas nasales. Desconcertado volteó al bebé, examinándolo para ver de dónde provenía el olor… sintió su mano mojada. Mojada y fétida. Pansy hizo una mueca de resignada comprensión y clavó sus ojos grises sobre la mesa, Zabini dirigió su mirada hacia lo que ella veía con tanta aprehensión: Un pañal.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cerca de una hora de espera transcurrió en el corredor; Harry les mostró su caja cerrada, cuya etiqueta rezaba: James Sirius. "Y hablando de nombre feos.." había murmurado Draco, ganandose una severa mirada de Hermione. Luna y Theo salieron del despacho de la profesora con una caja que decía Lorcan Lyssander; les pareció extraño el nombre, pero seguramente ellos eran los padres más extraños de toda la historia, así que no le dieron mayor importancia.

Había muy pocas parejas sentadas en el piso y las ventanas; la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando salir a un par de Ravenclaw's seguidos de la profesora McGonagall.

-Malfoy, Granger.- llamó ella, entrando de nuevo.

Los chicos se sentaron frente al escritorio, expectantes. La mujer sacudió su varita y apuntó al vientre de Hermione, que recuperó de a poco su tamaño normal. Era extraño… ahora se sentía vacía.

-Bien, tomen una de las cajas de allá.- dijo la mujer, apuntando una reducida pila de embalajes en una esquina detrás de la puerta.

Se acercaron lo suficiente y el rubio tomó la caja que Hermione había señalado; algo nerviosos abrieron la caja y Draco sacó el pequeño muñeco que descansaba dentro con solo dos dedos, como si fuese radiactivo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta con brusquedad, golpeando el brazo de Malfoy… y su hijo salió volando hasta estrellarse en la pared.

-Profesora! Dígale a Levender que hacerle un tatuaje al bebé no es violencia infantil!.- gritó un agitado Seamus Finnigan con el rostro colorado.

Salga de aquí en este preciso momento!.- bramó la profesora, señalando hacia afuera.

Sin decir nada más, el chico salió cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Lo siento, creo que mi hijo nació muerto.- dijo Draco con indolencia, señalando el conjunto de piezas que momentos antes había sido su bebé.- Granger, hice todo lo que pude pero no se salvó, no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo del funeral.

-No se haga el gracioso conmigo, señor Malfoy.- dijo la mujer, entornando los ojos.- Señorita Granger, tome una nueva caja, por favor.

Hermione obedeció y se acercó a la pila. Escogió la caja menos abollada y la colocó sobre el escritorio. Pesaba una brutalidad… ella había creído que pesaría menos, pues Draco sostuvo al bebé con facilidad.

La misma McGonagall abrió la caja.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Me puede explicar qué demonios significa esto?.- preguntó Draco furioso, señalando el interior de la caja.

-Significa, señor Malfoy, que son padres… de dos bebés.- respondió con indolencia la mujer.

-Pero…pero…- Las palabras no acudían a la boca de Hermione. Lidiar con un bebé sería complicado… pero lidiar con dos sería catastrófico.- Pero usted dijo que no éramos aptos para criar un hijo! Por Merlín, mucho menos dos! Por qué no repara el muñeco de antes y nos quedamos con ese?.- ofreció la chica tratando de negociar.

-Porque no puedo repararlo, Granger.- la profesora los veía con un dejo de ligera y vengativa satisfacción.

-Oh, Merlín, claro que se puede.- rebatió Draco, acercándose al cadáver de su antiguo hijo. Le apuntó con su varita.- _Reparo!.-_Nada pasó. El muñeco siguió tan roto como antes.- _Reparo! Reparo! Reparo!_

De nuevo, nada había pasado.

-La magia no afecta a estos muñecos.- explicó la profesora, asombrada de la genuina desesperación en los ojos de sus alumnos.- Están diseñados para que los cuiden, así que si se les caen no pueden hacerlos levitar para salvarlos, si se rompen no pueden restaurarlos, en fin, no pueden alterarlos de ninguna forma. Y respecto a su incapacidad para ser padres, créame, Granger, nadie está preparado para ello. Ahora, cuáles serán los nombres?

-Eh?

Ninguno de ellos había puesto atención en el sexo del bebé, así que venciendo su horror fijaron la mirada en la caja; eran calvos y asexuales. Cómo rayos querían que supieran si eran niños o niñas?

Tomaron uno cada quién y una luz dorada emanó de los muñecos. Ya no eran los mismos que hace un segundo.

Hermione sostenía a un niño, un bebé de delgado cabello rubio con los grises. Esto debía ser una broma.

Por su parte, Draco tenía entre sus brazos a su hija: una muñeca de cabellos castaños y ondulados, con los ojos tan grises como los suyos y la piel porcelánica. Y Draco Malfoy se sintió orgulloso. Estúpida y ridículamente orgulloso. Su hija había sacado sus ojos.

-Los nombres.- insistió la subdirectora, rompiendo el silencio del despacho.- anótenlos aquí.- dijo pasándole una hoja a Draco.

Con su perfecta caligrafía escribió dos nombres: Rose y Scorpius Malfoy-Granger.

A Hermione, el silencio del rubio le parecía extraño y aterrador… él lucía tan resignado. Casi como si todo aquello le gustara.

-Y no podemos sólo llevarnos uno?.- preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-No, Granger.- la anciana dio por zanjado el asunto y procedió a explicar el funcionamiento de los bebés.- deberán alimentarlos, bañarlos, dormirlos, cambiarlos, limpiarlos y tratarlos como si fuesen reales. Asi que buena suerte.- finalizó la mujer colocándole la caja a Draco sobre los brazos, encaminándolos a la salida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A penas pusieron un pie fuera de la oficina, Draco intentó ser el mismo cabrón de siempre.

-Dicen que los hijos no deben separarse de sus madres, así que hasta mañana, Granger.- dijo el rubio, depositando la caja en las manos de la castaña y comenzando a caminar.

-Oh, no! Claro que no, Malfoy!.- refutó Hermione.- dado que son dos, cada quién cuidará de uno.

-Por favor, Granger!.- dijo Draco persuasivamente.- todas las chicas se quedarán con sus bebés. Por qué no puedes ser normal?

-Porque no todas las chicas tienen dos hijos!.-Hermione estaba molesta. Había cargado un enorme y descomunal vientre de tres toneladas durante siete jodidos días, y aún así Malfoy no le daba un respiro! Pro esto no se quedaría así.- Pero, está bien.

-Está bien?.- preguntó Draco, asombrado de ver a la chica ceder.

-Sí, está perfecto, Malfoy. Llevaré a los niños a mi habitación.- dijo ella, entornando los ojos.- pero tú vas conmigo.

Luego de un _petrificus totalus_ no verbal que tomó desprevenido a Draco y un _Winwardium Leviosa_ que lo guió cual globo flotante por todo el castillo, el chico se encontraba refunfuñando sentado sobre la cama de la leona.

-Y ahora qué?.- preguntó él, colocando la dichosa caja de Pandora frente a sí mismo.

-Bueno, hay que vestirlos y rogar a Merlín que no despierten, sino hasta mañana..- explicó la castaña abriendo el embalaje.- Puedes pasarme ropa de la cómoda? El segundo cajón de la izquierda.

El rubio obedeció, pues ya no tenía ánimos para estar discutiendo por idioteces.

-Qué rayos es todo esto?.- preguntó el rubio, sosteniendo una prenda con espanto.

Dentro del cajón había varios jueguitos de ropa diminuta… pero no precisamente de bebé.

-Segundo cajón a la izquierda, no hacia abajo!.- gritó Hermione completamente roja como un tomate al comprender que lo que Draco sostenía entre sus manos no era otra cosa que su tanga de encaje violeta.

Se abalanzó a quitarle la prenda al rubio.

Draco Malfoy estaba en shock. De verdad Granger usaba todo aquel armamento erótico debajo de su uniforme de monja? Sus ojos se posaron sobre un delicado corsé rojo sangre con rosas negras bordadas en seda. Una sugestiva imagen de Hermione se paseó por su mente… ataviada solo con aquella prenda.

La castaña, muy molesta, guardó apretujada la tanga en el cajón, abriendo el contiguo a ese y extrayendo dos jueguitos idénticos para bebés.

La castaña se encaminó a la cama y comenzó a cambiar al pequeño Scorpius. En verdad no podía creer que su falso hijo se llamara como un insecto ponzoñoso… pero por lo menos no se llamaba como su no-suegro.

-Qué esperas, Malfoy? Le dará frío.- dijo ella, señalando a la pequeña Rose.- si se enferma tú la cuidarás.

El rubio se acercó a la cama y comenzó a vestir a su supuesta hija; a penas terminó de vestirla, abrió los ojitos grises y empezó a llorar.

Draco tomó con delicadeza a la bebé y la acunó entre sus brazos, haciendo que detuviera el llanto; después Hermione le entregó a Scorp, que aún dormía y ella misma tomó a Rose… quien empezó a llorar como si la estuvieran matando.

-Prepara un biberón.- pidió la castaña.- están sobre el velador.

El rubio caminó hacia el mueble sosteniendo a su hijo con un brazo y tomó los recipientes necesarios… pero algo faltaba.

-Hey, Granger, pero no tenemos fórmula para bebés..- dijo Malfoy sobre los estridentes chillidos de Rose, que eran cada vez más agudos e irritantes.

-Rayos!.- era cierto, Hermione recordó el horrible incidente en la clase de pociones.- Pues tendremos que comprar en algún lado.

-Iré yo, tú quédate con los niños.- dijo Malfoy, depositando a Scorp sobre la cama, quien imitando a su hermana, comenzó a llorar también.

-A dónde crees que vas?.- preguntó Hermione, meciendo desesperadamente al bebé para calmarlo, sin mucho éxito.- No me voy a quedar aquí a sufrir mientras tú tranquilamente sales de paseo!

-No voy de paseo, Granger! Iré a comprar comida para estos monstruos!.- gritó el rubio, bastante molesto.

El llanto de ambos bebés se elevó al doble…

-Entonces voy contigo!

-Claro, seremos muy discretos paseando con dos bebés llorones por todo Hogwarts!

Ambos muñecos alcanzaron niveles insospechados de llanto.

-Dobby!.- gritó Malfoy de pronto.

-Dígame, Señor Malfoy.- dijo el elfo que recién aparecía con un sonoro Crack!

-Podrías conseguirnos un par de biberones con fórmula para bebés.- preguntó el rubio, olvidando sus malos modales con aquello del llanto estridente.

-Sólo será por esta vez.- explicó Hermione desesperadamente.

El pequeño y feo ser desapareció y volvió a aparecer un minuto después con dos biberones tibios y listos para usar.

-Ten Granger, esto ayudará.- murmuró el rubio, pasándole uno a la castaña.

-Malfoy, no se te está olvidando algo?

-Gracias, Dobby.- murmuró el rubio rodando los ojos. Es que aún así Hermione no podía dejar de ser odiosa?

-Está bien, me quedo, pero ayúdame a calmarlos primero.- dijo Hermione casi llorando por la desesperación.- y no tardes mucho, hay que alimentarlos cada dos horas.

Draco tomó a Rose entre los brazos y automáticamente cerró los ojitos como disponiéndose a dormir, introdujo el biberón en su boca diminuta y el liquido comenzó a fluir.

Esto debía ser una muy, pero muy mala broma. Ahora hasta a su hija le gustaba Malfoy! Con un bufido, la castaña tomó al pequeño Scorp de la cama y comenzó a mecerlo en brazos, logrando el mismo efecto: Por lo menos a su hijo le caía bien.

Minutos después, Draco salía a los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, con una enorme y sospechosa mancha blancuzca sobre su uniforme. La paternidad apestaba… literalmente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	7. Cuando cae la noche

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap 7!**

**Gracias por dejar sus opiniones! Y sobre todo, Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta disparatada historia!**

**OMG! 35 Review's hrmosos n el cap anterior… sí! Hay q romper el record XD**

**Princess ansly: Hahahah, siii, era el plan original :D Pobre Harry… Ginny s mala XD… pro Ron s peor; hasta yo me sorprendo de que le haya puesto así a su bebé… y eso q to lo scribí XP**

**Renesmee Malfoy: Spero q t guste el cap :D y q sigas opinando!**

**Beautifly92: Sí, son lindos sus bebés… ya los viste en el face? Son hermosos XD**

**Luna-Maga: Hahahaha tienes bna intuición, eh! Creeme, el dichoso corsé será parte crucial del siguiente cap. Por lo pronto, disfruta y comenta!**

**Isadhara Malfoy: Hahahahaha grax x tu review! Fue hermoso :D Lo dl hijo muerto no c d dónde me lo saké, pro m dio mucha risa escribirlo. Sigue leyendo!**

**Tokio2323: Hahahaha siii, lo dl vómito fue repugnante… pro creeme, no sabes lo q es asco hasta q no leas lo q le pasa a Ron en este cap :D Spero los comentarios, eh!**

**Alejandra: Hahahaha, siii, ya sabes, cn eso d q los papás c encariñan con las hijas, las mamás cn los hijos… y ps cada kien tendrá su consentido XD Sigue opinando!**

**AleMalfoy: Hahahaha creeme, el lado paternal de Draco dará muchas sorpresas :D Sigue opinando!**

**Claudia Granger: Nueva lectora! Spero d corazón q t siga gustando la historia! Gracias x comentar, sigue haciéndolo!**

**Fior Aquarium: Hahahaha siii, yo creo q c arrepintió muxisimo… porbre, su hijo nació muerto XD Spero tu review!**

**DianizLoca: Hahahaha siii, pro Rose tiene el cabello de Hermione :D Spero q t guste el cap… y spero cn ansias tu review!**

**Tormenta Obscura: Hahahaha, nooo, y te falta ver el mejor lado de Draco :D bno, sigue leyendo y deja un review nena!**

**Carolyn: Yeah! Q bien q t gustó! Spero q ste cap tmbn t guste :D spero tu opinión!**

**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: Creeme, lo bueno a penas comienza!**

**I 3 HP: Akí stá la actualización… y habrá mucho de Grawp hoy! Disfruta!**

**Seia-Love01: Hahahaha, insisto, hoy te llenarás de Ron y de Grawp :D sigue opinando!**

**Harrina Potter: Hahahaha, gracias nena! No sabes cómo me suben el ego tus reviews… spero q dejes más XD ojalá t guste el cap!**

**Emily Hale Smith: Bienvenida! M alegra q ty guste la historia, y spero q cada vz t gute mas :D Spero tu review!**

**Serena Princesita Hale: Spero q la historia t siga gustando…. Ah! Me encanta tener nuevas lectoras. Me esforzaré para no decepcionar! Spero tu opinión!**

**Buguita Hatake: Ak´+i sta la conti! Ahora yo spero tu reviw!**

**Alna Mlfoy: Y spero q t diga gustando!**

**Kagome Yumika: Spero q t guste el cap! Y tmbn spero recibir otro review :)**

**PossessMyHeart: Hahahaha siii, a mi tmbn m encantaron los bebés… los imagino así todos hrmosos XD ojalá q t guste el cap… spero tus opiniones!**

**Le Chevalier de la rose: Gracias! Sk n serio, ya no c q más decirte! Amo tus review's!**

**Hahahhaa: Akí está el cap. Firma!**

**Paola-Crepusculera: Akí sta la actualización! Please, muxos review's!**

**Mary: Hahahaha y el infierno a penas empieza! Spero tu review tn lindo como siempre!**

**(): Spero q t guste ste cap **** y q sigas leyendo!**

**Yoss: Siii, yo Amo poner a Theo y a Luna juntos… son adorables! Habrpá mas d ellos n el prox Cap :D**

**Tami-92: Hahahaha ya verás el sufrimiento q causan los inofensivos bebés…. Spero q t guste el cap! Y q sigas dejando review's!**

**Andyie Pattz: Los no-suegros tendrán una participación importante… pro no aún, tu solo sigue leyendo! Spero tus opiniones!**

**Shelan: Spero q t guste nena!**

**AVISO IMPORTANTÍSIMO!**

**En el cap aparece una canción… yo indicaré en dónde ponerla:D el video está publicado en el FaceBook (la dirección la dejé en el cap anterior).**

**Créanme, s indispensable para el Cap.**

**Ahora sí…**

**A leer se ha dicho! **

_"__Conocerás la dicha de ser padre cuando sientas muy hondo,  
el latido de ese pedazo de tu corazón sobre tu pecho,  
henchido de legítimo orgullo._

_Cuando comprendas. ..  
Que el fruto de tu sueño es ahora una realidad palpitante,  
ternura en piel viva y mirada inocente ante tu regocijo.__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy se sentía morir del agotamiento. Luego de esperar casi una hora en la fila de la farmacia en que se había convertido la sala de los menesteres, por fin caminaba a la sala común de Gryffindor con un par de chupones que provocaban sueño, un juego de biberones antiderramantes y ocho latas de fórmula para bebés. Sí, ocho.

Cuando estuvo frente al mostrador e hizo su pedido, el estúpido elfo doméstico sacó montones y montones de latas con el mismo polvo blanco. Oh, pero unas eran deslactosadas, otras con vitaminas, otras para desayunar, también había para cenar, con azúcar, sabor a chocolate, natural, sabor a leche materna y con complejo B, para bebés más activos. Se llevó una de cada una, la del complejo B definitivamente no, lo último que necesitaba era un par de monstruos hiperactivos.

Llegó por fin al cuadro de la vieja gorda que custodiaba la entrada a la sala de los leones… y casi sufre un aneurisma al recordar que él no conocía la contraseña. Maldiciendo su suerte, se encaminó hacia su propia sala común en busca de su escoba.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Por los pelos piojosos de Merlín! Callen a esa maldita mandrágora chillona de una jodida vez! Intento dormir, saben? Y si hay algo sagrado para mí, son el sueño y la comida! Y de verdad, ¡NO ME QUIEREN VER ENOJADO!.- gritaba una potente voz varonil entre los vastos muros de la sala común de las serpientes.

Sí, Theodore Nott estaba molesto… muy molesto.

Y no era para menos; un llanto estridente y fortísimo inundaba todo el recinto… desde hacía más de tres horas. Por lo general, el castaño era muy condescendiente y vivía prendado de su buen humor… pero el sueño era algo que no le gustaba interrumpir, y menos aún cuando estaba agotado. Podría ser el chico más encantador del mundo; pero un Slytherin siempre era un Slytherin.

Mientras tanto, una traumatizada Pansy Parkinson lloraba como Magdalena sobre su cama, abrazando desesperadamente una enorme almohada de terciopelo verde; Blaise caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, tratando de calmar a Nicole, que lloraba y lloraba en los brazos del moreno.

Por su parte, el mismo Blaise Zabini se sentía condenadamente mal: Su hija no se calmaba por más que él la arrullara y la paseara por toda la habitación; y Pansy lo observaba tristemente, con sus enormes ojos grises llorosos, un par de lágrimas cayendo sobre su cara junto a sus largos cabellos negros. Es que acaso había perdido su toque con las chicas? No era él, Blaise Zabini, el conquistador de casi todos los corazones femeninos en Hogwarts? (bueno, después de Draco, claro) entonces por qué coño era incapaz de hacer sonreír a las únicas dos mujeres que le importaban en ese preciso momento?

Con el orgullo algo herido tomó una decisión y salió hacia los pasillos del colegio… seguido de una abatida Pansy que caminaba tras él en silencio, sin cuestionar nada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco entró a su silenciosa sala común y casi se le cae el alma al suelo al ver la hora en el enorme reloj de péndulo: Marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana.

Sin meter ruido sacó su Nimbus 3000 de su armario, jaló un pantalón de pijama… y un objeto dorado cayó de la estantería de arriba. El rubio sonrió de lado y guardó la pequeña caja metálica en sus bolsillos sin tener una razón para hacerlo.

Salió a los jardines.

Hizo un complejo atado en la cola de la escoba para sostener todas las bolsas que cargaba, y con una patada al suelo despegó hacia la torre de la castaña… quien dormía por fín, junto a sus dos hijos en cada brazo.

La chica estaba recostada en la mitad de la cama; su cabello castaño yacía como un manto de bucles regados en las sábanas, acariciando las suaves mejillas de los bebés. Hermione acunaba a el pequeño Scorp con su cabecita en el hueco de su cuello, y a Rose descansando sobre su corazón.

La respiración pausada, las pestañas negras y vibrantes, los labios rojos como una fruta fresca… Draco no lo sabía, ni jamás lo entendió… pero en ese instante, no era solo Granger tirada como res con dos muñecos encima… no, en ese momento era la madre de sus hijos.

Se sintió perturbado al reparar en el giro que tomaban sus pensamientos. Es cierto que Granger era brillante, agradable hasta cierto punto y, si bien no era precisamente bonita, tampoco era fea. Pero era Granger… y tal vez estaban compartiendo más en estos días que solo un embarazo falso.

-Debe ser el cansancio.- murmuró el chico, depositando por fin las bolsas en el suelo.

Se dispuso a ponerse el pijama y vio de reojo que la pequeña Rose se removía un poco.

Una vez vestido con su pantalón de seda negra, y una playera por aquello del vómito; tomó a Rose de los brazos de su madre, cuidando de no despertar a la castaña.

Caminó hacia el tocador y leyó rápidamente todas las instrucciones disponibles sobre cómo preparar un biberón.

Deberían tener una clase sobre cómo diablos lidiar con un bebé! Por qué nadie comentaba sobre lo difícil que era preparar la fórmula? Merlín! Y cómo se supone que debía elegir la comida para la bebé?

Observó a la muñeca entre sus brazos; tenía sus ojitos grises abiertos y hacía pucheros. Draco no pudo evitar en lo tremendamente raros que eran aquellos muñecos… se veían tan reales.

-Bien, veamos Rose.- dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose a su hija una vez que hubo preparado un biberón con cada fórmula.- cuál te gusta? Quizás este, es de chocolate, a todos les gusta el chocolate.- razonó él, ofreciéndole el biberón a la niña, quien lo rechazó poniendo un tierno morrito.- Mmmm… no te gusta? Bueno, en realidad a mi tampoco… veamos, la vainilla es buena. A mi me gusta.- Probó con el biberón en cuestión, y unos segundos después la bebé comía ávidamente.

El rubio se paseó por la habitación, hasta que Rose hubo terminado. Escuchó un pequeño lloriqueo, y acudió junto a Scorpius. Sin perder tiempo, lo sostuvo en el otro brazo y se sentó con ambos bebés en el sillón frente a la cama. Colocó a Rose sobre su regazo y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar el biberón de chocolate hasta él.

-Bien, Scorp… tu madre adora tragar chocolate todos los días, y dado que la quieres más a ella que a mi, quizás compartan los gustos.- dijo el rubio, introduciendo el líquido en la boca de su mini-clon.

Scorpius comió más rápido que su hermana; Draco contaba con que después de comer, ambos dormirían de nuevo… pero estaban espantosamente despiertos; y tres campanadas resonaron por todo el colegio.

Agotado al extremo, pero sin dejarse vencer por la desesperación de ver ese par de ojitos adorablemente falsos tan abiertos, trató de pensar en una forma de hacerlos dormir. Paseó los ojos cansados por la habitación y se topó con el objeto metálico que había recogido en su recamara. Definitivamente su instinto de padre era soberbio, pensó muy pagado de sí mismo.

Nuevamente agitó la varita e hizo flotar el objeto hasta el posa manos del sillón.

Era una caja de música muy antigua; en la cual su madre había guardado su voz, cantando una bella canción de cuna que compuso para él, antes de que naciera.

(N/A: Aki, la canción de cuna)

Abrió la caja, y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar.

La conservaba por el mero valor sentimental… era un gesto sublime que su madre se la hubiese obsequiado cuando entró a Hogwarts… sólo por si la extrañaba.

Obviamente nadie sabía que él guardaba un objeto de esa naturaleza. Después de todo, era el príncipe de Slytherin, tenía una reputación que mantener… reputación que se vería afectada si alguien se enteraba de que en primer año le escribía diario a su madre, y que le tomó casi todo el primer curso acostumbrarse a no estar en casa….

Ambos bebés lucían en sus caritas una expresión melancólica, como si quisieran llorar… como si estuvieran conmovidos. Es que acaso esas cosas tenían sentimientos? Rose hizo un amago de puchero, y Draco la colocó sobre su brazo derecho, acariciándole el delgado cabello castaño con la barbilla, mientras mecía a Scorp junto a su pecho.

La voz limpia y dulce de Narcissa Malfoy se elevó por los aires…

_Duerme ya, dulce bien,  
mi capullo de nardo…_

_Despacito duérmete,  
como la abeja en la flor…_

_Duerme ya, dulce bien,  
duerme ya dulce amor…_

_Dulces sueños tendrás,  
al oír mi canción…_

La voz de su madre sonaba hermosa. Draco ya había olvidado esa presión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que escuchaba a su madre cantar. Narcissa podía ser muchas cosas, fría, prepotente, racista, inexpresiva… pero siempre fue una buena madre; la mejor.

Por lo menos ella no roncaba cuando yo no podía dormir.- pensó el rubio esbozando una sonrisa burlona al ver a Granger removiéndose en la cama.- qué clase de madre eres, eh?

La chica se giró sobre la cama, alcanzando dormida dos almohadones y apretándolos contra sí. Instinto maternal? Se preguntó Draco, sonriendo de nuevo.

Solo llevaba unas horas con esto de la paternidad y se sentía la borde del colapso por momentos…. No cabe duda que la mayo prueba de amor es que su padre no lo hubiese dado en adopción… y que siguiera vivo hasta ese día.

No cabía duda, era difícil ser padre… y lo peor es que nadie te preparaba para ello. Su madre lo había tenido justo a los 17, y su padre era a penas un año mayor… debió ser difícil.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios, y observó a los bebés pestañeando repetidas veces.

_Duerme ya, dulce bien,  
mi capullo de nardo…_

_Despacito duérmete,  
como la abeja en la flor…_

_Duerme ya, dulce bien,  
duerme ya dulce amor…_

_Dulces sueños tendrás,  
al oír mi canción…_

La voz de Narcissa se perdió en la noche, Draco se arrellanó en el sillón, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a sus hijos, los arropó lo mejor que pudo con las mantas en que estaban envueltos y con el último repiquetear de las notas que agonizaban, los tres Malfoy's cerraron sus hermosos ojos grises.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Blaise aporreó enérgicamente la puerta del despacho de la subdirectora, mientras con la mano libre sostenía a su llorona hija. Pansy seguía llorando profusamente detrás del ojiazul. Ahora se de dónde sacaste lo chillona, pensó dirigiéndose a Nicole.

-Me puede explicar qué rayos le pasa, señor Zabini?.- tronó la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall abriendo la puerta.- Son las dos y media de la mañana!

-Lo siento, profesora, pero esto no puede esperar hasta mañana.- rebatió Blaise con tono de urgencia.- podemos pasar?

La profesora observó consternada las ojeras de ambos jóvenes, el sonoro llanto de la bebé y las lágrimas que escurrían por el pálido rostro de su alumna. Con una mano les indicó el interior del despacho, y ellos tomaron asiento en las sillas frente a él.

-Soy una horrible madre!.- se lamentó Pansy desesperadamente, entre sollozos lastimeros.- No funciono para esto, profesora! No se si tiene hambre, si le duele algo o si tiene frío! Ya lo he intentado todo…. Y nada funciona… nunca podré ser una buena madre…

Las últimas palabras de la morena se perdieron en más espasmos anegados en lágrimas.

-Profesora.- dijo Blaise, tomando el control de la situación y tomando de la mano a Pansy para clamarla.- Quiero que sepa que ella se ha esforzado mucho… pero creo que sencillamente nos es imposible seguir adelante con esto.- explicó el chico.- Quiero renunciar; no me importa si me reprueba, no puedo ver cómo Pansy sufre por esto… pero aclaro que toda la culpa recae en mí, ella nunca pensó en desertar, esta es una decisión unilateral que tomé por mi propia cuenta y bajo mi propio riesgo.

La profesora los observó sorprendida. Quién diría que un alumno de Slytherin era capaz de semejante acto de caballerosidad.

-Entiendo su punto, señor Zabini.- dijo McGonagall, acomodándose los anteojos cuadrados.- pero no todo se reduce a ello; cuando uno tiene un hijo no puede simplemente devolverlo porque sea difícil tratar con él, o tomar decisiones arbitrariamente. Siempre ambos padres deben estar de a cuerdo. Y siendo sinceros, la señorita Parkinson no está en condiciones de hacerse cargo del bebé, está muy alterada.

La anciana mujer se abrigó más con su bata de cuadros escoceses y con su varita convocó una copa con un liquido ambarino dentro.

-Eso qué es?.- preguntó Blaise, señalando la copa.

-Es lo que la señorita necesita para calmarse.- respondió ella.- bébalo, Parkinson.

Pansy se tomó el contenido de golpe, sintiendo su garganta quemar ante el sabor dulzón y alcoholizado del… whisky de fuego?

Poco a poco la morena fue recobrando la razón después de su aguda crisis nerviosa.

-Ya se encuentra mejor, Parkinson?.- preguntó McGonagall, tomando a Nicole de los brazos de Zabini. Automáticamente la bebé dejó de llorar.

-Pero cómo hizo eso?.- preguntó Blaise sumamente sorprendido.

-Les dije que debían tratar a sus bebés como si fuesen reales.- dijo la mujer, meciendo un poco a la bebé.- perciben su estado de ánimo, si se estresan, ellos también lo harán… posiblemente no con otras personas, pero con ustedes sí dado que son sus padres. Tener un hijo implica aprender a moderar sus emociones y controlar su forma de actuar… absolutamente siempre deben ser un buen ejemplo. Ya se siente tranquila?.- terminó la mujer, mirando a Pansy.

-Sí profesora.

McGonagall depositó a Nicole en los brazos de su madre, y la pelinegra sonrió agradecida por el silencio. Lentamente la muñeca fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar completamente dormida.

-Entonces, señor Zabini, debo reprobarlo todavía?.- inquirió la anciana levantando una ceja.

Ambos chicos salieron tranquilamente del despacho de la profesora directo a las mazmorras, y avanzaron cansados por el pasillo que bajaba al primer piso y de pronto escucharon un espeluznante grito.

-Ronald Weasley! Vas a morir hoy!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y en el dormitorio de los varones de séptimo curso de los leones, todos dormían en paz… todos menos el pequeño Grawp.

El hijo de Ronald Weasley había acabado durmiendo con su padre después de que Padma insistiera en que ella ya había hecho mucho por el proyecto y era hora de que Ron sufriera.

Más? Fue lo único que se preguntó el pelirrojo cuando la chica le cerró la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw en las narices.

Gracias a Merlín el pequeño Grwpy no lloraba, así que llegó directo a su dormitorio y se acostó en la cama con su hijo.

Ron llevaba durmiendo ininterrumpidamente toda la noche, cuando de pronto sintió que algo duro y redondo le lastimaba la espalda. Aventó la cosa que lo lastimaba por debajo de las mantas. Se removió un poco en la cama y escuchó un par de gorgoritos extraños.

Finalmente prendió la luz de su candelabro y se dispuso a investigar sobre aquellos extraños sucesos.

Un grito de terror escapó de los labios del pelirrojo, despertando a todos sus compañeros de habitación.

-Qué pasa, Ron?.- preguntó Harry, levantándose de golpe y colocándose sus gafas.

El pelirrojo señaló a un extremo de su cama, con la cara completamente pálida… y cuatro gritos más resonaron en la torre de Gryffindor.

El pequeño Grawp estaba sentado de espaldas sobre la esquina de la cama… pero su cabecita estaba grotescamente girada hacia atrás, completamente despeinado, tenía los ojos vueltos en blanco, y de su boca escurría una enorme cantidad de vómito verde, ensuciando sus ropas y las sábanas de la cama.

-Oh, por Merlín! Es como esa película Muggle que Hermione nos obligó a ver en Halloween!.- declaró Ron, completamente aterrado.- Cómo se llamaba? El ExTortista?

-Es el Exorcista, Ron.- corrigió Harry, sin poder apartar la vista del horrible bebé.

-No teman!.- enunció Dean Thomas.- Conozco de memoria toda la película!.- el chico moreno se pocisionó frente al bebé… o mas bien a sus espaldas y elevó la voz dramáticamente.- Va de retro Satana! Numquam suade mihi vana, sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas…

-En serio… sabes rezar en latín?.- preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-Te digo que he visto la película miles de veces.- respondió Dean, con aires de profesional.

-Y por lo menos sabes qué significa lo que estás diciendo?.- preguntó el ojiverde de nuevo.

-En serio, se lo que estoy haciendo, no se qué significa, pero yo soy su hombre. Ahora, necesito agua bendita, rápido!

-Y de dónde se supone que vamos a sacar eso?.- preguntó Seamus, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pues él nunca había visto ninguna película muggle o algo por el estilo.

- Bueno, mi abuela dice que sus perfumes caros son agua bendita.- murmuró Neville, que, al igual que Seamus no entendía nada.

-Bueno, a situaciones extremas, medidas extremas.- murmuró Dean Thomas.- Rápido, traigan los perfumes más caros que tengan!

Mientras tanto, Grawp aventó una nueva bocanada de vómito verde y sus ojitos azules regresaron a su posición normal… pero aterradoramente abiertos. El bebé comenzó a llorar, pero al estar torcido y con la boca llena de vómito, sonaba como el bramido extraño de algún animal… hecho que solo asustó más a los chicos.

-Bien, prepárense, el demonio es traicionero y mentiroso, no crean nada de lo que él les diga!.- advirtió Dean a los aterrados chicos.- cuando termine con las oraciones, rocíenlo con el agua bendita! **V****A ****D****E ****R****ETRO ****S****ATANA** **N****UMQUAM ****S****UADE ****M****IHI ****V****ANA** **S****UNT ****M****ALA ****Q****UAE ****L****IBAS** **I****PSE ****V****ENENA ****B****IBAS**! AMEN!

Una lluvia de perfume cayó sobre Grawpy, diluyendo gran parte del vómito , permitiendo que llorara con más normalidad. Ron corrió hacia su hijo, limpiándole los restos pestilentes con el edredón de la cama.

-Si ya no está poseído por el demonio, por qué tiene la cabeza al revés todavía?.- preguntó Harry, razonando por primera vez en troda la noche.

-Siempre quedan secuelas, Harry…- murmuró Dean con aire misterioso.- es inevitable.

-Harry! No puedo entregarle nuestro hijo a Padma con la cabeza así!.- chilló ron, angustiado.- Ayúdame!

-No se que hacer, Ron… eh…. Vamos a la enfermería?.- sugirió el ojiverde.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los chicos llegaron donde Madame Pomfrey y casi derrumbaron la puerta a golpes.

-Señores, qué ocurre?.- preguntó cortésmente la enfermera, acostumbrada a las llamadas intempestivas que le traía su profesión.

-Estaba poseído por el demonio!.- gritó Ron, exaltado.

-Qué está diciendo, señor Weasley?.- preguntó la mujer sin entender.

-Pero se lo sacamos con un exorcismo!.- afirmó Harry, secundando a su amigo.

-Que le sacaron qué?

-Al demonio, por Merlín!.- dijo Ron, exaltado.- Lo sacamos con un extortismo…

-Exorcismo, Ron.

-Sí, eso, lo sacamos, pero quedaron secuelas, Madame Pomfrey!

-Siempre quedan secuelas!

-Pero qué secuelas, muchachos?.- la mujer no entendía ni media palabra.

-Sí! O le rompió el cuello…

-O le dislocó el cráneo…

-El caso es que necesitamos que lo salve! Su madre me matará si no lo hace!.- chilló ron desesperadamente.

-Oh! Pero eso que dice es muy grave, señor Weasley, en dónde está el herido?.- preguntó la mujer, sumamente preocupada.

-Aquí mismo.- dijo Harry, abriendo su mochila para mostrar al pobre Grawpy extrañamente contorsionado.

-Oh… es por lo de los dichosos bebés.- dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño con fastidio.- Y a esté quién lo mordió?

-Eh? No, Madame Pomfrey, nadie lo mordió, estaba poseído por el demonio.- explicó Ron, de nuevo.

-Llámeme cuando haya una verdadera emergencia.- dijo la mujer, cerrando la puerta tajantemente.

De pronto Harry observó el mensajero de Ron que sobresalía por su bolsillo. Tenía un tono azul… una llamada en curso. Debía haberlo activado accidentalmente… ahora la cuestión era: Cuánto habría escuchado Padma?

El pelirrojo miró el mensajero y escuchó la clara voz de Padma.

-Ronald Weasley…. Responde de una maldita vez!

-Eh… sí, Padma, qué paso?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo! Qué pasa Ronald? Y quiero la verdad!

-Pero… no pasa nada…

-Dime, qué fue eso de la posesión demoniaca, eh? Y por qué llevaste a Grawp a la enfermería.

Ron miró resignado a su amigo… no le quedaba más opción que decir la verdad. Una cabeza al revés era algo imposible de ocultar.

-Te veo en la entrada de tu sala común.- murmuró ron, finalizando la llamada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tras una larga y agitada noche, amaneció en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Hermione Granger se estiró en la cama, tratando de no mover a los pequeños bultos que descansaban contra sus brazos.

-Buenos días, Scorp!.- saludó la chica, empezando a abrir los ojos.- Scorp? Rose?

La castaña sintió auténtico pánico al notar que sus bebés ya no estaban, en su lugar sólo había un par de almohadones rojos. Tampoco estaba Malfoy.

Se enderezó de golpe sin importar herir sus ojos castaños con la luz que atravesaba la ventana; y descubrió la escena más surrealista del universo.

En el sillón, frente a la cama; Draco Malfoy descansaba a todas vistas incómodo, sin embargo una ligera sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios delgados fríos. El chico, acunaba tiernamente a Scorpius y a Rose, los tres estaban profundamente dormidos; una curiosa caja metálica descansaba sobre el posa manos del sillón; había seis botellas de fórmula preparadas sobre el tocador y dos vacías estaban tiradas a los pies de Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió enternecida al percibir el detalle. En lugar de despertarla, cuando Malfoy había llegado se dedicó a atender a los bebés… dejándola descansar. Normalmente, un detalle así por parte de un chico sería extraordinario… pero viniendo de Malfoy hacia ella, era sencillamente imposible.

Sin hacer ruido tomó su baño matutino y se vistió para las clases; garabateó una nota en un trozo de pergamino y la depositó sobre las rodillas de Malfoy, luego, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie, puso a prueba su habilidad para transformaciones, convirtiendo la caja de cartón en donde venían embalados los bebés a un cochecito pequeño pero acogedor.

Tomó a Scorp y a Rose, los acomodó en el cochecito; Cargó su mochila, y la pañalera con todo lo necesario y se salió por la puerta de su dormitorio. Le regalaría unas horas más de sueño al rubio.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Hermione!.- gritó Ron, a penas la vio aparecer en la sala común.

-Shhhh!.- dijo la chica, indicando a sus bebés dormidos.

-Oh, Por Merlín! Tienes dos?.- preguntó Harry, que le daba el biberón a su pequeño hijo, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí.- respondió la castaña, muy orgullosa.- ella es Rose, y él es Scorpius.

-Llamaste a tu hijo como un bicho venenoso?.- preguntó ron, causando la molestia de la chica.

-Por lo menos no parece que en lugar de ser mi hijo sea mi mascota.- respondió ella mordazmente.

-_Touche_.- murmuró Harry, mirando al pelirrojo.

-Por cierto, y tu hijo? Aún no conozco a mi sobrino.- preguntó Hermione, ya calmada, mietras curioseaba al bebé de Harry.

-De eso mismo quería hablarte.- dijo Ron, abatido.- necesito tu ayuda. Si hay alguien en este mundo que pueda salvarme eres tú.

Ron procedió a contar la historia de la noche pasada ante los ojos incrédulos de Hermione. De verdad sus mejores amigos podían llegar a ser tan rematadamente estúpidos?

-Bueno, tráelo, y veré que puedo hacer.- accedió la chica.

Momentos después, ron llegó con su maltrecho hijo, ya bañado y cambiado por obra de Padma.

-Valla, estuvo intenso el exorcismo.- se burló la castaña.

-Qué graciosa.- murmuró Ron.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es esto.- explicó Hermione, colocando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Grawp… girándola de un jalón.

-No! Le romperás el cuello!.- protestó Ron.

-No pasó nada, lo vez?.- lo tranquilizó la chica, mostrándole a su bebé como nuevo.- ahora sólo procura no aplastarlo y cuidar que no vomite mientras duerme. Qué clase de padre eres, Ronald!

Ya con todo en su lugar (literalmente) El trío de oro se dirigió a la primera clase del día. Hermione había descansado tan bien, además de que estaba demostrado que ella tenía al mejor padre para sus hijos, que se sentía sumamente optimista.

Pero su optimismo no duraría mucho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	8. Amor de Padres

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap 8! Spero sus opiniones!**

**Stoy emocionada! Primero: Xk FanFuckingFiction m dejó subir el Cap x fin ¬¬**

**Segundo: X sus comentarios y opiniones, de verdad, cada línea q dejan me inspira a seguir y me llena de alegría!**

**GRAX X LOS 73 REVIEW'S!**

**Oh, sí, casi lloro d la emoción XD**

**Tmbn agradesco su paciencia, y spero estar a la altura cn este cap para compensarles :D**

**DianizLoca:Sí, yo tmbn quisiera ser la Sra. Malfoy XD**

**Princess Ansly: Hahahaha siii, Draco es el sueño de todas :D Y Grawpy… bno, hoy verás un poco más d todos :D**

**Alna Mlfoy: Sta vz no pude actualizar tn rápido T.T pro no fue mi culpa… prometo prontísima actualización :)**

**DraMionera: Yeah! Q honor! Soy tu primer Review! Y spero q haya muxos más :)**

**Serena Princesita Hale: M alegra q t guste las historia y q hayas dejado tus opiniones :D**

**Tormenta Oscura: Traté de buscar los bebés q mejor encajaran con la descripción, q bien q t gustaron! Y respecto a nuestro rubio-sex-symbol-favorito… bno, ya empiezan los amores XD**

**I 3 HP: Spero q también ames ste cap! GRax x tu coment :D**

**Seiya-Love01: Hahahahha síii, Ron y Harry son todos unos compadres XD apoyándose en sus babosadas hahaha spero q t guste el cap!**

**Kagome Yumika: Hahahahaha siii, ya vz, los chicos tuvieron sus momentos de idiotez… y vienen mas XD**

**Nancy Hatake C. : WoW! ****Hice reir a tu mama tmbn! Yeah! Grax x leer y compartirlo cn ella :D**

**Claudiabch: T.T sorry, pro d verdad no pude actualizar antes D: Spero q t guste el cap!**

**BeautiFly92: D: No c kien eres en face, pro he aceptado todas las solicitudes. Hahahaha siii, yo tmbn muero d risa cn el exorcismo XD**

**Emily Hale Smith: Spero alegrarte el día hoy tmbn! Y q m lo alegres tú cn un review, eh!**

**Carolyn: Hahahaha, no es dedicación, es emoción hehehe, amo q m den sus opiniones y agradesco q lean mis desvaríos. Responderles es lo mínimo q puedo hacer x ustedes :D y m encanta hacerlo!**

**Malfoy19Dany: Aki hay mas!**

**Renesmee Malfoy: Hahahaha Draco no se enojará cn nuestra leona… pro sí habrá alguien q sufra la furia dl rubio, spera y verás!**

**PossessMyHeart: Hahahahaha siii, anota tmbn pupilentes para el mío… yo aspiro a azules… pro ps a ver q sale XD Cn la genética nunk c sabe ¬¬**

**Isadhara Malfoy: T.T grax x decir q soy la mejor! Pro sospecho q aún m falta muxo para eso ¬¬ Hahahaha creeme, no eres la única a la q hice q su mamá la mirara raro XD y voy x más, eh! Grax x scribirme! (Amo los review's laaaaargos :D)**

**Ale Malfoy: Akí sta el cap, no mueras de la duda! Mjor, dja tus opiniones ;)**

**Linne-Malfoy: Bienvenida! Spero q la historia t siga gustando tanto :D Y q sigas dejando review's tn hermosos!**

**Herms-G59: Hahahaha siii, no c d dónde m saké lo dl exorcismo XD Sto d fumar pasto no funciona ¬¬ Hahahaha, no es cierto, s mi stado d demencia natural :D**

**Andyie Pattz: Spero q t guste el cap! Y grax x tus opiniones n el face :D **

**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: Hahahaha si hay algo q es una verdad universal es que: Draco Malfoy es perfecto!**

**PelusitaBlack93: Ahora verás xk hehehee, spero tu coment!**

**Allison: OMG! Sigue leyendo y comentando!**

**Althais Malfoy: M gusta q t guste! Y spero q ste cap tmbn :D**

**Chanita23: Bienvenida a ste loco Fic! Y t recomiendo usar pañales, xk sto a penas empieza!**

**Luna-Maga: Yeah! Q bien q t gustó el cap! Yo no tngo bb's aún U.U pro m imaginé q algo así debía ser :D q suerte q le atiné hahahaha**

**Mary: Cn bb's d verdad… Creo q muxos ya serían huérfanos d hijos XD Si kieres saber xk, sigue leyendo!**

**Claudia Granger: Saludos desde Máxico! Q bien q t guste la historia! Y q hayas tenido el detalle d djar review, d vrdad, grax!**

**Le Chevalier de la Rose: Gracias, totales! XD**

**Fior Aquarium: Hahahaha si, staba bn endemoniado hahahahaha y tuvo secuelas XD Spero q t guste el cap!**

**Andrea: Creeme, ni yo c q les pasa hehehe y eso q yo lo escribí XD Spero q t guste el cap!**

**Lucille: Akí sta el cap! Listo para q lo leas!**

**Shelan: Spero q tmbn t guste este cap! Y tus opiniones, ya sabes, eh! **

**Yoss: Si, pobre, pobre, pobre Grawp cn el padre q tiene XD Pro creeme, a los otros bb's no les irá mjor a q él, eh!**

**Sammy-Nekko: Akí sta la continuación! Y spero tus opiniones :D**

**Moni-Mustang: Bienvenida a la historia! M alegra q t guste, y claro, m alegra q dejes tus opiniones!**

**Bibi Cullen Swan: Hahahaha, siii, yo tmbn lo leí hace muuuuxo tiempo, y creo q stoy logrando algo bn distinto :D m alegra q tr guste, a mi m gustan tus review's ;)**

**Moranizer: Wiii! Tngo una Fan! Hahahaha grx! Spero q t guste el cap y sigas comentando!**

**Deborah Malfoy96: Siii, la canción tmbn m encanta! Y cn lo dl exorcismo… creeme, no es la única idiotez q harán, tnlo x seguro!**

**Caroone: Q bn q t hice feliz aunq fuera un ratito! Esa s la mjor satisfacción!**

**Peque: Bienvenida! Akí sta el cap!**

**Kuchiki Mikoto: Spero q sigas leyendo y comentando… Bienvenida!**

**Varonesa: Hahahaha a los hijos d Theo ya les llegará su momento :D sigue leyendo!**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt: Bienvenida! Grax x tus review's! Spero q sigas opinando y q sto t siga gustando! Gracias!**

**RoseBlack-Malfoy: Hahahaha Grax x tu review!Aki sta el cap, sperando gustarte muxo!**

**Gatita Malfoy94: CReeme le agradezco a tu profesor x ser tn aburrido, y un aplauso para las "casualidades de la vida" hahahaha spero tu review!**

**Karlii Whitlok: Hoy lo verás!**

**Hatake-Katia: Lee y averigua q tn malo es!**

**Veida Joana: O.O un review d 4 palabras! M encantó XD grax :D Spero q t guste el cap!**

**Tadi: Ustedes son las q hacen excelente esta historia! M alegra q t guste, y spero otro review!**

**Alejandra Malfoy: Hahahaha siii, Herms stará muy molesta…**

**Lean, disfruten y comenten!**

**En marcha!**

_"Sabrás lo que es ser padre c__uando radiante_

_pasees a tu hijo en su dorado cochecito,_

_le hables aunque sepas que no te entiende aún_

_y lo veas descubriendo asombrado cada pequeña cosa,_

_que constituirá su primera lección de filosofía.__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_**Llevé a los niños a mi clase de Runas antiguas, conseguiré los apuntes de tu clase de Aritmancia con Pansy.**_

_**No te preocupes, duerme un poco y descansa.**_

_**Te lo mereces.**_

_**HG"**_

Draco sostenía la nota de Hermione entre sus manos, sintiéndose feliz de despertar hasta las nueve de la mañana en pleno martes.

El cuello le dolía una brutalidad, pro no era tan malo; por lo menos había recuperado el sueño.

Se dio un baño rápido y miró su uniforme, sucio de vómito y arrugado en el piso.

_-Frotego_.- murmuró apuntándole con su varita.

Se vistió y tomó su escoba para descender a los jardines.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione Granger, alumna modelo, Prefecta de Gryffindor, Premio anual, mejor promedio de la generación…

Hermione Granger, la chica perfecta se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall, quién la observaba con el seño fruncido y las fosas nasales dilatadas como si fuese a lanzar fuego en cualquier momento.

-Estoy esperando una explicación, Granger.- dijo la anciana, bebiendo de alzón una copa de Whiskey de Fuego sin desviar la mirada de su alumna.- Y más le vale que sea realmente buena…

_**Flash Back**_

_Para Hermione la mañana había transcurrido plácidamente al estar sus pequeños hijos bien dormidos; después de tomar el desayuno en la mesa de Ravenclaw, acompañada por Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Harry y hasta Ron… con sus respectivos hijos, y obviando el hecho de que todo el mundo los veía como una señal del apocalipsis, la castaña se dirigió a su primera clase. Los chicos no despertaron en todo el transcurso, así que en ese momento Hermione Granger caminaba por los jardines sin hacerle daño a nadie; dispuesta a pasar su hora libre sentada bajo un árbol, leyendo un buen libro._

_Se acomodó junto al lago, y sacó a Scorp del carrito, pues empezaba a despertar y tenía hambre._

_Eligió un botellón y comenzó a alimentar al bebé en sus brazos._

_-Hola, Hermione!.- saludó alegremente una voz a sus espaldas, y la castaña no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de fastidio al reconocer la voz._

_-Hola, Ernie._

_Ernie McMillan era un chico de la casa de los tejones. Un chico que se dedicaba a acosar a la castaña desde aquel estúpido baile de navidad que habían tenido en cuarto año. _

_Luego, en quinto curso, harta de la persecución aceptó salir con él a Hogsmade,… Claro que ese era un secreto muy bien guardado. Seamos realistas, Ernie no era mala persona, pero no era atractivo, y ni siquiera le caía bien; tenía un carácter enervante y odioso; era todo el prototipo de chico ñoño, y lo último que necesitaba ella era una relación que reforzara aún más su reputación de rata de biblioteca. Eso, sin contar que cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Ernie intentaba ligar con ella patéticamente._

_-Hacía mucho tiempo que no platicábamos.- dijo el chico, sentándose junto a ella._

_-Es cierto.- respondió ella. Pero eso ni siquiera era una charla, imbécil! _

_-Con eso de que últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con Malfoy.- y dónde demonios estaba el estúpido Malfoy cuando lo necesitaba!.- Debe ser una tortura._

_-Eh?_

_-Sí, pasar todo el tiempo con alguien como él…- explicó Ernie.- Ya sabes, un Slytherin, un Malfoy. Es tan desagradable. Además, seguramente tiene cerebro de guisante. Por eso yo las prefiero castañas.- eso intentaba ser una mirada seductora?_

_-No sabía que jugaras en ese equipo.- dijo Hermione, sarcásticamente.- Pero créeme, no todos los rubios son idiotas, Malfoy no lo es. Si quieres te lo presento._

_-No! Claro que no!.- negó el chico, rojo de la vergüenza por la interpretación que la castaña había dado a sus palabras.- Me refería a que las chicas rubias son tontas, por eso a mi me gustan las castañas… como tú. Te han dicho que te vez hermosa?_

_Hermione movió la cabeza en gesto de incomodidad. No, Por Merlín! Ahí venían los estúpidos intentos de conquista._

_-Luna es inteligente, está en Ravenclaw, y no es nada tonta.- argumentó la leona, tratando de desviar el tema._

_-Bueno, ella es la excepción a la regla.- concedió el chico.- Y qué tal vas con la maternidad?_

_-Bien, no es tan difícil.- dijo la chica, no queriendo dar pie a la charla._

_-Me hubiera gustado ser el padre de tu hijo, Herms.- muy bien, ahí iba la mirada de idiota-ligador-N°12._

_-Tuviste suerte de no serlo.- declaró Hermione, sonriendo condescendientemente, depositando a Scorp en el carrito para sacar a Rose.- es un trabajo duro, se necesitan hombres duros._

_-Tienes dos?.- el chico se veía sorprendido.- por qué?_

_-Porque Malfoy es poderoso.- dijo ella, sonriendo perversamente, quizás después se arrepentiría, pero era un mal menor.- Si sabes a lo que me refiero, no? Además, así no es difícil, nos turnamos para atender a los niños de noche, él tiene mucho cuidado de no despertarme._

_-De noche?.- la cara de Ernie era un poema.- Pero cómo…? Él… él… ustedes…._

_-Sí, dormimos juntos, ya sabes, la paternidad es un trabajo de tiempo completo.- dijo ella, y el Hufflepuff pareció meditar la información._

_-Sabes? De no saber que una chica como tú jamás se fijaría en Malfoy, creo que estaría celoso.- declaró Ernie de pronto, tomando la mano de la castaña._

_-Pero celoso de qué?.- preguntó Hermione, bastante fastidiada, tratando de soltar su mano con delicadeza.- uno se pone celoso cuando alguien más acecha lo que es suyo, y tú y yo no tenemos nada, ni lo tendremos nunca, Ernie, sólo somos amigos. Además, por qué no podría fijarme en Malfoy, eh?_

_-Porque Malfoy no es lo que tú quieres. Necesitas un hombre culto, responsable, humilde, de buenos sentimientos, que no pertenezca a una familia de asesinos…_

_-Pues Malfoy es un excelente partido.- rebatió Hermione, realmente irritada por el comentario.- es responsable, inteligente, comprensivo, guapo y protector. Claro que podría fijarme en Malfoy! Es más, sería genial si yo saliera con Malfoy!_

_-Pero Hermione, eso es sólo porque no me has dado una oportunidad.- insistió el chico al más puro estilo Shakespeare sobreactuado.- Si me dejas estar contigo, no te dejaré sola nunca, cuidaré de tus hijos, estaré a tu lado siempre y te protegeré de todo lo que pueda causarte daño! Seré el Malfoy de tus sueños!_

_De verdad Ernie había dicho semejantes idiotez? "Seré el Malfoy de tus sueños"… Por Merlín, ahora entendía por qué la casa de Helga Hufflepuff tenía mala fama. Además, por supuesto que ella no soñaba con Malfoy! Bueno, sí… pero sólo había sido una vez!_

_El chico tomó a Hermione por los hombros en una escena copiada de cualquier película de amor muggle de bajo presupuesto. La castaña, impedida de apartarlo de sí misma, dado que tenía a Rose en brazos, adivinó sus intenciones tan pronto el chico la miró a los ojos._

_Fue como en cámara lenta; Ernie acercó sus labios a los de ella, sus cabellos rosaron su frente… el momento se volvía inevitable; se replegó contra el tronco del árbol, sintiendo cada vez más la presión de las manos del chico sobre sus hombros. Sintió el aliento del tejón golpeando sus fosas nasales._

_No tenía escapatoria._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Draco Malfoy descendió hábilmente sobre los jardines, cerca del lago, con total discreción; acomodó sus ropas agitadas por el vuelo dispuesto a tomar su primera clase de la mañana… bueno, la segunda, en realidad. Desvaneció su escoba con una floritura de varita y clavó sus ojos grises hacia un punto al azar… un punto que resultó ser Hermione Granger sentada con un tipo bajo un roble unos cuantos metros más allá._

_Ella lucía incómoda, y el idiota ese… como se llamaba? Ernie Espinilla? Como fuera, estaba demasiado cerca de la castaña y eso no le agradaba._

_Movido por un instinto protector hacia su familia…. Es decir, hacia sus hijos, puntualizo, sólo sus hijos; se dirigió hacia allá a paso tranquilo._

_Entonces, sucedió._

_Ernie Mamila se abalanzó salvajemente sobre la castaña, e intentó besarla a la fuerza._

_Y solo lo intentó; porque para entonces, Draco ya tenía su blanco puño encajado en la mejilla del tejón._

_Una ira inmensa nació en el pecho del rubio, y una bestia enorme se agitó en su pecho. Qué se creía ese pequeño pedazo de mierda para atreverse a tocar así a la madre de SUS hijos? Cómo podía pretender tocar los labios de Granger con su sucio, grasoso y mugriento hocico? Claro que no permitiría que la besara! Es más, nadie la besaría nunca! El jamás permitiría que quien fuera se acercara a ella! _

_Arrojó su varita a los pies de la castaña. Al diablo con la magia, para qué quería varita! Era más satisfactorio hacerlo por cuenta propia._

_-Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Ladilla?.- preguntó furioso Draco, atenazando al otro chico contra el suelo._

_-Soy MacMillan, Malfoy.- dijo el aludido con el ceño fruncido y el pómulo moreteado.- y a ti no te importa lo que estemos haciendo Hermione y yo!_

_-Claro que me importa, imbécil!.- Draco se volvió a ver a la castaña, que observaba la escena sin entender que rayos pasaba.- Granger, estás bien? Qué pasó? Te hizo algo?_

_-No la metas en tus delirios psicópatas, Malfoy!.- bramó Ernie, poniéndose de pie retadoramente.- Yo jamás la lastimaría!_

_Oh, de verdad que eres idiota, pensó Hermione observando al Hufflepuff, qué no has visto que Malfoy te dobla la altura y es como mil veces más hábil que tú?_

_-Estoy seguro de que besarla sería peor que si le lanzaras un crusio. Qué? Nunca te has visto en un espejo?.- dijo el rubio, sonriendo con sorna.- Nadie te enseñó que uno no debe forzar a las mujeres a hacer cosas que les repugnan?_

_-Yo no la forcé!.- se defendió Ernie.- además a ti que te importa lo que hagamos! No es tu novia!_

_-Claro que me importa, grandísima bestia! Es la madre de MIS hijos! Es MI mujer! Y si no te gusta, puedes ir despidiéndote de tu feo rostro!.- gritó Malfoy, lanzándose contra Ernie; y valla que él sí parecía poseído por el demonio._

_Ambos chicos rodaron sobre el pasto salvajemente, Draco colocó a Ernie de espaldas contra el piso y se montó literalmente sobre él._

_-Además… si ella… es… o no… mi novia… a ti… te importa… un pito!.- decía Malfoy, intercalando las palabras con certeros golpes sobre el rostro del tejón._

_Repentinamente, éste último pudo zafarse del agarre de la serpiente, se puso de pie precariamente y lanzó una patada a las costillas del rubio._

_Rose empezó a llorar, y Scorpius imitó a su hermana. Hermione, que había estado en shock hasta ese momento, atinó a cargar a ambos bebés en brazos, tratando de calmarlos. No podía pensar claramente. Malfoy había dicho que ella era su mujer? _

_-No debiste hacer eso!.- gritó Draco, clavando sus amenazantes ojos grises sobre McMillan al tiempo que se agarraba el costado con fuerza.- No lloren, Scorp, Rose, papá les va a mostrar cómo patearle el culo a un bastardo!.- dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos y abalanzándose a golpes sobre Ernie._

_Scorp y Rose soltaron sendas inocentes risitas. Hasta entonces, la castaña se dio cuenta de que ya tenían un gran público observando el espectáculo._

_-Viene McGonagall!.- gritó un pequeño de primero, y toda la multitud comenzó a moverse desordenadamente._

_Ante la inminente aparición de la subdirectora, Hermione reaccionó por fin y agitó su varita con furia._

_-Esto me duele más a mi que a ustedes!.- gritó la leona.- __**Desmayo!**_

_Ambos hombres cayeron sobre el pasto, completamente inconscientes. Quizás con el nerviosismo… se le había pasado un poco la mano._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- terminó Hermione su relato, ante la mirada severa de su profesora.

-Granger, me siento muy decepcionada de usted.- comenzó McGonagall.- cómo es posible que actuara de forma tan incorrecta?

Qué? Los dos idiotas se habían agarrado a golpes y habían producido un tumulto… pero ella era la irresponsable?

-Ya pensé en su castigo.- sentenció la mujer.

-Pero profesora! Yo soy una víctima en todo esto! Los que se pelearon y todo eso fueron ellos, no yo!.- argumentó la castaña desesperadamente.

-Sí, señorita Granger, pero no fue a ellos a quienes vi lanzando hechizos fuera de clases, cierto? Y si usted hubiera querido evitar semejante alboroto desde un principio lo hubiera hecho. Cargue con las consecuencias de no actuar en el momento oportuno.- continuó la anciana.- así que, como le decía, su castigo será ayudar a la maestra Trelawney con la limpieza de su aula; y empieza ahora. No saldrá de ahí hasta que todo esté reluciente… a la manera muggle. Obviamente usted sabe a la perfección de lo que le estoy hablando.

Era indignante! Era un ultraje! Cómo podían castigarla a ella, pero a las bestias salvajes de Malfoy y McMillan no? Dejó a sus hijos con Theo; originalmente la idea era encargarlos con Luna, dado que Malfoy seguía inconsciente; pero la rubia había insistido en ayudarla con su castigo… al igual que Ginny y Pansy. En realidad no estaba molesta con Malfoy… no podía, él la había defendido… y la había reclamado como suya, haciendo que se le subieran los colores al rostro.

Así que las cuatro mujeres se encaminaron hacia la torre de adivinación.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco se sentía un completo idiota, sentado en su sala común, alimentando a sus pequeños hijos, mientras Theo y Zabini le contaban todo lo que había acontecido después de que Hermione los noqueara.

-Tendrías que haber visto a McGonagall! Estaba furiosa!.- dijo el castaño a su abatido amigo.

-Si muere hoy de un ataque, caerá sobre tu consciencia.- Dijo Blaise soltando una carcajada varonil.

-Merlín! algo está pasándome.- soltó el rubio sin más.- creo que tengo algún síndrome de estupidez creado por Weasley o algo así.

-Es cierto que tú nunca pierdes los estribos, pero eso es normal a todos nos pasa alguna vez.- lo tranquilizó Blaise.- ahora, la cuestión es, por qué perdiste el juicio así?

-No lo se… es extraño.- dijo Draco, dando palmaditas a la espalda de Scorpius para hacerlo eructar.- cuando vi que ese saco de mierda iba a besarla sentí furia, rabia, odio, preocupación… no se lo que sentí.

-Oh, ya se de qué estamos hablando.- dijo el ojiverde con tono confidencial.- es la palabra con "C".

-La palabra con "C"? Ahora qué diablos fumaste, Nott?.- preguntó el Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

-No fumé nada, Blaise; simplemente Draco se sintió Celoso.- declaró tranquilamente Theo, acomodando a Lyssander entre sus piernas.

-Celoso? Yo?.- preguntó el ojigris con incredulidad.- por qué habría de celar a Granger, eso no tiene ningún sentido!

-O tal vez si lo tiene y no lo has visto.- continuó Theo, ignorando la perturbación que se regaba por el cuerpo perfecto de su mejor amigo.- Tenemos la tarde libre, hay que hacer algo, me estoy aburriendo.

Salieron los tres chicos de la sala común de Slytherin, confeccionando el sueño erótico de todas las habitantes femeninas de Hogwarts.

Theo, ataviado con una camiseta polo blanca y jeans, empujaba varonilmente el carrito con sus pequeños dentro; mientras tanto Zabini cargaba a una Nicole vestida de fucsia que contrastaba contra la camiseta negra de su padre. Draco, ya cambiado con un par de jeans claros y una playera verde olivo, llevaba a Rose y a Scorp uno en cada brazo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sorteando los ríos de baba que las chicas dejaban caer cuando ellos pasaban, llegaron al campo de Quidditch con sus escobas levitando tras ellos, dispuestos a volar por turnos para desperezarse, alternando el cuidado de sus bebés.

Se dirigieron a las gradas que gozaban de la sombra de los árboles y descubrieron que no eran los únicos a quienes se les había ocurrido pasar la tarde fuera.

-Potter, Weasley.- saludó Theo cortésmente con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Malfoy, Nott, Zabini.- respondieron los aludidos, mientras Draco recibía un codazo del castaño para responder el saludo.

-Podemos sentarnos?.- preguntó Blaise, acercándose más.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo Harry, recostándose sobre las gradas.

-Y qué hacen aquí?.- Ron no podía evitar el tono defensivo-automático-anti-Slytherins.

-Qué te importa.- respondió Draco arrogantemente.

-Ya, ya, nada de agresiones.- intercedió Theo.- Ah… cómo se me antoja un buen partido de Quidditch!.- suspiró el chico, mirando con nostalgia las cinco escobas apiladas más abajo.

-A mi también, Nott.- apoyó Harry.

-Pero no tenemos quién nos cuide a los niños.- dijo Zabini rodando los ojos.

-Pero sí podemos jugar con los bebés, no?.- argumentó Ron, encantado con la idea.- simplemente los llevamos con nosotros y no pasa nada.

-No digas idioteces, Weasley.- negó Draco con sorna.- tú solo tienes un hijo, nosotros cargamos con dos, además se pueden caer.

-Yo me apunto!.- declaró el castaño ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio.

-Theo, eres un troll.- dijo Blaise, mirando al chico severamente.- No cuenten conmigo, a Nicole le gusta leer y estrenar ropa, así que el Quidditch no será apto para mi princesa. Si me ocupan, estaré en la biblioteca.

Dicho esto, Blaise se levantó ante la mirada atónita de los demás chicos y bajó de las gradas llevando a su bebé con él.

-Esto es… normal?.- preguntó Harry a los Sly's.

-No.- respondieron ambos bastante traumatizados.

-Entonces estás dentro, Nott!.- declaró Ron, haciendo que la conversación volviera a fluir.

-Yo también!.- dijo Harry, emocionado con las perspectivas.- Y qué, Malfoy? Juegas, o es muy complicado para ti cuidar dos bebés sobre una escoba?

-No me provoques, Potter.- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.- Mis hijos y yo patearemos tu Elegido Culo.

Ante la insistencia de Theo en proteger a los bebés con el equipo adecuado, bajaron al armario del campo y les colocaron desde cascos, y rodilleras, hasta uniformes de Gryffindor y Slytherin disminuidos de tamaño.

-Weasley, por las ronchas de Merlín, muévete!.- decía Draco fastidiado, pues el pelirrojo llevaba casi diez minutos buscando algo en el baúl del equipo de protección.

-Ya, Malfoy, aquí está.- dijo Ron, colocándose una careta de guardián.

-Pero si ninguno de nosotros está usando equipo!.- exclamó Theo, hastiado por las ridiculeces de Weasley.- créeme, por mucho que te golpearas el rostro sería imposible que quedaras peor!

-No me importa, en un partido una bludger me abrió el labio.- explicó Ron.- y no estoy dispuesto a que pase de nuevo. No quiero ir por la vida con la cara cubierta de cicatrices.

-Huy, Potter.- siseó Draco con una media sonrisa.- te están discriminando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ascendieron en el aire, sujetando a sus retoños lo mejor que podían. Harry y Draco asumieron las posiciones de Golpeador/Buscador, mientras que Ron y Theo eran Guardianes/Cazadores; ubicaron la Quaffle al centro del campo, Harry y Draco tomaron sus bates y Theo liberó la Snitch.

El juego comenzó.

Theo salió disparado hacia la bola roja, mucho más rápido que Ron, así que este último optó por ir a cubrir su portería con Grawp firmemente sujeto con celo mágico a su pecho.

Harry se apresuró con el pequeño James acomodado dentro de su mochila pendiendo de su costado, y redirigió la bludger que volaba hacia él, directo a la cara de Theo.

Theo reaccionó a tiempo, librando la trayectoria de la bola negra e hizo un lanzamiento de emergencia hacia el aro central.

Ron se atravesó en la entrada del aro y la Quaffle rebotó contra la cabecita de Grawp.

-Ese es mi hijo!.- gritó ron eufórico, mientras se lanzaba a recuperar la bola.

Draco le hizo una seña a Theo, quien, entendiendo, se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para que Draco lanzara la bludger a la escoba de Harry.

Harry perdió un poco el control con el impacto, pero se recuperó lo suficiente como para regresar el golpe.

La violenta bola negra pasó justo a un lado de Scorpius, pues Draco los había colocado sobre dos cajones de madera que había transformado en algo así como los asientos de bebé para el auto; pero estos iban colocados sobre el mango de la escoba, delante de él. Scorp al frente y Rose en medio de ellos dos.

Theo voló hacia su aro, y ron lanzó la quaffle con fuerza; el castaño no fue capaz de parar el lanzamiento por temos a lastimar a Lorcan o a Lyssander, que estaban amarrados literalmente a la cintura de su padre, como dos llaveros muy grandes.

El juego era salvaje, y tanto los padres, como los hijos, sufrían los estragos del partido. Tras media hora de haber comenzado, Lorcan y Lyssander llevaban cerca de cuatro golpes de quaffle, bloqueando los aros, James habían sido estrellados contra el pabellón de madera por Draco sy sus retoños, éstos mismos, Rose y Scorp, sufrían las constantes consecuencias de los ataques del ojiverde, así que Draco se dedicaba a hostigarlo sin ningún remordimiento; pero el que se estaba llevando toda la gloria era Grawpy, que pegado al cuerpo de Ron, era protagonista de numerosas paradas que implicaban algunos golpes con los aros, otros con las quaffles, algunos más con las bludgers y otros tantos con su propio padre.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Estaban tan entretenidos en el juego, que no notaron en qué momento comenzó a llover… y menos en qué momento la lluvia pasó a ser una tormenta.

Los rayos iluminaban todo el campo de quidditch, y el partido estaba en su momento más crítico.

Ambos equipos habían anotado 220 puntos, era una contienda difícil y la snitch no aparecía por ningún lado.

Harry apuntó con el bate hacia Theo, que intentaba bloquear el nuevo tiro de Ron, pero un relámpago iluminó la noche de forma tan cegadora que el moreno se desvió chocando contra un poste y erró el tiro… enviándola directamente hacia un desprevenido Malfoy.

La bludger impactó contra el frente de la escoba, haciendo saltar por los aires a Scorpius y a Rose… en caída libre.

Con un giro rápido Draco alcanzó a tomar la manita de Scorp, mientras rose se precipitaba al vacío.

El rubio aceleró en picada, preocupado hasta lo imposible por el bienestar de su hija, tan así que ni siquiera tomó en cuenta que probablemente acabaría estrellándose contra el piso.

Con una sacudida su escoba terminó de caer sobre un enorme charco lodoso, apretó a Scorp contra su pecho sin cuidar de sí mismo y con el otro brazo alcanzó a tomar a Rose sin que esta se hiciera daño.

Todos los chicos descendieron hasta él para ver si se encontraba bien. Rápidamente Draco se sentó en el piso y se afanó en inspeccionar los posibles daños de su hija.

Una brillante sonrisa se extendió sobre su rostro.

Bajo la pequeña túnica verde de Rose había un gran objeto redondo: La Snitch dorada.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione Granger caminaba en compañía de Luna, y Ginny, directo al gran comedor. Malfoy no respondía al mensajero y eso la tenía preocupada, así que Pansy había ido a buscarlo a su sala común.

Iban cerca del vestíbulo cuando de pronto escucharon un corro de carcajadas masculinas. Se ocultaron tras la esquina del pasillo y prestaron atención.

-Vieron las paradas que hizo Grawp?.- decía Ron bastante emocionado.- No hay duda, será un gran guardián.

-Naaa, no se compara con mis niños.- apuntó Theo.- Lyssander hizo una anotación, y Lorcan fue capaz de bloquearte cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Pero fue con vómito! Así no vale!.- reclamó Ron.

-Como sea, mis hijos son tan geniales como su madre.- respondió Theo orgullosamente.

-Pero tienen que admitirlo, los Malfoy mandamos!.- Hermione no podía creer que de verdad aquella voz fuera la del Draco que ella conocía… sonaba tan feliz… tan satisfecho.- Scorp desvió una Bludger, y mi Rose atrapó la Snitch!

-Diablos.- dijo Harry con abatimiento.- no se cómo voy a explicarle esto a Ginny… va a matarme.

-No te preocupes tanto, Potter.- en serio Draco estaba hablando con Harry sin agresiones?.- de tal palo, tal astilla.

De nuevo todos comenzaron a reir, y las chicas sencillamente no entendían nada.

Un momento después, los varones doblaron la esquina y las risas se evaporaron rápidamente.

Estaban en problemas.

Cubiertos de lodo, calados hasta los huesos, arrastrando escobas sucias y mojadas con sus hijos en iguales condiciones cargados en brazos.

No había necesidad de explicaciones.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez, Harry!

Ginny se paseaba furiosa por la sala común de Gryffindor, sosteniendo al pequeño James en brazos, recién bañado y cambiado.

Lo siento, Ginny, es solo que parecía seguro… no fue mi intención.- explicó Harry, tratando de calmar a su novia.

-De cuándo a aca es seguro jugar al quidditch en plena tormenta y de noche, eh?.- ella estaba de verdad molesta.- Díme, Harry James Potter! Cómo rayos se te ocurrió acceder a semejante idiotez sin considerar que esto podía pasar!

-Pero… no es tan grave, Ginny, se puede arreglar.- argumentó el moreno, sintiéndose como un perro apaleado.

-Míralo! Mira a tu hijo!.- insistió Ginny, mostrándole a James.- de verdad te parece que se pueda arreglar?

-Bueno… pero no está muerto, está bien, solo es… un pequeño detalle que tal vez no note McGonagall.

Pero el ojiverde sabía que sí se notaba… y eso no era lo peor; cómo le iban a explicar a McGonagall el origen de aquello? Cómo, por Merlín!

"_Profesora, estuvimos jugando un partido amistoso de Quidditch, Leones vs Serpientes, pero hubo un accidente y choqué contra un árbol a media tormenta… cargando a mi hijo conmigo"_

Por donde le buscara estaba claro que sonaba todavía peor de lo que realmente era.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Ginny, arropando a James.- trae la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. Vamos a ver a Hagrid.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	9. Amor de a Madres

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap 9! **

**Mil Gracias por los 69 review's!**

**Wiiiii, no saben lo feliz q m hacen!**

**Bno, ps aki sta la siguiente entrega d sta loca historia :) **

**Millones de disculpas x no responder sus comentarios esta vez, pero ando muy corta de tiempo D: Y no quisiera dar respuestas breves y apresuradas, ustedes merecen mi absoluta dedicación, así q prometo responder mañana :) a los q tienen cuenta en Ff, y a los que no… les contestaré con el sig cap :D**

**Sigan comentando… son mi inspiración T.T**

**Bno, ya, a leer!**

_"Sabrás lo que es ser padre c__uando en la noche corras por esa medicina,  
que necesita para aliviar su fiebre,  
al llevar la cuenta de sus vacunas. Y cuando de puntillas,  
te acerques a su cuna a escuchar su respiración, acompasada y feliz__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El pasillo de la torre de Ravenclaw estaba desierto; un silencio ominoso se cernía entre los muros de piedra… solo interrumpido por los ligeros quejidos del pequeño Grawp.

-Eso es todo?.- preguntó Ron completamente indignado.- Ni siquiera vas a gritarme?

Padma Patil se encontraba de pié ante el hijo y el padre, mirándolos con absoluta indiferencia.

-Y qué se supone que haga cuando está claro que no hay forma de solucionar esto?.- preguntó ella de regreso.

-Pues precisamente encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo!.- gritó Ron, ahora invadido por la furia.

Y no era para menos; a Padma no le importó el estado del bebé, no se dignó a cuidarlo en todo el día, y ahora sencillamente los abandonaba.

-Entiéndelo, esto es lo mejor.- dijo ella.- ya fue suficiente tormento para mi estar "embarazada" todo este tiempo, como para encima tener que hacerme cargo de esa cosa solo porque tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser responsable.

-Responsable? Hablas de responsabilidad cuando tú eres la que está desertando? Para empezar, Grawp no es una cosa, se supone que es nuestro hijo, y segundo, estás consciente de que desertar significa que suspenderemos el curso?

-Tal vez tú suspendas, yo tengo créditos extras; y créeme, a estas alturas prefiero obtener una nota baja.- rebatió ella, cruzándose de brazos.- Además, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo cuidando a ese muñeco sucio y babeante cuando se vienen los éxtasis. Hay prioridades, Ron, y este juego de la casita no es una de ellas.

Grawp comenzó a llorar suavemente, como si sintiera el rechazo de su madre, y extrañamente fue como si un puño invisible apretara el corazón del pelirrojo hasta hacerlo polvo. Eso era lo que sentían sus padres por él y sus hermanos? Esa era la misión en la vida de un hombre? Cuidar algo tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan real… bueno, en un sentido figurado, dado que, efectivamente, Grawp era un muñeco, un bebé falso… pero se sentía tan real.

-Pues no pienso suspender el curso!.- gritó el pelirrojo, mientras mecía al bebé para calmarlo un poco.

-Y cómo piensas hacer eso si yo no estoy contigo?.- preguntó la chica con una mueca de exasperante burla.

-Tu no eres todo para nosotros, ni siquiera has estado aquí… tu no nos haces falta. Grawp y yo estaremos perfectamente; podemos seguir adelante solos.

Ron Weasley se marchó con su hijo en brazos directo a la sala de Gryffindor; al más puro estilo Mujer, Casos de la Vida Real.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La noche tempestuosa azotaba la capa invisible contra sus encorvados cuerpos; honestamente, ya ni siquiera era necesaria, cualquiera que mirase hacia los jardines no vería más que agua por todas partes.

Se pararon frente a la puerta y Ginny llamó tres veces hasta que Hagrid Salió con su ballesta en una mano y conteniendo a Fang con la otra.

Harry dejó caer la capa y los ojos del guardabosques se abrieron con incredulidad.

-Chicos! Qué hacen aquí?.- preguntó el hombre, indicándoles el interior de la cabaña.- Pasen, pescarán un resfrío.

A Harry nunca, jamás en la vida, aquel lugar le había parecido tan acogedor, era como el paraíso: Cálido, seco, seguro, y sin posibilidades de que Ginny intentara matarlo ahí mismo. Se sentó la pareja a la mesa y Hagrid se colocó frente a ellos.

Después de engullir un par de galletas obviamente no cocinadas por el semigigante (de lo contrario ya habrían muerto por envenenamiento), procedieron a hacer su petición, explicando todo cuanto había pasado.

-Entonces, si está herido, por qué no lo llevan con Madame Pomfrey?.- preguntó intrigado el hombre, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los chicos.

-Porque Madame Pomfrey no nos ayudará.- explicó Ginny, meciendo un poco a James entre sus brazos.

-Sí… a ella no le importan los inocentes.- dijo Harry, entornando los ojos acusatoriamente.- dejaría morir a James.

-Bien, pero, en todo caso, cómo se supone que puedo ayudarlos?.- Insistió Hagrid, extrañado con el resentimiento de Harry hacia la anciana enfermera.

-Tu curas a los animales lastimados todo el tiempo…- Dijo el ojiverde como introducción.

-Así que no debe ser difícil para ti arreglar un pequeño desperfecto estético.- concluyó Ginny con una radiante sonrisa.

-De verdad, no los estoy siguiendo… de qué clase de desperfecto estamos hablando?

Con cierta aprehensión Ginny descubrió al pequeño James con cuidado, y al contemplar la dormida carita del bebé Hagrid solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Reír como desquiciado.

-Es… es… es… en serio?.- preguntó el hombre tratando de contener sus carcajadas. En cuanto observó la indignada mirada de los presuntos padres, recobró un poco de compostura y tomó asiento de nuevo.- Quiero decir, será una intervención quirúrgica algo complicada; pero será mejor darnos prisa.

Colocaron al bebé al centro de la mesa, y vieron con cierta turbación como el guardabosques ensartaba una larga hebra de pelo de cola de unicornio en una aguja larga y curvada.

Hagrid examinó el bebé, como decidiendo por dónde enterrar la aguja… pero frunció el seño y dejó la aguja a un lado.

-Qué pasa? Puedes arreglarlo, no?.- preguntó Harry, abrazando a Ginny.

-Bueno, si… pero no lo puedo coser, no es tan simple; las agujas son muy gruesas, podría dañarlo más… a menos que…

-No importa lo que hagas!.- gritó la pelirroja, apoyando su cabeza lastimeramente en el pecho de Harry.- salva a mi bebé! Por favor… sálvalo!

-El dinero no es problema, tu solo pide y lo tendrás, pero no permitas que a James le pase nada.- Harry lucía como todo un hombre al borde del colapso.

Comprendiendo la magnitud de su intervención, y con la misma determinación que tendría un sanador profesional, el hombre se dirigió a la chimenea y comenzó a calentar la aguja en las llamas.

La operación comenzó.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione Jane Granger nunca había sido una persona violenta… pero en ese preciso momento estaba muy tentada a asesinar al estúpido padre de sus hijos.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Malfoy, y ella lo acribillaba con la mirada.

-Créeme, si no te he golpeado es solo porque estoy en contra del maltrato animal, hurón.- dijo la leona entornando los ojos amenazadoramente.

-Qué graciosa, Granger, tranquilízate, no es tan grave como parece.- dijo Draco, con displicencia.

-Que no es tan grave? Que no es tan grave!.- Hermione sentía que en cualquier momento iba a agarrarlo a crucios!

Claro que era grave! Había encontrado al rubio y a sus hijos empapados hasta lo imposible, cubiertos de barro y hojas, regresando de jugar un _poco_ de Quidditch nocturno cuando una tormenta azotaba el castillo sin piedad… pero no, para el idiota de Malfoy no era grave!

-No, no lo es, solo estamos algo sucios y ya, no es como que haya matado a mis hijos.- rebatió Malfoy inteligentemente.

-Pero pudieron hacerse daño!.- estalló la castaña por fin.- podrías haberlos matado, podrían haber caído de la escoba! O incluso ser golpeados por una Bludger! O podrían haberte herido a ti! Y entonces? Quién nos cuidaría?... digo, quién los cuidaría, eh? Pero no! El brillante Draco Malfoy consideró que era prudente exponer a sus hijos a ese peligro! No puedo creer que aún así te atrevas a burlarte de la estupidez de Ron cuando las cosas no son muy diferentes contigo.- remató ella, con una mirada hiriente.

Draco se sentía… ni puta idea de cómo se sentía; era algo entre rabia y frustración por las exageraciones de Granger, pero por otro lado, ella realmente tenía razón. Había sido un completo idiota. Y… un momento, Granger había dicho que necesitaba ser protegida por él? Bueno, esas no habían sido sus palabras, pero… lo dejaría pasar por el momento.

-Pero no paso, y eso fue porque los cuidé bien.- argumentó el rubio, tratando de recobrar su posición de buen padre.- yo no me los amarré como Theo, ni los golpeé contra todo como Weasley, y tampoco los dejé deformes como Potter; así que merezco algo de crédito, no?

-Deforme? Qué le pasó a James?.- preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

-Oh, nada importante.- evadió él, colocando su mejor cara de persuasión.- Así que merezco el crédito o no?

Cómo conseguía esa condenada serpiente poner una mirada tan cálida y convincente donde antes solamente había desdén, aburrimiento y prepotencia? Y es que se veía tan estúpidamente adorable, embarrado de lodo, con el cabello platinado completamente alborotado y sus ojos grises con esa mirada orgullosa… Por Merlín! Hermione, concéntrate! Se regañó la chica mentalmente.

Ella cansadamente tomó a los gemelos de los poderosos y sexy's brazos de su padre… Oh, Granger! De nuevo? En fin, los tomó y trató de evaluar superficialmente los daños que podrían tener los pequeños; pero efectivamente, todo estaba en orden.

-Supongo que sí… aunque no demasiado, eh.- aceptó la castaña.- pero créeme, Malfoy, si vuelves a exponer la vida de mis hijos, la línea Malfoy morirá contigo.

Instintivamente el rubio colocó un cojín abultado sobre cierta parte de su anatomía que la leona podría sin duda atacar de muchas formas distintas… dolorosas y nada placenteras.

Al notar el gesto, Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción: Había logrado amedrentar al rey de las serpientes! Granger-1, Malfoy-0.

-Eso no pasará de nuevo, no soy ningún padre desnaturalizado como Weasley.- se defendió el rubio, todavía indignado por la comparación que ella había hecho.- además, deberías de sentirte orgullosa. Aplastamos a las gatit… digo, a los leones.

Hermione notó la corrección que el chico había improvisado al último momento… y tomando en cuenta que era Malfoy, bueno, era mucho decir sobre sus buenos modales.

-Oh, si?.- preguntó ella, secundando la charla.- y como estuvo eso?

La siguiente media hora fue casi surrealista para la castaña… un pellizco no bastaría, realmente estaba considerando lanzarse un auto-crusio para ver si no era un sueño.

Draco Malfoy, el prepotente, déspota, orgulloso, elitista y ególatra hurón albino de Hogwarts se enfrascó en una detallada descripción del partido, con efectos especiales y toda la narración deportiva digna de un pequeño de diez años.

-Y entonces, no vas a creerlo!.- declaró Draco, completamente emocionado.- Rose atrapó la snitch!

-Que Rose qué?.- ella estaba simplemente estupefacta.

No sabía qué era más perturbador, el hecho de que un frágil bebé ficticio "participara" y "ganara" en un partido de Quidditch… o que Malfoy luciera tan orgulloso de sus pretendidos hijos.

Sin duda, Hay misterios en el universo que jamás seremos capaces de comprender, se dijo a sí misma, saliendo del shock.

-Bien, suficiente charla, Malfoy, necesitamos duchar a los niños o se resfriarán.- dijo ella, encaminándose al baño.

-Granger… está bien si tomo un baño mientras los aseas tu?.- preguntó Draco, un poco indeciso.- no quiero dejarte todo el trabajo, pero yo también podría enfermar, y si muero, la humanidad femenina te odiará para siempre.- terminó esbozando una cínica sonrisa divertida.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y reparó en lo raro del asunto. Malfoy le estaba pidiendo su consentimiento? Valla, el mundo estaba de cabeza. Y hablando de mundos al revez, recordó de pronto la manera en que Malfoy la había defendido en la mañana y una sonrisa nació en sus labios. Además… él había cuidado a los niños todo el día.

-Está bien.- accedió la chica, pero luego su resolución flaqueó un poco.- pero… cómo vas a estar duchándote mientras yo limpio a los niños? Créeme, no tengo intención alguna de ver el armamento Malfoy ni nada por el estilo.

-No tienes tanta suerte.- declaró él, rodando sus ojos cuando ella puso una mueca de molestia.- Granger, Por Merlín! Eres una bruja o no?.- preguntó el, hastiado, y con un movimiento de varita apareció un enorme cancel blanquecino separando la ducha del inodoro y el lavamanos.

Draco sacó un poco de sus casillas a la castaña comenzando a desnudarse deliberadamente frente a ella, depositando sus ropas sucias en el suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de retirar el pantalón, tuvo la intuición de que no debía exponer a la leona ante su perfecta desnudez. Probablemente a ella le incomodaría. Y no, Draco Malfoy no era ningún maestro de la deducción, pero podía notar algunas señales. La varita de la castaña firmemente apretada entre su mano… la mirada peligrosa que ella enviaba a las joyas de la familia… o el grito de "Lárgate" que había cernido toda la sala común.

Da igual, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero él no esperó para averiguarlo; sencillamente se metió a bañar.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se dedicó a dejar a sus bebés absolutamente limpios, les colocó su ropita de dormir y les dio de comer hasta que estuvieron completamente dormidos.

Depositó un beso sobre la frente de ambos, sintiéndolo tan natural que ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que hacerlo no era necesario.

El agua en la regadera seguía cayendo, y escuchaba tras la puerta que Draco al parecer estaba dando un concierto de rock… eso o estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Con una risilla de burla, fue hacia el cajón que había expropiado en la habitación del rubio, después de todo ella ya era cliente frecuente de los aposentos Malfoy, así que debía tener un lugar para ella, no? En fin, no solo encontró su pijama, sino que, doblado a su lado, estaba también el conjunto que había comprado en aquella tarde de chicas que le parecía tan lejana.

Escuchó un momento, y luego de oír otra ronda de alaridos por parte de Draco, decidió que podía probarse aquellas prendas provocativas sin exponerse a ser vista.

Luego de ,muchos esfuerzos para atar correctamente las cintas del corsé, se detuvo a admirar su imagen en el espejo. Hermione no era esencialmente vanidosa, peor realmente se sentía bella con ese atuendo… bella y terrible al mismo tiempo.

Qué pensaría Draco de verla así? Le gustaría a él? Seguiría el muy estúpido durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado? Seguramente moriría de ganas de acostarse con ella! Ja! Pero ella nunca accedería… no, ella gozaría con el sufrimiento del rubio!

Granger! De verdad que estás desatada! Se reclamó mentalmente. Ese tipo de pensamientos estaban acosándola antinaturalmente. A ella qué le importaba lo que pensara el oxigenado de Malfoy? Además, seguramente el muy promiscuo se había acostado con media escuela, así que tal vez ni le pusiera atención a los detalles.

Una nueva e irracional chispa de acción se encendió en su sobre desarrollado cerebro… con cuántas se había acostado Malfoy? Quiénes? Cuando? Por qué?

De alguna retorcida forma, quería saberlo. No le servía de nada, pero necesitaba saberlo. Ya pensaría en algo para averiguarlo… aunque probablemente sería más fácil hacer encuestas anónimas a cien chicas al azar, y así obtendría el porcentaje de la población que había andado por ahí revolcándose con Malfoy. Aunque claro, solo ella era la madre de sus hijos!

Ya, ya, ya, suficiente con las estupideces! Se reclamó de nuevo, cayendo en la realidad; de verdad, esto la estaba comenzando a desquiciar.

-Probablemente es la depresión post-parto.- murmuró para sí, esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

Retiró sus guantes largos, organizó su short, su blusa y su bata de dormir sobre la cama, disponiéndose a cambiarse con ropa más decorosa que el escandaloso conjunto que lucía.

De pronto escuchó la regadera cesar. Pasos en el piso del baño. El cancel moviéndose perezosamente. La puerta abriéndose en cámara lenta.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore Nott se sentía como un niño estúpido e irresponsable. Se encontraba sentado en su dormitorio, y frente a él Luna lo observaba sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Ya llevaba quince minutos así, y ella no decía nada.

Él hubiera deseado que le gritara, que lo regañara… incluso que lo golpeara! Pero no, ella estaba ahí, tan tranquila, tan callada, abofeteándolo con su silencio. El ya no aguantaba más.

-Luna… yo, lo siento.- se disculpó el chico, clavando sus tristes ojos verdes en la rubia.- no te diré que no se en qué pensaba, pero lo cierto es que no medía las consecuencias. Ya lo se, merezco que me odies! Merezco que me digas lo estúpido que soy! Y que pienses que soy el peor padre del mundo! Lo imbécil, lo idiota, lo…

-Theo.- dijo ella, con su voz suave.- Yo no pienso que seas un mal padre. Yo se que tu no hubieras arriesgado a los niños si no supieras que era completamente seguro. No te culpo de nada. Los bebés están bien; eso prueba lo buen padre que eres. Me siento orgullosa de ti!

El castaño la miró sorprendido… sintiéndose aún más miserable. De todas las formas de herir a alguien, sin duda el estilo Lovegood era el más devastador.

Luna observó su ceño fruncido y se acercó hacia él, hasta quedar a su altura.

Estudió atentamente aquellos ojos verdes y le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-No estés triste, no pasa nada.- dijo la chica para tranquilizarlo.

-Yo… te prometo que jamás lo haré de nuevo! Nunca, jamás haré algo así de estúpido si nuestros hijos están de por medio. Perdóname Luna! Y no me digas que no pasa nada, necesito que me perdones para estar en paz!

-No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo la rubia, tomando su mano.- pero si te hace sentir mejor… te perdono.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione tomó rápidamente su bata de dormir y la colocó sobre su cuerpo; cerrándola justo a tiempo para evitar que Malfoy la viera en aquellas fachas.

El rubio salió del baño envuelto en una toalla blanca que se sostenía lujuriosamente sobre sus caderas, dando una excelente vista a sus prodigiosos abdominales.

-Por qué no estás vestido, Malfoy?.- preguntó la chica, fuertemente sonrojada.

-Claro que lo estoy, Granger!.- refutó él, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

-Una toalla no es precisamente una prenda.- dijo ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pero esto si lo es.- dijo el rubio, dejando caer la toalla sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione ahogó un grito de indignación y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Eres un degenerado del demonio! Exhibicionista, indecente!.- gritó la castaña, aún tapándose los ojos.- Tu...! Tú…! Hurón pornográfico!

Draco no pudo evitar reír con ese pobre intento de insulto.

-Granger…

-Esto es casi como pornografía animal!

-Granger…

-Y no! No me obligues a ver tus vergüenzas!

-Granger…

-Eres un completo y absoluto…

-Granger, Como un demonio!.- interrumpió Draco la retahíla de insultos ñoños de la castaña, tomándola de las muñecas con fuerza.- No estoy desnudo, ya te dije que no tienes tanta suerte.

Hermione se negaba a voltear, hasta que lentamente fue abriendo sus enormes ojos castaños y descubrió que el hurón tenía puestos unos bóxers de seda negra. Valla, que sorpresa; seamos francos, qué otra cosa podría usar Malfoy?

Repentinamente Draco fue consciente de la situación. Aterradoramente consciente de la cercanía de la castaña.

Aún la aferraba por las muñecas, pero, en qué momento se habían acercado tanto? Estaban a un palmo de distancia; y Draco percibió un montón de detalles que nunca había apreciado antes. Aquellos ojos marrones eran enormes, rodeados de negras y largas pestañas, parecían un par de hogueras incandescentes; la piel de Granger… era perfecta, sin una sola peca, completamente cremosa como una almendra, pálida y dorada a la vez; su cuerpo curvilíneo se apreciaba casi morbosamente debajo de la bata de dormir que se adhería a sus formas femeninas. Un par de pechos firmes, no muy grandes, pero para nada pequeños; un abdomen plano, cintura estrecha, caderas pronunciadas, piernas largas, torneadas…. Y Oh sagradísimo Merlín! Granger tenía el trasero más espectacular de la historia! La sola idea de pasear sus manos sobre él y disfrutar toda su redondez hizo que su boca se secara… y volviendo a la boca de la castaña, qué labios! Rosados, suaves, delgados, como los de una niña; sin gota de maquillaje, sencillamente bella. Es cierto que había visto chicas más exuberantes y sin esa fachada de monja-rata-de-biblioteca-insufrible… pero Granger tenía algo que ninguna chica antes había tenido estando con él en aquella situación: reticencia, inconformidad, molestia… y sí, era un maldito masoquista, pero le resultaba excitante que ella se resistiera a la calidad de origen Malfoy (Certificada ante notario público bajo la norma ISO-MERLIN-9001).

Hermione observó con horror al hurón que la tenía presa, su piel despedía un calor abrasivo y tentador; por qué Malfoy la miraba así? Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, se sentía desnuda ante la forma en que él clavaba sus ojos de acero en ella… pero sencillamente era incapaz de decir nada. Observó lentamente a aquellos labios delgados abrirse un poco, y su mundo se volteó patas arriba.

De alguna estúpida forma, ella se dejó llevar, consciente en pleno de que el rubio la besaría. Cerró sus ojos ante aquella revelación, y su boca se preparó para recibir el anhelado beso.

Draco sintió sus fosas nasales inundadas de ese aroma a rosas que despedía el aliento de Hermione. La parte Malfoy de su cerebro le decía "Detente! Es la sangre sucia amiga de Potter! Y probablemente valla a castrarte después de esto! Nuestra línea de sangre sin duda morirá contigo! Alto ya, Draco Malfoy!" mientras que la parte Slytherin de su materia gris simplemente le respondía "Vale la pena perder a nuestra serpiente, es ahora o nunca!".

Hermione sintió el rose de sus labios sobre su boca, abriéndose delicadamente para iniciar el beso, y de pronto…

Los bebés lanzaron un terrible lloriqueo que los hizo saltar como si salieran de un trance.

Los dos eran demasiado inteligentes, y al mismo tiempo estúpidos, como para ser capaces de correr a atender a sus hijos con expresión de aquí-no-ha-pasado-absolutamente-nada.

Hermione sacó a Scorp de su cuna mientras Draco hacía lo propio con Rose; ambos bebés lucían sonrojados y molestos.

-Ya, ya, ya, Rose, princesa, calma, calma…- canturreaba Draco ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña.- no pasa nada, papá ya está aquí, no va a dejar que nada te pase…

-Qué tiene?.- preguntó la leona, puesto que Scorp ya había dejado de llorar.

-No lo se, pero no se calma.- respondió el rubio, pasando la mano sobre la cabecita de la niña.- Hey, Granger, tu sabes si es normal que un bebé esté tan rojo? Bueno, se supone que son "reales", así que podría ser una señal de lo que les ocurre.- r5azonó el chico.

Hermione no lo había pensado, y rápidamente pasó su mano por la mejilla de Scorp.

Estaba ardiendo.

-Tiene fiebre!.- exclamó la castaña, sintiendo el pánico en su interior.- cómo está Rose?

Draco le pasó la mano por la frente y miró a Hermione tranquilo.

-Está bien, no se siente caliente.

Rose estaba del mismo color que Scorp, no podía estar bien… Draco no podía no notarlo, a menos que…

Sin aviso, Hermione tocó la cara de la bebé y deslizó su mano lentamente sobre la suave piel de Malfoy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy contemplaba a Blaise sentado sobre el sillón frente a su ventana; sostenía cuidadosamente a Nicole mientras la alimentaba; y a ella le parecía tan perturbador.

Era curioso ver al arrogante y promiscuo Blaise Zabini tan compenetrado en su labor de padre, tenía que admitirlo, era una imagen maravillosa.

-Por lo menos sabemos que Theo está bien.- dijo Blaise, retomando la conversación.- No creo que Lovegood lo torture ni nada por el estilo, ella es mas bien pacífica.

-Es cierto, pero el que me preocupa es Draco.- dijo la morena, preparando la ropa de cama de su hija.- Hermione no es del tipo tranquila… de hecho es bastante agresiva…

-Una fusión peligrosa?.- Blaise sonreía con una ceja en alto.

-Sí… creo que explosión caótica lo describe mejor.- concedió Pansy con una sonrisa.- Todo podría suceder, quizás encontremos a Draco mañana con algún miembro amputado o simplemente su cadáver arrojado al lago negro… uno nunca sabe.

-Naaaa, no lo creo, ella es mala, pero él es peor.- refutó Zabini, colocando a Nicole en brazos de su madre.

-En eso tienes razón.- meditó ella, comenzando a cambiar a su hija.- Pero es que de verdad, no puedo creer que hayan sido tan estúpidos! Quidditch? O sea, en serio? Qué rayos estaban pensando?

-Ese es el problema, Pansy, ellos no estaban pensando.- declaró el ojiazul.

-Gracias a Merlín que tu si lo hiciste.- dijo la morena, sonriendo feliz.- me llenas de orgullo! Es más, te daré un premio. Haré algo que tu me pidas.

-Qué tipo de cosa?

-No lo se, tus deberes de la semana, te llevaré el desayuno a la cama… no se, lo que sea.

Zabini era experto en mujeres, si bien no tenía el complejo historial que ostentaba Draco, sin duda tampoco se quedaba atrás; pero en ese momento, por una fracción de segundo, su resolución de Casanova flaqueó ante el mar infinito de posibilidades que Pansy le ofrecía… Pansy, la única chica a la que había respetado totalmente durante toda su vida; Pansy, la chica que nunca lo había visto más allá de la amistad.

-Lo que sea?.- cuestionó él.

-Solo nómbralo y lo tendrás.- respondió ella sonriente.

-Está bien.- Zabini clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de ella y esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.- Bésame, Pansy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry y Ginny ingresaron silenciosamente al castillo, llevando con ellos al convaleciente James que recientemente había salido del quirófano; pasaba de la media noche y la tormenta seguía azotando fuera.

Caminaron con cuidado por los corredores, sin llevar la capa invisible, puesto que estaba tremendamente mojada y así no servía de gran cosa.

Después de algún tiempo, finalmente alcanzaron el pasillo del séptimo piso, estaban a penas a dos vueltas de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda; siguieron caminando despacio, sin meter ruido, es más, ni siquiera James lloraba, como si fuera consciente del peligro que enfrentaban.

Ambos chicos respiraron con alivio cuando finalmente alcanzaron la entrada de la sala común.

-Contraseña?.- preguntó la adormilada dama del retrato.

-Sorbete de Fre…

Harry no alcanzó a terminar las palabras cuando la puerta se abrió desde adentro. Un rayo iluminó la estancia, por instinto Harry enarboló su varita y Ginny soltó un pequeño grito, abrazando a su bebé.

Una sombra delgada y alta se deslizó por la abertura, y ambos chicos quedaron tan petrificados como si hubieran visto un basilisco.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione corría por las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo del colegio; sin perder tiempo, luego de comprobar que Draco también tenía fiebre, salió disparada hacia la sala de los menesteres para conseguir medicina, sin preocuparse por su escasa indumentaria que se reducía a su conjunto de revista erótica y su bata de dormir. Dobló la esquina que la separaba de las siguientes escaleras cuando escuchó un grito ahogado.

-Her…mio…neee!

Se detuvo de golpe, tratando de localizar la fuente del grito. Momentos después apareció Theodore Nott sujetándose un costado, con expresión cansada y totalmente deshidratado.

-Qué pasa, Theo?.- preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-Yo… yo… voy a la sala de… los menesteres.- explicó el chico tomando pausas para recobrar su respiración normal.

-Oh, y eso? Yo también voy para allá.- dijo Hermione, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo, con Theo a su lado.

-Es que Lyssander y Lorcan están…

-Resfriados?.- el chico asintió con la cabeza.- Mis niños también están mal.

-Eh? Y entonces por qué estás aquí? Tu deberías cuidarlos, tienes más experiencia que Draco, él debería hacerse cargo de conseguir las medicinas.

-Ese es el problema.- suspiró la leona, alcanzando el tercer piso.- cuando dije que mis niños están enfermos, me refería a tooodos mis niños.

Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos, bajando la voz dada la cercanía de la oficina de Filch, localizada en el quinto piso.

-Hermione… puedo preguntarte algo?.- dijo el ojiverde, desviando la mirada, algo cohibido.

-Claro, lo que quieras.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Tu conoces a Luna muy bien, verdad?

-Eh?.- la pregunta descolocó un poco a Hermione.- Sí; bueno, tenemos poco más de dos años de ser amigas, así que supongo que la conozco bastante.

-Bien…- ese era Theodore Nott nervioso?.- Qué le agradaría más a ella? Un picnic en el bosque o una cena en Hogsmade?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y después en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa enorme.

-Estás enamorado de Luna!.- esa no era la forma más sutil de abordar el tema; pero era el auténtico método Granger: Mata primero, pregunta después.

-Eh… yo…- Theo parecía un carbón ardiendo por el sonrojo de sus mejillas.- Sí, creo que sí. Ya se que pensarás que soy un idiota, y lo soy en realidad, no me ofende; para ser sincero no creo que ella me note siquiera, es decir, ella es tan especial, tan inteligente, tan pura… yo sería como una mancha negra en su vida…

-Pero por qué dices eso?.- cuestionó la castaña consternada por las declaraciones de Nott.

-Ya sabes, Slytherin, hijo de un mortífago, amigo de los enemigos de sus amigos… no soy un buen partido.

Hermione se colocó en frente del chico y clavó sus ojos en los de él con severidad.

-Escúchame bien, Theodore Nott.- dijo ella con autoridad.- más te vale no decir tantas idioteces en frente de mi o no respondo. Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? Eres un chico maravilloso, una gran persona, y el pasado de tu padre no tiene por qué condenarte. Tu no eres él, y no lo serás nunca si tu no lo quieres. Luna sería una chica realmente afortunada si pudiera tenerte a su lado. Y respecto a lo otro… yo creo que Hogsmade estaría bien.

Theo la contempló con mirada ilusionada, sintiéndose conmovido por el apoyo de la chica. Por otro lado, Hermione sabía que Luna era más de cosas solitarias y poco comunes, sin embargo, Luna también se sentía mellada en su amor propio por todas las burlas que recibía de los miembros de su casa, y Hermione tenía la certeza de que nada sería más halagador para la rubia que el hecho de que Theo saliera con ella en público, caminando orgullosamente tomado de su mano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño abrazó a la leona como toda una boa constrictor.

-Theo, moriré de asfixia si no me sueltas.- dijo ella sintiendo la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Theo aflojó el abrazo pero no la soltó.

-Gracias, Hermione.- murmuró él.- Me siento feliz de que Luna tenga personas como tu a su lado.

Continuaron su caminata hasta alcanzar la sala de los Menesteres. Luego de pasearse tres veces frente a ella, la puerta se materializó y ellos ingresaron a lo que ahora parecía una farmacia bastante anormal.

Montones de estantes estaban diseminados por doquier, exhibiendo todo tipo de pociones en frascos etiquetados. Una vez más los elfos hacían las labores del personal.

-Buenas noches.- saludó la chica dirigiéndose a las feas criaturitas.- podrían recomendarme algo para el resfrío?

Los elfos pusieron frente a ella un par de frascos, uno verde y el otro rojo. El verde era la poción para adulto, y el rojo era la poción para bebés. Compraron cuatro frasquitos rojos y un verde para Malfoy; ambos comenzaron a avanzar a la salida, cuando de pronto Theo se encaminó de regreso al mostrador.

-Qué pasa?.- preguntó la leona.

-Oh, nada, tengo un encargo.- dijo el chico sin detenerse.

-Qué tipo de encargo?.- preguntó ella, pero aparentemente Theo no la había oído.

-Disculpa.- dijo el ojiverde, dirigiéndose a un pequeño elfo.- Dónde están los corchos para chicas?

-Se refiere a las toallas sanitarias o a los tampones?.- preguntó el elfo seriamente.

-Mmmmm, cuál es la diferencia?

El elfo explicó con ademanes bastante gráficos la utilización de ambos objetos, y una mueca se torció en el rostro del castaño.

-No, definitivamente tampones no! Sería como una auto-violación!.- declaró Theo indignado.

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Ahhhhhh!

El grito de Ginny Weasley casi destrozó los tímpanos de su novio.

-Se puede saber qué rayos hacen aquí afuera?.- preguntó la irritada voz de…

-Profesora McGonagall?.- inquirió Harry completamente aterrado.

-Sí, señor Potter, qué esperaba? Un dementor?

-Un dementor me habría asustado menos…- murmuró el ojiverde inconscientemente, ganándose una mirada fulminante de la mujer.- Quiero decir, eh… nosotros nos vamos a la cama, buenas noches profesora!

-Sí, estamos cansados, hasta mañana.- apoyó la pelirroja tratando de pasar a la anciana.

-Un momento, por qué traen a su bebé deambulando de noche? Hey! Y por qué están tan empapados?.- preguntó la subdirectora percatándose a penas de los detalles.- qué está pasando, señores'

-Pues verá profesora…- comenzó Ginny, nerviosamente.- Nosotros fuimos a… fuimos a…

-A visitar a Hagrid.- sí, era mejor decir la verdad, de todas formas ya los habían atrapado.

-Que ustedes qué? Pero por Merlín! Su bebé podría enfermarse! Además está prohibido vaguear de noche por el castillo!

-Nosotros no estábamos vagueando.- explicó Ginny.- en realidad venimos de curar a James…

-Curarlo? Con Hagrid?.- la mirada atenta de la mujer cayó sobre el niño que vivió.- Señor Potter, no me haga preguntarlo de nuevo, qué pasa?

-Emmm, verá… James tuvo un pequeño accidente.- explicó el chico, observando como póco a poco el ceño de la mujer se fruncía con reproche.- Pero ya lo arreglamos! No tiene por qué preocuparse!

McGonagall prácticamente arrebató a James de los brazos de su madre, retiró la manta y sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

-Señor Potter! En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Vamos, no es tan malo…- comenzó Ginny a defender a Harry.

-Que no es malo? Ya lo vio? Oh, por Merlín! Comienzo a creer que usted de verdad es ególatra!.- terminó mirando a Harry muy molesta.

Y sinceramente era de esperarse. Después de todo, qué pensaría cualquiera al ver aquella roja cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre la frente de James Sirius Potter Weasley?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione regresó a la habitación de Malfoy tan rápido como pudo evadir las directas preguntas de Theo sobre la auto-sodomización de las chicas por medio de tampones.

La recamara estaba a obscuras, a penas iluminada tenuemente por la luz que despedía la chimenea agonizante.

Draco estaba acostado en la cama, con sus pequeños retoños abrazados sobre su pecho. Sin perder el tiempo, la castaña vertió las pociones en dos biberones y una taza.

Retiró a los gemelos cuidadosamente de los brazos de su padre y los hizo beber la medicina. Los pequeños siguieron tan dormidos como al principio, pero era visible que la temperatura comenzaba a descender, y ella los depositó en su cuna.

Se acercó con la taza en las manos y trató de despertar a Draco.

-Malfoy…- dijo ella suavemente, sacudiéndolo de un hombro.- Malfoy…

El chico se removió un poco y le dio la espalda.

-Malfoy….- insistió ella un poco más fuerte.- Malfoy, despierta…

-Mhhh….- el chico emitió algunos quejidos, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Demonios, Malfoy, podría pasarte un troll encima y tu no te darías cuenta.- reclamó la chica al bello hurón albino durmiente.- Vamos, Malfoy, debes tomar la medicina…

Draco se levantó como un inferí, sin expresión alguna y con los ojos casi completamente cerrados; la castaña acercó la taza a sus labios y el rubio comenzó a beber sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando terminó con todo el líquido, el chico se aferró al regazo de la castaña y gruñó como un poseso cuando ella trató de zafarse de su agarre.

-Malfoy?.- probó ella, tratando de descubrir si ya estaba despierto.- Mierda, duermes como una piedra.

Por única respuesta, el rubio dejó salir un gemido de malestar, ella tocó su frente y descubrió que posiblemente Draco estaba aún más enfermo que los bebés, el aún seguía ardiendo.

Hermione se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y convocó con su varita una jofaina de agua helada y un montón de paños limpios. Mojó uno de ellos y lo colocó sobre la nívea frente de Draco; Malfoy tembló un poco con el cambio de temperatura y su ceño se relajó.

Las horas pasaron lentas, y en algún momento de la madrugada, una vez que la temperatura de Malfoy era normal, se acomodó cansada y adolorida a su lado, durmiendo profundamente en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

El alba iluminó tenuemente la habitación; bañando de luz pálida a Draco Malfoy abrazando posesivamente a la leona, cuya bata se había abierto en algún momento de la noche.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	10. Consecuencias

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap 10! **

**Mil Gracias por los 63 review's!**

**Juro q casi muero d la emoción cada vz q encuentro un mail d Review Alert :D**

**Nunca m voy a cansar d agradecérselos!**

**Respecto a los comentarios q m regalaron en el cap anterior (los q no alcancé a responder) x alguna extraña razón FanFiction no m deja devolverles el review :( No c xk s sto, hay algunas chicas a las q si pude responderles, pro hay muchas a las q no m dejó. **

**Cambié de red, de explorador, y hasta de Lap Top… pro no funcionó D:**

**De verdad, mil disculpas x ello T.T Pero quiero q sepan q cada palabra suya la tomo en consideración con infinito agradecimiento!**

**Este cap m tomó bastante tiempo :S Fue difícil scribirlo, pro al final m gusta como ha quedado :D y spero q a ustedes tmbn… ya saben, bno o malo, háganmelo saber cn un review :)**

**Princess Ansly: Ya verás d qué forma reacciona, eh! Ron lo lleva bastante bn, pro creo q Harry sigue sintiendo culpa hahahaha spero q t guste el cap!**

**Alna Mlfoy: Ron s uno d los padres más preocupados q he visto XD solo q no sabe hacerlo correctamente hehehe Y créeme, no será un simple besito ;D**

**Herms-G59: La cara d Draco será algo así - (Ô.ó) y luego vendrá algo así (O_O)' y después… Sigue leyendo! XD**

**Karlii Whitlock: Spera a ver cómo reacciona nuestro hurón consentido XD**

**Le Chevalier de la Rose: Ai Lov iu XP**

**Renesmee Malfoy: Gracias x todas las porras! Spero q t guste el cap, y como siempre, spero tu opinión cn ansias!**

**Diosa Luna: Hoy t haré realidad ver a la linda Luna molesta :D Y m dices q t parece! **

**Althais Malfoy: Hahahahaha sip, ni yo se d donde m saco tanta tontería XD Spero q t siga gustando!**

**Beautifly92: Draco estará más ocupado q hablando cuando vea el outfit d Herms XD**

**Unplugged: Bno, Hagrid c rió x lo bizarro q es q Harry (kien abiertamente reniega d su marca x toda la historia q ya conocemos) le produzca una marca idéntica a su primogénito… vamos, es como crear un XD Y tienes razón! Yeah cn las auto-violaciones!... digo, cn los tampones XD**

**DianizLoca: Spero satisfacer todas tus dudas hoy :D Y claro, spero uno más d tus lindos review's!**

**Linne-Malfoy: Hahahaha m leíste la mente! Pro omití lo d la cámara ZD creeme, esto ya es lo suficientemente comprometedor hehehehe Spero q t guste!**

**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune: Sucederá todo ;D Hahahaha, spero q t guste este cap!**

**Nany Hatake C.: La inteligencia d Theo, Harry, Draco, y Ron kedo sepultada varios metros abajo por contones de testosterona en estado puro… Bno, d la d Ron siempre he tenido dudas XD Wow! N serio, amé tu review! Fue… wow, inspirador :D**

**Isadhara Malfoy: Jajajajajaja Aviso Importante: Nop, para toooodas las q preguntan (q son preocupantemente muchas) NO me meto nada :D todo sto s n mi stado natural, sin nada raro d por medio hahahaha sí, lo c, doy miedo XP D vrdad, nena, spero seguir sacándote las risas así :)**

**Tokio2323: No solo babeará hehehe**

**Paola-Crepusculera: Actualización akí!**

**Shazadi Malfoy: Grax! Iuuuu, spero ser merecedora d los halagos, eh! Ojalá t guste ste cap y t keden ganas d seguir leyendo :)**

**Nymphii-PotterMalfoy: Juzt… Thanks!**

**Nikolette: Akí viene llegando!**

**Yoo: Ya no speres más!**

**Violeta 15: Ufff, y qué mañanita, eh! Spero q t guste!**

**Claudiabch: :D ya lo sabrás ahora!**

**Andrea: M nknta q t nknte!**

**AleMalfoy: Spero q t guste tanto como el anterior!**

**Emily Hale Smith: Yeah! Un excelente análisis! Hahahaha, spero q sigas dejandome tus interesantes opinions, y claro! Q t guste el cap :)**

**Kuchiki Mikoto: Wiii! Sigue leyendo!**

**Seiya-Love01: Hahahaha, siii, completa envidia a Hermione, eh! XD Spero q t siga gustando ste cap!**

**Bibi cullen Swan: Hahahahaha gracias x el review! Revitalizante! X cierto, ya actualicé Metal4Life… no c si ya checaste el cap 20, n fin, spero q t guste ste cap :) Y ntp, las lokeras siguen saliendo d mi mente… tan así q ya tngo tres conatos d fic's listos para desarrollar dos son para subir en cuanto termine Sta historia, y el otro será después del final d Metal4Life :D Pro no le digas a nadie, eh ¬¬ hahahaha**

**Malfoy19Dany: Ya no lo imagines! Leelo nena!**

**DashaMalfoy: Spero q t guste ste cap!**

**Andyie Pattz: Akí sta! S lo más pronto q pude Pro s más largo d lo normal para compenzar la spera :)**

**Yoss: Si soy d México :) D KeretaRock! Pro sk s mas clásico Mujer… casos d la vida real, xk a parte, la rosa d Guadalupe m daría mucha risa… si no m diera tanta lástima lo malo q es XD Wiii! Compartimos el amor a Theo! Y sk, no c tu, pro yo lo visualizo wapísimo y mnso XD irresistible! Hahahaha Y sí, Padma s una madre dsnaturalizada.**

**Angelita88: Spero q lo disfrutes!**

**Shelan: Siiii, aki sta para q lo leas, la sperada reacción Malfoy ¬¬ hahahahaha**

**Ali Paola Malfoy Cullen Uchita: Grax! Y tu sigue leyéndome, eh!**

**Elizabeth Black Malfoy: GRax x tu dedicación en dejar opinión d todos los cap's! La crítica siempre m ayuda a ser mjor :) (O eso kiero pensar XD) así q respecto a lo d las descripciones d las emociones y los ambientes, agradesco la observación, pro no aplicaré tu recomendación cn sta historia. Verás, ste s un fic más ligero, destinado a divertir, entretener y desestresar, y creo q eso ya lo notaste! Hahahaha q bn q t guste mi retorcido sentido dl humor XD :) bno, volviendo al fic, es algo más digerible, y si yo profundizara muxo c perdería la escencia de lo q pretendo scribir. Sin embargo, para otras historias emocionalmente más fuertes creo q puedo decir q tngo una bna amplitud d descripciones d todo tipo XD D verdad, grax x el consejo! Lo aplicaré para mis otras historias :D Y spero seguir sacándote risas hahahaha**

**Noleia: Bienvenida al delirio! Spero no decepciónate! Y spero tus opiniones, eh!**

**Harrina Potter: Grax x los bnos deseos! Y spero q disfrutes el cap :)**

**AstridUP: Hahahahaha, siii, resumiste los deseos d todas las dramioneras en un renglón XD hahahaha spero q t guste el cap :D**

**Mery Malfoy Black: Hahahaha cierto! Nadie supera a Draco… pro Theo c le acerca bastante XD Spero q t guste el cap!**

**Carolyn: No mueras! Mjor, sigue leyendo!**

**Kepchhp: Akis sta la actualización :) Spero tus opiniones.**

**Alejandra: Grax! Spero q t guste!**

**Anonimous: Mmmmm… no entendí tu review hehehe eso s bno o es malo?**

**PossessMyHeart: Hahahaha, Draco por sí mismo es un sueño erótico… pro cubierto d lodo s una sexy y sucia fantasía XD hahahaha**

**Angel Zoe: Stoy encantada! XD Y no t preocupes! AMO los review's largos y detallados :) Son muy inspiradores! Oh, y spero tus opiniones sobre mis otras historias XD**

**DraMionera: No abandono! Aki stoy :)**

**Xsxbx: Bienvenida al fic! Spero tus opiniones!**

**Naiz: Ya lo sabrás…. Lee y comenta!**

**RoryFozz: Gracias x el review!**

**Serrena Princesita Hale: Ya la stoy scribiendo :) keda para el siguiente cap :D**

**Adm: C cortó en la frente, x eso kedó cn una cicatriz como la d Harry hehehe Disfruta las pndjadas dl día d hoy!**

**Gatita Malfoy94: Hahahahaha Tu profe debe odiarme! Bno, spero q disfrutes el cap :) **

**Sigan comentando… son mi inspiración T.T**

**Bno, ya, a leer!**

_"Cuando su manita se agarre con fuerza a tu dedo, no estará tu hijo prendido a ti, sino tú prendido a la vida."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy yacía plácidamente sobre su cama con las sábanas negras envolviéndolo hasta la cadera, dejando ver completamente su magnífico torso desnudo cubierto de diminutas gotitas de sudor; su rostro lucía agotado, mostraba unas intensas y enormes ojeras obscuras bajo sus ojos aún cerrados, que contrastaban radicalmente con sus finos labios rojos entreabiertos. Aquellos labios mostraban una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción.

El único rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana alta de su habitación iba a parar sobre la maraña de risos castaños que se extendía sobre la almohada mientras que la cabeza de Hermione Jane Granger estaba posada sobre el blanco y esculpido pecho de Draco Lucius Malfoy; la chica estaba completamente descubierta, recostada en una rara posición con el vientre abajo, una larga pierna cruzada por encima del chico y sus manos aferrando su torso cual osito de peluche.

De alguna extraña forma, Hermione lucía aún más provocadora de lo que debería y eso ya es mucho decir, puesto que su postura era un arma mortal, pero combinada con su indumentaria resultaba un pozo de tentación; sus senos se apretaban dramáticamente presionados tanto por torso del rubio como por aquel llamativo corsé de raso rojo sangre bordado con rosas negras de seda y encaje por doquier; bajando la vista, ahí donde su pelvis tocaba impúdicamente la cadera de Draco, una diminuta (y quiero decir diminuta) extensión de gasa negra con encaje rojo sangre en las orillas conformaba la etérea tanga que medio cubría su pelvis y se perdía en su trasero; lucía tan cansada como el rubio, pero de igual forma, una ligera sonrisa se extendía sobre su rostro tranquilo.

La escena resultaba erótica en muchas maneras distintas, pero sobre todo resultaba sexual; cualquiera que los viera pensaría que han tenido una larga sesión de sexo fetichista que se prolongó hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Y eso fue lo que pensó Theodore Nott cuando abrió la puerta de improvisto.

-Por la sagrada mierda de Merlín!.- dijo Theo asombrado… en voz demasiado alta.

Draco se enderezó de golpe completamente alerta y sus ojos grises se posaron con molestia sobre el castaño que se apoyaba en la puerta como si fuese a sufrir un infarto fulminante.

-Pero qué demonios te pasa, Nott?.- preguntó Draco bastante molesto, sin reparar en nada más.

-Nada… nada… yo… eh, ya me iba.- murmuró Theo cerrando la puerta completamente sonrojado.- lamento interrumpir, Draco…

-Lárgate!.- gritó el rubio, arrojando el candelabro que se encontraba a su lado sobre la mesita de noche directo a la puerta.

-Ya sabes que tienes que colgar la corbata para que no te molestemos!.- le recriminó la voz apagada de Theo desde afuera de la habitación.- no fue mi culpa!

-Corbata?.- preguntó Hermione, que recién despertaba, llamando la atención de cierto rubio.

Draco tragó grueso cuando volvió su atención hacia la chica; su boca se abrió en un evidente gesto de sorpresa, la sorpresa más agradable de toda su vida.

La castaña aún se tallaba los ojos somnolientos, sin procesar nada de lo que ocurría.

-Qué pasa con las corbatas, Malfoy?.- insistió ella estirando los brazos de manera que sus senos amenazaban con desbordarse del corsé.

Draco, a pesar de que era un hombre (y evidentemente una bestia por no poder controlar al basilisco que intentaba traspasar sus bóxers completamente erguido), sobre todo era un caballero, así que se volvió hacia la ventana haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano y trató de respirar calmadamente.

-Eh…. Nosotros debemos colgar la corbata del pomo de la puerta cada vez que planeamos tener una noche agitada.- explicó el rubio, procurando mirar los ojos (y solo los ojos) de Hermione.

-Agitada?.- preguntó la chica, aún adormilada.- cómo?

-Sí, ya sabes… cuando tenemos… sexo…- a Draco jamás, en toda su vida, le había costado tanto pronunciar aquella cotidiana palabra de cuatro letras.

-Pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso!.- exclamó la castaña esbozando una sonrisa de obviedad.- por qué pensaría eso Theo?

A esas alturas, Draco era incapaz de hablar debido al intenso calor que lo agobiaba por dentro, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención. Con horror notó cómo su basilisco hacía su propia casa de campar bajo las sábanas, y colocó un enorme cojín abultado para cubrirlo de la manera más sutil posible.

El dolor en su entrepierna se volvió casi insoportable cuando contempló, como en cámara lenta, que Hermione se levantaba todavía medio zombie en dirección al baño; sus piernas parecían infinitas y cada extensión de piel invitaba a ser tocada, lamida, besada, mordida…

-Qué pasa, Malfoy?.- preguntó ella con cierta irritabilidad, víctima de un sonrojo intenso.

Draco había proferido un ligero gemido de placer, y ella lo había escuchado.

-Eh… nada.- cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta? Paseaba por la habitación casi desnuda y todavía le preguntaba que qué pasaba!.- Vístete, por amor a Morgana.

Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia; está bien que su bata de florecitas era bastante ridícula, pero no la llevaba puesta, y su blusa de dormir no era tan fea…

La leona realmente despertó cuando sus enormes ojos castaños se posaron sobre un pequeño bulto de ropa en el suelo: Su pijama.

Miró desconcertada su reflejo en la ventana y lo comprendió todo en un segundo de pánico.

-No me mires, Malfoy!.- gritó la chica llena de vergüenza, y la indignación irracional típica de cuando uno la caga en grande.- eres un hurón desgraciado y pervertido! Cómo pudiste verme así sin decirme nada!

-Pero qué demonios…! Yo no te estaba viendo, la que se acostó conmigo casi desnuda fuiste tú!.- rebatió el rubio, molesto. Él trataba de ser un caballero y así se lo agradecía?.- Yo solo fui una victima de tu acoso sexual; seguro pensabas aprovechar que estaba moribundo para violarme.- finalizó esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Primero, Malfoy.- dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente al rubio encajándole su dedo índice en el pecho.- Tú no estabas moribundo, solo resfriado; segundo, yo no te acosé sexualmente, y tercero, jamás tendría ni un poco de intimidad contigo, hurón del demonio!

Draco, ahora realmente molesto por el tercer punto, se levantó de la cama olvidando su dolorosa erección, la tomó de ambas muñecas y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella con severidad.

-Mira, Granger….- comenzó el rubio furioso… pero su ira se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado al sentir cierta presión externa sobre su miembro y la mirada aterrada de Hermione.

No supo en qué momento habían cruzado la habitación, y menos aún cómo la había acorralado contra la pared… pero lo que casi lo hace desfallecer fue el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca… tan terriblemente cerca como para que su miembro de acero se encajara un poco en el abdomen de la castaña; y para que un par de puntos pequeños se marcaran con fuerza a través de la gruesa tela del corsé.

Hermione también se había percatado de la situación, y le resultaba… excitante.

Sentía la gloriosa erección de Draco presionada en su vientre; lo cual era lógico, puesto que él le sacaba poco más de una cabeza de altura, y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar un sonrojo incandescente al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba…

Me desea! Por Merlín, me desea! El cerebro de la castaña no procesaba otra cosa que su victoria sobre los instintos de Malfoy, después de todo ella había tenido razón después de verla así, el rubio ya no podría pensar solo en dormir estando con ella.

Llena de euforia, sonrió de manera triunfante… que a Draco le pareció el gesto más seductor e incitante de todo el universo.

Draco a penas y podía mantener un hilo casi coherente de sus pensamientos, puesto que su mirada no lograba despegarse de aquel profundo escote que subía y bajaba con cada respiración de la castaña. Se sentía más eufórico y excitado que en toda su larga vida amorosa; dispuesto a recibir una severa bofetada, una patada en la entrepierna o un hechizo que lo redujera a polvo de hada, se arriesgó acercando lentamente su rostro al oído de la leona.

-Y ahora qué, Granger?.- murmuró con voz ronca, dejando que su aliento rozara el cuello de la chica para después pasar ligeramente su lengua bífida sobre el lóbulo.

Hermione se estremeció de placer ante el húmedo contacto de la lengua de Malfoy, y premeditadamente empujó su cadera hacia adelante, deleitándose con el gemido ronco que escapó de los labios del chico.

-Ahora….

La frase quedó inconclusa cuando ella, Hermione frígida-rata-de-biblioteca-Granger se abalanzó sobre aquellos finos labios, entrelazando sus manos en aquel cabello platinado que tanto deseaba tocar.

Draco no dudó ni un segundo en tomarla de la cintura y caminar a trompicones hacia la cama; se sorprendió gratamente cuando la chica lo empujó con una fuerza descomunal, desplomándolo sobre las sábanas negras.

Hermione sonrió, sintiéndose poderosa y sin pensar en nada se subió a horcajadas sobre el miembro enorme de Malfoy, ahora era ella quien lo dominaba, apoyando sus manos sobre las muñecas del chico por arriba de su rubia cabeza.

-Con que juego rudo, eh?.- observó Draco, levantando una ceja retadora.

-Querías que abusara de ti, no?.- reviró la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy Parkinson caminaba sobre algodón de azúcar con la pequeña Nicole en sus brazos directo a su primera clase del día, Encantamientos.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior hacían que su fría sangre de serpiente ardiera como fuego corriendo por sus venas.

Flash Back

"_Bésame"_

_La palabra parecía flotar en el aire mientras ella contemplaba como idiota aquellos ojos azules profundos como el mar._

_Conociendo a Blaise de toda la vida, ella podría pensar que se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto; pero la expresión en su rostro fue lo que la convenció._

_Sin estar muy segura de sus actos, se acercó lentamente a los labios del chico, que se abrieron para recibir el ansiado beso._

_End Flash Back._

Unos minutos antes se había despedido de Blaise… dejándolo en la ducha, después de que acordaran alternar las clases que no tomaban juntos para el cuidado de Nicole.

La pequeña muñeca en sus brazos emitió una radiante risita y Pansy la contempló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que me lees la mente, eh.- murmuró con una sonrisa de complicidad, hablándole a su supuesta hija.- Bien, entonces ya no pensaré tanto en lo de anoche con tu padre; definitivamente hay cosas ahí que los bebés no deben ver.

La pelinegra era completamente feliz, y a pesar de no querer sumirse en la noche anterior, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con los giros involuntarios de su subconsciente.

Al otro lado del pasillo observó correr desaforadamente a Ronald Weasley con su hijo… ¿Atado a su espalda?; en fin, vió al Weasley, seguido de Potter, arrastrando a Theo con ellos.

Theo? Valla, definitivamente en algún momento de la noche había entrado a una dimensión desconocida.

Una en la que los amigos de toda la vida no eran lo que parecían.

Su mano volvió a rosar aquellos labios, que ahora pertenecían a Blaise Zabini, mientras retornaba a su sala común, pues había olvidado la pañalera.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny se había marchado hacía un buen rato al gran comedor, puesto que tenía clase de Adivinación y quería desayunar temprano para llegar a tiempo; así que luego de muchas miradas de persuasión por parte de Harry (Y claro, jurar que no le agregaría más rasgos de familia al pequeño James), el chico quedaba a cargo de su cuidado hasta la tercera hora.

Así que en ese momento, Harry Potter esperaba a su mejor amigo sentado en una cómoda butaca de la sala común, alimentando a su hijo.

-Y cómo está el papá soltero?.- preguntó el ojiverde sin voltear cuando escuchó los inconfundibles pasos de Ron en las escaleras.

-Listo para la batalla!.- respondió el aludido como si fuese a jugar la copa mundial de Quidditch.

Harry no pudo evitar las profundas carcajadas que escaparon desde el fondo de su ser al ver a su amigo.

Ron tenía, literalmente, amarrado a Grawpy sobre su espalda, en un primitivo intento de porta-bebé mal confeccionado con una soga. En su hombro derecho pendía su habitual mochila de cuero, pero en el izquierdo parecía que iba a ir a salvar África del hambre.

-Qué es todo eso?.- preguntó Harry, sin decidirse exactamente a donde señalar.

-Oh, decidí que el celo mágico es poco práctico para cargar a un bebé….- explicó el pelirrojo radiante.- Robé las cuerdas que Filch tenía en la sala de castigos, así Grawp estará cómodo, y yo puedo moverme con facilidad; y esto, es el armamento para la guerra paternal.- ahora señalaba el bolso, comenzando a sacar cosas inauditas de él.

Desparramó sobre la alfombra desde discos voladores con colmillos, snaps explosivos, un ajedrez mágico y un juego de Gobstones, hasta un mini uniforme de Quidditch, una poción para hacer crecer el cabello, un panqué de nuez, una tarta de melaza y un surtido salta-clases.

-Entiendo, es para cuidar de Grawp.- dijo Harry con rostro consternado.- pero por qué el surtido salta-clases?

-Es por si Grawp y yo nos aburrimos de la clase y necesitamos un poco de tiempo padre-hijo…

-Eso tiene sentido.- accedió Harry, ahora tomando el disco colmilludo.- Pero, y esto?

-Grawp podría aburrirse.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejar que un bebé juegue con algo que puede arrancarle un brazo.- dijo Harry con gesto grave.

-Qué, lo dices por experiencia?.- preguntó Ron burlonamente, señalando la "cicatriz" en forma de rayo que adornaba la frente de James.

-Está bien, olvidemos eso.- dijo el ojiverde molesto, cubriendo de nuevo la cara de su bebé.- Pero de verdad, Ron, no creo que un bebé necesite poción para el cabello.

-Eso es por si entramos en guerra repentinamente.- Explicó Ron con seriedad, pero Harry seguía sin entender.- así podré camuflar a Grawp para que pase desapercibido.

-Pero a los bebés no les afecta la magia!.- rebatió el moreno, completamente consternado por la falta de materia gris de su mejor amigo.

-Claro que lo se, Harry, no seas idiota.- respondió Ron pacientemente.- Es para mí; si atacan los mortífagos, me rociaré la cara y esconderé a Grawp en mi barba mientras luchamos. Tenemos que pensar en todo Harry, tener un bebé requiere de responsabilidad, no es solo un juego.

Ron salió orgulloso de la sala común, sintiéndose el mejor padre del mundo. Por su parte, Harry no sabía qué le molestaba más; el hecho de que fuera Ron el que lo tratara como idiota, o que él mismo se sintiera como uno por intentar razonar con él.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna Lovegood se encontró con Ginny de camino al comedor; la rubia llevaba a sus gemelos en un cochecito que Theo había trasformado para ella, dado que ella insistía en que los bebés deben dormir con su madre. Era muy temprano, y ambas chicas tenían la misma clase, así que desayunarían juntas, Luna le entregaría los bebés a Theo, y partirían juntas a la torre de Adivinación.

-Pero que veo? Las personitas más hermosas del mundo… y Ginny.- dijo Theo, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirroja.- No te enojes, mini-Weasley, solo es una broma.

-Luna, contrólalo o dejaré huérfanos a tus hijos.- amenazó Ginny, apretando el tenedor en su mano amenazadoramente.

-Theo, discúlpate.- ordenó Luna con voz serena y dulce.

-Lo siento.- dijo Theo por lo bajo, sentándose al lado de la rubia.

Las chicas se levantaron en ese momento dispuestas a ir a clases.

-Hey, nos abandonan?.- preguntó Theo, poniendo cara de angustia.- una cosa es que desayunemos todos en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero es inhumano que me dejen aquí!.- reclamó mirando tristemente el abundante plato que ya se había servido.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Luna.- estarás bien, Lorcan y Lyssander te cuidarán.

-Además ahí vienen Harry y Ron.- apuntó la pelirroja, riendo descaradamente de la cara del castaño.

Las chicas salieron del comedor, mientras que los chicos se sentaron frente a Theo, que volvía a atacar su plato como si fuese la ultima vez en su vida que comería algo.

-Hey, Nott.- saludó Harry cordialmente.

-Hola.- respondió el castaño tragando con dificultad.

-Oye… tu tienes la primera clase con Hermione, no?.- preguntó Ron, descolgando de una pierna a Grawp para alimentarlo.- La has visto?

-Cierto, no la vimos en la sala común, ya debería de estar aquí.- observó Harry, buscando a su amiga en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Oh, eso; supongo que se ha entretenido con Draco más de la cuenta.- dijo Theo, sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Cómo que se ha entretenido? En donde están?.- preguntó Ron de nuevo.

Theo colocó una expresión de incomodidad sobre su rostro al recordar la comprometedora situación de esos dos por la mañana.

-Qué pasa Nott? Responde.- ordenó el niño que vivió (para marcar a su primogénito).

-Eh… nada, solo que de verdad están MUY ocupados, pero no es nada que deba preocuparnos.- trató de evadir el castaño inútilmente.

-Cómo que ocupados, eh? Exijo saber en dónde está mi amiga!.- dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

-Está en la habitación de Draco, de verdad, no es nada importante, si no ha pasado nada malo en toda la noche, no veo por qué se preocupan ahora.

Ambos leones se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y demasiado tarde Theo comprendió su error. Maldita honestidad!

Los chicos, naturalmente no sabían que Hermione pasaba algunas noches ahí, y menos aún en qué términos, así que ni tardos ni perezosos, prácticamente arrastraron a Theo hacia las mazmorras.

-Pero por qué me secuestran?.- preguntaba el chico a voz de cuello, jalando de cualquier forma el carrito que llevaba a sus hijos.- Ya están grandes, vallan solos!

-Te necesitamos para entrar.- respondió Harry, furioso y preocupado.

Malfoy me va a matar… esta vez va a ser de verdad, se dijo Theo, ya sin resistirse a lo inevitable.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione volvía a sostener las manos de Malfoy contra la cama luego de aquella apasionante sesión de besos luchando por el dominio sobre el otro; Draco, sencillamente se dejaba llevar, sintiendo cómo la leona frotaba su cadera contra su bóxer de seda negra; definitivamente esto era el cielo.

Ambos se contemplaron con ojos enfebrecidos, llenos de deseo, sin importar que las clases estuvieran a algunos minutos de empezar.

Una sonrisa curvó los aristocráticos labios de Draco y Hermione accedió a la silenciosa propuesta de hacerla suya.

Lentamente, el rubio se enderezó sobre la cama para besarla, mientras que la leona se dejaba hacer por las manos de Draco que la recorrían sin pudor alguno…

Ya habían tomado la decisión.

**ZAZ!**

Un sonoro golpe los hizo voltear hacia la puerta de la alcoba, y sus cuerpos se congelaron de terror tal como estaban.

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini los contemplaban con expresiones que iban desde el más absoluto enojo, hasta la peor sonrisa cómplice.

Y no podría ser de otra forma; Draco semidesnudo recostado contra la cama, con sus manos afirmando firmemente el trasero de Hermione, mientras que ella seguía a horcajadas sobre el rubio, con ambas manos apoyadas en su pecho.

-No-Puedo-Creerlo.- dijo Harry pausadamente, en estado de Shock.

-Cómo pudiste, Hermione!.- estalló Ron, entrando de una vez a la alcoba.- Por Merlín! Ahora eres zoofílica!

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo, mientras que Draco se incorporaba amenazante frente al cuarteto de idiotas que violaba su intimidad.

-Te lo dije, Draco, la corbata es importante.- soltó Blaise con una carcajada.

Por otro lado, Theo intentaba por todos los medios tapar los ojos de sus pequeños hijos.

-LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO SI NO QUIEREN MORIR!

La potente voz de Draco retumbó por todo el colegio, haciendo retroceder a los chicos con auténtico terror en sus rostros. Con una floritura de varita, la cual estaba sobre el velador, pronunció un seco _Fermaportus_ y la habitación quedó cerrada.

Hermione sentía la peor vergüenza de su vida; Con Draco, con sus amigos, con los amigos de él… con ella misma.

Su cara se volvió completamente roja, recogió su uniforme rápidamente; y con un azotón de puerta se enclaustró en el baño, dispuesta a no salir hasta el apocalipsis.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Si serán imbéciles!.- gritaba furiosa Pansy Parkinson con dos serpientes y dos leones sentados frente a ella con la cabeza gacha.- A ver, Theo, qué no conoces la maldita discreción?

-Pero ellos me obligaron!.- acusó el castaño a Harry y a Ron.

-No me importa! Podrían matarte a crucios, pero jamás debes dar información que no te corresponde!.- gritó la morena severamente.- Y ustedes dos, idiotas, si de verdad quieren a Hermione deben dejar de meterse en sus asuntos…

-Pero estaba con Malfoy!.- rebatió Harry como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Estaban a punto de crear pequeños huroncitos!.- secundó Ron escandalizado.

-No importa! Ella ya está grande y no necesita que la cuiden dos psicópatas sobreprotectores como ustedes! Ella sabe lo que hace, nadie la obliga, y si tienen un poco de decencia no harán ni le preguntarán nada que la haga sentir incómoda.- sentenció la chica y los leones asintieron abatidos.

Blaise, disimuladamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, esperando escapar sin un regaño marca Parkinson.

-A dónde vas, Blaise, querido?.- dijo ella, sin siquiera mirarlo.- Todavía no he acabado contigo.

-Pero yo no hice nada! Yo solo pasaba por ahí!.- se defendió el ojiazul indignado.

-Que no hiciste nada? Apoyar a este trío de idiotas en sus investigaciones y quedarte para ver el desastre te parece poco?

-No, Pansy, no es así…

-Es como yo diga!.- gritó la chica furiosa.- y ya, lárguense a sus clases o se hará mas tarde!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cómo podía haber actuado de esa forma? Por Merlín! Había caído en las fauces de su serpiente menos favorita! Oh, Morgana, ahora la vería como una cualquiera! Estúpida Ginny que metió el conjunto entre su pijama! Estúpida ella por haberlo comprado aquel día, todavía más por atreverse a usarlo!

El reflejo en el espejo mostraba que sus sonrojo ya se había desvanecido por completo, y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento al pensar que Malfoy había tocado toda la piel que reflejaba el espejo… incluso la que no reflejaba.

-Por Merlín, Hermione, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…- se repitió una y otra vez, comenzando a vestirse.

Y es que, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, jamás había experimentado tantas sensaciones en toda su vida, definitivamente, Malfoy sabía lo que hacía… y lo hacía muy bien. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al saber que indudablemente muchísimas chicas desearían fervientemente estar en su lugar… y se borró instantáneamente al percatarse de que algunas (muchas) probablemente ya habían obtenido más que ella del rubio.

Una vez que estuvo lista, observó el reloj, milagrosamente aún tenían cinco minutos para llegar a clase, aunque fuera sin desayunar. Evidentemente no podía quedarse a vivir en el baño de Malfoy por toda la eternidad, así que salió con la determinación de no tocar el tema para nada.

Encontró al rubio perfectamente vestido acomodando el contenido de dos bolsos de tela blancos.

-Y cómo vamos a dividirnos los cuidados?.- preguntó Draco, sin voltear a mirarla, volviendo a ser el mismo Malfoy de siempre.

La castaña soltó un ligero suspiro de alivio y trató de actuar con normalidad mientras vestía a los niños en la cama.

-Pues, supongo que cada quien cuidará de uno.- dijo ella.- y los alternaremos por días, después de todo, ambos son nuestros hijos.

-Es cierto.- accedió el chico.- está bien si me llevo a Rose hoy?

-Claro! Yo llevaré a Scorp.- dijo la leona, tomando a su pequeño hijo y uno de los bolsos.

-Entonces vámonos.- Draco avanzó hacia la puerta que tantos golpes había sufrido aquella mañana.

Hermione estaba muy satisfecha con la actitud indiferente de Draco, pero esa cordialidad anormal entre los dos la hacía consciente de que algo había pasado, y era algo que no debía ignorarse, así que armándose de valor llamó a Draco con voz débil.

-Malfoy…

-Si?.- preguntó el, levantando una ceja a la espera.

-Lo que pasó… yo… nunca, de verdad…

-No te diré que lo olvidaré, porque no lo haré; ni tampoco que sea un error, porque para mi no lo fue.- dijo el rubio, acercándose ligeramente al rostro de Hermione.- simplemente no creo que sea el momento para hablar; No debemos actuar como si nunca pasó, pero por ahora debemos estar tranquilos.

Sin decir más, el rubio salió con Rose, mientras el pequeño Scorpius se retorcía en los petrificados brazos de su madre.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Severus Snape caminaba furiosamente por los pasillos del colegio en busca del joven Malfoy, su ahijado y dolor de cabeza permanente. Realmente, Severus odiaba fungir como lechuza de la directora, para ello había un montón de incompetentes entre los muros de este castillo, por qué tenía que ser precisamente él quien se encargara de esa estúpida correspondencia?

Por fin dio con la persona que quería encontrar; Draco estaba sosteniendo su mochila y una pañalera sobre su hombro derecho, mientras en la otra acunaba un bebé dándole golpecitos en la espalda, tratando de no dejar caer el biberón vacío que agarraba precariamente entre sus largos dedos blancos.

-Draco, tu padre te envía una carta urgente.- dijo el hombre, llamando la atención del rubio, y tendiéndole un sobre con un sello de cera verde obscuro.

-Oh…- El hico titubeó pensando en cómo tomar la carta.- Podría…?.- murmuró con duda, tendiéndole a Rose.

Snape miró con reticencia al bebé falso tomándolo torpemente en sus brazos; Draco abrió apresuradamente la carta y sus ojos grises recorrieron las letras sin poder procesar todo aquello.

_Querido Draco:_

_Espero que no hayas olvidado que mañana será el cumpleaños de tu padre; celebraremos en casa._

_Tienes permiso para salir del colegio, hablé con minerva sobre eso hace más de un mes. Uno de nuestros cocheros pasará por ti a Hogwarts mañana por la tarde y te trasladarás hasta acá desde la chimenea de las tres escobas._

_No será una fiesta, solo cenaremos como la unida familia que somos._

_Te enviaremos al colegio a primera hora del viernes._

_Mil besos, Mamá._

Draco levantó su rostro consternado hacia su profesor. Lo había olvidado completamente, el cumpleaños de su padre…

Un sonido y un gruñido masculino lo hicieron volver a la realidad, justo cuando Severus ponía bruscamente a Rose en sus brazos, marchándose muy molesto rumbo a las mazmorras con una enorme mancha blancuzca sobre su túnica negra.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna paseaba tranquilamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, llevando a Lorcan y a Lyssander a tomar un poco de aire ahora que Theo se los había entregado.

Decidió sentarse bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol disfrutando de su pacífica hora libre.

-Hey, lunática!.- fritó una voz a sus espaldas, y ella se volvió con gesto paciente.

-No me llamo así, soy Luna.- explicó con paciencia a una chica alta de cabello largo, negro y ensortijado.

Era una Ravenclaw de su curso, Mariane Northford, que venía acompañada de su mejor amiga, Ling Chang, hermana de esa odiosa chica Cho que salía con Harry. La rubia sintió un poco de ansiedad al ver que ambas se posicionaban frente a ella, puesto que precisamente, el pasatiempo favorito de esas chicas era molestarla hasta lo imposible.

Luna no tenía miedo, sino que le preocupaba que esa costumbre se extendiera también a sus bebés.

-No me lo explico, te lo juro Lunática, no lo entiendo.- dijo Ling con voz afectada.- Cómo puede la chica más fea, rara y loca de todo Hogwarts estar de compañera de Theodore Nott?

-Confiesa, lo embrujaste? Le diste un filtro de amor? Qué hiciste, rara?.- preguntó Mariane de insultantemente.

Luna sintió un incomprensible vacío dentro de su pecho. Era cierto que desde que llegara al colegio algunos años atrás, aquellas chicas no le habían dado ni un momento de descanso, tanto así que ya casi se había acostumbrado a sus malos tratos; pero en esta ocasión sus palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la chica.

-Yo no le hice nada.- murmuró Luna con voz apagada.- él me eligió.

-Por Merlín, Lunática, aprende a mentir mejor.- reclamó Ling rodando los ojos.- Theodore tendría que ser idiota, ciego y retrasado mental para querer estar contigo.

-Da igual, ese no es el punto.- interrumpió Mariane con voz amenazante.- Lo que vengo a ordenarte es que te alejes de él.

-Pero no puedo! Si renuncio suspenderá el curso.- argumentó Luna, con ganas de llorar al sentirse tan indefensa.

-Eso no debe importarte.- dijo Ling despectivamente.- Yo me encargaré de que no sea así; Tantos años y no aprendes? La gente importante debe estar con la gente importante, no haciendo caridad recogiendo mascotas como tú.

Luna casi podía sentir las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos… casi.

Ella había soportado estoicamente años de malos tratos y palabras hirientes; nunca le había importado lo suficiente como para pelear con ellas, pero ahora se trataba de Theo, y eso era definitivamente algo más allá de toda piedad.

La rubia se levantó con una mirada fiera nunca antes vista, y con una imprevista habilidad sacó su varita apuntando directamente a Ling con ella.

-Yo no soy una mascota, Theo no hace caridad, y definitivamente tú eres tan importante como un montón de mierda.- recitó Luna, casi temblando de la rabia.- Conmigo pueden meterse todo lo que quieran, pero no se les ocurra tocar a las personas que quiero, o lo pagarán!

-A mi no me amenaces!.- gritó Ling, saliendo de la impresión de ver así a la rubia y amenazándola con su varita también.- Y no me importa que creas que Theo puede llegar a sentir algo más que lástima por ti; Theodore Nott es mío, y eso ni tú ni nadie va a evitarlo! Te lo advierto Lovegood, aléjate de él si sabes lo que te conviene!

-_Desmaius_!.- gritó Luna, dejando a la chica tirada a sus pies, para volverse hacia Mariane, que permanecía callada junto a ella.- Qué? Tú también quieres ver de lo que es capaz la loca?

Mariane solo atinó a abrir los ojos con pánico y tratar de ayudar a su amiga, que ya empezaba a despertar, para caminar a la escuela.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, chiflada!.- gritó Mariane cuando ya estuvo a pocos pasos del castillo.

Luna Lovegood era increíblemente pasiva… pero tenía el coraje suficiente para defender aquello que le pertenece.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny escuchaba absorta el relato de su mejor amiga sin disimular la sorpresa de sus ojos.

Hermione, que ya se sentía lo suficientemente perturbada con todo lo que había pasado, se ponía aún más nerviosa con la mirada dudosa de la pelirroja.

No sabía que esperar, un reclamo, un regaño, una burla… en fin, esperaba todo menos lo que Ginny preguntó.

-Y qué se siente?

-Eh?

-Sí, ya sabes, besar y manosear a Malfoy! Oh, Merlín! Debe ser un sueño erótico colectivo hecho realidad!

-Ginny! No digas esas cosas!.- reclamó Hermione, sin poder esconder su vergüenza.

-Vamos, Herms, no seas egoísta, por lo menos dame detalles!.- insistió la pelirroja.- además, no es para escandalizarte, eres una mujer adulta y él también…

-Oh…- la castaña demudó su expresión en una de pánico.- No, no, no, Ginny, soy una violadora!

-Qué? Por qué dices eso? Hermione, estás asustándome!

-Malfoy… el aún no cumple los diecisiete.

Ginny estalló en sonoras carcajadas mientras que la castaña esbozaba auténtica culpabilidad en su rostro.

-WoW! Quién lo diría, tú teniendo un desliz no solo políticamente incorrecto, traicionando a tu casa, a tus amigos y profanando el colegio.- observó la pelirroja divertida.- sino que ahora hasta has trastocado las leyes del ministerio de magia! Definitivamente, cuando sea grande, seré como tu.

-No seas tonta, Ginny.- regañó la castaña, sonriendo ante las idioteces de su amiga.- no es divertido.

-Tienes razón, será divertido cuando lo hagan sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore con McGonagall amordazada en una silla y todos esos retratos mirándolos… serán leyenda!

-Babosa!

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas y Hermione ya no pudo sentirse culpable por algo que realmente había disfrutado mucho.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco esperaba impacientemente en el despacho de Minerva McGonagall, había dejado a Rose con Granger, así que simplemente observaba por la ventana mientras esperaba la aparición de la anciana subdirectora.

La mujer cruzó la estancia momentos después y tomó asiento detrás del escritorio.

-Qué ocurre, señor Malfoy?.- preguntó cruzando las manos.

-Sobre el permiso para salir mañana.- dijo el rubio con firmeza.- a qué hora pasarán por mi? Mi madre no lo ha mencionado en la carta.

-Si, claro, el carruaje estará aquí a las tres de la tarde, una vez que hayan terminado las clases; los recogerá en el jardín principal.

-_Los_? Querrá decir _Lo_.- apuntó Malfoy percatándose del error.

-No, señor, Los recogerá, a usted, la señorita Granger y sus hijos; qué piensa? Que uno puede tomarse un descanso de su familia solo porque si?

-No voy a llevarlos a casa!.- rebatió el rubio, levantándose bruscamente.- Usted sabe que mi familia es un poco… bueno, no querrán tener cerca a Hermione.

-Eso no me importa, Señor Malfoy; siéntese.- ordenó la mujer con gesto estricto.- Sabe? Tener hijos no es solo criarlos y ya, también hay que asumir las consecuencias sociales que sobrevengan.

-Esto está llegando demasiado lejos! No los llevaré a mi casa por ningún motivo.

-Bien, entonces no me cabe duda de que la señorita Granger será una excelente madre soltera.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo caminaba a paso firme junto a sus dos mejores amigos, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy; iban rumbo al gran comedor, después de una exhaustiva clase de Historia de la Magia.

-Ya, suéltalo Draco, qué está pasando entre Granger y tu?.- inquirió Zabini clavando sus ojos azules en el rubio.

-Por milésima vez en el jodido día: Nada.- respondió Draco escuetamente.

-Yo puedo dar testimonio jurado de que lo que vi en la mañana no tenía pinta de ser "nada".- observó Theo, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Malfoy.

-Por Merlín, no piensan olvidarlo nunca?

- Nop.- respondieron ambas serpientes con una sonrisa burlona mientras el rubio rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-Qué demonios quieren escuchar?

-Primero.- enunció Theo seriamente.- Por qué la defendiste hasta los golpes del idiota de McMillan? Segundo, Por qué no hemos escuchado "Sangre Sucia", "Rata de biblioteca" o cualquier cosa de tu repertorio en estos días? Tercero, y más importante, por qué los dos estaban teniendo contactos tan íntimos si son enemigos naturales?

-Bueno, y todo esto sin contar con el trato amable y considerado del uno para el otro, las ayudas en las horas de estudio, el hecho de que compartan la habitación y duerman juntos… en fin, son muchas cosas que no podemos dejar pasar, Malfoy.- secundó Blaise con semblante sobrio.

-Yo… no lo había pensado.- respondió el rubio sintiéndose vencido por las circunstancias.

-Yo creo que estas enamorado.

Las palabras de Theo quedaron flotando en el aire con indiferencia, como quien comenta el clima; sin embargo, Draco se había quedado de piedra. Por Merlín, eso no podía ser cierto!... Y si no lo era, entonces que significaba el rugido de la bestia escondida en sus entrañas que despertaba cada vez que tenía a Herm… Granger frente a él?

-No digas idioteces, Nott.- dijo el príncipe de Slytherin con voz fría.- las serpientes no nacimos para enamorarnos.

-No lo creo, yo soy tan Slytherin como tú, tengo la sangre tan pura como la tuya y estoy enamorado.- expuso el castaño tranquilamente, enarcando una ceja ante la estupefacta mueca del ojiazul.- Me enamoré de Luna y voy a luchar por ella, así como Blaise está luchando por nuestra Pansy.

-Y tú como sabes eso?.- gritó el moreno con los colores sobre su pálido rostro.

-Yo lo se todo, hijo mío; mientras tu vas, yo ya fui y vine tres veces y hasta me fume un cigarro.- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.- Así que, qué tendría de malo que te enamoraras de Hermione? Es linda, es dulce, tiene carácter, es valiente, y por lo que ví en la mañana… tiene mucho potencial.

-Se te olvida que es amiga de Potter y Weasley; es de Gryffindor, es insoportablemente sabelotodo, neurótica, irritante y loca! Cómo podría estar con alguien así de desquiciante?

-Tratas de convencernos a nosotros? O tratas de convencerte a ti mismo?.- inquirió Zabini.

-Yo… no lo se.- respondió Draco dándose por vencido.- en todo caso eso no es lo que me preocupa…

-Entonces?

-Cómo coño se supone que voy a llevar a mi nueva familia a Malfoy Manor?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Dos Ravenclaw's caminaban furtivamente por los jardines del colegio, cazando la perfecta oportunidad para llevar a cabo sus maquiavélicos planes. Finalmente localizaron a Lunática Lovegood, sentada junto al lago negro con Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley.

Detrás de las chicas se situaban dos carriolas; Ginny sostenía un bebé entre sus brazos, mientras que Hermione sostenía a otro sobre sus piernas.

Mariane se acercó , cuidando de no ser vista por nadie; un segundo después, Ling se desplazó desde las sombras hasta situarse junto a su amiga.

Lentamente y con cuidado, levantaron a penas un poco la manta que cubría el primer cochecito, en donde sólo había un bebé; después pasaron al segundo, descubriéndolo lo suficiente para ver la silueta de dos bebés recostados dentro.

Jalaron el artefacto poco a poco hacia los arbustos, sin ser notadas por las distraídas madres; una vez fuera de la vista, sacaron a los dos pequeños y los aventaron bruscamente dentro de un gran saco de tela negra.

-Ling… están llorando.- murmuró Mariane, tratando de ahogar el ruido de los muñecos nerviosamente.

-No importa.- respondió Ling, rodando los ojos y apuntando el saco con su varita.- _Insonorus._

El ruido enmudeció repentinamente, sin embargo el saco de tela aún se movía; Mariane no podía evitar pensar que estaban secuestrando niños de verdad mientras devolvía la carriola a su posición original.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione avanzó hacia donde Malfoy la guiaba, con el pequeño Lyssander en los brazos.

-Qué pasa, Malfoy?.- preguntó la chica pacientemente.

-Este es el hijo de Theo, dónde están los nuestros?.- preguntó el rubio, observando al bebé.

-Están durmiendo, Ginny tiene a Lorcan y James está en la carriola de Luna, ahora, qué pasa?

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi padre.- soltó Draco sin más.

-Y eso me importa por…?.- Hermione no entendía nada.

-Mañana en la tarde debo ir a la mansión a cenar con mis padres.- explicó el chico.- el carruaje pasará después de clases para ir a Hogsmade, y de ahí por chimenea hasta la casa.

-Qué? Vas a tomarte vacaciones, abandonando a tus hijos y dejándome todo el trabajo a mi?.- preguntó la leona indignada.

-No Granger, ustedes vendrán conmigo.- sentenció el rubio dejando a la castaña con una mueca pasmada en el rostro.

-Que? No, no, no, Malfoy, estás demente? Yo qué demonios voy a ir a hacer en tu casa! Claro que no, no iré, McGonagall no lo permitirá!

-Yo tampoco quiero llevarte, McGonagall precisamente, es la que me está obligando a hacer esto.- acotó el chico con voz seca.- así que si no quieres reprobar el curso, prepara las maletas, porque nos vamos a mi casa, te guste o no.

Hermione caminó furiosa hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Era increíble, qué coño tendría que hacer ella en ese nido de serpientes! Pero no, como siempre, el señor perfecto tenía que elegir por ella! Además, también estaban sus hijos, seguro que a ellos no les agradaría visitar a sus _abuelos_, los cuales, por cierto, serían tan cariñosos como un par de acromántulas salvajes.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió el odio irracional hacia su jefa de casa que habían manifestado todos los alumnos en alguna ocasión.

Resignada, caminó directo hacia su carriola, dispuesta a llevar a sus hijos para empacar.

El grito desgarrador de la castaña traspasó el diminuto corazón de Draco Malfoy que corrió en su ayuda. Hermione temblaba de pies a cabeza y se abrazaba firmemente a Draco.

El rubio blasfemó por lo bajo cuando observó lo que todos contemplaban con la boca abierta.

La carriola estaba vacía, ni rastro de Rose y Scorpius.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	11. Simplemente Malfoy

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap 11!**

**MILLONES DE GRACIAS X SU APOYO! **

**LLEGAMOS A LOS 402 REVIEW'S EN 10 CAPÍTULOS**

**Y para agradecerles… akí sta la actualización :) **

**Los review's se los responderé mañana a primera hora… empezando dsd ahorita, xk la verdad creo q m extiendo mucho dando las respuestas x akí :) Pro ya saben que tomo toooodas sus valiosas opiniones en cuenta :D**

**Así que aquí van los de las chicas que no tienen cuenta :D**

**Alna Mlfoy: Oh, si… la venganza será bna (o eso kiero pnsar hehehe) Grax x leer!**

**Yuuko: Seeee, todas keremos hacer leyenda XD Y la cara d Lucius…. Hahahaha será memorable!**

**DashaMalfoy: Sal de la incertidumbre! Solo lee y comenta! Spero q t guste el cap :D**

**Andrea: Siiii, Theo es adorable… y hermoso, sexy, tierno…. Hahahaha si, si, si, Theo es la onda XD Spero q t guste el cap :)**

**Carolyn: Grax x seguir leyendo al pie dl cañón! Spero q t guste el cap (yo amé scribirlo XD) y tmbn kiero mi Supera las Expectativas hahahaha**

**Nukire: No entendí lo dl tomate XD Pro kiero pnsar q s algo bueno hahahaha Sigue leyendo y opinando!**

**Naiz: Y los unirá no sabes d qué manera hahahahaha, Grax x tu review :D muy lindo! Spero q disfrutes el cap… y luego m cuentas q t pareció!**

**I 3 HP: Siguelo amando!**

**AleMalfoy: Akí sta la actualización :D Spero resolver todas tus dudas ;D Please, ya sabes, Review!**

**Saki: WOW! Amé tus review's! D vrdad, gracias x tomarte el tiempo d opinar sobre cada cap T.T m conmueves! Hahahaha spero q t guste el cap, y claro! Tu valiosa opinión!**

**A las demás chicas (LAS CUALES AMO CON TODA EL ALMA!) les empiezo a respoinder dsd ya :)**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

_"Adora a Dios, Honra a tus padres y Ama a tu familia…. Solo así serás un hombre de verdad"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de la crisis nerviosa de la desolada madre de los mellizos… y de las miles de maldiciones del furioso padre; ambos estaban tratando de pensar claramente sobre las posibilidades mientras avanzaban a zancadas presurosas por los corredores del castillo.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy.- saludó una áspera voz detrás de ellos.

Al reconocer a su subdirectora, la ancianita nada adorable que tantos problemas les había traído últimamente, fingieron no haberla escuchado y apresuraron el paso.

Doblaron la esquina y escucharon de nuevo a la mujer llamándolos. Fuera de la vista, se refugiaron en el único lugar disponible: La biblioteca.

-Oh, Merlín! Cómo le diremos a McGonagall que nuestros hijos fueron secuestrados?.- preguntó la castaña en voz baja y apremiante.

-No se lo diremos, Granger, sería una estupidez.- respondió Draco, tenso por los acontecimientos.- además, vamos a recuperarlos; por ahora solo hay que fingir que aún están con nosotros.

-Y cómo haremos eso?

Los pasos fuertes de Minerva McGonagall resonaron en la vasta extensión de mármol que era el piso de la biblioteca.

Draco, apresuradamente, tomó dos cojines afelpados del sofá que tenían detrás de sí, convocó dos mantas verdes y le entregó a la leona una de ellas y un cojín.

El rubio envolvió la funda de tela rellena y la acunó en sus brazos; Hermione siguió su ejemplo, y con paso nervioso ambos avanzaron hacia la salida.

A penas pusieron un pie en el pasillo, la mujer les dio alcance.

-Qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntó con gesto de sospecha.

-Eh? Nada profesora, nosotros solo…

-Venimos a estudiar.- completó Draco seriamente.

-En serio? Y cómo es que una sesión de estudios se logra en menos de cinco minutos?

-Oh, lo que pasa es que olvidé nuestros libros en mi habitación.- mintió Hermione con seguridad.- así que íbamos por ellos para regresar aquí después.

-Y cómo están los nuevos Malfoy?.- preguntó una molesta vocecita que salió de sabrá-Merlín-dónde… perteneciente a Nymphadora Tonks.

-Qué hace ella aquí? – Gritó Draco como si estuviese siendo atacado por un ejército de inferís sedientos de venganza.

Y no era para menos, definitivamente esa mujer era el demonio.

-No seas grosero primito!.- lo regañó la chica, pasando su cabello de un escandaloso rosa chicle a un violeta intenso.- dónde quedaron tus modales, eh?

-Aquí…- siseó el rubio, comenzando a levantar el dedo medio de su mano libre.

-Malfoy… contrólate.- susurró Hermione suavemente, tomando la mano del chico para ocultar su gesto obsceno.

-Ella tiene razón, Draco, qué clase de padre eres si le das tan mal ejemplo a tus hijos, eh?.- dijo Tonks, para después volverse a la subdirectora con semblante serio.- Creo que realmente necesitan la terapia familiar, Minerva.

-Qué? No, claro que no!.- esta vez fue la leona quien rugió ante esa horrible posibilidad.

-Señores!.- llamó la mujer mayor con autoridad.-Podrían comportarse adecuadamente? Y tú, Nymphadora, qué caracoles haces aquí? Ya te dije que ellos van de viaje mañana, no estarán para la segunda ronda de terapias.

-Ya entendí, profesora.- murmuró Tonks cambiando su cabello a un lila deprimente.- yo solo quería ver a mis adorables sobrinos.

Tonks estiró una mano en dirección al bultito que cargaba Hermione y la chica la contempló con horror; Draco reaccionó dándole un manotazo a la auror, que lo miró confundida.

-Están durmiendo, déjalos descansar.- explicó el rubio secamente.

-Pero no voy a despertarlos!.- rebatió Tonks lastimeramente.

-No importa, ellos están agotados.- dijo Draco.

-Quién te viera! Siendo un padre tan responsable a pesar de ser un hígado con patas!.- exclamó ella, con una gran sonrisa.

-No soy ningún hígado!.- gritó Draco, perdiendo los nervios y apretando el bulto entre sus brazos con brutalidad inconsciente.- Ya déjame tranquilo!

-Nymphadora, espérame en mi despacho antes de que el señor Malfoy se convierta en un consumado asesino.- ordenó McGonagall, para luego dirigirse al rubio.- y por Merlín, deje de estrangular a su hijo, qué no tiene consciencia?

Draco dejó de apretar los puños en torno a "su hijo" y lo acomodó torpemente tratando de no lucir sospechoso.

La mujer los observó con los ojos entrecerrados, sin relajar su gesto.

-Como sea, señorita Granger, ya le avisó el Señor Malfoy de los planes para mañana?

-Eh… si, ya está todo listo.- dijo Hermione.- De hecho, creo que deberíamos empacar de una vez, no te parece?

-Tienes razón, con permiso profesora.- enunció el rubio bruscamente, caminando detrás de la leona sin esperar a que McGonagall dijera nada mas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Merlín! Eso estuvo cerca, Malfoy!.- dijo Hermione en cuanto se sintieron lejos del peligro.

-Demonios, lo se!.- dijo el rubio con frustración, azotando su bulto contra la pared.

Un par de chicas que pasaban por ahí lo contemplaron con horror (Después de todo se suponía que el bulto era su hijo); Hermione sonrió con disculpa en el rostro, y las chicas se alejaron murmurando entre sí.

-Mierda! podrías dejar de hacer eso? Si sigues actuando como un padre torturador nos van a descubrir!.- lo regañó la castaña en un susurro airado.

-Lo siento, Granger.- dijo el rubio recargando su frente en la pared.

-Pasa algo, Malfoy?.- preguntó la chica al observar que cerraba los ojos con gesto cansado… un momento, Draco Malfoy había dicho "Lo siento"?

-Nada…. Es solo que…- Parecía que Draco no lograba encontrar las palabras que quería decir.

Azotó su puño violentamente contra el muro, en un golpe seco que recorrió como un sonido apagado todo el corredor.

-En serio, Malfoy, qué ocurre? Te preocupa la cena con tus padres?.- Hermione de verdad no entendía nada.

-No es eso.- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa irónica.- Son nuestros hijos… son tan pequeños; podrían dañarse, o…

-Eso es lo que te atormenta? Estas bromeando, verdad?.- preguntó la castaña con absoluta sorpresa, a la que Draco respondió con una mirada asesina.- Lo siento, no creí que de verdad te preocuparas así…- la había cagado en grande, se dio cuenta de que era mejor no arreglar el comentario, así que colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Malfoy.- Tranquilo, los vamos a encontrar y van a estar bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Que no debo preocuparme? Te das cuenta de que algún psicópata se llevó a mis hijos? Sabes que podría ser capaz de cualquier atrocidad? Y no debo preocuparme? Granger! Qué clase de mala madre eres?

Hermione se quedó de piedra ante el ataque emotivo del hurón platinado; y de pronto, un profundo agujero negro fue abriéndose en el centro de su pecho.

-Ya lo se, Malfoy!.- exclamó la chica con angustia, ahora Draco era quien no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.- soy una pésima madre, no cuidé bien a los niños, y se los llevaron! Debí poner más atención, no debí haberlos dejado solos… Oh, Merlín, qué vamos a hacer? Si les pasa algo, no me lo perdonaré nunca!

A esas alturas del discurso, Hermione ya tenía un par de brillantes lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Draco se acercó a la leona, y la abrazó protectoramente en un movimiento tan natural como respirar. Ella se apretó contra su pecho y él besó sus cabellos con ternura.

-No es tu culpa.- susurró Draco dejando fluir su aliento sobre la chica.- los vamos a encontrar y todo va a estar bien. Te juro que los voy a recuperar, y quien los haya secuestrado pagará por haberte hecho llorar.

-De verdad?.- Hermione secó con el dorso de sus manos las lágrimas que aún escapaban de sus enormes ojos castaños.

-Como que soy un Malfoy.- respondió el rubio altaneramente con una sonrisa de superioridad.- ahora saca esa valentía de la que presumen los Gryffindor, que no ganamos nada sentándonos a llorar; mejor vamos a castigar al bastardo que se los llevó.

La serpiente y la leona comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo nuevamente; sosteniendo a sus, aún más falsos de lo normal, "hijos" sin percatarse de que sus manos aún continuaban unidas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny, Pansy y Luna, llevando respectivamente a James, Nicole y Lyssander, se encontraban inspeccionando todos los servicios de chicas en el colegio, en busca de cualquier pista para encontrar a los gemelos Malfoy.

Hermione y Draco se daban a la tarea de interrogar/intimidar a los sospechosos de la Lista Negra que habían armado entre los dos.

Pero en un obscuro lugar, lejos de todo aquello, Harry y Blaise intentaban levantar una pesada loza de piedra desprendida del suelo para ver si no habían ocultado a los bebés en el hueco de abajo.

-No nos molestaría un poco de ayuda.- gruñó Harry, empujando el enorme bloque.

-Me gustaría ayudar… pero es imposible.- respondió Ron con fingida afectación.

El pelirrojo estaba recargado sobre el lavamanos con Grawpy aún atado estúpidamente a sus espaldas, y Theodore Nott alimentaba a Lorcan sentado sobre la vieja cisterna.

Blaise rodó los ojos con fastidio al recordar la condición de esos dos idiotas como "Padres ocupados" imposibilitados de cualquier acción física.

-Podrían dejar al niño eructo y al bebé seriado en el piso y venir a ayudarnos.- dijo Zabini señalando a Grawp y a Lorcan con ademán apremiante.

-Hey! Más respeto para tu sobrino y el sobrino político de Draco!.- reclamó Theo indignado.

-Como sigamos con esto de los parentescos absurdos, al rato Weasley y Potter van a ser los suegros de Draco, Granger nuestra cuñada y la Weasley nuestra tía...- respondió Blaise trabajosamente mientras la loza dejaba ver un poco del hueco.

-Muy Gracioso, Zabini.- farfulló Harry, agachándose para buscar a los niños.

-Aquí no hay nada.- dijo Ron, por fin dignándose a revisar también.- Demonios, y ahora qué?

-Creo que tenemos invitados.- dijo Theo, llamando la atención del resto de los chicos.

De un retrete cercano salió una pequeña explosión de agua, seguida por el fantasma perlado de una chica con gruesos anteojos y expresión desolada que inmediatamente posó sus pequeños ojillos sobre el niño que vivió.

-Oh Harry! Por qué no has ido a visitarme? Mi retrete está muy vacío desde que tu no estás.- Susurró la chica moviendo las cejas incitantemente.

Ron y Blaise tronaron en sendas carcajadas, mientras que el flamante elegido experimentaba todos los tonos de rojo habidos y por haber.

-Pero eso fue hace seis años, Myrtle!.- dijo Ron condescendientemente.

-Tú!.- Myrtle clavó una mirada asesina sobre el pelirrojo.- Eres tan insoportable! Te odiaré toda mi vida!

-Pero ya estás muerta, tu vida ya pasó.- dijo Blaise insensiblemente.

La chica infló las mejillas con disgusto y salpicó de agua todo el baño al tiempo que entraba en uno de los viejos retretes.

Theo se quedó meditando la aparición de aquel fantasma neurótico, y poco a poco una idea tomó forma en su mente.

-Potter, exactamente qué tenían que ver tú y Myrtle la llorona?.- preguntó seriamente, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del moreno.

-Nada!

-No, en serio.- rebatió Theo, tratando de explicarse.- Piénsalo, ella puede llegar a prácticamente cualquier lugar del castillo mucho más rápido que nosotros…

-Ella podría encontrar a los gemelos!.- exclamó Blaise, deduciendo el resto del plan.- Así que solo debes pedírselo de forma, preferentemente galante, para que nos ayude.

-Y por qué yo?.- preguntó Harry a la defensiva.

-Porque a mi me odia, a Zabini lo odia… y Theo es feo como un Thestrall.- explicó Ron pacientemente.

-Hey! Soy mas guapo que cualquiera de ustedes, además los Thestralls son fascinantes…

-Ya, Nott, como sea.- interrumpió Ron de nuevo, ahora mirando a Harry.- Por Merlín, enfrentaste un Colacuerno Hungaro, cien dementores y un basilisco! Myrtle será cosa fácil.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna había ido a dejar a Lorcan con su padre para poder seguir buscando; iba de regreso al gran comedor para encontrarse con el resto de las chicas cuando escuchó una carcajada femenina y sintió un fuerte empujón sobre su hombro.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, fenómeno.- dijo Ling fulminándola con la mirada.

-Te hechizaría de nuevo, Chang, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- respondió Luna con voz sorprendentemente fría y levantando la barbilla con prepotencia; tanto así que en ese momento hubiera pasado por ser la hermana menor de Draco Malfoy.

-Cosas importantes, eh?.- preguntó Mariane, contemplando a la rubia con burla.- como qué tipo de cosas?

-Buscando a tus hijos, por ejemplo?.- secundó Ling estúpidamente.

Al momento Luna lo entendió todo; sintió la furia corriendo por sus venas. Ellas no habían querido robar a los hijos de Hermione y Draco, sino a los de Theo y ella! Miles de hechizos aprendidos en su año de ED pasaron por su ágil mente, pero decidió controlarse, puesto que los bebés de sus amigos estaban de por medio, y quién sabe lo que ese par de zorras les podían hacer.

-Exactamente.- respondió la rubia.- Yo que tú me cuidaría, pues, cuando los encuentre, su padre no tendrá piedad de ustedes.- terminó amenazante, y no se refería precisamente a Theo, aunque sin duda también tendría su parte de venganza.

-Ya lo veremos, Lovegood.- siseó Mariane.- Nosotras sabemos cómo defendernos.

-En serio, me confundes con alguien a quien le importas.

Dicho esto, Luna se alejó por el corredor, dejando frías a las estúpidas chicas que la habían atormentado desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Pero Luna ya no estaba sola; tenía amigos, y sobre todo… tenía a Theo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco estaba a punto de meter a Potter en el maldito retrete por medio de la mas pura fuerza bruta.

-Pero quiere que la bese!.- protestó el chico con cara de trauma profundo.- quedaré marcado de por vida!

-Harry, por favor, nunca te he pedido nada.- dijo Hermione lastimeramente.- qué es un beso al lado de la vida de mis hijos?

-Pero Hermione!.- protestó el niño que vivió de nuevo.- De verdad, una cosa es besar a una chica fea, otra muy diferente es besar a una chica fea, que está muerta y obsesionada conmigo! Además, estoy seguro de que Ginny se sentirá insultada por serle infiel con una chica que vive en las cañerías!

-Escúchame bien, Potter.- Draco acorraló a Harry contra la puerta del famoso retrete y clavó sus ojos grises en los verdes de él, transmitiendo una autoridad innegablemente Malfoy.- vas a entrar a ese maldito baño, vas a besar a la presidenta de tu club de fan's y me vas a decir en dónde carajo están mis hijos, entendiste?

Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento una agitada Luna Lovegood entró corriendo al baño; a penas estaba recuperando la respiración cuando aparecieron Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Ron y Theo, que habían estado buscando por los jardines.

-Y bien? Ya hablaron con la chica fantasma?.- preguntó Theo desde la entrada.

-En eso estábamos, verdad Potter?.- siseó Draco.

-No hace falta.- intervino Luna, y todos se volvieron a verla con curiosidad.- Yo se quién los tiene.

Pese a lo tonta que se sintió en ese momento, relató desde la pelea que había tenido con Mariane Northford y Ling Chang por la mañana, hasta el encuentro de recién en el pasillo; sin profundizar en los años de maltrato anteriores, ni en la razón de la pelea de ese día.

-En dónde están?.- preguntó el príncipe de Slytherin destilando odio.

-En la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- respondió Luna, pues era la optativa que ellas habían tomado.

-Voy a matar a esas bastardas!.- Bramó Draco, apresurándose a la puerta; pero sintió una delicada mano conteniéndolo por el brazo.- Qué quieres Granger?

-Malfoy, no puedes ir a matar chicas.- objetó la castaña seriamente.- será mejor que…

-No vamos a ir a pedirle ayuda a ningún profesor!.- interrumpió el rubio con las ansias de venganza plasmadas en sus pupilas de acero.- esto es personal! Nadie se mete con los Malfoy y vive para contarlo!

-No me refería a eso, Malfoy.- explicó la chica, sonriendo con tanta maldad como el padre de sus hijos.- Tú no puedes golpear chicas, eso se vería mal… pero yo si puedo.

Draco y Hermione se sonrieron satisfechos el uno al otro, pero la voz de Zabini rompió el silencio.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea.- dijo el moreno con mirada calculadora.

-Blaise tiene razón.- apoyó Pansy.- ya sabemos quién los tiene, no hay necesidad de un ataque de violencia que no podremos explicar y mucho menos ocultarlo.

-Es cierto.- dijo Ginny, clavando una mirada cómplice en la castaña.- Será mejor que usemos la descomunal cantidad de cerebros superdotados que tenemos aquí… y bueno, Ron podría servir de algo también.

El pelirrojo lanzó un bufido de molestia cuando su hermana rompió en carcajadas.

-Hace falta ser muy inteligente para vivir como padre soltero.- dijo el chico, indignado, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

-Lo que digas, Weasley.- dijo Draco.- Saben? Creo que ya se lo que haremos…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Una vez ultimados los detalles del maléfico plan Malfoy/Granger (sí, porque la mente perversa de la leona también había entrado en acción), todos salieron rumbo a sus clases para no despertar más sospechas; quedando atrás un pensativo Theodore Nott, y la Ravenclaw, que ya estaba por salir.

-Luna.- llamó Theo seriamente.- por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Yo…- la rubia titubeó nerviosamente.- no creí que fuera necesario.- concluyó agachando la mirada.

-Que no era necesario? Por Merlín, Luna! Acaso no me he ganado tu confianza? Mientras yo esté cerca de ti, tu no tienes ninguna necesidad de sufrir por nada.

-Lo…lo siento.

-Necesito que me expliques.- dijo el ojiverde, sentándose sobre la cisterna con sus retoños a un lado.- por qué te acosan esas chicas?

-Porque… soy extraña, Theo, y eso nadie lo puede negar.- dijo la chica, sintiendo sus ojos inundados de lágrimas al admitir algo tan humillante.

-Son estúpidas.- dijo él sencillamente.- Y por qué peleaste con ellas?

-Porque… porque dicen que soy fea y no merezco estar contigo.- Luna agachó la mirada, su voz era solo un murmullo y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos azules.- dicen que te embrujé, que haces caridad regalándome tu tiempo porque te doy lástima… .- levantó sus enormes ojos lloros y los clavó en Theo.- dicen que tendrías que ser idiota para querer estar conmigo.

-Entonces soy el idiota más grande y feliz del mundo.- declaró Theo con una sonrisa arrebatadora, abrazando a Luna con fuerza contra su pecho.

La rubia soltó una risita inocente con la declaración tan rara de Theo; éste se deshizo delicadamente del abrazo, y colocó sobre su apuesto rostro la expresión más seria de todo su repertorio.

-Luna, me gustas.- soltó sin más ceremonias el chico.

-Yo?.- lo último que la rubia se esperaba era eso… y menos tan repentinamente.

-Sí, me gustas desde que era un crío y te vi por primera vez en el anden 9 y 3 cuartos.- confirmó el chico.- y de verdad, me sentiría muy honrado si me concedes el honor de acompañarme mañana a Hogsmade, para pasear frente a todos y que vean lo feliz que soy cortejando a la bruja más maravillosa de todo el mundo.

-Cortejando?.- preguntó Luna, aún sin poder creer su buena suerte.- Como una cita?

-Exactamente. Una cita para demostrar que puedo ser el hombre de tu vida.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco entró al aula de Pociones muy seguro de sí mismo, empujando el carrito de los gemelos, habitado ahora por dos bultos verdes; Hermione caminaba detrás de él, y ambos fueron a sentarse a la banca que compartían.

La clase se desarrolló con tranquilidad , y justo minutos antes, un pequeño pajarillo de papel aterrizó sobre la mesa.

Hermione sonrió al leer el mensaje, y Draco a penas y podía esperar a que transcurrieran los tres minutos restantes.

Finalmente Snape los dejó salir y fueron interceptados por Luna en el pasillo.

-Ya los tenemos.- susurró Luna confidencialmente, en cuanto salieron del aula.

-Y cómo están?.- preguntaron ambos, preocupados.

-Eh….- la rubia dudó un segundo.- Están perfectamente bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

No muy convencida, la castaña avanzó junto con Malfoy tras ella.

Ingresaron a la sala de los menesteres, donde Theo y Harry aguardaban con los niños envueltos sobre sus regazos.

Con gesto de duda, ambos ojiverdes entregaron las criaturitas a sus padres…

Y ni los ojos castaños, ni los grises, pudieron creer lo que veían.

El pequeño Scorpius ya no tenía su lindo cabello rubio… sino una curiosa mini-mohicana (mohawk: corte de pelo tipo cresta) estilizada con las puntas verde esmeralda intenso; uno de sus bracitos tenía dibujado un tatuaje tribal que representaba el fuego, en el otro había un pseudo-dragón-garabateado-con-cara-de-lagartija y en su boquita asomaban un par de colmillos plásticos bastante realistas.

El caso de Rose no era muy diferente, ella conservaba su cabello intacto… a excepción del enorme mechón violeta intenso que nacía de su frente, dándole un extraño flequillo sobre la cara, también tenía colmillos, labial negro, dramáticas sombras azules, unas ojeras dibujadas con maquillaje y ostentaba el enorme "tatuaje" de una serpiente enredada a lo largo de su pierna derecha.

Al ver la expresión de los atormentados padres, los demás chicos no sabían si reir o llorar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny, Zabini, y Pansy, que habían estado trabajando arduamente el resto de la tarde, por fin presentaron la primera etapa del plan.

-Por Merlín! Son idénticos!.- dijo Theo, Maravillado al contemplar dos réplicas exactas de los gemelos Malfoy.- Hasta tienen el mismo estilo!

-Púdrete, Nott.- siseó Draco, recordando el fatídico aspecto de sus hijos verdaderos.

-Cómo lo hicieron?.- Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Es transmutación avanzada.- explicó Pansy.- en realidad son Mandrágoras bebés convertidas en muñecos.

-Están controladas por un potente fertilizante que las mantendrá como ebrias durante un buen rato, y así podremos manipularlas.- continuó Zabini.

-Créeme, estas cosas tienen un montón de talentos que yo misma les instalé.- Ginny no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa al dominar los encantamientos mejor que los chicos mayores.

-Están seguros de que no notarán el cambio?.- preguntó Hermione.

-Acaso tú lo notas?.- rebatió Ron retóricamente.- Tranquila, Herms, lo tenemos todo cubierto… ahora solo hay que subir a nuestros puestos y esperar a que acabe la cena.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione estaba sentada sobre el marco de una enorme ventana en la torre de Ravenclaw, mientras Malfoy le explicaba la forma exacta de realizar un _imperius_, camuflados con un impecable hechizo desilusionador… quién lo diría, cortesía de Ron.

-Malfoy, pero es ilegal! Y si nos atrapan? No por nada es una maldición imperdonable…

-Granger, es una mandrágora! Está prohibido si lo hacemos con una persona, pero una planta? Por favor, además no vamos a hacerle daño.

-Está bien, está bien.- accedió Hermione respirando profundamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, pero solo entraron dos chicas: Mariane Northford y Ling Chang; Hermione lanzó un _insonorus_ a la puerta, y Draco hizo otro tanto con un poderoso _fermaportus_.

Al parecer los demás estaban haciendo bien la tarea de mantener al resto de los estudiantes lejos de ese dormitorio.

La pelinegra encendió la luz de una araña no muy grande que pendía del techo, y Mariane soltó un gritito al mirar la cama.

-Qué pasa?.- preguntó Ling con fastidio.

-Por qué pusiste esas cosas en mi cama?.- reclamó la chica con nerviosismo.- Te dije que me dan miedo! Se ven demasiado reales.

-Yo no los puse ahí, además no te van a hacer nada, solo son muñecos.- rebatió la chica rodando los ojos.

-Entonces qué? Cómo llegaron hasta ahí si estaban guardados en el armario, eh?.- Mariane les lanzaba miraditas enojadas a los bebés sobre la cama.

-Seguramente caminaron solitos y dijeron _"Sí, vamos a dormir con Mariane y le chuparemos la sangre a media noche_".- se burló la chica oriental rodando sus diminutos y nada agraciados ojillos.

-Ya! No bromees con eso! Sabes que me dan pánico!

-Ya, tranquila.- cedió Ling, acercando a su amiga hacia la cama.- Mira, no pasa nada, solo son muñecos; simples juguetes muggles.- Tomó entre sus manos al pequeños Scorpius y lo alzó frente a ella.- Verdad que solo eres un feo muñeco tonto?

Draco apuntó su varita directo al clon de Scorp, sometiendo la precaria mente de la Mandrágora a su voluntad.

-Tómalo Mariane, vence el miedo.- animó la chica a su amiga, pasándole al bebé.

Mariane lo agarró desconfiada, y después lo cargó tal como había hecho Ling.

-Es cierto, eres solo un tonto muñeco muy feo.- canturreó la chica.

-En serio?.- preguntó Scorp con voz gutural y levantando una cejita rubia.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mariane dejó caer al mini Scorp sobre la cama al tiempo que lanzaba un horrendo grito de terror.

Entonces Hermione tomó parte en la acción, apuntando a la falsa Rose con su varita de cerezo.

Ling contempló con los ojos como plato cuando la bebita se levantó de entre las almohadas y sonrió mezquinamente hacia la chica; la Ravenclaw retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tratando de encontrar a tientas el pomo de la puerta.

-Ni lo intentes, cariño.- dijo Rose con voz dulce y empalagosa.

Malfoy clavó su mirada en la silueta transparente de Hermione y habló con voz baja.

-Tia Bella? En serio?.- preguntó levantando la ceja.

-Es la voz más terrorífica que recuerdo.- explicó la castaña.

-Se nota que no has visto a mi padre enojado…

Ling se volteó hacia la puerta, aferrándose a la manija de bronce, tironeándola para abrir, y entonces una demencial risa se extendió por el dormitorio.

-Abrázame!.- gritó la clon de Rose maquiavélicamente con su voz aniñada, acercándose a grotescos saltitos (N/A: O sea, es un bebé recién nacido saltando :S Horror!) hacia la chica oriental que tenía la mueca de ponerse a escupir babosas carnívoras en cualquier momento.- Que me abraces!.- bramó el bebé, ahora con una voz decididamente masculina, sacando gritos aterrados de ambas muchachas.

-Querían separarnos de nuestros padres, no?.- preguntó el pequeño Scorpius ahora utilizando la voz de Mariane, que lo miraba aterrada.- Felicidades! Ahora somos todos suyos!

Ambos bebés se echaron a correr hacia las chicas, saltándoles encima; Scorp se montó sobre Ling, y dejó salir de su boquita un horrible vómito verde que la golpeó de frente… parecía una manguera de presión.

Rose abrió la boca también… pero liberó sobre Mariane una lluvia de _doxies_ que revolotearon por todos lados con incesantes chillidos.

Mientras tanto, Scorp y Rose se sentaron en el suelo, y comenzaron a hacer girar sus cabezas demencialmente al ritmo de una terrorífica canción de cuna.

-_Uno, dos… cierra la puerta… tres cuatro… escóndete bien… cinco seis… toma el crucifijo… siete ocho… nunca dormirás… nueve, diez… vamos por ti… uno dos…_

Draco y Hermione estaban a punto de soltar las carcajadas al ver a las dos mujeres, casi adultas, peleando por sus vidas ante el horrible ataque de los bebés zombies.

Lentamente, ambos niños se pusieron de pie, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia las chicas, mostrando sus falsos colmillos como a punto de comérselas.

En un arranque de desesperación Mariane tomó a Rose y la azotó contra la pared. La muñeca cayó en el suelo sin un brazo; Ling hizo otro tanto con Scorp… literalmente lo hizo perder la cabeza.

Las muchachas se subieron a la cama y se arrebujaron en las mantas sin apartar la mirada nerviosa de los muñecos… no podían salir de la habitación, puesto que ambos plastificados cadáveres estaban justo en la puerta y ninguna de las dos pensaba acercarse a esas cosas ni de chiste.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando; ambas sollozaban quedamente, aún presas del miedo.

-Ya pasó…- murmuró Ling, tratando de calmarse.

-Si… ya terminó.- secundó Mariane.- están rotos, ya no pueden hacer nada.

De pronto, Ling soltó un grito estruendoso, y Mariane se volvió a observar lo que veía su amiga… Lanzando otro grito también.

La manita cercenada de Rose se arrastraba por el suelo, mientras que la muñeca sonreía con las carcajadas de Bellatrix Lestrange.

La cabeza de Scorp abrió los ojos de golpe; ahora eran de un rojo intenso… y no se veía nada feliz.

Los cuerpos de los bebés comenzaron a moverse desarticuladamente, como muertos vivientes, acercándose lenta y pavorosamente hacia la cama.

Mariane se puso a llorar de nuevo, de una forma que daría muchísima lástima… si no provocara tanta risa.

Ling de pronto sintió unas intensas arcadas, e, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo, soltó todo el contenido de su estómago sobre la cama, empapando también a su mejor amiga.

-Iugh! Qué asco!.- renegó Mariane, apartándose de Ling.

-Pero fue un accidente!.- dijo la otra, sintiéndose miserable.

Impulsada por el asco, Mariane se levantó rápidamente, ya ni siquiera mirando a los maléficos bebés; entonces notó que algo blando y pegajoso se estampó contra su espalda: una espesa y mal oliente plasta se extendía sobre ella, embarrando su cabello.

Al darse cuenta, la chica rodó por el suelo tratando de quitarse la gran mancha de mierda de bebé, cortesía de Scorp.

-No se habrán olvidado de nosotros, verdad?.- preguntó Rose de nuevo con voz aniñada, para después correr directo hacia Ling con un enorme cuchillo de carnicero en la mano.

Draco miró a Hermione interrogante.

-De dónde rayos sacó eso?.- preguntó en un susurro.

-Ya sabes… Ginny.- explicó la castaña.- tranquilo, no es de verdad.

Los dos volvieron la vista al espectáculo.

-Ahhhhhh!.- ambas chicas gritaron al notar cómo la muñeca apuntaba directamente la garganta de Ling; pero justo un segundo antes del impacto, los muñecos quedaron tirados sin rastro de vida… junto a un par de Ravenclaw's completamente desmayadas.

Hermione bajó apresurada a tomar el pulso de las dos, mientras Draco aplicaba un Frotego a toda la habitación entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Creo que se nos pasó la mano, Malfoy.- dijo la castaña dudosa, observando a las dos inconscientes y el desastre por todas partes.

-No puedes negar que valió la pena.- con un último conjuro, Draco terminó de ordenar la habitación.

-Bueno, ahora debemos irnos.- dijo la leona, apuntando con su varita hacia las Ravenclaw's.- _Enervate._

Mariane y Ling abrieron los ojos aún con el temor en la mirada, completamente desorientadas.

-Qué pasó?.- preguntó Ling, observando la habitación cómo si dudara de su cordura.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.- preguntó Mariane, sin entender.

-Pasó lo que les pasa a todos los que se meten con los Malfoy, y eso incluye a Granger, que es una Malfoy honoraria por ser madre de mis hijos.- dijo Draco altaneramente, cargando dos macetas con mandrágoras dentro.

-Y estamos aquí para que aprendan a no robar bebés… y menos a los bebés equivocados.- siseó Hermione severamente.

-Equivocados? Pero si nosotros los tomamos de la carriola de Lovegood!.- dijo Mariane desconcertada.

-No me digan que…- Ling perdió la mirada a media frase cuando comprendió la horrible verdad: Habían robado a los hijos de Granger y Malfoy… todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Draco y Hermione salieron del dormitorio de Ravenclaw muriendo de la risa; y una vez reunidos con el resto de sus amigos, el pensadero rodó de mano en mano, conteniendo los recuerdos de la pareja, para poder apreciar de primera mano "La venganza de los Malfoy's".

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Por más que se habían esforzado en el cuarto de baño, no lograban sacar el color del cabello de Scorp, ni tampoco quitar la extensión de cabello de Rose.

-Rayos, qué vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Hermione, cansada de lavar el cabello de los bebés con cuanto Shampoo muggle habían podido conseguir (dado que la magia no funciona con ellos).

-No lo se, y si les cortamos el pelo?.- sugirió Draco.

-Quedarían calvos, Malfoy.- objetó Hermione.- creo que lo único que nos queda es esperar que con los baños la extensión termine por caer y el color se desvanezca.- Draco soltó un suspiro molesto.- Relájate, por lo menos ya no tienen colmillos ni tatuajes.

-Lo se… bueno, hay que darnos prisa, el carruaje llegará en cualquier momento, y aún tenemos que pensar cómo enfrentaremos a mis padres.

-Rayos! Yo quería ir a Hogsmade.- protestó Hermione maldiciendo su suerte.

Todos los habitantes del castillo irían al pueblo, mientras ella tendría que estar en la casa de Malfoy, atestada de Malfoy's, tratando de explicarle a sus pseudo-suegros el look exótico de sus nietos… qué la vida no podía darle un respiro?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna caminaba nerviosamente hacia el lobby del castillo en compañía de Ginny y Pansy; luciendo las tres como súper estrellas.

La pelinegra lucía una falda de mezclilla deslavada, unos zapatitos de piso blancos y una blusa del mismo color; llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y enmarcaba su rostro con unas enormes gafas de sol; todo comprado en su ultima salida de compras, cuando aún estaba embarazada.

Parecía tanto tiempo! Y no llevaban ni una semana de eso!

Ginny lucía encantadora con su cabello rojo suelto sobre la espalda, contrastando con su blusa verde sin mangas, y unos ceñidos jeans claros rematados con un par de botines negros.

Pero Luna… ella era toda una visión. Desfilaba por las escaleras con su etéreo vestido fresco e informal, armado de gasas blancas, sus pies calzados con sandalias blancas y el rubio cabello acomodado en una gruesa trenza dorada.

Los chicos esperaban impacientes en la puerta, llevando con ellos a sus respectivos retoños.

Blaise se veía sencillamente impresionante con su playera negra marcando los trabajados músculos de su abdomen; resaltando su piel pálida y sus misteriosos ojos azules.

Harry por su parte, llevaba una camisa remangada sobre sus poderosos antebrazos, del mismo color que sus ojos, y unos jeans obscuros con tennis blancos.

Theo tenía el cabello extrañamente recogido hacia atrás, con algunos mechones escapando de su esmerado peinado; su playera de manga larga dejaba adivinar las formas de su torneado cuerpo; pero sin duda su mejor accesorio era la enorme y blanca sonrisa que tenía pegada al rostro.

El cuadro lo completaban James Sirius con un trajecito azul muy simpático; Lorcan y Lyssander con atuendos idénticos consistentes en camisitas blancas y pantaloncitos azules; y por supuesto, Nicole con un diminuto Jumper rosa estampado con florecitas.

A pesar de tanto derroche de belleza por todas partes, lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, eran los ramos de rosas blancas que sostenían los chicos con ayuda de sus hijos.

-Bien, nos vamos?.- preguntó Pansy a Blaise que le tendió su brazo caballerosamente.

-Vámonos, princesas.- respondió el chico, contemplando con adoración a la pelinegra y a su pequeña hija.

-De verdad no quieres venir?.- preguntó Harry, frenando a su mejor amigo que había aparecido de pronto, corriendo hacia los jardines con Grawp atado a su espalda.

-Es una cita de tres, Harry.- dijo Ron, agitadamente.- no de tres y medio… si me disculpas, tengo prisa; Hagrid y yo enseñaremos a Grawp a cazar Scorbutos de cola explosiva.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo feliz, dejando a sus amigos seriamente preocupados por su precaria salud mental… o la falta de ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El carruaje se detuvo frente a las tres escobas y descendió la familia más extraña que la Señora Rosmerta había visto nunca.

Draco Malfoy, vestido de túnica de gala, muy elegante con su levita plateada y el impecable foulard verde anudado perfectamente, cargaba a sus dos retoños. Scorp luciendo un singular mini-terno negro, aderezado con una corbatita de moño verde; y Rose engalanada con un lindo vestidito violeta con volantes en la falda.

Por lo menos combinan con sus cabellos, había dicho Granger cuando eligieron el vestuario.

Arreglándoselas para cargar a sus primogénitos, Draco tendió su mano para ayudar a bajar del carruaje a la madre de sus hijos.

Hermione se sentía extraña con aquel atuendo; llevaba el cabello recogido en un elaborado moño que dejaba lucir sus hombros desnudos, adornados solo con algunos rizos que caían sueltos desde su peinado. Iba enfundada en un vestido que Malfoy había pedido (en realidad, exigido) a la modista personal de su madre, con carácter de urgencia la noche anterior. Era rojo obscuro mate, confeccionado en raso y se ceñía por su figura hasta la parte baja de su cadera, para después caer en una elegante cascada hasta el suelo, dejando ver una de las espectaculares piernas de la castaña, rematadas con elegantes zapatillas doradas de taco alto.

-De verdad es necesario vestirnos así?.- preguntó Hermione, una vez en el piso.

-Sí, lo es Granger.- dijo el rubio, para después volverse a dar instrucciones al pequeño elfo que llevaría sus maletas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Arribaron finalmente en Malfoy Manor… y la mandíbula de la leona casi da contra el piso.

De verdad el hurón vivía ahí? Aquel lugar tenía más pinta de Resort de lujo que de casa común y corriente.

Estaban en medio de un enorme salón con piso de reluciente mármol negro; Había una infinidad de butacas de estilo recargado esparcidas elegantemente por toda la estancia; la chimenea de contrastante mármol blanco e inmaculado por donde habían aparecido era enorme, tanto así que hubiesen cabido en ella cinco Hermione's y cinco Draco's con todo y críos; en el muro del lado derecho se encontraban empotradas una docena de inmensos ventanales tan altos como el techo, adornados con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro y damasco verde, que estaban recogidas dejando apreciar fuera un extenso jardín veteado de árboles centenarios; en el muro contrario había un sinfín de cuadros de estilo renacentista mostrando lo que, a primera vista, parecían ser un montón de retratos de Draco, pero tras una segunda mirada, Hermione descubrió que se trataba de sus antepasados. Finalmente, justo frente a la chimenea, había un par de pesadas puertas de ébano remachadas de marfil… que se abrieron en ese preciso momento.

Entraron majestuosamente en la habitación, una mujer rubia verdaderamente hermosa, enfundada en un deslumbrante vestido verde olivo que tenía aspecto de ser más caro que todo el guardarropa de la leona; y junto a ella, un hombre de largos cabellos platinados, vestido de forma similar a Draco… de hecho, era verdaderamente una versión crecida (y más huraña) del chico que ella tenía a su lado.

Narcisa Malfoy se detuvo a unos pasos de su hijo con la sonrisa congelada en su joven rostro.

-Draco, cariño! Que bueno que viniste!.- saludó la mujer, ahora clavando sus azules ojos en los acompañantes de su hijo.- Y… veo que trajiste a tu… emmmm, compañera… y a tus… almohadas?

-No, Madre.- dijo Draco, un tanto abochornado.- Estos son Rose y Scorpius, mis hijos.- presentó señalando con la barbilla los bultos cubiertos que llevaba en brazos.- y ella es su madre, Hermione Granger.

Hermione trató de esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa ante la expresión desencajada de la mujer.

-Qué significa esto, Draco?.- preguntó el rubio mayor con voz amenazante.- Cómo es que te presentas aquí, con la amiga de Potter y un par de niños engendrados por ambos?

-Qué? No señor.- rebatió Hermione, cayendo en cuenta de los pensamientos de Lucius.- no es lo que parece…

-Lucius! No seas grosero.- lo regañó la Señora Malfoy como si fuera un niño.- Obviamente, significa que nuestro _solecito_ tiene una familia.- dijo la mujer, y Hermione casi soltó la carcajada al ver la expresión de Draco ante el apelativo de su madre.- Y lo demás es evidente, Lucius; mi pobre bebé se enamoró de esta pobre chica marginada.- ahora fue el turno de la castaña para fruncir el ceño.-, se casaron en secreto y tuvieron dos criaturitas.- explicó la mujer infantilmente como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- Y obviamente no nos contó porque sabía que te pondrías tan intransigente como siempre.

-Narcissa! Cómo puedes decir eso?.- estalló Lucius, casi verde del coraje.- Nuestro hijo! Casado con una sangre suc…

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!.- regañó de nuevo la mujer con los brazos en jarras.- Compórtate! Qué van a pensar tu nuera y tus nietos, eh? Te dije que tenías que seguir tomando las terapias para el control de la ira… pero claro! Nunca me haces caso, para ti todo son, negocios, artículos sospechosos y más negocios; nunca piensas en tu familia!

-Claro que pienso en mi familia!.- rebatió el hombre, indignado. A estas alturas, Draco estaba rojo de vergüenza, como un tomate; y Hermione estaba segura que estallaría en risas en cualquier momento.- Y como pienso en ustedes, no puedo aceptar que mi hijo haya desperdiciado los genes Malfoy con esta… señorita.

-Ningún desperdicio, Lucius! Si Draco se enamoró de esta niña, es decisión suya.- refutó la rubia.- deberías estar agradecido con la vida! Podrás conocer a tus nietos, Lu! No te estabas quejando anoche de nuestro _solecito_ es tan promiscuo que jamás formalizaría una relación?.- Draco quería morir en ese preciso momento.- Bueno, púes aquí lo tienes! En lugar de estar arrugándote prematuramente con tanta rabieta, mejor deberías conocer a tus nietos.

El salón quedó un momento en silencio; y ya sobrepuesto un poco de la vergüenza, Draco se adelantó un paso hacia su madre.

-Madre, creo que no me expliqué bien.- comenzó el chico.- ha habido un error…

-Nada de errores.- rechazó Narcissa.- no quiero explicaciones, _caramelito_; ahora, muéstranos a nuestro nietos.

Draco miró abochornado hacia Hermione, y la chica hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza tratando de no reírse del _caramelito_.

Ella tomó a Rose, dejando que Draco se quedara con el otro bebé.

-Este es Scorpius Malfoy-Granger.- dijo el chico, acercándose a sus padres que lo miraban retirar la manta con curiosidad.

Scorp estaba despertando; abrió sus ojitos grises y soltó una dulce risita. Ambos adultos contemplaron al bebé con sorpresa, hasta que Lucius se decidió a hablar.

-Este es mi nieto?.- preguntó incrédulo, mientras Draco asentía con la cabeza.- Y por qué tiene el cabello verde?... y su peinado… es muy extraño.- el hombre contemplaba al bebé con duda.

-Lucius… no seas grosero.- dijo Narcissa acercándose más al muñeco.- obviamente son otros tiempos; los jóvenes siempre tienen ideas radicales. O ya olvidaste que mi padre creyó que eras uno de esos Hippies delincuentes cuando vio tu cabello largo?

Ahora fue el turno de ver a Lucius Malfoy completamente avergonzado.

-Está bien, Cissy.- dijo el hombre.- Por lo menos parece un Malfoy…. Sacó mis ojos.- finalizó con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Ahora quiero ver al otro bebé!.- pidió la matriarca de los Malfoy como niña en navidad.

Draco hizo la seña a Hermione de acercarse también.

-Ella es Rose Malfoy-Granger.- dijo la chica un poco cohibida, descubriendo a la niña, que ya estaba más que despierta.

-Valla, sí que debe estar de moda el cabello de colores hoy en día!.- dijo Narcissa encantada de la vida con el flequillo violeta de Rose.- nosotros también deberíamos probarlo, Lu! Estoy segura de que lucirías genial con un toque verde para ocultar tus canas!

-Yo no tengo canas!.- dijo el hombre indignadísimo, echando su cabello hacia atrás cual comercial de Herbal Escences.

-Si tu lo dices, amor…- dijo la señora, volviéndose al bebé.- Rose! Qué linda es! Mira Lucius! También tiene tus ojos!

-Es cierto… es hermosa.- dijo Lucius, fascinado con la pequeña muñeca.- no cabe duda de que son mis nietos.

Ahora, ambos chicos comenzaban a asustarse verdaderamente.

-Señores Malfoy.- dijo Hermione respetuosamente.- de verdad creo que les debemos una explicación; por favor escúchenos.- pidió la chica.

-Claro, querida!.- dijo Narcissa, centrando toda su atención en los chicos.

-Padre, Madre, Granger y yo no estamos casados…- dijo Draco, para después ser interrumpido por su padre.

-Cómo que no están casados?.- preguntó Lucius mirándolos severamente.

-Tranquilo, cariño.- dijo la señora Malfoy ignorando a su esposo.- Nosotros tampoco estábamos casados cuando tú naciste, pero eso no es problema, mañana mismo podemos arreglarlo con el sacerdote de la familia…

-No, Madre, no están entendiendo.- trató de explicar de nuevo el chico.- Granger y yo no estamos casados porque estos bebés no son reales; esto es un proyecto del colegio para enseñarnos a ser responsables.

Draco y Hermione casi se sintieron mal de confesar la verdad al contemplar las caras desilusionadas de ambos adultos.

-Quieres decir que estos hermosos bebés…

-No son nuestro nietos.- terminó Lucius con evidente decepción.

-Eh… En realidad son muñecos.- explicó Hermione dulcemente, tratando de levantar la moral de sus traumatizados no-suegros.- pero técnicamente sí son sus nietos; o por lo menos así serían si de verdad Malfoy y yo engendráramos un par de bebés, puesto que tomaron la forma de los rasgos de ambos.- eso último era mentira…. Bueno, era un dato no oficial (deducción de Luna)… pero de alguna forma no podía soportar verlos así.

-Exactamente.- apoyó Draco.- De cualquier forma, nosotros hemos tenido que cuidarlos, atenderlos y hasta quererlos en estos días; ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo. Para nosotros son bastante reales en todos los sentidos.

Lucius y Narcissa meditaron un poco las palabras de los chicos, y después soltaron deslumbrantes sonrisas de _SuperStars_.

-Entonces, Hermione, llevemos a Rose de compras al callejón _Diagon_.- dijo Narcissa emocionada.- ninguna nieta mía puede sobrevivir sin ropa hecha a medida!

La mujer rubia arrastró a ambas castañas hacia la chimenea, lanzando presurosamente un puñado de polvos flu y diciendo con voz segura _"British Magic Fashion Factory"._

Luego de desaparecer, Lucius contempló a Draco con expresión indescifrable.

-Entonces, hijo? Me vas a dejar cargar a mi nieto?

Y así, ambos hombres salieron a la sala de trofeos para que Scorp, en brazos de su abuelo. escuchara de primera mano la historia de su Noble y Honorable familia: Los Malfoy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	12. De citas, celos y regalos

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Por fin, Cap 12!**

**Yo se que tardé muxo, pero tuve un montón de buenas y aburridas razones… pero no las atosigaré con ello.**

**Gracias por los 500 review's!**

**Saben que tomo en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribir sus opiniones :D sigan haciéndolo para que la musa caprichosa no vuelva a caer en coma hehehe**

**Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo, a Leer, mis valientes!**

**Pd.- los review's que me faltan por responder, los respondo mañana, ahorita estoy muerta D:**

_"Los hombres no están diseñados para cuidar bebés… ante esa falla, Dios decidió que si la humanidad iba a prosperar serían las mujeres quien tomaran el mando para crear nuevas vidas."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La idea de la cita triple estaba resultando genial, puesto que aligeraba la tensión entre las nuevas parejas y relajaba la formalidad de la pareja veterana. Luego de pasear un buen rato por todas las tiendas del pueblo, los seis chicos decidieron pasar a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas en lugar de refundirse en aquel opresivo salón de té de Madame Puddipié.

Los niños se encontraban, todos, recostados en la carriola de los Nott, que había sido agrandada por dentro para que estuvieran cómodos; mientras tanto, los casi-adultos charlaban animadamente frente a sus cervezas de mantequilla heladas.

-Por Merlín! Creí que esta vez no sobreviviría!.- dijo Ginny con cara de horror.- no puedo creer que de verdad nos hayan dado terapia de familia!

-De nuevo fue con Snape?.- preguntó Blaise, incrédulo.

-Si… fue intenso.- dijo Harry aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sus ojos verdes se perdían en los recuerdos de aquella mañana…

_Flash Back._

_-Entonces, Weasley, cómo describiría su dinámica familiar?_

_Snape contemplaba a la joven pareja desde la silla detrás de su escritorio, clavando sobre el pequeño James Sirius una mirada de sorna y desaprobación a partes iguales._

_-Pues… Harry y yo mantenemos una relación cercana que nos permite encargarnos responsablemente de nuestro hijo.- dijo Ginny con voz segura._

_-Cuando usted dice responsablemente, a qué se refiere?.- inquirió Snape con una sonrisa mezquina.- Heredar marcas familiares entra en esa categoría?_

_-Yo no le heredé ninguna marca familiar a James!.- rebatió el chico, indignado._

_-Lo se, Potter.- dijo el hombre burlonamente.- Claro, a quién se le ocurriría que el hecho de que su hijo tenga una cicatriz idéntica a la suya no sea mera coincidencia._

_-Fue un accidente!.- refutó Harry seriamente._

_-Si usted lo dice...- dijo el profesor despectivamente.- mejor, dígame, usted se describiría como un hombre tan controlador como su padre? Otra flamante herencia Potter?_

_-Qué? Claro que no!.- ahora Harry se sentía desconcertado por la pregunta.- mi padre no era ningún controlador!_

_-Recapitulemos Potter.- enunció Snape con una sonrisa déspota.- centrémonos en su caso. El nombre de su hijo es en honor a su Heroico padre._

_-Si, pero no es…_

_-Incluso su segundo nombre fue tomado de su malviviente padrino._

_-Si, pero tiene…_

_-Fue Weasley quien cargó con el vientre._

_-Sí, pero ella…_

_-Y usted la eligió a ella por su gran parecido con Lily Evans._

_-Si, pero… que? Claro que no!.- corrigió el Elegido poniéndose de pie bruscamente._

_-Contrólese Potter.- ordenó Snape al rabioso chico.- Estoy aquí para ayudarlo.- declaró el hombre con cara de querer todo, menos ayudar al hijo de su peor enemigo.- Superaremos juntos su enferma atracción hacia su madre; vamos a analizar de fondo su complejo de Edipo._

_-Yo no tengo ningún complejo de Edipo!_

_-El primer paso es aceptarlo, Potter; no se presione, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

_Snape sonreía fascinado por la rabieta de su alumno indeseable número uno._

_-Profesor, no podríamos tratar otro tema menos incierto?.- pidió Ginny para cambiar el tema._

_-No Weasley, su problema de ninfomanía lo solucionaremos luego.- respondió secamente Severus, provocándole un color rojo intenso sobre la cara a la chica._

_En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho y el profesor fue a atender, dejándolos solos un momento._

_-Tranquilo, Harry, solo quiere molestar.- dijo la pelirroja a su perturbado novio._

_-Pues lo está logrando! Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Si el tipo no hace más que sacarme de quicio!_

_-Contrólate; solo debemos decirle lo que él quiere escuchar… quien sabe, a lo mejor el que acaba necesitando terapia después de esto es otro.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara._

_Sí, Harry Potter tenía a la novia perfecta. Mientras tanto, Snape regresó a su sitio tras el escritorio y Harry pidió la palabra educadamente._

_-Dígame, Potter.- dijo el hombre con voz fría._

_-Profesor, está bien, lo acepto.- dijo el chico con cara de resignación.- Padezco Complejo de Edipo. De hecho, hago que Ginny use lentillas verdes cada vez que hacemos… ya sabe, cosas no aptas para menores.- finalizó el chico, sonriente, señalando con la barbilla al bebé que la chica sostenía en brazos._

_La cara de Snape no tenía precio, contemplaba a Harry como si de un monstruo se tratase; ahora fue él quien voluntariamente volcó su atención en Ginny._

_-Trabajaremos después en lo suyo, Potter.- dijo el hombre, sin siquiera mirarlo.- Ahora, Weasley, algo importante que quiera decir?_

_Definitivamente su novia era una genio! Ahora era el murciélago de pelo grasiento quien rogaba por terminar la terapia._

_-Yo…- titubeó la pelirroja inocentemente.- Hay, Harry, me da pena!_

_-No te preocupes, linda, el profesor no nos juzgará, recuerda, el está para ayudarnos.- dijo el ojiverde tomando su mano._

_-Está bien.- accedió la chica sonriendo.- Creo que sí soy ninfómana!.- soltó ella triunfantemente.- pero seamos realistas, quién no lo sería teniendo a este semental al lado!_

_Snape estaba rojo como una Quaffle, y evidentemente incómodo; mientras que Harry y Ginny luchaban por contener la risa._

_-Es cierto.- apoyó Harry.- no me da ni un respiro! A estas alturas, creo que no hay un lugar del castillo que se haya librado de nuestras improvisaciones.- sonrió el moreno, para luego decir con aire confidencial.- recuerda aquella mancha blanca sobre su escritorio hace dos semanas? Le aseguro que no era Filtro de Muertos En Vida.- terminó giñándole un ojo al pasmado hombre._

_Ahora el profesor parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque; tenía los ojos abiertos hasta lo imposible y la mueca desencajada._

_-Por cierto, profesor, es normal que seamos tan ruidosos?.- preguntó Ginny, y Snape la contempló con consternación.- Sí, ya sabe, producimos algunos sonidos comprometedores…_

_-Como este.- continuó Harry, tomando descaradamente a su novia por la cintura y pasando lujuriosamente la punta de la lengua sobre su cuello.- eres tan sexy, Lily…- musitó el chico._

_-Ahhhhhhh.- gimió la menor de los Weasley a un volumen preocupante y con cara de orgasmo mental.- Siiii, Harry, siii! Ahh, Ahh, Ahhh, Ahhhhhhhh...-de pronto lo tomó del cuello con fuerza.- Tómame Potter! Tómame aquí mismo!_

_En ese instante escucharon un sonoro golpe y se separaron para descubrir lo que parecía ser el cadáver de su profesor desplomado en el suelo._

_-Supongo que eso da por terminada la terapia, no?.- dijo la pelirroja, acomodando de nuevo su camisa._

_-Supongo que sí.- respondió simplemente Harry, tomando a su hijo en dirección a la puerta._

_Fin Flash Back._

Todos los chicos estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar el relato de los Potter, mientras llegaba la siguiente ronda de cervezas de mantequilla.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de ahí, en Londres; para ser precisos, en el callejón Diagon, aparecían por una chimenea las tres mujeres más extrañas que habían aparecido en el British _Magic Fashion Factory_: Narcissa Malfoy, acompañada de su casi-nuera y su no-nieta.

Hermione observó el inmenso local que se extendía ante ellas, retacado de la ropa más cara que la castaña jamás hubiese visto antes; en seguida, le entraron ganas de salir de ahí. No era muy afecta a salir de compras… por lo menos, no cargando una hija y una suegra tan especiales en todos los sentidos; además, claro, de que con el poco efectivo que traía no le alcanzaría para comprar ahí ni un cuadrito del papel higiénico del baño.

-Odio viajar en chimenea.- dijo la mujer rubia, sacudiendo el hollín que había quedado sobre su vestido.- ahora estamos hechas un asco!

Hermione observó su propia ropa y la de la bebé; era cierto, estaban manchadas por todas partes.

-Jazz.- llamó la señora Malfoy suavemente, y al instante una pequeña y fea elfina doméstica apareció a su lado.

-Si, ama?.- saludó la criaturita servilmente.

-Podrías traernos algo de ropa decente de la mansión?.- pidió la mujer amablemente.- Algo cómodo, la ropa de la señorita está en su equipaje, no tardes.

Con u pequeño PLOP desapareció dejando tras de sí un remolino de viento.

Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco. Narcissa Malfoy Black, esposa de Lucius-Hittler-Soy-Superior-Malfoy y madre de Draco-Hurón-Racista-Malfoy… era amable con un simple elfo doméstico? Esa rara familia la confundía cada vez más.

Pasaron los segundos y ella seguía sin poder articular palabra; un momento después apareció el elfo llevando jeans para ambas y camisetas bastante casuales, pasaron al vestidor y salieron las tres aseadas e irreconocibles.

Era tan bizarro ver a Narcissa vestida a lo muggle, que la castaña ni cuenta se dio cuando fue arrastrada al enorme mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, Athena.- saludó la rubia a una chica vestida de negro que la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Señora Cissy!.- respondió la muchacha con una flamante sonrisa.- es un honor tenerla de nuevo por aquí; en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Necesito algo de ropa.- explicó Narcissa.- ya sabes, las ocasiones especiales ameritan cosas especiales.

-Y esta vez que será?.- preguntó Athena.- Una boda? Una recepción? Una cena?

-El cumpleaños de Lu.- dijo sonriente la señora Malfoy.- así que quiero lo mejor que tengas.

-Oh, Merlín, me acaba de llegar un envío desde Turquía, ya sabe, seda, mousselina, gasas… muy ad hoc con la temporada. Más o menos qué tiene en mente?

Necesito un par de vestidos coktail largos y ropa de bebé.

La mirada de la chica se volvió incrédula, como si dudase de lo que escuchaba.

-Ropa de bebé?

-Sí, querida, mi nieta necesita lucir bien.

La sonrisa de Narcissa era cegadora, pero la cara de la chica era… todo un poema.

-Nieta? Cuál nieta?

-La hija de Draco, naturalmente. Oh, pero déjame presentártela!

-Draco… una hija… él… cómo?.- Athena tartamudeaba torpemente. Y en ese instante, de alguna forma, le cayó mal a la castaña. Por qué? No lo sabía… pero sentía un odio instantáneo naciendo en ella.

Que zorra, pensó Hermione, que no había dicho ni media palabra hasta entonces; así que la linda Athena estaba enamorada de Malfoy? Por Merlín, pobre chica, la leona la observó con atención, era Alta, de piel muy bronceada, cabellos rubios, obviamente teñidos, y ojos negros ocultos tras lentillas verdes… una mezcla extraña y de pésimo gusto. De verdad, pobre tipa, en serio alguna vez había albergado una esperanza con Draco? Qué no se había visto en un espejo? No era fea, pero era terriblemente vulgar; por supuesto que Draco jamás se fijaría en ella, él tenía buen gusto, clase y educación, lo último que necesitaba era una chica genérica, común, simple, corriente y sin nada destacable. No, Draco Malfoy sin duda necesitaba alguien que estuviera a su altura, tanto intelectualmente, como en cultura, formación y clase; él necesitaba a su lado un tipo de belleza elegante, no exuberante ni exótica, sino algo más bien clásico, discreto pero interesante, completamente natural…. Alguien que luciera bien con él, una personalidad fuerte, un carácter notable y que causara impacto su sola compañía. Draco necesitaba alguien como…

-Hermione, querida.- dijo Narcissa sacándola de sus extrañas reflexiones.

-Dígame.

-Te decía que le muestres a Athena el bebé de mi hijo.

-Si, claro.

La castaña descubrió a Rose y la acercó para que la chica pudiera observarla bien.

-Es muy hermosa.- dijo Athena con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, mi hija es preciosa.- Comentó Hermione maliciosamente.- sacó los ojos de su padre.

Athena la contempló de arriba abajo sin ninguna discreción, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

-Tú…. Tu eres la madre?

-Sí.- la leona sonrió con satisfacción, casi podía escuchar los pedacitos del corazón de aquella zorra trepadora resonar cayendo por todo el piso.

-Son idénticas!.- apoyó Narcissa, ajena a la batalla de la castaña por el poder.- Claro, solo que Rosie sacó los ojos de Draco, pero Scorpius… el sí es idéntico a mi hijo cuando nació!

-Scorpius?.- musitó la chica todavía más pasmada.

-Sí, tuvimos gemelos.- explicó Hermione muy pagada de sí misma.

-Bueno, entonces, en dónde está ese envío de Turquía que ibas a mostrarnos?.- preguntó la Matriarca Malfoy, captando de nuevo la atención de Athena… que tenía toda la cara de un ínferi.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En la mansión Malfoy, Draco observaba pasmado a su señor padre recorrer toda la galería de ancestros con Scorpius soltando risitas en los brazos de su abuelo.

-Y este fue mi padre, Abraxas Malfoy.- dijo Lucius sonriendo anormalmente.- Fue un hombre notable, como todos en la familia; él levantó el imperio Malfoy del que algún día se encargará tu padre. La verdad es que fue un genio incomprendido, sabes? Él tenía la idea de crear un sistema de comunicación instantánea… pero se fue a pique, sin duda era un invento muy adelantado a su época, tomando en cuenta que eran finales del 1800, y aún era muy joven.- el bebé soltó una risita más y Lucius lo miró complacido.- sí, lo se Scorpius, todos fueron muy guapos, pero nosotros los superamos.- continuó el hombre guiñándole un ojo al pequeño Scorp, que volvió a reir.- tu padre… bueno, no todo es perfecto.

Draco soltó un bufido ante ese comentario; ahora su propio padre lo cambiaba por un muñeco? Ni pensar lo que pasaría si fuese de verdad! Repentinamente Scorp soltó un gemidito y Lucius frunció el ceño con duda.

-Pasa algo?.- preguntó Draco, mirando con duda a su padre y a su hijo.

-No lo se… algo huele mal.- dijo el hombre mayor, olfateando el aire.

-Mal?.- Draco se acercó un par de pasos y comprendió lo que ocurría.- Scorp necesita que lo cambien.

Lucius lo miró como si no entendiera nada, y Draco señaló el bolso blanco que descansaba sobre una de las butacas.

Ambos rubios contemplaron con aprehensión al peor enemigo del hombre: Un pañal.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hermione sentía las piernas doloridas y la espalda cansada. Afortunadamente Jazz ya había llevado a la Mansión todas las compras, así que ahora Narcissa Malfoy y Hermione Granger se encontraban cómodamente sentadas en un exclusivo café cercano a la heladería de Florean Fortesquieu, un poco antes de llegar a Gringotts.

-Creo que ha sido una tarde muy productiva!.- exclamó la rubia bebiendo un poco de su te verde.- No te parece, querida?

-Sí, Señora Malfoy.- respondió la chica.- tiene razón.

Repasó mentalmente la atroz cantidad de ropa que Nacissa había comprado para Rose, sin duda sería la bebé mejor vestida de todo el Reino Unido, no solo de Inglaterra… Por Merlín! Si hasta a ella le había tocado! Ahora era propietaria de media docena de hermosos vestidos de diseñador y un amplio guardarropa casual que ni de chiste podría pagar nunca. Seeee, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

-Oh, por Merlín! Me haces sentir anciana! No me hables de usted.- dijo la mujer haciendo un puchero.- Acaso no es suficiente recordarme mi edad dándome niestos tan pronto? Sabes, creo que a estas alturas podemos dejar de lado las formalidades. Te parece bien si ahora solo somos Narcissa y Hermione?

-Eh… si.- dijo la chica dudosa. En qué maldito momento había entrado a esa extraña dimensión paralela?.- Señora Mal… digo, Narcissa.

-Así está mejor.- dijo la rubia complacida.- Pero cuéntame! Qué tal te ha ido con mi hijo? Supongo que debes estar a punto de enloquecer.- terminó con aire confidencial.

-No, Narcissa, claro que no.- las mejillas de la castaña estaban encendidas, qué clase de pregunta era aquella.

-No lo niegues, querida, yo se lo que tengo, y mi solecito no es precisamente un pan de Dios.- dijo Narcissa comprensivamente.- Es igual que Lu a su edad; unos completos Troll's neuróticos.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reir por el comentario; inmediatamente se sintió en confianza.

-No te voy a negar que no ha sido fácil.- dijo la chica, poniéndose cómoda sobre su sillón.- tu hijo es una de las personas más difíciles que conozco, pero debo admitir que se ha portado muy bien para ser él.

-Oh, en serio?.- ahora la mujer lucía intrigada.- Ha tenido algún tipo de detalle contigo o algo por el estilo?

-Bueno… cuando estaba embarazada, lo hice bajar a las cocinas en busca de enchiladas Suizas…

Y así pasó casi una hora, entre las comidas nocturnas, los antojos extraños, las terapias de pareja, los juegos de Quidditch para bebés, secuestros y venganzas. Ninguna dejó de reir en ningún momento; para maravilla de la leona, su no-suegra estaba demostrando ser una mujer normal y agradable… de hecho, muy agradable.

-No puedo creer que sea tan idiota!.- dijo Narcissa casi ahogada de las carcajadas.- Cómo pudo pensar siquiera en subir a dos bebés inocentes en una escoba!

-No lo se, lo mismo me pregunto yo.- dijo Hermione también riendo.

-Sabes? Me avergüenza decirlo, pero esa vena de idiotez viene de mi familia.- dijo la rubia falsamente consternada.

-En serio?

-Sí, tú misma ya tuviste que lidiar con Nymphadora en la terapia… créeme, esa chica es todo un caso.

-Lo se.- accedió la castaña.

-Pero independientemente de su falta de materia gris, no podemos negar que mi hijo es increíblemente guapo, no lo crees?

La castaña tragó grueso, meditando su respuesta.

-Sí, es guapo.- accedió la chica. Rayos! De todas las personas del mundo, precisamente se lo admitía a su madre!

-Solo guapo?.- insistió la rubia pícaramente.

-Bueno, está bien, es muy guapo.- resopló la leona.

-Sabes? De verdad me hace mucha ilusión pensar que algún día tendré nietos.- dijo la mujer, tomando a Rose de brazos de Hermione.- Solo espero que sean tan bonitos como Rose y Scorpius.

En ese momento, apareció la elfina personal de Narcissa, con carita nerviosa y mirada preocupada.

-Qué pasa Jazz?.- preguntó amablemente la señora Malfoy a su sierva.- Todo bien en casa?

-Señora Cissy.- dijo la elfina, retorciéndose las manos compulsivamente.- el amo Lucius y el amo Draco tienen algunos problemas…

-Qué clase de problemas?.- preguntó Narcissa preocupada.

-Problemas con el pequeño amo Scorpius.

Hermione no sabía si reírse o llorar. Su pequeño, hermoso y falso hijo ya era "Amo" de alguien a penas a cuatro días de haber nacido? Era terriblemente bizarro.

-Y tú no les ayudaste, verdad?.- preguntó la matriarca Malfoy frunciendo el ceño dulcemente.

-No… ellos me lo ordenaron, pero Jazz es de usted, y usted dijo que no los ayudara.- respondió la elfina.- Pero, si me permite decirlo, ambos lucían realmente necesitados de ayuda.

-No te preocupes.- dijo la rubia lanzando una sonrisa cómplice a la criaturita.- Ellos estarán bien; ahora, tenemos una nueva misión para ti.- la mujer mayor se dirigió de pronto a Hermione.- ya elegiste algo del catálogo?

Hermione de pronto recordó que supuestamente el catálogo que tenía entre las manos era para elegir el regalo de Lu (Jajajajajaja); y ella no había elegido nada realmente… a fin de cuentas, qué cosa se le puede dar a un hombre que lo tiene todo desde siempre?

-Oh, si, ya lo tengo.- La leona escribió un código al azar en una servilleta, anotando también los otros cuatro que Narcissa le dictó.

-Entonces, Jazz, por favor ve a_ Magicpool_ y cómpralos.- la rubia mujer le entregó una bolsita rebosante de galeones.- Haz que los envuelvan para regalo, con tarjetas de remitente; el de aquí arriba es el de Hermione, este es el de Draco, este de Scorpius, este de Rose y este es el mío. Ahora ve con cuidado, y si necesitas algo, regresas inmediatamente.

-Si ama.

La elfina desapareció sonriendo con su fea boca, y Hermione no podía pensar claramente.

Ya había reparado en el anormal hecho de que Narcissa le tuviera tantas consideraciones a su empleada, pero recién se daba cuenta de que la elfina vestía como toda una muñeca de porcelana (increíblemente fea), impecablemente limpia y presentable; y además estaba el hecho de que en ningún momento le había dado una orden; no, Narcissa había pedido "Por favor" y se preocupaba genuinamente por el bienestar de la criaturita.

-En qué piensas, Hermione?.- preguntó la susodicha a la leona, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Oh… yo… bueno; solo reparaba en el hecho de que su elfina luce…

-Bien?.- adivinó la rubia tomando un semblante menos risueño.- Te extraña que trate bien a un simple elfo doméstico e inferior?

-No, no es eso!.- Sí era eso, pero la mirada indignada de la mujer intimidó a Hermione.

-No te preocupes, querida, lo entiendo.- dijo Narcissa sonriendo de nuevo.- Yo se que hay cosas difíciles de creer, pero la gente cambia; la guerra deja cicatrices que nos marcan para siempre, y aun cuando no dejamos de ser lo que somos, siempre podemos aprender de nuestros errores.

-Ya veo…- definitivamente esa clase de conversación era la que menos se esperaba sostener con Narcissa Malfoy.

-Tu crees que de verdad apoyamos plenamente las ideas racistas de ese genocida estúpido de Tom Riddle? Sin ofender, pero cómo se suponía que los sangre limpia tomarían el mundo mágico cuando nuestro dirigente era un mestizo? Simplemente estúpido; ese pobre pretendía usurpar un lugar de pureza que jamás poseyó, y al mismo tiempo nos dio algo para reflexionar; bueno, malo, correcto o equivocado, como fuere, él fue uno de los más grandes magos de todos los tiempos, poderoso y letal, solo probando que los mestizos son igual o más poderosos que los sangre pura, dejando patente que la magia elige al mago sin importar su origen.

-Eso es muy cierto, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.- accedió la castaña, interesada por esa claridosa inteligencia que manifestaba la madre de Malfoy.

-Aún hay muchos que siguen esos ideales vacíos.- Narcissa suspiró con tristeza.- y no sabes cómo me avergüenza que no sean capaces de ver más allá; si a eso vamos, por qué mi hijo, con toda su perfecta y purísima sangre, no es capaz de superarte a ti en cuanto al desempeño académico? Lo vez? Nadie es más ni menos, nunca debes sentirte menos por provenir de un hogar muggle, eres más especial que cualquier niño con una familia de magos, fuiste una excepción a la regla, y eso es una prueba contundente de que estás destinada a algo grande.

-Gracias.- Hermione se sintió conmovida por el vehemente discurso de la señora Malfoy.- pero… tu hijo y tu esposo…

-Oh, Draco solo es un niño consentido, de eso me he encargado yo, pero no es mala persona, sabe diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo por extraño que parezca, y Lu… Lu es huraño por naturaleza.- explicó sonriente la mujer.- pero el piensa como yo… claro que con todo su orgullo Slytherin es incapaz de admitirlo en público; la parte inteligente de la familia soy yo.- Narcissa le guiñó un ojo divertida.- Ya sabes, Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres.

-Pero… qué no tú también eras Slytherin?.- la castaña ahora estaba sumamente sorprendida.

-Mis hermanas, Andrómeda y Bellatrix, si fueron a Slytherin.- explicó la mujer.- pero yo fui como mi primo Sirius, otra oveja negra en la familia que fue a Ravenclaw, contrario a lo que todos piensan.

-Valla, el sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarme ahí.- confesó la chica, recordando su llegada a Hogwarts.

-Merlín, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El despacho de Lucius Malfoy jamás había lucido en condiciones tan… extrañas.

-Draco, rápido! Los guantes!.- gritaba el hombre mayor hacia la puerta.

-Aquí están!.- dijo Draco entregándole a su padre un par de los guantes de piel de dragón que había traído de su habitación.

Ambos hombres se colocaron los guantes y desecharon con cuidado el sexto pañal de la tarde. Era increíble, cómo es que Granger podía cambiar a los chicos casi con los ojos cerrados, y ellos en más de una hora no habían logrado nada con Scorp?

-Este es el plan.- dijo Lucius con la frente sudorosa y el semblante preocupado.- yo le levanto los pies y tú acomodas el pañal, luego lo cerramos y ya.

-Está bien, a la cuenta de tres.- dijo Draco, acercándose a su picisión.- uno… dos… tres!

Lucius levantó rápidamente las piernitas de Scorp y Draco introdujo el pañal por debajo correctamente.

El chico miró a su padre con cara de alivio y Lucius sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora solo hay que atarlo.- susurró Lucius en estado de máxima concentración.

En ese momento Scorp soltó una inocente risita y Draco miró al bebé con espanto.

-Papá, cuidado!.- Draco gritó para alertar a su padre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Ahhhhhhhhh!

El grito de Lucius Malfoy retumbó por toda la mansión; indignado, contempló su túnica goteando de agua amarillenta y salió con un portazo del lugar.

Draco no sabia si reir o llorar… pero a fin de cuentas se decidió por lo primero.

-Por Merlín, Scorp!.- dijo el rubio soltando un varonil carcajada mientras cargaba a su semi-desnudo hijo en brazos.- Compórtate! Acabas de darle el baño menos placentero de su vida a tu abuelo! Pretendes que nos deshereden, verdad?.- Scorp volvió a reir y Draco decidió que era suficiente de la pelea con los pañales.

Después de todo, a esas alturas el muñeco seguramente ya habría sacado todo cuanto tuviera en el estómago. Simplemente lo envolvió en un sabanita y fue donde su padre para cerciorarse de que no estuviera a punto de una crisis nerviosa.

Definitivamente esa era una tarde prometedora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna y Theo caminaban apaciblemente por las callecitas de Hogsmade, él empujando la carriola de los gemelos, y ella parloteando sobre la forma de las nubes.

Lo cierto es que Theodore Nott jamás en su vida se había sentido tan dichoso; y lo más importante para él: Luna lucía feliz.

El ojiverde divisó unas cuadras más allá una floristería e inmediatamente una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Luna, te importaría quedarte un momento con los niños?.- preguntó el chico, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-No hay problema, aquí te espero.- dij la chica, sentándose en un curioso banco de madera bajo un árbol.

Luna estaba absolutamente sorprendida y feliz. Sería posible que ella…? Merlín! Le parecía un sueño! Pasear con Theo, a la vista de todo el mundo, sintiéndose bonita sólo cuando él la miraba, sintiéndose segura estando a su lado… parecía que nada pudiese tocarla.

El chico se perdió por el sendero, y ella se dedicó a tararear una canción de cuna para sus bebés, que descansaban junto a ella.

-Mira quién está aquí!.- Luna reconoció la voz de Ling Chang y levantó la cara para confrontarla.- La lunática que…

-La lunática que está en donde tú desearías estar.- interrumpió fríamente Luna, sin perder cuidado de sus hijos.

-Huy, creo que ha empezado a sentirse importante.- dijo Marianne, burlonamente, mirando a la rubia con saña.- No te confundas, Lovegood, no es lo mismo lástima que afecto.

-Exactamente, Marianne, no es lo mismo; Tú y Chang me dan lástima, a Luna, sencillamente la amo.

Las tres mujeres se paralizaron al escuchar la voz varonil de Theodore Nott detrás de ellas… pero por razones muy diferentes. Marianne y Ling jamás habían sido tratadas con tanta frialdad, y menos por el adorable Theo Nott… y Luna… bueno, nadie nunca, a parte de su padre, había dicho que la amaba.

-T-Theo.- murmuró Ling torpemente.

-Para tí soy Nott, no te tomes confianzas que no te corresponden, tú y yo no somos iguales.- replicó el castaño con todo el desprecio digno de su casa.

-Pero qué te pasa, Nott?.- preguntó Marianne, indignada ante la despectiva mirada del chico.

-Verás, es sencillo…- Theo se miró las uñas descuidadamente y habló con voz fría como el siseo de una serpiente.- Cualquiera que trata de secuestrar a mis hijos merece mi desprecio…

-Nosotras no secuestramos a tus hijos!.- se defendió Ling, pero fue acallada por una amenazadora mirada de aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes.

-No siempre la gente dice que la intención es lo que cuenta?.- preguntó el Sly sardónicamente.- En todo caso, eso puedo omitirlo… pero que ustedes se atrevan a asediar a Luna… eso es algo para lo que no tendré paciencia de soportar.- terminó cerrando los ojos y apretando el puente de su naríz con dos dedos.

-No tienes derecho a hablarnos así!.- dijo Marianne, observando entre molesta y nerviosa a la gente que disimuladamente se detenía para escuchar mejor la discusión.- Además, de que Lovegood es rara, eso nadie lo puede negar, y este problema es entre ella y nosotras, no contigo!

Theo apretó los puños haciendo tronar hasta el último hueso amenazadoramente y acercó un paso su alta figura hacia las chicas que retrocedieron intimidadas. Sus ojos verdes destilaban el más puro veneno, y esbozó una sonrisa devastadora, propia de cuando Theodore Nott perdía realmente los estribos.

De pronto, Theo se detuvo en su marcha de guerra al ver pasar un destello dorado frente a sus ojos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny, Pansy, Harry con James y Blaise con Nicole, caminaban por la calle principal del pueblo mágico tratando de encontrar a Theo y Luna para volver al castillo, cuando de pronto, al doblar una esquina, se encontraron con un gran tumulto de chicos de todas las casas gritando como Romanos en pleno coliseo.

"_En la nariz, en la nariz!" "Jálale el cabello" "Jajajaja, por zorras" "La plancha, la plancha, la plancha…!"_

Los chicos se desplazaron hacia el centro de la multitud y sus quijadas prácticamente golpearon el piso.

-50 galeones a que gana Lovegood.- dijo Blaise, tendiéndole la mano a Harry, quien declinó la apuesta y se dedicó a mirar.

Luna Lovegood, la chica tímida, dulce y tierna se encontraba en ese preciso momento montada sobre el abdomen de Ling Chang moliéndole la cara a cachetadas, mientras una adolorida Marianne hacía el intento de acercarse a la rubia.

-Esto… es… por… los hijos… de … Hermione!.- gritaba la ojiazul, marcando cada palabra con un golpe.- Y esto… es por…

Mariane logró ponerse de pie y tiró salvajemente del cabello de Luna, prácticamente arrastrándola hacia ella.

La rubia, en lugar de gritar de dolor, lanzó una especie de gruñido de guerra y se abalanzó sobre la chica, montándose en su espalda como si fuese un caballo.

-Theo! Por Merlín! Detenlas!.- gritó Pansy, sacando al castaño de su shock nervioso.

-_Desmai_…- pronunció el chico, pero fue interrumpido por su chica.

-_Petrificus Totalus!.-_ gritó Luna en dirección al Slytherin, y agregó con disculpa hacia Theo, sin soltar el cabello de ambas chicas.- Lo siento… pero esta batalla es mía.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, con el semblante duro y algo irritado… y Hermione entendía perfectamente el porqué.

Luego de las compras, llegaron a Malfoy Manor ella, Rose y Narcissa… encontrando un verdadero desastre en pleno despacho; Draco sostenía un llorón Scorpius semi-desnudo, únicamente vistiendo algo parecido a un trapo de cocina; por todos lados había trozos de pañales desgarrados o simplemente arruinados; una substancia sospechosa goteaba del escritorio… y al parecer también de la túnica de Lucius Malfoy.

Los tres rubios lucían verdaderamente molestos; Draco paseaba a su falso hijo, conteniendo su fastidio, por toda la habitación, repitiendo como si fuese un mantra _"Es tu hijo y lo amas, es tu hijo y lo amas, es tu hijo…" _Scorpius por su parte no paraba de llorar cada vez más estridentemente, tanto así que pronto solo los perros serían capaces de distinguir sus aullidos… Y Lucius Malfoy contemplaba con cara de asco profundo su carísima túnica de gala cubierta de orina de bebé, enlistando las razones para no asesinar a su heredero _"Ya lo alimentaste durante 17 años, si muere ahora será una inversión perdida; no seas impulsivo, Lucius, el filicidio te traerá mala reputación; no es tan malo, solo es pipí falsa, puedes con esto; Vamos Lucius! Resististe a Voldemort, claro que puedes con los fluidos corporales de tu nieto falso!..."_

-Qué está pasando aquí?.- preguntaron ambas mujeres, ganándose una mirada angustiada de los dos Malfoy.

Pero bien, ahora ya estaba superada la Operación Pañal, como la habían bautizado, de modo que la cena en honor al Patriarca Malfoy ya estaba en pleno.

-Antes de empezar a comer, deberías abrir tus regalos, Lu!.- dijo alegremente Narcissa, depositando sobre la pulida mesa de roble cinco paquetes envueltos con papel metálico y cintas de colores.

Lucius observó a su esposa derrotado, y rodando los ojos accedió a la petición.

-Está bien, Cissy.- dijo el hombre.- acabemos con esto pronto.

-Éste es de parte de….- la mujer revisó la etiqueta.- Draco!

Lucius desenvolvió un elegante reloj de bolsillo hecho de plata, con las manecillas de oro y pequeñas esmeraldas que indicaban la hora.

-Gracias, hijo.- dijo el hombre esbozando una media sonrisa… por fin su maldita tarde comenzaba a mejorar.

-Este es de Rose.- dijo Narcissa, acercándole un nuevo paquete.

De la pequeña caja salió un frasco lleno de líquido azul; un caro perfume que iba a la perfección con su estilo.

-Que buen gusto, princesa.- dijo Lucius bromeando hacia su falsa nieta; lo cierto es que recibir presentes siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

-Scorp te compró esto, padre.- continuó Draco, pasándole un nuevo paquete.

En esta ocasión la envoltura ocupaba una fina cigarrera de plata muy elegante.

-Un nieto muy considerado.- dijo el Malfoy Mayor, guiñándole un ojo al bebé.

-Falta el mío, Lu!.- dijo Narcissa, pasando una caja más grande que las demás.- vamos! Ábrelo!

Un trozo de tela se deslizó entre sus manos, junto con un papel estampado de los emblemas de Sortilegios Weasley, y luego lo extendió sobre la mesa. Era una playera, con una leyenda que cambiaba cada pocos segundos.

"_Como los buenos vinos, entre más años, mejor._

_Soy el abuelo más Sexy del universo"_

Lucius enarcó una ceja, contemplando consternado a su mujer y a la playera sobre la mesa.

-No te parece adorable? No te gustó?.- preguntó la rubia con ojitos de cordero medio muerto.

-No es eso, Cissy.- dijo el hombre, suavizando su expresión.- todo lo que venga de ti me encanta.

Narcissa sonrió complacida y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, falta el de Granger.- acotó Draco seriamente.

-Este es el mío, Señor Malfoy, espero que lo disfrute.- dijo cortésmente la castaña, curiosa de saber qué era su regalo.

Lucius desenvolvió la caja y su expresión controlada se desencajó con desconcierto… para luego mutar al más puro enojo.

-Qué demonios estaba pensando, Granger!,. bramó el hombre poniéndose de pie con el famoso regalo en la mano.

Draco y Narcissa estaban a punto de morir de risa… y Hermione supo que ella también moriría… pero en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Por qué, Merlín, por qué de todos esos malditos códigos eligió precisamente aquel?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	13. De Malfoy's, Granger's y otras rarezas

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

**Mis Niñas… Cap 13 x fin!**

**Les juro q no puedo cn el remordimiento :S M sforcé, x Merlín q m sforcé, pro m vi sobrepasada sta semana D:**

**Tuvimos cuatro presentaciones cn la Banda :) mas mis exámenes parciales, mas re-ordenación d archivo n oficina… visitas a mis clientes… pffff, morí! **

**Peeeero, reviví cada vz q pude leer uno d sus maravillosos Review's :D D verdad, mil gracias x escribirme, m anima mucho.**

**La próxima semana entro a nuevo curso y m cambian en el trabajo… así q actualizaré x las noches. Más seguido que hasta ahora :D**

**Please, no m abandonen D: Sigan dejando sus opiniones :) **

**Gracias x leer!**

**Pd.- Review's, los respondo mañanita :)**

_"El que es capaz de sonreír cuando todo le esta saliendo mal, es porque ya tiene pensado a quien echarle la culpa."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ronald Weasley estaba rígido sobre su silla, abrazando a Grawp paternalmente, pero sin perder ese extraño aire de seriedad tan raro en él.

El despacho de la profesora McGonagall se encontraba particularmente frío aquella tarde… Debió arropar mejor a su hijo, podría pescar un resfriado.

El pelirrojo meditaba sobre trivialidades tratando de no llevar sus pensamientos al hecho que lo había llevado a aquella bizarra reunión.

-Algo que quiera decir, señorita?.- preguntó la subdirectora con voz seca.

-No profesora, entre nosotros todo está dicho.

Ron se tensó involuntariamente al escuchar su voz. Es cierto que nunca habían sido una familia, rayos! Ni siquiera habían estado cerca de ser una pareja… pero de alguna forma, al nacer su hijo creyó que todo podía cambiar… que ellos podían cambiar por el bien de Grawp.

Pero no fue así.

-Recapitulemos.- dijo la profesora mirándolos a ambos inquisitivamente.- Usted está demandando la separación por incompatibilidad de caracteres, cierto?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron, quien respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.- Y usted, señorita Patil, demanda diferencias irreconciliables.

-Así es, profesora.- declaró la chica.

-Ambos están plenamente conscientes de las consecuencias negativas que esto traerá a sus expedientes?.- un nuevo asentimiento por parte de los chicos.- Correcto… entonces, ya han decidido sobre la custodia de su hijo?

Padma desvió la mirada con desfachatez, mientras que Ron fijó sus ojos azules sobre la profesora y levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante.

-Yo me haré cargo de mi hijo.- dijo el pelirrojo solemnemente.- Se que no será de la forma ideal, porque aún soy muy joven y no creo tener madera de padre, pero Grawp vale cualquier sacrificio, y si es necesario vencer el miedo a fallar para que mi hijo se sienta orgulloso de su padre… entonces lo haré cueste lo que cueste.

La anciana mujer lo contempló con indulgencia y se acomodó las gafas cuadradas sobre la nariz.

-Siendo así, declaro, de conformidad con las dos partes interesadas, que la custodia de Grawp Weasley-Patil pasa a ser por entero responsabilidad del Señor Ronald Bilius Weasley, quien se compromete a cuidar, proteger y conservar a buen recaudo a su hijo primogénito. La Señorita Padma Krishna Patil pierde cualquier autoridad sobre las decisiones en el futuro de su vástago, eximiéndola de cualquier responsiva y restando a su calificación final un 50% del puntaje obtenido en sus evaluaciones. Por favor, firme aquí, Patil.- la chica se acercó al escritorio y estampó su firma en la línea que marcaba su nombre.- Weasley…- Ron colocó un montón de trazos toscos empalmados.- La sociedad queda disuelta, sin posibilidad alguna de re-integrarse en un futuro.

Ron se levantó de la silla, tomó a su pequeño hijo pelirrojo envolviéndolo con su túnica y salió a paso firme por la puerta. Padma esperó hasta que él se hubiese ido y se dirigió hacia la mujer detrás del escritorio.

-Profesora, no me parece justo que me descuente el 50% de la calificación.- dijo la chica.- sería más adecuado tomar sólo la parte proporcional del tiempo que falta, con los días del embarazo y los que pasé después al cuidado de Grawp hago un 38%, así que solo debería restarme el 12% faltante.

McGonagall la contempló impasible, levantándose de su sillón.

-Señorita Patil, lo que me pide es un absurdo.- soltó la mujer ante la sorpresa de la chica.- Cuando se es madre es todo o no es nada. Espero que lo entienda algún día.

La anciana salió del aula, dejando dentro a una confundida Ravenclaw que hasta ese momento entendió lo que había hecho.

-Y bien, Minerva? Has arreglado el divorcio necesario?

La profesora de transformaciones casi pegó un brinco a medio pasillo al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, que había salido de la nada.

-Por Merlín! Albus, casi me matas de un infarto!.- reclamó la mujer sobresaltada.- Pero si, ya ha quedado… de verdad, creo que con estas ideas tuyas vas a afectar seriamente la salud mental de los muchachos, es el noveno divorcio… en esta semana!

-Tonterías, Minerva.- dijo Dumbledore displicentemente.- Los chicos necesitan crecer, y Merlín sabe que para hacerlo hay que equivocarse muchas veces. El más sabio no es el que nunca se equivoca, sino el que lo hace mil veces y lucha para no repetirlo de nuevo.

-No tienes remedio...- farfulló la mujer esbozando una ligera sonrisa.- En fin, ahora debo arreglar el asunto de Lovegood… Santa Morgana, no puedo creerlo!

-No seas muy dura con ella.- dijo Dumbledore clavando sus ojos azules sobre la mujer.- A veces una bruja tiene que hacer lo que una bruja tiene que hacer.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna se encontraba recostada en aquella estrecha, blanca, fría y solitaria cama de la enfermería; el efecto de la anestesia comenzaba a pasar y el tajo de su cabeza punzaba de forma cada vez más insistente y molesta.

Y no podía ser de otra manera, después de la épica golpiza que había proporcionado a ese par de arpías la profesora McGonagall había pasado entre el tumulto petrificándolas a todas… y vamos, la postura de Luna había sido muy comprometedora.

Cualquiera que las viera creería que se trataba de la Diana cazadora dominando a mano limpia un par de fieras: la rubia estaba triunfalmente sentada sobre la espalda de Ling y presionando a Mariane sobre el suelo con una pierna, al tiempo que sostenía entre sus manos sendas cabelleras cual si fueran las riendas de un caballo.

Luego del penoso traslado al castillo (en carruajes separados y confinamiento solitario por si se volvían a golpear) ella había sido llevada a la enfermería y no tenía idea de dónde estaban sus contrincantes… pero ya no le importaba, finalmente Lunática Lovegood les había dado una lección.

Madame Pomfrey cumplió al pie de la letra las órdenes de la subdirectora. "Si les gusta pelear a lo muggle, entonces serán curadas a lo muggle" había dicho ella, y por eso ahora, Luna trataba de no pensar en los puntos que tenía sobre la cabeza, en medio del cuero cabelludo.

Dentro de todo aquel triunfo bélico solo había una sombra que empañaba su victoria: Theo. Había arruinado su cita de la forma más tonta del mundo, y en cima de todo lo había petrificado; seguramente él estaría muy enojado y avergonzado de haber salido con ella.

La rubia Ravenclaw soltó un suspiro resignado y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Ya mañana sería otro día, por lo pronto, hoy estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un Slytherin realmente apuesto.

Theodore Nott entró sigilosamente en la enfermería; vigilando con cuidado que Madame Pomfrey no estuviera a la vista, se dirigió a la única cama ocupada aquella noche y se sentó en silencio sobre la silla que estaba a un lado de la cabecera.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando observó a la rubia de sus tormentos dormida tan apaciblemente, como si no pudiera golpear a dos chicas hasta la inconsciencia.

Y aquello había sido toda una sorpresa! Luna Lovegood, la chica dulce, tierna, tímida, inocente… convertida en toda una luchadora profesional…

La mente de Theo vagó por los canales de televisión muggles que había visto hacía algún tiempo, y una varonil carcajada resonó brevemente entre las paredes de piedra al imaginar a Luna ataviada con aquella ropa diminuta montando el Jet invisible de… cómo se llamaba? La mujer Maravillosa? Da igual, Luna se le antojaba irresistible en esa imagen mental… Definitivamente tendrían que fabricar algunos hijos con ella vistiendo sólo el lazo de la verdad y los tacones de la justicia.

En ese momento, Theo se dio cuenta de que unos ojitos azules y dormilones se posaban sobre él con curiosidad.

-Luna…- murmuró él a manera de saludo.

-Lo siento!.- clamó la chica angustiosamente.- Perdóname Theo, no quería petrificarte! De verdad, pero era cosa mía… Oh, Merlín! Menos mal que estás bien, ya no te duele el pie que te pisé? Te daré algunos Nargles para que alivien el moretón… debes pensar que soy un Troll de las cavernas… ahora, además de loca, agresiva…!

-Tranquila, Madame Pomfrey podría oírnos.- dijo Theo, acariciando tiernamente el cabello de Luna.- No me duele nada, hace falta más que una chica enojada para lastimarme de verdad… aunque trataré de no hacerte enojar nunca, no sea que me dejes cuadripléjico de por vida.- finalizó él con una sonrisita burlona, sacando el sonrojo incandescente de Luna.

-Theo!.- protestó ella, ya un poco más animada.- Oye… cómo están Ling y Mariane? Espero no haberlas lastimado mucho…- preguntó ella con semblante preocupado.

-Bah! Ellas están bien; chillando como puerquitos al sentir el agua con sal en las heridas… pero nada más.- Luna rió y él se sentó en la cama.- Y no, no te veo como un Troll ni nada por el estilo.

-No? Entonces cómo me ves?.- preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Te veo como la futura madre de mis hijos.

-Ya soy la madre de tus hijos.- refutó Luna frunciendo el ceño.- por cierto, cómo están Lorcan y Lyssander.

-Ellos están perfectamente, Pansy y Blaise se hacen cargo… que irónico! No podían controlar a Nicole, ya hora resulta que son los padres Modelo! En fin… Luna, yo me refería a que serás la madre de mis hijos… de verdad.

Luna se quedó callada contemplando fijamente sus intensos ojos verdes, sin comprender del todo lo que él decía.

-Cómo…?.- pregunto la chica.

-Bueno, todo va por partes…- dijo Theo acomodándose el cabello… acaso estaba nervioso?.- antes de eso tendremos que casarnos… pero primero, debes ser mi novia.

-Tu novia…

Theo se bajó de la cama, y ante el desconcierto de la rubia se arrodilló frente a la cama y tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza.

-Luna Lovegood.- comenzó él con voz ronca.- Estoy muy lejos de merecer una oportunidad… pero mi corazón no entiende razones. Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos, los falsos y los reales, aguantarme por mucho tiempo y darme la dicha de amarte y conquistarte cada día de mi vida hasta que decidas casarte conmigo?

-Y cómo sabes que me casaré contigo?.- inquirió ella frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

-Bueno, el encanto Nott es irresistible.- dijo él, levantando una ceja juguetonamente.- Solo es cuestión de que lo descubras.

-Eres imposible!.- dijo ella riendo a carcajadas.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Luna!.- protestó él, abrazándola con ternura.- quieres ser mi novia, dominarme y convertirme en un pelele de tu voluntad? O quieres que alguien más manosee mi inocente y ardiente cuerpo sin piedad?

-Si, Theo.- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.- seré tu novia… y también manosearé tu cuerpo hasta que no puedas más.

Acto seguido, y sin poder quitarse de encima la cara de trauma ante la respuesta de Luna; Theo sintió sobre sus labios el primer beso de amor verdadero.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco y Narcissa estaban casi azules por la falta de aire que ocasionaban sus terribles carcajadas, mientras que Hermione Granger deseaba morir en ese preciso momento ante la mirada furiosa que Lucius Malfoy descargaba sobre ella.

Merlín, de verdad tenía mala suerte! Por qué, sagrada Morgana, por qué?

Poco a poco levantó sus ojos castaños hacia su no-suegro, y supo que definitivamente moriría de risa si no apreciara lo suficiente su propia vida como para querer conservarla algunos años más.

Y es que la imagen era tan bizarra en todos los sentidos existentes! Ahí, de pie frente a ella, un escultural y apuesto hombre rubio de ojos grises, vestido con la ropa más cara que el oro puede comprar, sostenía en su mano derecha un enorme (ENORME) miembro masculino color Fucsia, que no hacía otra cosa más que vibrar rápidamente, dando una demostración de las treinta y ocho velocidades que poseía.

Un vibrador, Merlín! Un vibrador… se quería morir… de cualquier forma, seguro que el _avada kedavra_ no tardaría mucho en llegar.

-Me puede decir qué es esto?.- bramó Lucius, enrojeciendo de la ira.

-Lu, cariño, tranquilízate! De verdad hace falta que te diga lo que es?.- dijo Narcisa, conteniendo la risa.

-Cissy…- masculló el hombre amenazantemente.

Solo es un pene, Lu…

Hermione tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Ya se que es un pene!.- dijo el rubio furioso… causando más risas entre su familia.- Lo que quiero saber es por qué esta Señorita me regala el pene de un asno envuelto para regalo!

-De asno?- preguntó la mujer escépticamente.- Lu, por Merlín! Si es igualito al tuyo!.- dijo Narcissa tomando el misterioso artefacto entre sus manos.- Sí, mismo ancho… bueno, tienes razón, el tuyo es más grande.

Lucius tenía las mejillas completamente rojas… Draco ahora contemplaba a sus padres con los ojos bien abiertos y cara de conmoción cerebral… y Hermione… ella simplemente no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza.

-Por Merlín, madre! Yo no quiero saber eso!.- protestó el joven Malfoy, recuperando el habla.

-Draco, no seas exagerado.- dijo Narcissa sonriendo.- Yo te bañé hasta los siete años, y si mi intuición de madre no falla, y por supuesto que no lo hará, tú debes tener casi el mismo tamaño de tu padre…. Ahhhh.- Narcissa soltó un suspiro y miró con complicidad a Hermione.- Créeme, la chica que se case con mi hijo siempre estará satisfecha… las joyas de la familia Malfoy son… prominentes.

La castaña enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello… en qué clase de mundo enfermo estaba viviendo?

-Madre…- Draco contemplaba a su progenitora con la vergüenza pintada en su perfecto rostro.

-Ya, Draco.- lo cortó la rubia.- No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, hablar de sexo es algo natural, cómo crees que te hicimos a ti? Créeme, cuando fuimos a Paris en la luna de miel no visitamos precisamente la tienda de bebés, hijo… de hecho, no salimos de la habitación durante dos semanas!

-Cissy, tal vez no deberías dar tantos detalles.- masculló Lucius, acercándose a su esposa.

-Por Cirse, Lu! Tú de verdad crees que nuestro guapo y apuesto hijo es casto con todas esas chicas hormonales pululando en el colegio? Si tú mismo te quejaste de que es un promiscuo! Relájate, cariño, ya son adultos, entienden esto. Ya agradecerás el regalo.- dijo la mujer jalando a su marido de la mano hacia las escaleras.- tú dijiste que hacer el amor alarga la vida… Entonces ven y hazme inmortal!

Los patriarcas Malfoy se perdieron en el fin de las escaleras, Lucius lívido como un cadáver, y Narcissa sonriente con el vibrador en la mano; dejando en el comedor a dos adolescentes consternados y mentalmente marcados de por vida, que trataban desesperadamente de no pensar en lo que sucedería en el piso de arriba… junto con dos bebés completamente dormidos.

Pasados algunos minutos de tenso silencio, y luego de que escucharan la voz de Narcissa claramente decir _Insonorus_ en el piso superior, Draco dejó escapar una varonil y estruendosa carcajada, secundada por una cohibida sonrisa por parte de Hermione.

-Demonios, Granger!.- dijo el chico, tratando de controlarse.- De verdad… qué estabas pensando?

-Fue un error!.- explicó ella desesperadamente.- Yo solo escribí un código al azar! Nunca creí que sería precisamente… "eso"…

-Tranquila… tengo el horrible presentimiento de que mi padre agradecerá tu original presente de cumpleaños.- dijo él, acomodando la mantita que cubría a los bebés en la cuna. De pronto un estruendo se escuchó desde el segundo piso.- Y también creo que debemos salir de aquí…

-A dónde?.- no es que a Hermione le entusiasmara la idea de pasar tiempo con Malfoy… pero de eso a escuchar los arrumacos pornográficos de sus padres… bueno, la elección era obvia.

-Mmmmm…- Draco se paseó un poco por el salón y luego clavó sus ojos grises sobre ella, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.- Ya que te has divertido de lo lindo enloqueciendo a mis padres… lo justo es que me lleves a conocer a los tuyos.

-Qué? Estás demente!

-Por qué?.- preguntó el rubio, falsamente inocente.- Soy el padre de tus hijos, sus nietos tienen derecho a conocerlos…

-Pero son muggles, Malfoy.- refutó Hermione seriamente.- Y no voy a llevarte hasta ahí para que reciban malos tratos de tu parte.

-Granger… esas idioteces de la sangre no me importan.- dijo Draco rodando los ojos.- en todo caso, si una chica es capaz de poner a mi ancestral y honorable familia al revés… merece la pena conocer a los causantes de tal desgracia.

-Pero, Malfoy…- rogó la chica sin muchas esperanzas.

-Recoge tus cosas, vamos a ver a mis suegros.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Blaise se acomodó mejor sobre la cama de su habitación. Después de todo, ahora sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo ahí.

Los hijos de Theo y su Princesa estaban recostados a su lado, mientras una histérica Pansy monopolizaba su escritorio, revisando desesperadamente uno a uno el enorme montón de libros que había traído ilegalmente de la biblioteca, al tiempo que murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Blaise casi se rió de la ironía… daba la impresión de que la pelinegra planeaba leer en una tarde todos los volúmenes que no había leído en toda su vida.

-Es jueves, Blaise! Jueves!... el tiempo se acaba, sólo quedan tres días… tres miserables días!.- Dijo la chica como poseída, para volver a hundir su lindo rostro de nuevo entre los pergaminos.

Sí, solo les quedaban tres días de paternidad, y ella se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho; Nicole aún tenía muchísima ropita por estrenar, y tener un hijo por una semana era demasiado cruel… al grado de que pretendía encontrar algún hechizo, el que fuera, que le ayudara a prolongar la experiencia un poco más.

Blaise decidió dejarla sin hacer un escándalo… sin embargo, él tenía la secreta esperanza de que Pansy encontrara algo… lo que fuese, que impidiera que lo separaran de su hija.

Soy un marica, pensó el ojiazul como un reproche, qué clase de chico desea con toda su alma seguir jugando a las muñecas? Merlín! Esto me está afectando.

Sí, le estaba afectando a niveles insospechables… recapitulemos: Primero, se enamoraba de Pansy… Pansy! La chica más obsesiva, controladora, psicópata y voluble de todo el maldito Hogwarts… Pero Blaise Zabinni se conformaba con eso? Por supuesto que no…. Porque ahora también estaba enamorado de una muñeca de plástico a la que le guardaba una devoción absoluta, que seguramente ni los padres verdaderos tendrían con sus hijas… y para rematar, Potter… Potter saliendo con él, gastando bromas con él, charlando con él… qué faltaba? Que lo besara? Demonios, no!

En qué momento había pasado todo aquello? De verdad solo eran dos semanas? A él le parecía toda una vida; y para su desgracia, esa vida le gustaba más que la anterior.

-Blaise!.- clamó Pansy gimoteando desolada, acercándose a la cama.- no hay nada, Merlín! No hay nada…

-Ya, Pansy, no te pongas así.- la consoló él, abrazándola con ternura.- sabíamos que esto iba a pasar; aunque la queramos demasiado, sabemos que ella no es real…

-Ella es una de las cosas más reales que he tenido.- susurró la chica, soltando una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

-Pero no es el tiempo.- dijo Blaise dulcemente, acariciándole el largo cabello negro.- ya un día engendrarás un lindo bebé, y serás muy feliz, y eso va a ser más real que tú misma…

En ese momento Pansy se levantó y sonrió triunfante, como si acabara de descubrir lo más importante del mundo.

Zabini la contempló extrañado, y ella se lanzó sobre él, montándose a horcajadas sobre su bien trabajado torso y sujetando sus muñecas contra la cama.

-Eso es, Blaise!.- dijo Pansy, sonriente.- Qué tonta soy! Cómo no lo vi antes?

-De qué estas hablando?.- preguntó el chico sin entender el cambio de actitud.

-Blaise Zabini, quiero un hijo tuyo. Ya, en este mismo momento.

La mandíbula de Blaise hubiera golpeado contra el piso si los labios de la pelinegra no lo hubieran impedido con un pasional beso… tan pasional que la dureza en su entrepierna no se hizo esperar ni un segundo.

Todos sabemos que Blaise Zabini es incapaz de negarle algo a una mujer… y menos a esa mujer.

Si Pansy quería un hijo, él no era nadie para negárselo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Una enorme casona Victoriana de paredes blancas y tejas rojas se alzaba frente a ellos en lo que parecía ser un exclusivo residencial muggle. Largos ventanales adornaban la construcción rodeada de árboles centenarios y macizos de flores de todos los colores. Despedía un cierto aire romántico, quizás fuera por el columpio inmóvil que pendía de un fresno, quizás por el Porche de madera con su delicada valla a los costados, quizás solo fuera la calle adoquinada que serpeaba entre el bosque… tal vez fuera todo junto.

Hermione observaba nerviosamente cómo Malfoy examinaba cada detalle de su casa; habían tenido que aparecerse a media calle, puesto que la chimenea muggle de la casa muggle de sus padres muggles obviamente no estaba conectada a la red Flu. De cualquier forma no había ningún problema, pues en el Campestre donde vivían los Granger la casa más cercana estaba a unos dos kilómetros bajando por la calle.

Por lo menos vestían como la gente normal.

Ella llevaba su larga cabellera recogida en una coleta, jeans claros, zapatos blancos sin tacón y una sencilla playera roja; Malfoy vestía un par de jeans negros, camiseta verde y tennis blancos… qué rayos! Obviamente Malfoy era incapaz de lucir como una persona normal… el muy bastardo se veía como una estrella de cine, mientras que ella… bueno, ella solo era la chica desgreñada del colegio.

-Me gusta tu casa.- declaró Malfoy, luego de terminar su exhaustivo examen.- sabes? Nunca he entrado a una casa muggle.- comentó el rubio como si estuviera haciendo turismo.

-Créeme, no es tan diferente como todos piensan.- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos, para después hacerle la seña de que la siguiera.- Y pon atención, Malfoy, aquí nada de malas palabras, malos tratos, groserías, indiscreciones, y mucho menos magia, está claro?

-Sí, Sargenta Granger.- respondió él, imitando un tono marcial.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

La castaña avanzó hacia la puerta principal, sonriendo muy a su pesar, pues, después de todo, siempre era feliz de volver a su casa.

Abrió la puerta de madera con una llave que recogió de debajo del tapete y Draco lo miró con escepticismo.

-Es la llave de emergencia.- explicó ella.- si no traemos llave de la casa, abrimos con ésta, está escondida y solo nosotros sabemos en donde está.

-En serio ese es su sistema de seguridad?.- preguntó él, alzando una ceja extrañado.- Primero, cualquiera podría usar un _alohomora_, y si no fuera así, por mucho que escondan la llave, con un encantamiento convocador volaría directo a las manos de cualquiera…

-Sí, eso es en tú mundo.- apuntó ella con aires de superioridad.- pero en el mío todos somos muggles, y si le dijeras _Alohomora_ a alguien, seguramente pensaría que lo estás insultando.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la sala de estar más acogedora que Draco hubiese visto antes. Había un cómodo juego de sillones cafés, una mesita de centro, un par de aparatos rarísimos que el rubio no supo identificar, una chimenea mas bien pequeña y una infinita procesión de fotografías extrañamente inmóviles en todos lados: en las paredes, en porta retratos, sobre los muebles, en las mesitas, en la repisa de la chimenea… sí, por todos lados.

-Y tus padres?.- preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Aún no llegan del trabajo.- explicó la Leona, tirándose sobre un sofá.- Estarán aquí como en media hora.

El reloj de pared marcaba las ocho de la noche, así que tenía tiempo para sorprender a sus padres con la cena.

Estaba pensando en qué prepararía cuando con pánico observó a Malfoy acercarse a la repisa de la chimenea.

-No!.- gritó ella, abalanzándose sobre el chico.

-Esta eres tú?.- preguntó él soltando una carcajada, al tiempo que sostenía en lo alto una fotografía enmarcada.- Merlín, Granger! Cómo pudiste?

-Cállate, Malfoy!.- gritó la castaña roja de vergüenza.

Por qué de todas las malditas fotografías que había en la sala él tenía que ver precisamente aquella… la que más la avergonzaba.

Aquel día había participado en el festival del día de las madres, disfrazándose de una, no muy agraciada, sirena. Pero tenía siete años! Era gordita, con bracketts, el cabello aún más feo que hoy en día y con los dientes enormes… estaba lejos de ser su mejor foto.

Era la época de complejos en su joven vida, y ahí estaba el idiota de Draco-Perfecto-Malfoy, sosteniendo la foto de la vergüenza al tiempo que la contemplaba esbozando una sonrisa.

-Quién lo diría…- dijo él, como para sí mismo.- eras una niña linda.

-Cállate.- bufó la castaña, saltando para alcanzar la imagen, sin éxito.- Deja de burlarte! Ya se que era una niña fea, y los chicos se burlaban de mi.

Draco bajó la foto y clavó una mirada penetrante sobre la leona… una mirada molesta.

-Fea? Por Merlín, Granger, es la primera vez en mi vida que te hago un cumplido sincero y me dices que eres fea?

-Sí lo era…- dijo ella, débilmente, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, pues si yo tuviera una hija y luciera como tú, sería el padre más orgulloso del mundo. Qué querías? Lucir como una modelo en miniatura a los siete años? Es estúpido.- dijo él, regañándola seriamente.

-Pero los chicos… ellos…

-Son idiotas.- dijo el rubio, quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.- Tu lucías tal como debe lucir una niña de esa edad… aunque aquí si que te ves… crecida.

La castaña tampoco se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Malfoy tomara una nueva fotografía… si es posible, aún más vergonzosa que la anterior… mucho más.

La imagen mostraba al flamante trío dorado de Hogwarts; Harry Potter, el héroe trágico del mundo mágico utilizaba sólo un peludo pantalón café, y su torso deliciosamente marcado y descubierto se adornaba con salvajes mechones de pelambre marrón, unas orejas caninas salían de su cabeza y un hocico de utilería, con fauces incluidas, completaba el atuendo de hombre lobo; al lado derecho Ronald Weasley, mano derecha del "Elegido", lucía algo así como un bóxer verde, y su cuerpo estaba bañado de alguna pintura verde transparente con purpurina negra… pero al centro, una sexi novia zombie que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, posaba mostrando sus largas piernas enfundadas en medias blancas desgarradas, un velo ensangrentado sobre sus cabellos y un micro vestidito hecho girones sobre su pálida piel; Hermione Granger jamás había lucido tan bien.

-Esto no tiene mucho tiempo.- observó Draco, para luego volverse hacia la chica.- cuéntame!

-Dámela.- dijo ella resignada, y se sentó en el sofá con la foto entre las manos.- el último Halloween nos escapamos del colegio para ir a una fiesta aquí en Londres, en casa de mi mejor amigo muggle.- explicó sonriendo ligeramente.- Harry era un hombre lobo, Ron… bueno, él era algo así como el monstruo del pantano, y yo era la Novia Muerta. Contento?

En ese momento se escucharon pisadas en el pórtico de la casa, y acto seguido la puerta principal se abrió, dando paso a los señores Granger.

-Hermione, hija!.- gritó una mujer muy bella, mas bien bajita, de cabello rubio obscuro y brillantes ojos miel idénticos a los de Hermione.

-Mamá!.- saludó la castaña abrazando a su progenitora.- Creí que llegarían mas tarde!

-Salimos temprano.- dijo la mujer.- tenía un presentimiento… y aquí estás!

-Qué? Tu padre no merece un abrazo también?

Ahora aquel debía ser el señor Granger; considerablemente alto, cabello castaña del tono exacto al de su hija, ojos azules y piel muy blanca. Draco armó mentalmente el mapa genético de la chica: Ojos, facciones y cuerpo de su madre; cabello, sonrisa y carácter de su padre.

-No te pongas celoso, Antouane.- lo regañó la señora Granger, soltando a Hermione.

-No estoy celoso, solo quiero mi parte.- refutó el fingiendo altanería.- Princesa, te extrañé!

Luego de algunos momentos en los que fluyeron los abrazos, y todos los Malfoy fueron olímpicamente ignorados, Atouane Granger fijó sus ojos azules sobre un nuevo artículo decorativo al centro de su sala… un artículo que no le gustó lo suficiente, por cierto.

-Y este quién es?.- preguntó el hombre despectivamente, mirando a Draco.

Draco Malfoy, acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero nunca de forma discriminatoria, se sintió simplemente… no grato. Altivamente sostuvo la mirada del señor Granger durante algunos momentos, y entonces todo estuvo claro en su platinada cabeza.

Estaba celoso! Auténticos celos de padre eran los que emanaba aquel hombre; la señora Granger observaba a su marido con reprobación, al tiempo que Granger se retorcía las manos con incomodidad.

-Antouane, no seas grosero.- lo regañó Joane, frunciendo el ceño.

-Papá… él es Draco Malfoy…

-No me interesa cómo se llama.- dijo el hombre ariscamente.- sino qué rayos hace en mi casa. Acepté que ese traumado chico… Harry, y su amigo el anormal… Ron, te visitaran en casa porque a leguas se nota que sólo son amigos…

-Cómo que a leguas se nota, Antouane? De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó la señora Granger recriminatoriamente.

-Sí, linda, es decir, nuestra Hermione tiene el suficiente cerebro como para no tener nada con cualquiera de ellos… pero este chico, no me da confianza…

-Papá! Por dios! No puedes tratarme como si tuviera cinco años!.- protestó Granger enfurruñada.- Soy mayor de edad, y puedo traer a casa a quien yo quiera, además, sólo es Malfoy…

Si había algo que molestara a Draco Malfoy era que se tomaran la libertad de hablar sobre él como si no estuviera presente; con que Potter y la comadreja no eran suficiente para la hijita de aquel sobreprotector y exagerado padre? Interesante…

En un momento de brillantez Malfoy su ágil y perversa mente Slytherin concibió una rápida venganza a todo aquel despliegue de hostilidad… una venganza tan magistral que casi le arrancó una sonrisa.

-Disculpe, Señor Granger, no pretendía invadir su intimidad.- dijo él educadamente, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.- pero Hermione insistió tanto que no pude negarme…

-De qué demonios estás hablando?.- preguntó la castaña sin entender nada.

-Ya, cariño.- dijo Draco conciliatoriamente, acercándose a la chica para posar un brazo en su cintura posesivamente.- Tus padres seguramente lo entenderán, el que yo esté aquí no es nada del otro mundo, de cualquier forma, algún día se iban a enterar, no podemos callarlo para siempre…

-De qué es de lo que me tengo que enterar?.- preguntó Antouane con una mueca de disgusto sobre su apuesto rostro.

-Pues de qué va a ser?.- preguntó el rubio retóricamente, abrazando más a una Hermione en estado de shock.- Soy el novio de su hija, mucho gusto, suegro.

No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en toda la casa; Joanne sonreía a su hija con complicidad, ella a su vez tenía la mandíbula desencajada mientras observaba a su padre, con la cara azul del disgusto, como meditando si tomar o no la mano que aquel, sonriente y seguro de sí mismo, Hurón le ofrecía.

-Novio?.- preguntó Antouane incrédulo.

-Novio?.- repitió una confundida Hermione.

-Novio!.- gritó una muy emocionada Joanne.

La leona clavó sus ojos castaños asesinamente sobre los risueños ojos de su recién estrenado "Novio".

Quizás, quedara viuda antes de casarse… ella se encargaría de eso.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	14. Puchunguito Cielito de mi Corazón

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

**Finalmente chapt. 14 :D**

**Spero q les guste :) aka ya empieza el romance XD Y xk ustedes lo pidieron, Capítulo 100% Dramione :)**

**Gracias x sus review's! **

**Kiero comentarles algo que me tiene muy complacida: En todas mis historias no solo me leen las chicas, sino tmbn los chicos… m gusta pensar q stoy haciendo un buen trabajo :D**

**Sigan opinando! Y como ustedes dicen… VAMOS X LOS 1000 REVIEW'S! **

**Avísenme si no les están llegando las respuestas a sus comentarios… no c q pasa cn fan-fucking-fiction, pero ya varias c ahn kejado d eso… si eso pasa, díganme para buscar otra forma de responder :D**

**Por lo pronto akí van los lectores sin cuenta:**

**Nurike: Akí sta :) spero review!**

**Alejandra Swan: Hahahaha, no s verdad… aún…. Ya lo verás, solo lee y comenta XD**

**Alna Mlfoy: Siii, yo creo q cualkiera keda marcado para siempre cn la…. Fogosidad de los Malfoy XP**

**Marta Hidalgo: Gracias x los cumplidos! T.T m emociona q m lo digas XD Spero tu review!**

**Chanita 23: Hahahaha Yeah! Q bien q t haya gustado tanto el chapt. Anterior :) Spero superar las expectativas cn ste :D**

**Yoo: Ok, spero hacerte brincar otra vz XD Y claro, tu hazme brincar a mi cn un comentario :) **

**Andrea: Wow! M impresionó tu review! O.O mil gracias x el análisis detallado dl chapt. :D M encantó… spero otros muxos asi, eh! Ojalá t guste ste capitulo :)**

**Varonesa: No m Tardé tanto sta vz XD Y d verdad… hoy tendrás una sobredosis Granger… Spero tu opinión :D**

**Tere: Hahahaha sii, todas keremos ser novias d Draco! Y sk s tn condenadamente perfecto q…. pfff, m muero XD Spero q t guste el chapt. :) Ya sabes, Review!**

**Kottecitta: Hahahaha, si m lo imagino XD Créeme, stoy tn loca q m rio cn mis propios scritos hehehehe spero tu review!**

**Bliu Liz: Y tu sigue dejando review's! Spero q t guste el capi :D Ya sabes, deja tu opinión ;D**

**IsaJohy: T.T gracias x las porras! X comentarios así s q vale la pena scribir :) Spero tener muxos mas review's tuyos :)**

**Yuliana: M alegra haberte sacado una sonrisa :D Ese s el mejor regalo para mi :) Pro, t diré algo profundo: Subsuelo XD Lo siento, no soy bna cn las palabras XD Solo vive!**

**Nilz: Akí el fin a tu expectación! Solo lee, y comenta!**

**Naiz: Y lo q falta, eh! Bno, review pleaseeee!**

**Saki: Hahahaha specialmente para ti "PRECAUCIÓN: Fanfic no apto para menores de tres años, ni gente que ingiera galletas Oreo con leche sin la supervisión de un adulto (o en su defecto alguien capaz de darle primeros auxilios) cualificado." Spero tu review!**

**Darkhanyou: Gracias x el comentario! En realidad a mi no m gusta Ron, ni en el libro, ni n la película, ni n los Fic's XD Peeeero, debo decir q en esta historia lo encuentro estúpidamente adorable hehehe Pero no t preocupes, le llegará su dosis de materia gris :)**

**Chibi Nekoo Kuroii: Sigue leyendo y dejando Review's!**

**Mitsuo: Pero qué bonito Review! T juro, m subiste la moral a Full! Gracias x leer y dedicar un momento a opinar :D Spero q sigas haciéndolo… y q chekes mis otras historias :)**

**Cirse Black: Precisa y concisa con el comentario :) Muy bueno! Spero q m dejes tu opinión y q t guste el chapt.**

**Claudia Lizbeth Zamora Vicencio: Q bien q t gusto! Spero q ste tmbn t haga reir muxo XD Grax x opinar!**

**Valen G: Hahahaha y no será lo único q le hará XD Tu lee y comenta, d lo demás m encargo yo ;D**

"_¿Qué es un beso? Es la acción de ojos cerrados para no ver al imbécil del que te has enamorado. __"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Malfoy! Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?.- preguntó una muy molesta Hermione en voz baja, acercándose al susodicho Hurón albino que miraba despreocupadamente más y más fotografías.- Mi padre casi muere de un infarto!

-Es cosa de que se acostumbre, _Hermione_.- dijo él, remarcando burlonamente la última palabra.

-No me llames así, Malfoy.- dijo ella, molesta por las atribuciones del rubio.

-Así te llamas, no es mi culpa; además, acostúmbrate, soy tu _novio_.- dijo él, mostrando una perversa sonrisa torcida como sólo los Malfoy pueden hacer.- O prefieres _Cariño_? Quizás _Princesa_? Oh, ya se!_ Puchunguito cielito_ de mi vida!

-Cállate!.- gritó la leona, completamente molesta.- Tú y yo no somos nada! Y voy a aclarar este estúpido malentendido de una jodida vez.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-No lo entiendes Joanne? Esto es grave!

-Antouane, cariño, no te parece que estás exagerando… otra vez?

-No! Mira, de sus extraños amigos lo entiendo; si mi princesa se interesara por Harry, bueno, ambos sabemos que no le duraría mucho el gusto, el muchacho es raro…- meditó el señor Granger por algunos momentos.- aunque por lo menos es capaz de usar un teléfono. En cambio, su amigo Ron… te diré que aún no entiendo qué clase de retraso mental padece el pobre…

-Por Dios santo, Antouane! Son los amigos de tu hija, respétala!.- exigió la Señora Granger al tiempo que vertía los Espaguetis en una coladera.- Tiene 18 años, no es ninguna niña, puede traer a casa a quien ella quiera.

-Ese es el problema! No lo vez, amor? La estamos perdiendo!.- dijo desesperado el hombre mientras torturaba sin piedad el tomate que estaba picando.- Bueno, no. En realidad ese pequeño bastardo platinado nos la está robando! En nuestra propia casa, Joanne!

-Cálmate. De cualquier forma sólo vienen de visita, no hay ningún problema con eso.

-Claro que lo hay!.- refutó el hombre, clavando violentamente el largo cuchillo en la tabla de picar como si se tratase del cuello del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.- Ella sólo puede traer a un chico, a parte de Harry y Ron (Dado que no cuentan como tales), cuando sea su novio formal… si ella lo trajo es algo serio!

-De dónde rayos sacas esas barbaridades?.- preguntó Joanne rodando los ojos.

-Conozco a mi hija, esto va en serio, ella no permitiría que cualquier tipejo la abrazara de esa forma si no fuera su novio en serio; así no es como la educamos. Además, ella no es tan cruel como para hacernos pasar este mal trago innecesariamente, y menos para traer a casa a un chico tan irritante solo porque si. Mi princesa siempre tiene una razón de peso para hacer las cosas.

-Exactamente… piénsalo Antouane, es un avance para ella.- dijo la señora Granger.- de cualquier forma, ya era preocupante que a su edad nunca haya tenido ni un solo novio, eso no es normal, cariño, nunca me ha gustado que sea tan solitaria. Deberías sentirte tan feliz como yo de saber que nuestra hija está aprendiendo sobre la vida. Un novio! Santo Dios, debe ser un gran chico ese Draco… mira que nuestra princesa se fijó en él, hay que darle una oportunidad.

Hermione se quedó prácticamente paralizada con las últimas palabras de su madre; había esperado unos momentos detrás de la puerta antes de entrar para no interrumpir… de verdad le hacía tanta ilusión a su madre que ella tuviera novio? Santo Dios! Hasta sus padres se daban cuenta de su patética vida amorosa! Y ahora con qué cara les diría que era solo una broma de mal gusto? No, ella no podía hacer eso, ahora debía sostener una mentira grande como una casa por culpa de Malfoy… pero definitivamente se encargaría de que el hurón teñido se arrepintiera de haber intentado jugar con ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sin hacer ruido regresó a la sala de estar y apoyó ambos brazos en el respaldo del sillón donde descansaba Malfoy, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del rubio.

-Cambio de planes, Malfoy.- dijo ella casi siseando como toda una Slytherin.- Somos novios, te quiero, me quieres, y todo es normal entre nosotros.- ordenó ella secamente.

-Qué demonios te pasa, Granger?.- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.- No estabas fúrica por mi pequeña broma?

-Sí, pero ahora la broma tiene que llegar más lejos.

-Y eso porqué? Para que tus padres no crean que eres una potencial solterona?.- preguntó él con sorna, enfureciendo más a la leona.

-Cállate, Malfoy.- ordenó la chica con los ojos entornados.- Escúchame bien, tú empezaste esto y ahora te aguantas, así que compórtate.

En ese momento, suaves pisadas resonaron en el pasillo, dejando paso a una triunfal señora Granger. Hermione tomó rápidamente la mano del rubio entre la suya.

-Hija, Draco.- dijo la mujer contemplándolos con una sonrisa.- ya está la cena. Herms, ayúdame a poner la mesa, tú puedes esperar aquí, Draco.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir, sin duda, algo desagradable, pero fue advertido por una fiera mirada de su _novia._

-Está bien, señora Granger.- dijo el chico educadamente.- Anda, _Puchunguito cielo de mi corazón_, ve a ayudar a tu mamá.

Hermione quería matar lenta y dolorosamente a aquel engendro del infierno! Puchunguito? Qué demonios estaba pensando? De dónde coño había sacado eso? El muy desgraciado se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, sin borrar de su estúpidamente guapo rostro esa sonrisa de idiota burlón. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así…

-Claro _gordo_, ahora vuelvo.- dijo ella tiernamente, sonriendo con cinismo ante la cara de shock del rubio.

-_Gordo_? qué blasfemia es esa, Granger?.- preguntó el rubio en un susurro cuando fingía abrazar a la castaña.- te das cuenta de lo que el Quidditch ha hecho en mi cuerpo? Cómo diablos te atreves a llamarme _GORDO_?

-Tranquilo, _gordo_, es con _amor_.- susurró ella de vuelta, separándose de él.- vamos mamá, hay que poner esa mesa.

Draco Malfoy se quedó solo en sala, aún procesando el estúpido apodo de Granger… gordo, por Merlín! Gordo! Observó detenidamente su reflejo de perfil en el cristal de la ventana, y sintiéndose inseguro, incluso levantó su playera hasta que vio sus músculos cincelados a base de Quidditch reflejados en el cristal. No estaba gordo.

Lo habían llamado de muchas formas distintas… pero jamás gordo.

-Pagarás por esto, Puchunguito-Granger.- siseó el chico maléficamente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Joanne colocaba delicadamente el espagueti al centro, mientras que su hija acomodaba cuidadosamente cuatro lugares en la mesa de caoba que dominaba el comedor.

-Sabes Hermione, siempre supe que tenías buen gusto.- comentó Joane, ganando la atención de su hija.- pero en serio, te pasaste!

-Eh? De qué hablas mamá?

-De tu novio! Por Dios, es tan guapo… parece uno de esos príncipes que aparecen en la revista People! Tan apuesto, tan gallardo… y tan enamorado de ti.

Sin querer, la castaña soltó una risita sarcástica y su madre la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

-A penas empezamos a salir, mamá.- mintió hábilmente la castaña.- no creo que hayamos llegado aún a la etapa de "enamorados".

-Hay, nena, a mi no me puedes mentir.- dijo la mujer jovialmente, mientras que la leona sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. A caso su madre había descubierto la mentira?.- Cuando ustedes se miran, cuando se hablan… puedo ver como sus ojos se encienden, como ambos disfrutan el contacto. Tal vez tú aún no lo veas, Herms, pero el amor está ahí, es cosa de tiempo.

Hermione tragó grueso ante la observación de su madre; ella jamás se equivocaba leyendo a las personas, pero evidentemente esta era la excepción a la regla… En verdad no sabía que sería más aterrador, que su mamá tuviese razón o que hubiera fallado.

Ya solo hay que esperar a que la pizza salga del horno.- comentó la mujer, ignorante de los pensamientos de su niña.- espera con Draco en la sala, yo los llamaré cuando sea hora.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco seguía contemplando el jardín de los Granger a través de la ventana; tenía que reconocerlo, estar ahí sería divertido, el placer de molestar a la leona era único, pero molestarla frente a sus padres… eso no tenía precio.

-Malfoy.- la voz de la chica llegó desde algún punto detrás de él.

El rubio se volvió para encararla, pero en ese momento un ligero sollozo llamó la atención de ambos.

Los dos se acercaron hacia la cuna que habían conjurado al llegar a la casa. Era increíble que con tanto alboroto nadie hubiera notado a los bebés, que ahora indudablemente estaban hambrientos.

Hermione tomó a Scorp entre sus brazos y procedió a alimentarlo con uno de los biberones que traían en la pañalera. Draco hizo lo mismo con Rose, y ambos padres modelo se acomodaron en un sillón para dormir a los niños de nuevo.

.Hermione, hija…- se escuchó la voz del señor Granger.- Qué demonios?

.Antouane? Qué pasa?.- Esa era la señora Granger.- Hermione! Ahhhhhhhh!

Antouane parecía al borde de un infarto fulminante, mientras que Joane contemplaba la escena con el pánico escrito en la cara.

Los chicos comprendieron qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La imagen que ofrecían era la de un par de jóvenes padres cargando dos bebés idénticos a ellos; depositaron a sus hijos en el sillón y se pusieron de pie…

-Papá, nosotros solo…

-Cállate, Hermione.- dijo secamente el hombre, clavando sus ojos azules en el chico rubio.

-Señor Granger, no es lo que parece, déjeme explicarle…

-No hay nada que explicar!.- gritó Antouane avanzando a zancadas hacia el chico.- Cómo te atreves a embarazar a mi hija y todavía venir a mi casa sin contarnos la verdad?

-Pero papá, estos bebés…

-Que te calles, Jane!

Sí, su padre estaba verdaderamente molesto… furioso lo describiría mejor. Y es que nunca la llamaba por su segundo nombre… a menos que realmente hubiera hecho algo muy, pero muy, malo.

-Si me permite explicarle.- dijo Draco nerviosamente.- Podemos aclarar esto…

-Cómo pudiste, Draco!.- gritó Joane indignada, paralizando al ojigris.- Ahora lo entiendo! No hubo ninguna condenada batalla mágica o lo que sea… claro que no! Tomaron todo ese tiempo mientras Hermione estaba embarazada… Oh, Dios, cómo no me di cuenta antes! Hermione! Por qué nos hiciste esto? En qué te fallamos? Dime! Qué te ha faltado?

-Nada mamá…

-Usted, lárguese de mi casa!.- bramó Antouane hacia un desmoralizado Draco.- No quiero verlo cerca de mi familia jamás!

-Señor Granger, no puede hacerme eso!.- protestó el rubio, ahora inconscientemente metido en su papel de padre.- son mis hijos y tengo todo el derecho de estar con ellos!

-A mi no vengas a hablarme de derechos!.- rugió el Granger Padre.

-Si yo me voy, mis hijos y Hermione vienen conmigo!.- sentenció terminantemente Draco.

-Eso no te lo voy a permitir!

-Eso está por verse!

-Ella es mi hija!

-Pero también es mi mujer!

-Yo la amo!

-Yo también la…

-_Petrificus Totalus_!.- gritó Hermione al borde del colapso nervioso más intenso de la historia.

La sala quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba el agitado respirar de la castaña, que trataba de procesar la última frase de Malfoy… el qué? El también que? La amaba? No, eso no era posible…

-Mamá, Papá, lo siento, pero deben calmarse y escucharnos.- dijo la chica, ignorando las miradas furiosas de sus progenitores.- _Finite Incantatem_.- susurró disparando un rayo de luz verde hacia el rubio.- Draco y yo tenemos una muy buena explicación para esto.

Pero qué demonios le había pasado? Merlín! Qué estupidez estuvo a punto de decir? Mierda, justo cuando creía que ya no podía estar más loco, llega una nueva tandada de Granger's y lo mandan a la puerta del manicomio. Draco acomodó su playera y se pasó una mano sobre el cabello. Una Granger era suficiente desgracia para el mundo… pero tres, eso era el apocalipsis.

-Señor y Señora Granger, siento todo lo que acaba de pasar, no era nuestra intención alterarlos de tal forma.- se disculpó el chico seriamente, para después cargar a ambos muñecos en sus brazos.- Ellos son Rose y Scorpius Malfoy-Granger; nuestros hijos…

-Falsos.- completó la castaña, situándose a un lado del rubio.- Son un proyecto del colegio, no son bebés reales ni ha pasado nada de lo que imaginan.

-Si prometen no gritar ni intentar matarme, les retiraremos el hechizo y les explicaremos todo.- dijo Draco, consultando con la mirada a la chica.

Ambos adultos rodaron los ojos con resignación y con un movimiento de la varita de Hermione recuperaron el movimiento.

-De verdad son falsos?.- preguntó una asombrada Joane acercándose a Draco.

-Sí, lo son señora; solo son muñecos de plástico, nada más.- dijo Malfoy, mostrándoselos mejor.- Tenemos que cuidar de ellos por algún tiempo y tratarlos como si fuesen reales.

-Puedo cargarla?..- preguntó la señora Granger tomando en sus brazos a Rose.- Mira Antouane! Es igualita a Hermione!

Al señor Granger no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia todo aquello, pero ante la insistente mirada de su esposa se acercó a la bebé.

-Sí, se parecen.- concedió el hombre.

-Pero anda! Cárgala! Antouane, somos abuelos!

-No son reales.- dijo el hombre, más como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Pero como si lo fueran!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahora ambos adultos estaban embelesados sobre el sillón, curioseando a sus pretendidos nietos; mientras que Hermione y Draco permanecían en la cocina para evitar ser asesinados repentinamente.

-Merlín! Creí que iba a golpearme!.- dijo Draco, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-Créeme, estuvo a punto de hacerlo.- dijo la castaña tomando otro vaso para ella.

-De verdad todos en tu familia están así de locos?.- preguntó el rubio consternado.

-Y lo dice el hijo de los actores porno?.- reviró ella rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.

-Por lo menos ellos no trataron de matarte.- se defendió él, indignado.

-Eso es cierto, pero en serio, no se si podré vivir con el trauma que me ocasionaron tus padres.- dijo Hermione con cara de susto.

-Eres una exagerada.

Momentos después, ya que los bebés volvieron a dormir como benditos, se encontraba toda la feliz familia cenando en el comedor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Si bien el Juicio Final por embarazar a la princesa ya había pasado, todavía seguía la tensión de ser el recién estrenado _novio_ de la Leona.

-Y bien? Les gustó la pizza?.- preguntó Joane para cortar aquel largo silencio.

-Claro mamá…

-Permítame decirle que su comida quedó exquisita.- declaró Malfoy sonriendo arrebatadoramente.

-Para nada, Draco!.- rebatió una halagada Joane.- no soy tan buena.

-En serio! Espero que Hermione aprenda a cocinar como usted algún día.- luego se volvió hacia la chica.- Deberías pedirle a tu madre que te de clases de cocina_, Puchunguito_, si no acabarás intoxicándonos con tus dotes culinarias.

La leona fulminó a su _novio_ con la mirada, pero a penas un segundo después se recargó junto a él comenzó a palmear el abdomen del chico.

-Ya sabes que no es necesario, _gordo_, tú siempre te comes lo que sea, comestible o no.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa maligna.

-Oh, Antouane es igual!.- comentó la señora Granger, atrayendo sobre sí la molesta mirada de su marido.- Cuando tiene hambre, es capaz de comer cualquier cosa.

-Fue una capacidad que adquirí tratando de no morir envenenado con la comida de Joane.- dijo el hombre en su defensa, mirando a Draco.

-Créame, lo entiendo; si uno no tuviese estomago fuerte… probablemente seríamos incapaces de sobrevivir con ellas.- concedió el chico, sacando una carcajada limpia del Señor Granger y ganando una mirada de reproche por parte de las mujeres.

-Y pensar que me caías bien…

-Ya, Joane.- dijo el ojiazul a su esposa con una sonrisa.- el chico solo es honesto.

- Bueno, per cuéntenme, cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?.- preguntó la rubia, evidentemente cambiando de tema.

-Ammmm… bueno, pues, nosotros…- Demonios! Ahora qué le diría a sus padres? Eso no lo había pensado.

-Verá, llevamos a penas tres meses juntos.- respondió Draco con naturalidad.

-Cuidado, Draco; es cuando empiezan a ponerse mandonas.- dijo Antouane guiñándole un ojo.

-Papá! De qué lado se supone que estás?

-Pues del lado de los que más sufren.- respondió el hombre cínicamente.

-Tres meses? Hermione, has abusado de mi!.- dijo Draco falsamente indignado, para después dirigirse a su suegro.- ella lleva siendo mandona desde que la conozco! Hace siete tortuosos años.

-Y lo que te falta! Yo llevo 20 años…- un carraspeo de su esposa lo interrumpió momentáneamente.- de feliz matrimonio, Draco.- corrigió el hombre al último momento.

-Y cómo se declararon?.- ahí estaba de nuevo Joane cambiando el tema.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero el hurón platinado se le adelantó.

-Fue una tarde de viernes.- relató Draco, nostálgico.- Salí de mi última clase del día y encontré un enorme cartel lleno de corazoncitos formando mi nombre y letras doradas que decían "Draco, eres mi sueño erótico"…

-Pero ese no era mío, mamá, sino de su enamorado secreto, Gregory Goyle.- interrumpió la leona, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio.- en fin, que de ahí le salió la idea de hacer una infinidad de cartelitos y pegarlos por todo Hogwarts; imagínate! Montones de hojas rosa pastel con corazoncitos rojos cortados a mano por mi _gordo_…

-Pero lo que yo no sabía es que ella también quería declararse a mi.- dijo el chico, volviendo a ganar la atención.- imaginen cuál fue mi sorpresa al estar pegando cartelitos en el gran comedor y ver a mi _Puchunguito_ entrar vestida de corazón gigante! Ya saben, con sus mallas rosas, y su canasta llena de pétalos de rosa…

-Sí mama! Y eran justo las rosas que Draco cultivaba en uno de los jardines, porque aunque no lo parezca, él es un hombre sensible; le leía poemas a sus flores y cantaba para que crecieran con mucho amor, tan lindo mi _caramelito_!.- dijo la leona sonriendo triunfalmente.- a parte de usarlas como decoración, las utilizaba para sus mascarillas faciales de cada noche, y su enjuague para el cabello…

-Puede llegar a sonar raro.- dijo el rubio clavando sus malignos ojos grises en ella.- pero creo que es mejor método que cubrirse con fango del lago negro como hace mi _corazoncito chaparro_; verdad amor?

-Sí, cariño.- siseó Hermione furiosa.- Pero el punto es que cuando YO llegué al gran comedor, descubrí que no era la única disfrazada, porque mi _Cuchurrumin Draki_, estaba perfectamente vestido de Cupido! Con pañal y todo, eh!

-Y entonces mi _vaquita adorada_ me dijo, Draco, quieres ser mi novio?

-No, cariño, eso fue después del poema que me recitaste! Shakespeare….- dijo Hermione sonriendo falsamente.- Cómo era?

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo: _Tu cabello es solo una pequeña porción  
de todos los matojos que tienes mi amor,_

_más de una vez me he quedado enredado  
entre las grandes… Palabras de tu corazón._

_Pero te quiero… Hay, cómo te quiero!_

_Tu voz me destroza los nervios  
cuando estoy comiendo y me vienes con cosas así  
como Draco, por qué no me quieres?  
por qué no me abrazas? Por qué y por qué;  
joder que te esperes, que pases de mi.  
Pero te quiero, Hermione, te quiero…_

Los tres Granger's estaban en completo estado de Shock; por una parte, los padres de la leona no sabían si reír o llorar, y Hermione… ella simplemente quería cometer un asesinato lento y doloroso…

-Valla… que… emmmm, romántico.- dijo la señora Granger.- Hey, chicos! Y ya que están aquí, por qué no salen un rato? Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de los bebés…

-Salir a dónde?.- preguntó Draco sin entender.

-No se, a alguna de esas fiestas locas que tanto les gustan a los jóvenes.- acotó Antouane.

-Gracias papá, pero nosotros no…

-Hay, hija, por dios! No se es joven dos veces.- dijo Joane sonriente.- además estoy segura de que a Draco le encantará.

-Sí, me encantaría.- dijo el chico completamente emocionado.

-Está bien… supongo que podemos ir a algún pub.- dijo Hermione resignándose a la idea.

-Bueno, y cambiando de tema, qué fue lo que viste en mi hija? Por qué ella?

Draco tomó la mano de la chica por encima de la mesa y le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-Fueron muchas cosas.- dijo él con voz seductora.- Su belleza, su inteligencia, su nobleza… la forma en que sus ojos se cierran cuando sonríe… no lo sé, señora Granger, simplemente va más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en palabras.

En ese momento, alguna desconocida fuerza del universo se posesionó de Hermione Granger… aquel breve discurso de Malfoy, sonando tan sincero mientras la contemplaba con sus fascinantes ojos grises, la embargó de una dulzura que no había conocido antes. Con él tomando su mano sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa, contemplándola de frente y sonriendo de medio lado, a ella se le antojó un momento perfecto, del cual probablemente se arrepentiría después. Pero ya no importaba.

Se acercó lentamente a su novio, cortando la distancia hasta que no quedó nada.

**Lo besó.**

Todo el mundo se redujo a aquel instante.

Tan simple como eso, tan complejo como nada. Sus labios entraron en tibio contacto, reaccionando al instante, respondiendo el beso de manera hambrienta, anhelante y absoluta. Las manos de Hermione se enredaron en aquellos cabellos rubios tan suaves como la seda, y las manos de Malfoy se posaron sobre sus caderas firmes y curveadas.

Merlín! La estaba besando! De verdad estaba besando a Granger! En su propia casa, frente a sus padres y con plena iniciativa de ella!... Aquello era un sueño, pensó el rubio, un sueño del que debía despertar pronto si quería conservar todos sus miembros unidos al torso.

Delicadamente Draco cortó el beso, sin soltar el abrazo de la leona. Ella lo contempló confundida, como si no creyera que todo aquello estaba pasando. Él la envolvió entre sus brazos de forma protectora sin ver hacia un consternado Antouane Granger que los observaba en shock, mientras era guiado por su esposa a la cocina.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Joane, es peor de lo que pensé.- se lamentó el Patriarca Granger, apoyando lastimeramente su castaña cabeza sobre la encimera de la cocina.

-Tranquilo, amor, sabías que esto iba a pasar en algún momento.- lo consoló la señora Granger, acariciando sus cabellos delicadamente.- Tenemos una hermosa hija, era inevitable; sabíamos que no podía ser nuestra bebé para siempre…

-Pero… así tenga cuarenta años, Joanne, ella siempre va a ser aquella criaturita calva y frágil de dos kilos y trescientos gramos que cargué por primera vez esa mañana de 19 de Septiembre… siempre va a ser mi princesa de cuentos de hada, mi muñequita de porcelana… mi niña inteligente con un futuro prometedor…

-El futuro ya está aquí, cariño.- susurró suavemente su esposa.- Para eso la educamos, para que sea una exitosa mujer independiente, para que luche por lo que quiere… ella sabrá elegir bien, Antouane, confía en su inteligencia.

-Pero es demasiado pronto! Yo no quiero perderla, Joanne…

-Entonces no dejes que eso pase.- aconsejó la mujer entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo.- si es necesario que aceptes a Draco para que Hermione esté feliz… no crees que vale la pena?

-Tienes razón.- concedió el hombre recomponiéndose para sonreír a la mujer de su vida.-Qué sería yo sin ti?

-Probablemente un asesino de rubios platinados.- dijo ella soltando una carcajada.

-Tu crees que sea natural?.- preguntó él hombre.- A mi me parece que es teñido…

-Eso no nos importa, Cariño!.- dijo la mujer, callándole la boca con un tierno beso.- Anda, se un buen padre y pórtate bien.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy observaba en silencio el ventanal de la sala que daba hacia la calle; había comenzado a lloviznar, y la lluvia parecía casi fantástica en el brumoso jardín que se dejaba ver fuera, tras los postes de madera del pórtico.

Llevaba casi media hora esperando a que Granger bajara por las escaleras para ir a la salida nocturna que sus pares habían sugerido. No sabía a dónde irían, pero confiaba en que sería algo interesante.

No podía dejar de dar vueltas en su rubia cabeza el gran suceso que había tenido lugar hacía a penas una hora antes.

Besó a Hermione.

Era tan incomprensible como pensar siquiera en un Malfoy pordiosero, un Weasley castaño, un Theodore Nott malvado, un Blaise Zabini fiel, una Pansy sumisa, un Ronald Weasel con dinero, un Harry Potter sin cicatriz o Voldemort con nariz. Estaba fuera de toda lógica.

Y sin embargo, había pasado… y lo mejor de todo, ella lo había besado a él. Y por qué se sentía tan bien? Por qué esa sonrisa idiota no se borraba de su cara de una maldita vez? Qué era esa sensación inexplicable en el estómago? Esas eran las estúpidas mariposas que todos decían sentir? No, aquello no eran mariposas, era una jodida manada de Hipogrifos gigantes jugando al Quidditch dentro de él!

Pero por qué sentía todo aquello? Era esa sensación de feliz idiotez lo que llamaban amor?

Amor? Malfoy! Deja de pensar idioteces! Se reprochó mentalmente. Por supuesto que él no podía estar enamorado de Granger; sería absurdo! No, eso, junto con un Dumbledore cuerdo, un Lucius amable y una Narcissa discreta, estaban en la lista de imposibles. Sencillamente era la clase de cosa que jamás, JAMÁS, podría pasar.

_Y por qué no?_

Porque… porque es Granger, así de fácil.

_Es linda, es agradable, es inteligente…_

Sí, claro, nunca he visto cosa más linda que ese estropajo que tiene por cabello.

_Pero te agrada estar con ella…_

Agradarme? Es insoportablemente mandona! Es insufrible, loca, psicópata obsesionada con la perfección…

_Ya, pero no es tan malo; además es inteligente, eso nadie lo puede negar._

Es cierto.

_Ves? Tú siempre has dicho que no quieres una mujer florero, sino una mujer con cerebro… no_ _encaja ella con el perfil?_

Sí, pero…

_Pero qué, Draco?_

Es Granger! Simplemente sería política, moral y existencialmente incorrecto.

_Y de cuándo a acá a ti te importan las reglas?_

Nunca, pero como sea, qué le voy a decir_? "Granger, olvida que he sido un completo hijo de puta durante los últimos siete años, ahora te amo y quiero casarme contigo"_. Sería estúpido; o ya se! _"Granger, hasta hace una semana y media te odiaba, pero ahora me gustas. Quieres ser mi novia?"_ Qué tal si le digo _"Granger, descubrí que tu horrible cabello es sexy, tus problemas mentales me resultan encantadores, y aunque siempre te consideré una pesadilla viviente, ahora es mi sueño estar contigo"_? O mejor_! "Granger, finjamos que yo no soy un cabrón y que tú no eres una odiosa y huyamos juntos a Hogsmade."_ Sería espantoso. Maldición, parezco un jodido bipolar de mierda.

_Draco Malfoy se está rindiendo antes de la batalla?_

Yo nunca me rindo.

_Entonces… busca la forma, Draco, no seas cobarde._

No soy cobarde, pero es complicado.

_Arriésgate! No vale la pena?_

Vale toda la pena del mundo.- susurró Draco Malfoy volviendo a la realidad en cuanto escuchó el ruido de un par de tacones en lo alto de las escaleras.

Su mandíbula casi golpeó el piso de la impresión. Eso era Granger? Por los sagrados mojones de Merlín! Cómo diablos podía lucir tan condenadamente bien? VALÍA MIL VECES LA MALDITA PENA!

La chica había elegido un par de jeans negros entallados, una delicada blusa de encaje gris con bordes en satín plateado, unas zapatillas de taco alto gris perla y un abrigo de lana negro. Llevaba el cabello recogido y los ojos ahumados con sombra negra, haciéndolos parecer más grandes y profundos, en contraste con la porcelánica palidez de su piel.

Draco tragó grueso y se acomodó nerviosamente la solapa de su chaqueta de cuero negra antes de darle el brazo y dirigirse juntos a la puerta de la casa.

-Y a dónde vamos, Granger?.- preguntó el chico, contemplando maravillado el auto negro que se encontraba aparcado en el garaje de la casa.

-A donde nos lleve el viento, Malfoy.- respondió ella con una sonrisa enigmática.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	15. Ayudenme

Hola chicas y chicos!

Hoy m dirijo a ustedes por un motivo muy triste D:

Primero que nada, quiero que sepan que en esta historia están invertidas muchas horas de sueño no tomado, mucha dedicación, mucho amor, y sobre todo, mucho esfuerzo. Respondo cada uno de sus comentarios con cariño porque son ustedes, precisamente, las lectoras quienes hacen a un escritor, y Casi Embarazados no sería lo que es hoy si ustedes no le hubiesen dado una oportunidad y no creyeran en mi…

Es por eso que hoy me siento profundamente dolida e insultada, porque he dado tanto de mi en escribir esto, que me parece una bajeza que alguien solo llegue y robe aquello por lo cual te has esforzado tanto.

He sido víctima de plagio, pues una chica en Potterfics ha subido esta historia sin darme el crédito d la autoría y sin pedirme permiso :(

Ustedes saben que posiblemente yo no me negaría a conceder el permiso, pero me enerva y me indigna que alguien se tome la atribución de quedarse con algo que atesoro tanto. No me molesta en si que lo publique, sino que no me tomó en cuenta. Yo se que estás leyendo esto, **mela-98-angeles****, lo que estás haciendo es robar, traicionar a una escritora que da todo de si para ofrecerles algo que valga la pena, y deshonrando la ética de todas las Ficker's que pasamos por aquí.**

**En fin, por parte de ****mela-98-angeles****, si es que tiene decencia, espero una disculpa y una muy buena explicación; por parte de ustedes, espero su apoyo para que mi fic sea retirado de esa página. Por favor escriban a potterfics (arroba) y denuncien el plagio, entre más quejas, más pronto se solucionará esto.**

**Por lo pronto, no pienso actualizar hasta que esto se resuelva, espero que no tarde mucho.**

**Les pido una disculpa a las lectoras, y lectores, leales, pues ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada; pero así son las cosas, cuando pudieron haberse hecho por las buenas, viene alguien y lo tuerce todo.**

**Cuento con su apoyo, Fanficker's, yo se que juntos podemos!**

**Por cierto, ya m dieron un tip para que las respuestas les lleguen correctamente, avísenme si les han llegado, y si no… a ver que se me ocurre para responderles ¬¬**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, y por ser honestas.**

**Las adoro, hoy y siempre.**

**Mil besos, Lilith Röse Malfoy**


	16. Noche de copas, noche loca

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

**Cap. 15 listo para servir!**

**Bien, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que me apoyaron con el asunto del plagio… de verdad, tener su apoyo fue reconfortante para mi en muchps sentidos.**

**Hace algunos días la publicación ilegal fue retirada de potterfics, pero no había subido el chapt. Porque estuve en el hospital U.U Y ya saben, entre los piketes y q staba medio drogada cn las medicinas, no tuve chance d subirlo antes.**

**No me gusta la idea de haber llegado a los 800 review's con mi petición de ayuda contra el plagio, de hecho planeaba borrarlos… pero un chico muy importante para mi me dijo que los dejara, y tiene razón, es un orgullo tener esos review's porque son muestras de cariño de los fans que me siguen y la gente que le ha dado una oportunidad a mi historia.**

**Este capítulo no es "tan de risa", xk es el momento en que la historia da un vuelco importante… pero igual, espero q les guste y no decepcionarlas :)**

**En fin, no hablemos de cosas tristes. Muchas lo preguntaron, el FACEBOOK de mis fic's lo encuentran introduciendo the_dramione (arroba) Hotmail . com en la barra de búsqueda de Facebook :)**

**Y hablando del face, para este cap. Necesitamos el soundtrack, que será:**

**° Like an angel, de Yngwie Malmsteen (les dejaré el video en el face)**

Bueno, entonces, a leer! Vamos x los mil Review's!

"_El amor es una enfermedad… que se cura con el matrimonio"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El ruido de aquel lugar le resultaba estridente a la vez que fascinante; las luces que escapaban por la puerta cambiaban de color al ritmo de las vibraciones que cernían prácticamente toda la calle.

Draco Malfoy bajó del auto, e inmediatamente cruzó al lado del conductor para abrir la puerta a Hermione.

El auto era algo que lo tenía completamente anonadado; un Aston Martin Db9 Vanquish, había dicho Granger cuando salieron de la casa de sus padres: una máquina perfecta, negra como la noche. Al principio se sintió renuente a subir a aquella cosa, pero una vez arriba, cuando escuchó el suave ronroneo del motor, no pudo pensar en nada más que pedirle a su padre uno igual.

-Y bien? Que te pareció el viaje en el terrible auto muggle?.- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-No es tan horrible después de todo.- dijo Draco, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo.

Hermione conocía aquella sonrisa estúpida en los rostros de prácticamente todos los hombres. Quien lo diría? Draco Malfoy fascinado ante un invento muggle. Ahora resultaba que el hurón tenía, dentro de su purísima sangre, una buena carga de testosterona (como todos los hombres) que lo hacía adorar un buen auto a penas verlo.

-Te gustaría aprender a conducirlo?.- preguntó la chica intuyendo la respuesta.

-Sí.- dijo Draco como niño en navidad, pero luego se recompuso.- aunque, claro, necesito conseguir un instructor… y desde luego, un auto…

-Bah, eso es lo de menos.- aseguró Hermione, abriendo de nuevo la portezuela del conductor.- soy buena instructora, y mi auto es tan bueno como cualquier otro, así que sube antes de que me arrepienta.

Draco subió maravillado al Aston Martin, mientras que Hermione ocupó el lugar del copiloto observando complacida al rubio.

-Pero… no se supone que ya llegamos al… cómo dijiste? Antro! Eso.- preguntó el rubio sin entender todavía.

-No importa, iremos a otra parte, y en el trayecto aprenderás a conducir.- dijo la leona muy segura de sí misma.- ahora, abre la marcha y pon primera velocidad, acelera un poco mientras sacas el clutch, y cuando sientas una ligera sacudida del motor, metes la segunda.

-Entendido.- aseguró el chico, concentrándose en ponerse adecuadamente el cinturón de seguridad.

El motor rugió con la potencia de sus 510 caballos de fuerza, y el auto salió majestuosamente por la larga calle desolada cubierta de lluvia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Cariño, yo sigo sin entenderlo.- decía Antouane Granger, mientras acunaba cariñosamente a la pequeña Rose entre sus brazos.

-Ya no te compliques la vida, de cualquier forma lucen adorables.- dijo su esposa, que estaba cambiando el pañal de Scorp.

-Pero tienen el cabello de colores!.- replicó el señor Granger, señalando los mechones violetas de la bebé.

-Supongo que son cosas de magos, cariño.- respondió Joane, contemplando el pelito verde de Scorpius.

-Cosas de magos…- refunfuñó el señor Granger acercándose a la ventana, para después decir en voz alta.- Más le vale a ese chico que regresen temprano.

A penas eran las 10:30 de la noche… iba a ser una velada muy larga.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Los guardias de The Sound, una discoteke destinada a la crema y nata de la sociedad londinense, aguardaban en sus lugares de siempre ante una tediosa noche más. Llovía y la gente se aglomeraba en las puertas dobles.

Naturalmente, la alfombra dorada que guiaba de la acera a la entrada partía aquel mar de gente; por ella desfilaban los clientes especiales, aquellos con el estatus y los euros suficientes para pagarse un trato exclusivo; la gente que los rodeaba, eran los simples debutantes sociales que aspiraban a entrar como por golpe de suerte.

En un extremo de la calle un auto, digno de una estrella de cine, dobló la esquina con destreza y rapidez, para después derrapar sobre el asfalto mojado hasta situarse perfectamente al pie de la famosa alfombra.

Los paparazzis que acosaban el club cada noche prepararon sus cámaras, a la espera prolongada de varios minutos para descubrir qué clase de celebridad viajaría en aquel carísimo Aston Martin Db9 Vanquish..

Un rubio platinado, de 1.86 metros de estatura, descendió del asiento del piloto, rodeó el auto con elegancia, y con el garbo propio de un príncipe, abrió la puerta de su acompañante; al momento tendió la mano y con ella apareció una chica de facciones tan finas como una estatua griega, sus bucles castaños caían adornando sus hombros, al momento que sus tacones de aguja tocaban la acera y las cámaras hacían que los flashes volaran por doquier.

Entre el revuelo que causaron con su llegada, ni Draco ni Hermione se percataron de aquella mujer rubia de aspecto envejecido que sonreía maliciosamente mostrando un par de dientes de oro macizo mientras disparaba fotografías a diestra y siniestra. Una rubia muy familiar… de hecho desagradablemente familiar.

Esa… Esa sería una excelente nota para Corazón de Bruja.

-Eres una bestia!.- dijo Hermione en cuanto hubieron ocupado sus lugares en el Launge del local.

-Eres una llorona.- refutó Draco, contemplando todo como si le perteneciera.

-Llorona? Te atreves a llamarme llorona, horrible hurón suicida?.- gritó ella indignada, apuntando con un dedo al pecho del rubio.- Te pasaste todos los altos! Casi atropellas a una anciana, y cruzaste las vías del tren sin siquiera mirar! Inconsciente!

-Ya, Granger.- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.- sabes que te encantó. Un poco de emoción en tu vida para variar.

-Mi vida tiene muchas emociones.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos en actitud testaruda.

-Ha, si? Ilumíname, Puchunguito.- retó él levantando la ceja.

-Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz, Gordo.- respondió ella sonriendo maliciosamente.- Camarero! Quiero la botella más fuerte que tenga.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry Potter tragó grueso y acomodó sus gafas nerviosamente.

-Ginny, recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto.- dijo el chico tragando con dificultad.

-Porque Snape se lo merece.- susurró la pelirroja acorralando a su novio contra el escritorio del aula de pociones.- y necesitamos nuevas emociones.

Harry siempre había estado consciente de los atributos de su novia y, por supuesto, de las reacciones que tenía su elegido cuerpo cuando ella estaba cerca… y claro que le gustaba el peligro! Uno no es el Niño que Vivió de a gratis! Amaba el peligro; pero aquello era demasiado, incluso para él.

Ginny se acercó a él sensualmente, y Harry trató de no pensar mucho en lo que había debajo de aquella sugerente lencería de encaje rojo sangre que cubría la lechosa piel de Ginny.

A penas unos instantes bastaron para que el chico sucumbiera ante el calor que lo quemaba por dentro. Se dejó llevar.

Entre besos y caricias rodaron abrazados (Y algo más) sobre el extenso escritorio del aula de pociones; el pelinegro escuchaba alarmado los ruidos tras la puerta cada cierto rato. Demonios! Era lo más exitante que hubiese hecho nunca! El riesgo, el peligro, la incertidumbre… cualquiera podía entrar, cualquier momento podía ser el último…

Y entonces, cuando todo se puso más interesante…

-Aquí es en donde se escuchan los extraños sonidos, profesora.- dijo la voz de luna Lovegood tras la puerta.

-Qué extraño, Lovegood.- dijo ahora la voz de McGonagall y ambos amantes casi murieron de un infarto.

Harry no se decidía entre vestirse y hacer ruido, o esconderse a toda prisa…. Oh, por Merlín!

-Lovegood, valla a avisar al profesor Snape.- Harry se puso azul del pánico.- Y yo puedo entrar a revisar mientras tanto.

-Ammmm.- Luna titubeó un momento.- mejor valla usted y yo reviso.- propuso la rubia, haciendo caso de su extraña intuición... algo no iba bien.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio se escucharon un par de tacones alejándose y el cerrojo giró lentamente.

-Ahhhhhhhh!

Un grito colectivo se elevó por todo el castillo, y la traumatizada Ravenclaw cerró la puerta de un golpe. Jamás superaría la imagen que acababa de presenciar.

Como si salieran de un trance, Harry y Ginny se vistieron rápidamente y se ocultaron en el armario.

-Pero qué caracoles pasa, Lovegood?.- preguntó McGonagall con voz agitada.- Por qué rayos grita de esa manera?

-Nada… nada, profesora.- dijo Luna con voz temblorosa.

-Dígame la verdad, Loveggod.- demandó la anciana.

-Eh…. Pues… hay una manada de Nargles allá adentro.- soltó la chica de pronto.- y se están apareando los muy sucios.- continuó diciendo indignada.- deberían buscar más privacidad.

-Nargles?.- evidentemente McGonagall no entendía nada.- déjeme verlos por mí misma.

-No!.- Luna bloqueó la puerta con su cuerpo ante la mirada escrutadora de la profesora.- No les gusta que los interrumpan… pueden ser muy agresivos.

Definitivamente sus amigos deberían levantarle un monumento! Por Merlín, que ya no había decencia en estos días? Pensó indignada la rubia, todavía víctima de su estado de shock.

-Con más razón, Lovegood.- replicó la subdirectora.- si son cosas violentas debo actuar de inmediato.

-Pero… bueno, en ese caso, debería llamar al profesor Dumbledore.- sugirió Luna persuasivamente.- él sabrá que hacer; mientras tanto, yo haré guardia para que no escapen.

De nuevo la anciana se alejó, y cuando hubo doblado la esquina, la (antes) inocente Luna llamó con su dulce voz a través de la puerta.

-Mas les vale que estén vestidos!.- rugió la chica, y abrió la puerta.

Un par de casi-adultos mal vestidos aguardaban dentro.

-Luna…. Nosotros…- Harry no sabía como diablos explicar aquello.

-Gracias Luna, eres un amor!.- dijo Ginny abrazando a la rubia.

-Mis ojos sangran.- dijo la Ravenclaw con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolos a ambos con gesto acusador.- Vallan a su sala común antes de que vuelva McGonagall.

-Disculpa, Luna… Rayos, lo siento!.- Harry y sus cargas morales que no lo dejarían jamás vivir en paz.

-Olvidado, Harry.- dijo la rubia suavizando el gesto.- solo prometan tener mas cuidado… y James?

-Está con Ron.- respondió el pelinegro, pues antes de que Ginny lo arrastrara fuera de la sala común, aquella había sido su única alternativa de niñero.

-Con Ron?.- gritó Ginny fulminando a su novio con la mirada.- Por Merlín, Harry! Cómo se te ocurre? Él no sabe cuidarse ni a sí mismo! Vamos, tendremos suerte si James aún está en una pieza.

La fogosa pareja se alejó corriendo hacia el séptimo piso, dejando atrás a una soñadora Luna que sonreía con un único pensamiento en su mente…

Cuando, Theo y ella, harían algo así?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La segunda botella llegó a la mesa, acompañada de un par de vasos bajos de boca ancha y un plato de tapas de queso en calidad de aperitivo.

Era imposible que el bestia de Malfoy pudiese beber tanto! Ni siquiera estaba sonrojado! Y ella sabía de la resistencia al alcohol… con media botella de Vodka encima se sentía un poco mareada, pero nada más.

Pese a todo, la noche estaba resultando muy divertida.

-Y bien? Que tal el horrible mundo muggle?.- preguntó ella con una sonrisa alcoholizada.

-Pues… quieres la verdad, o prefieres que te mienta?.- rebatió el chico levantando una ceja divertido.

-Malfoy!

-Está bien, Granger! Tu ganas! El mundo muggle tiene su lado bueno… como los autos, y estos lugares.- respondió el chico, contemplando la pista de baile que se extendía bajo su palco.

(N/A: Aki la canción :D)

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una pieza muy bien conocida por la Leona, y soltó una sonrisa bastante infantil.

-Amo esa canción!.- dijo agitando sus brazos al son de Like an Angel, de Yngwie Malmsteen.

-Quieres bailar?

Draco Lucius Malfoy clavó su mejor mirada de Psicópata asesino de muggles sobre el insolente idiota que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Era un joven alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio dorado; todo un afeminado idiota, una auténtica mariquita, en opinión de Draco… eso sin contar con su cara de troglodita depravado y su sonrisa de caballo. Así o con mas cara de campesino el tipo.

Sin dar tiempo a que la chica respondiera nada, Draco tomó su mano y se levantó luciendo su superior estatura respecto a la del chico en cuestión.

-Mi novia, solo baila conmigo; no le gusta hacer caridad con subnormales.- siseó Draco, mirando hacia abajo al idiota que pretendía bailar con Hermione.- Vamos, Puchunguito.- murmuró hacia la chica con total naturalidad… sin atisbo de burla.

Avanzaron entre el gentío hasta el centro de la pista, y el rubio tomó posesivamente con un brazo la breve cintura de la Gryffindor, mientras guiaba su mano hasta el cuello de él.

-Qué demonios te pasa, Malfoy?.- preguntó Hermione, por demás desconcertada.

-Qué? Quiero bailar, algún problema?.- refutó el rubio secamente, sin despegar sus ojos grises de aquel engendro que los observaba unos metros mas allá.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba bailar.- razonó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues ahora sí me gusta.

Era tan extraño ver a Draco-Cara-Dura-(cuerpo-de-infarto)-Malfoy actuando así que, si Hermione no lo conociera tanto, hubiera pensado que estaba celoso… qué idea más ridícula!

-Y por qué demonios le dijiste que soy tu novia?

-Para que no te molestara con sus idioteces.

-No me estaba molestando, el solo…

-Qué? Querías bailar con él?.- preguntó el chico indignado.

-Solo era un baile… y era un chico guapo…

-Pues entonces vete con él y baila hasta que te salgan ampollas; no se desde cuando a los afeminados mononeuronales con cara de retrasados se les considera guapos...- dijo Draco con voz afilada, deteniendo el baile en seco y dando media vuelta completamente furioso.

La pregunta del millón… qué mierda le estaba pasando? Coño! Si hasta un mandril se comportaría de una forma menos obvia! Sí, Draco Malfoy, el rey de la astucia y el engaño sabía que acababa de dejarse en completo ridículo; Estaba dispuesto a ir hasta la mesa y tomar de un solo trago toda la botella de Whiskey; es más, también pediría una mas de Vodka; quizás un Ron también…

-Quédate conmigo.- susurró la voz de Hermione, al tiempo que sus brazos lo atrapaban por la espalda.- no me dejes, Malfoy…

El rubio volteó sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando… pero qué demonios! No tenía nada que perder… era su momento y nada más.

Esa maldita bipolaridad de mierda y esos estúpidos instintos de pendejez aguda crónica eran lo que el mundo llamaba amor? Abrazó a Hermione y ella recostó su cabeza sobre su varonil pecho… Si eso era, se sentía muy bien… demasiado bien.

Moviéndose al compas de la pieza, abrazados y sonriendo, ambos se miraban a los ojos con la intensidad de un rayo y la calidez de una lluvia de abril. Eso era estar enamorado?

Sin pensarlo, estampó un casto beso sobre aquel rebelde pastizal castaño.

Sí, ahora era oficial, estaba completa y jodidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La noche se fue tal como llegó, en silencio, a hurtadillas y sigilosamente… en todos lados, menos, claro, en la casa Granger.

Hermione Granger se removió en sueños al sentir la claridad del sol filtrándose por las cortinas e, instintivamente, se aferró al cuerpo cálido que descansaba junto a ella… Con deleite recorrió los músculos bien definidos de un brazo decididamente varonil, un brazo que ya la había acompañado muchas noches antes.

Sintiendo una paz extraña y desconocida hasta ese momento, se tomó la libertad de acariciar aquel cabello de seda que tanto le gustaba.

-Buenos días, Puchunguito.- susurró la voz ronca de Draco Malfoy recién levantado, rosando su cálido aliento contra su oído.

-Buenos días, Gordo.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Draco observó la habitación de la chica con interés, dos paredes estaban completamente forradas de libros, había un escritorio con varios aparatos encima y un caballete con un bastidor a medio pintar, por qué no le sorprendía? Oh, claro, porque, de qué otra forma podría ser la habitación de la sabelotodo Granger?; con una sonrisa recorrió la propia cama, ambos estaban en pijama, asi que el señor Granger no tendría por qué matarlo… o quizás si.

-Qué demonios es esto, Granger?.- gritó el chico al ver su mano y la de la leona entrelazadas portando un par de argollas doradas.

-Mierda!

Esos…. Esos no podían ser… Oh, Merlín dulcísimo! Ahora sí que estaban muertos!

-Pero qué demonios pasó anoche?.- gritó Draco levantándose tambaleante de la cama.

Genial, ahora, además de ebrio y resacoso al mismo tiempo también estaba…. No! No podía ni pensarlo siquiera.

-Espera, Malfoy, guardemos la calma.- dijo la chica tratando de quitarse el anillo que rodeaba su dedo anular izquierdo.- Mierda! No sale! Malfoy, no me lo puedo quitar!

-Mira quién habla de calma.- susurró Draco con voz irritada, para después llamar hacia la nada.- Jazz.

La elfina doméstica de la señora Malfoy apareció en la alcoba con un ligero "Crack".

-Me llamó, amo?

-Trae el pensadero que tengo en mi habitación, y te ordeno que no le comentes nada a mis padres.

-Malfoy! No puedes ordenarle nada a Jazz, es un… una persona, no puedes tratarla así.

-Qué no puedes dejar de ser tan ñoña ni en los peores momentos?.- le preguntó el rubio furioso.- si no se lo ordeno, se lo contará a mi madre… quieres que se enteren de esto?

El hurón tenía razón, y por muy en contra que estuviera del maltrato élfico, esa era una verdadera emergencia.

A penas un momento mas tarde, Jazz apareció de nuevo y dispuso el famoso pensadero sobre el escritorio de la chica, para después partir dejando un ligero remolino de aire tras de sí.

Procedieron a extirpar cuidadosamente un par de finas hebras plateadas de sus sienes, depositándolas con la varita en la vasija de piedra.

-Pero deberíamos ver primero uno y después el otro.- dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a ambos recuerdos.

-_Homogeneous_.- musitó Draco apuntando a aquella substancia plateada.- Con este hechizo veremos las memorias combinadas de los dos.

Todavía tratando de desprenderse de aquella argolla maligna, Draco la jaló hasta el interior de sus propias memorias.

_Pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada, el pub estaba prácticamente vacío, y la pareja estrella del lugar salió a trompicones hasta el auto, que en esta ocasión conducía uno de los choferes del club (Ya saben, no hay que manejar ebrios)._

_Se reían de forma idiota y caminaban abrazados; Hermione colocó su mano en el cuello del chico y lo besó con voracidad._

-Demonios, Granger! Me violaste!.- dijo el Draco real, a una muy molesta y ruborizada Hermione.- no volveré a ser el mismo.- añadió teatralmente.

-No puedes decir que no te gustara.- replicó ella, irritada.

_La castaña entró al auto, y al tiempo que trataba de acomodarse en el asiento trasero, Draco le dió una palmada en el trasero._

-Ves quién es el acosador sexual ahora?.- dijo la chica.

-No puedes negar que te gustó.- replicó Draco una vez más.

_La escena se disolvió, y aparecieron a las afueras de un edificio de aspecto Oficial; se observaron a sí mismos bajar del auto y caminar de la mano hasta las escaleras de la entrada._

_Oficina de registro Civil, eran las letras que ponía en la marquesina._

_Draco colocó un billete de cien euros en la mano del chofer, y este solo se dedicó a mirarlos con resignación cuando el rubio cargó a la castaña en brazos y entró a paso vacilante al interior de las oficinas._

-Pero qué demonios…- Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo; jaló de una mano a la Hermione real y entraron al lugar.

_Un hombre frente a un escritorio y una secretaria de aspecto trasnochado eran el único personal del interior; Draco y Hermione aguardaban sentados en las sillas frente al hombre._

_-Están seguros de esto?.- preguntó dudoso._

_-Absolutamente.- aseguró Draco con voz pastosa, producto del alcohol._

_-Es un sueño hecho realidad.- secundó Hermione riendo estúpidamente._

_-Entonces? Si me casará con mi Puch…unguito?_

Mierda! Qué vergüenza sentirían cada uno de sus antepasados si lo viesen en tales condiciones… él mismo se avergonzaba del espectáculo que había dado en aquel resgistro muggle.

_-Esta bien, señor… Malfoy, cierto?.- accedió el Juez del juzgado._

_-Correcto.- Asintió el rubio, sin soltar la mano de Hermione._

_-Ambos han venido a contraer matrimonio de forma libre y sin presiones de ningún tipo?_

_-Si.- asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_-Están conscientes de que…_

_-Por Merlín!.- dijo Draco un poco desesperado.- somos mayores de edad, y queremos casarnos, solo póngale que sí a todo y ya.- terminó señalando a la secretaria, que tomaba nota afanosamente en su máquina de escribir._

_-Se nos hará tarde para la noche de bodas.- acotó una Hermione sonriente y boba._

_-Está bien.- dijo el juez rodando los ojos, evidentemente habían agotado toda su paciencia.- En ese caso, solo firme aquí y aquí.- dijo dirigiéndose a Draco.- y usted también.- ahora fue el turno de Hermione.- necesitamos dos testigos y las argollas._

_-Hey, tú, y tu!.- gritó Draco hacia los guardias de la entrada.- Quieren ganar algunos euros?_

Con horror, Draco y Hermione se observaron a sí mismos firmar las actas, sobornar a sus "testigos", materializar discretamente el par de anillos que ahora llevaban en las manos y pegárselos con un encantamiento de presencia permanente... eso explicaba tantas cosas.

_-Los declaro Marido y Mujer, muchas felicidades, señor y señora Malfoy._

Después de presenciar su primer beso como pareja, la escena se disolvió y ambos regresaron bruscamente a la habitación.

Casados… Por las uñas enterradas de Merlín! Casados!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ron Weasley caminaba por la orilla del lago, era una mañana fresca y Grawp estaba bien abrigado entre sus brazos. Tenía una hora libre, y definitivamente no había nada mejor que hacer que pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo.

-Y ves ese árbol, Grawpy? Es el sauce boxeador.- explicaba el pelirrojo pacientemente a su muñeco.- nunca te acerques a él; cuando estábamos en segundo nos atrapó a tu tío Harry y a mi… Por eso quedó asi.

Tomaron asiento sobre una banca de piedra, y no fue sino hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Padma Patil, la madre desertora.- estaba sentada en el otro extremo.

-Cómo estás?.- preguntó la chica, sin voltear a verlos.

-Bien.- respondió el pelirrojo con voz seca.

-Luces bien… te queda ser padre.- susurró ella.

-Gracias.

-Sobre lo que pasó…

-Ya pasó, no podemos hacer nada, Padma.- Respondió Ron con la digna interpretación de una novela melosa de Televisa.

-Yo… estoy arrepentida, Ronald.

Ron no respondió, simplemente se giró hacia la chica para ver la lágrima que rodaba sobre su bronceada mejilla.

-Quieres cargarlo?.- preguntó el chico, ofreciéndole al bebé.

Padma lo miró con inseguridad y tomó a Grwp entre sus brazos. A penas sentir el calor de su madre, el bebé sonrió.

-Oh, Grwp, Ron…. Lo siento tanto!.- ahora Padma lloraba dramáticamente.- Pero fueron tantos problemas… no supe manejarlo, tenía miedo…

-Siempre hay problemas, Padma.- dijo Ron con voz cálida.- pero para eso es la familia, para enfrentarlos juntos.

La chica contempló a Ronald Weasley como si fuera la primera vez. Advirtió su rostro armonioso, sus ojos azules tan claros como el cielo y ese cabello rojo tan desordenado… como por cosa de magia se enamoró… de aquella sonrisa infantil que se dibujaba en aquel rostro franco y honesto.

-Perdóname Ron.

-No hay nada que perdonar… todos nos equivocamos en algún momento.- susurró Ron, abrazando cariñosamente a Padma, para después añadir con voz divertida.- A mi me pasa todo el tiempo, si no, pregúntale a Snape!

Ronald Weasley nunca había sido un genio precisamente; no era el más listo, ni el más inteligente, mucho menos el más responsable… pero si era el más honesto; y honestamente, Padma con sus ojos llorosos y sus cabellos alborotados era justo la madre de su hijo.

Un nuevo amanecer se abría para los Weasley, que en ese momento decidieron ser tres en vez de dos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_No estaremos aquí para despedirlos, tenemos una emergencia en la clínica; el desayuno está en el refri, y los niños están dormidos en nuestra habitación._

_Te amamos, Hija,_

_Mamá y Papá._

La nota era breve, pero satisfactoria; por lo menos así no tendrían que enfrentar las preguntas incómodas sobre la noche anterior.

Draco y Hermione tomaban café por cantidades industriales sentados en la mesa del comedor, mientras revisaban cuidadosamente su contrato de matrimonio.

-Pero tú no eres mayor de edad! Ni siquiera tienes carnet electoral.- arguyó Hermione, al ver que en el acta se marcaban como recibidos todos los documentos.

-Pero somos magos, Granger.- dijo el chico fastidiado, sacando de entre los papeles el carnet falso de Draco Malfoy.- Merlín! Me casé con una anciana!.- continuó, mirando el carnet de Hermione.

-Solo soy un año mayor que tu, idiota.

-De cualquier forma, no importa, como estamos de acuerdo, así como nos casamos, así iremos hoy y nos divorciaremos. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, solo un par de firmas y ya.

Hermione asintió, revisando aún la última cláusula… y el alma se le vino a los pies, después de leer aquello, Draco jamás querría divorciarse de ella.

-Qué pasa, Granger?.- cuestionó el rubio al ver la pálida cara de la leona.

-Nos casamos por Bienes Compartidos.- susurró ella.

-Y eso es importante?.- insistió el chico, dando otro sorbo a su café.

-Significa que si quieres separarte de mi… tienes que cederme la mitad de tu fortuna.- dijo Hermione tragando grueso.

-Qué?

El café, antes contenido en la boca de Draco, fue a dar sobre toda la mesa.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	17. Compromisos y Consecuencias

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

**Cap 16! **

**Mil gracias por leer, ya casi llegamos a los 1000 Review's ;D y eso m tiene muy feliz :D Me he visto un poco presionada para escribir este capítulo, pero spero q les guste. Respecto al giro de la historia, así la tenía planeada desde el principio :) M da gusto que aceptaran los nuevos acontecimientos tan bien =) No me queda más que agradecer cada comentario que me dejan… de verdad, m motivan a actualizar más rápido hehehehe (notese el chantaje emocional XD) Y bueno, tengo un mensaje especial… **

**MELA-98-ANGELES: No estoy molesta, en serio… no me gustaría que dejaras de leer esta historia solo por el problemita con tu publicación. No tengo rencores, y me halaga que hayas considerado que mi historia valía la pena como para subirla a otra página; pero en serio, linda, las cosas no se hacen así.**

**Bueno, pues a leer y comentar!**

"_Quien dijo que el amor bastaba para ser feliz, es un idiota porque no te ha conocido a ti"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Pero eso no es posible, Granger.- dijo Draco cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

Cederle la mitad de su fortuna a Granger era… simplemente inimaginable. Cuando escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca de la chica sintió un enorme nudo en el estómago. Es decir, no se mal interprete, Draco Malfoy era (o sería cuando heredara) un hombre estúpidamente rico, y ciertamente lo de menos era partir su fortuna por la mitad… el verdadero problema estaba en comunicarles aquella barbaridad a sus padres. Ya se imaginaba la escena _"Madre, Padre, lamento informarles que la mitad del patrimonio Malfoy le pertenece a la hija de muggles, amiga de Potter y partícipe en la caída de Lord Voldemort porque me casé con ella a las cuatro de la madrugada, completamente ebrio, después de salir de un tugurio muggle"_. Sin duda sería el apocalipsis.

-A ver, Malfoy, según tú porqué no es posible?.- preguntó la leona colocando las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-Porque la ley mágica no es igual que la ley muggle.- explicó Draco más relajado.- y, por si no ha quedado claro en todos estos años, yo no tengo ni una gota de sangre muggle; somos magos, nuestro mundo es a parte, así que no puede afectarnos.

-Malfoy, eres estúpido o solo eres buen actor?.- preguntó la chica rodando los ojos con fastidio.- Tú no tienes sangre muggle, eso me queda jodidamente claro, pero qué crees Draquito? Yo no tengo una sola gota de sangre pura! y el código de la ley mágica instituido durante la emancipación de los magos durante el siglo XVI establece claramente que en la unión de dos magos nacidos de familias mágicas la ley muggle no tiene inferencia, pero en el mestizaje, o sea nuestro caso, ambas leyes avalan el maldito matrimonio!

Viéndolo así, tenía mucho sentido… sin duda, la aplastante lógica Malfoy había sido brutalmente pisoteada por un pequeño castor greñudo llamado Hermione (o más recientemente, El Puchunguito del Mal).

-Mierda, Granger! Podrías dejar de comportarte como una maldita enciclopedia con patas?.- gruñó el rubio, sirviéndose más café.- Tienes algún libro de leyes mágicas? Debe haber alguna laguna legal…

- Eres un idiota.- murmuró la leona fastidiada, y para su sorpresa, Draco Malfoy sonrió.

-Tienes razón! Qué estúpido soy!.- y a penas se daba cuenta?.- Por qué buscar lagunas legales cuando podemos negociarlo directamente con las autoridades?

-De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Granger, ponte decente, vamos al Tribunal Mágico.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny Weasley caminaba airadamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, alejándose lo más posible de su idiota novio para no golpearlo en público.

Ginny!.- la voz de Harry sonaba lejana, pero aún así ella apretó el paso.- Ginny, por favor!

Dobló la esquina rumbo al gran comedor, aferrando al pequeño James Sirius entre sus brazos… Merlín! Cómo podían los hombres alcanzar niveles tan letales de estupidez!

-Ginny, cariño.- suplicó Harry, gritando desde el otro extremo del pasillo, intentando pasar el mar de niñitos de primero que los separaba.- no te enojes!

-Que no me enoje?.- preguntó furiosa la pelirroja.- Tienes suerte de que no te mate, Potter!

Continuó avanzando, completamente furiosa.

-Pero James está entero, Ginny, no puedes enojarte conmigo por un detallito asi de pequeño!

-Mira, Potter!.- gritó la chica, deteniéndose en las escaleras.- Déja de darme explicaciones estúpidas, o te convertirás en El-Niño-Que-Murió-A-Manos-De-Su-Novia!

Harry empujó a varios niños y alcanzó a la chica antes de perderla de vista otra vez.

-Ginny, no es tan malo, puede arreglarse.

-Que puede arreglarse?.- la chica había llegado al límite de su paciencia.- Míralo! Mira a tu hijo! Es calvo!

-Pero Ginny…

-Ahora, además de estar marcado, también es calvo! Qué sigue? Un tatuaje? Quieres que nuestro hijo parezca un convicto en miniatura? Mierda, Harry, tu hijo se incendió y dices que no es grave?

-Pero Ron…

-Ron no tiene nada que ver! Todos sabemos que mi hermano no podría cuidar ni a una piedra, menos a un indefenso bebé! Qué clase de padre eres para dejar a tu hijo en manos de alguien como Ron?

-Pero tú me dijiste que fuéramos al despacho de Snape…- replicó el moreno, pero la ojiazul lo interrumpió.

-Sí, pero no te dije que dejaras a mi hijo con un chiflado! De tantas personas en el mundo, sólo se te ocurre dejarlo con Ron! Y para colmo, llegas tú y le prendes fuego!

Dicho esto, Ginevra Weasley fue directo a la mesa de las serpientes para reunirse con Pansy y Luna… y claro, para no ver la cara de troll de su flamante y Elegido novio.

Harry Potter se sentía apaleado; discutir con Ginny era como si un escroguto de cola explosiva luchara contra una acromántula… una batalla imposible de ganar.

Y todavía para agregarle algo más, sabía que esta vez (como casi todas) la culpa era completamente suya.

_Harry llegó al dormitorio de chicos y lo encontró casi vacío, dado que los chicos estaban aún en la sala común… claro, a excepción de Ron, que gateaba junto a la cama ridículamente, cargando a Grawpy con un brazo._

_-Ron?_

_-Ha, hola Harry!.- saludó el chico, desde su extraña posición._

_-Qué haces?.- Harry ya tenía suficientes dudas sobre la salud mental de su mejor amigo como para creer que habría una explicación razonable._

_-Grawp y James estaban aburridos.- explicó el pelirrojo. Harry sinceramente no se imaginaba un par de muñecos inanimados aburridos…- Así que estamos jugando a las escondidas._

_El ojiverde contempló a su amigo y exhaló un suspiro resignado; una corriente de aire fresco le recorrió la espalda… hacía un frio del demonio._

_Así que hizo lo más lógico, sacó la varita y apuntó a la chimenea._

_-Incendio._

_En ese par de segundos ocurrieron tres cosas desconcertantes: Ginny entró en el dormitorio; Ron gritó y corrió hacia la chimenea… su hijo cayó de la repisa con el cabello en llamas._

La había cagado… y la había cagado en grande.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Con todo y bebés, se apareció en la entrada del ministerio de Magia el joven matrimonio Malfoy; caminaron rápidamente hacia el departamento de Leyes Mágicas y se sentaron a aguardar a que el director pudiese recibirlos. Eran las nueve de la mañana, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, y solo tenían hasta medio día para regresar a Hogsmade.

-Te juro que aún no me queda claro, Granger.- decía Draco, mientras mecía la carriola de los pequeños con un pie.- qué clase de juzgado, muggle o mágico, está en servicio hasta las cuatro de la mañana?

-En toda oficina legalista se mantienen turnos nocturnos para casos de emergencia.- explicó la chica.

-Eso es absurdo, qué clase de emergencia puedes solucionar ahí a esas horas? Matrimonios urgentes?.- cuestionó él, frunciendo el ceño con ironía.

-No, Malfoy, generalmente aplican para casos de violencia intrafamiliar; llegas al juzgado y de ahí te canalizan al area legal que te corresponda.

-Sin duda serás una buena abogada.- comentó Draco mirándola con apreciación.

-Yo no dije que quisiera estudiar leyes.- refutó ella con gesto serio.

-Te conozco, Granger.- aseguró el rubio.- obviamente tu mayor ambición es proteger a todo el mundo… qué mejor forma de hacerlo que empezar desde la creación de leyes justas? Sinceramente no imagino una persona más capaz de anteponer las necesidades de los desvalidos a sus propios intereses que tú.

Hermione contempló aquellos hermosos ojos grises con sorpresa. Sin duda, de todo cuanto le hubiesen dicho en toda su vida, aquellas palabras eran el cumplido más halagador, bonito y estimulante que hubiese recibido. Ni siquiera sus amigos eran capaces de comprender a tal magnitud su vocación de ayudar a los demás… y justo venía a ser Malfoy quien pudiera ponerlo en palabras que ni ella misma había pensado nunca.

La puerta del despacho se abrió en ese momento y un hombre de cabellos y bigotes blancos les indicó que pasaran al interior.

-Señor y Señora Malfoy, cierto?.- preguntó educadamente el hombre, tomando asiento en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Los chicos solo asintieron con la cabeza y se acomodaron en las sillas del frente.- En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Verá, señor Juez.- comenzó la castaña tomando la palabra.- la noche pasada cometimos un grave error en un trámite legal, y necesitamos su ayuda.

-Qué clase de error, señora Malfoy?

Hermione se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. Era tan inconcebible que alguien la llamara señora Malfoy, que sencillamente se quedó sin palabras.

-Mire, en realidad el problema es algo mínimo, casi sin importancia.- dijo Draco llamando la atención del juez.-nosotros cometimos el error de casarnos anoche en un juzgado muggle; y como estamos conscientes de que el matrimonio es la base de nuestra sociedad y no podemos tomarlo a la ligera, pretendemos que nos divorcie a la brevedad posible, para poder seguir con nuestras vidas como Merlín manda, y desarrollar la madurez que nos hace falta para tomar la mejor decisión cuando llegue el momento de contraer nupcias en serio.

El hombre tenía una expresión de profunda estupefacción en el rostro. La juventud cada día era más extraña.

-Señor Malfoy, lamento informarle que contraer nupcias siempre es en serio.- dijo el hombre sonriendo paternalmente.

-Usted no entiende…- dijo la leona, pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

-Simplemente divórcienos y ya, nadie tiene que enterarse de esto, y en agradecimiento a su buena disposición, yo podría… digamos, recompensarlo ampliamente.- dijo el chico, depositando sobre el escritorio una pesada bolsita de galeones mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Está tratando de sobornarme?.- preguntó indignado el juez, mirándolos severamente.

-Sobornar es una palabra muy fea… solo estoy agradeciendo por su colaboración.- dijo Draco despreocupadamente.

-Esto es el colmo! El matrimonio no es algo que pueda deshacerse tan fácilmente, implica una responsabilidad, y un complejo procedimiento legal….- el hombre comenzó a revisar algunos pergaminos desperdigados sobre su escritorio.

-No se preocupe, disponemos de muy buenos abogados, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en cortar con esto; no debería haber ningún problema.

-A ver, señor Malfoy, de qué manera le explico esto? El divorcio, efectivamente, podría estar consumado en una semana, mas o menos, sin embargo usted debe ceder la mitad de su fortuna a favor de la señora Malfoy, y eso lleva mucho tiempo…

-Pero yo estoy dispuesta a renunciar a eso.- afirmó Hermione, superando el trauma de ser la nueva "señora Malfoy".- no quiero el dinero…

-Así que no habrá ningún procedimiento ni nada. Estamos dispuestos a todo con tal de deshacer esto.

-Señores Malfoy, por amor al Quidditch, escúchenme! Me parece que no me estoy explicando bien… verán, en caso de divorciarse ahora mismo, la Señora Malfoy no puede renunciar de ninguna forma al legado de su familia política. Los bienes correspondientes serán puestos a su nombre, pero son intransferibles, es decir, no puede recibirlos y luego devolvérselos a usted.- Draco contempló con decepción al juez…. Evidentemente ya había considerado esa opción.- Y es una suma considerable… estamos hablando de unos 785 millones de Galeones…

-Qué?.- gritó Hermione, levantándose de la impresión.- Eso es como tres billones, ochocientos veintiséis millones, ochocientos setenta y cinco mil euros!.- luego se volvió hacia el rubio.- Nadie puede ser tan rico!

-Claro que se puede, Granger, cuando eres heredero directo de los Malfoy, y recibes tu parte de los Black, los Rosier, los Buldtrode, los Peverell y hasta los Greengras… créeme, todo es posible.

-Pero… pero… entonces qué vamos a hacer?.- la angustia de la castaña era tan evidente como la molestia del rubio.

-En su lugar, yo iría a comunicárselo a sus padres.- dijo el juez, tendiéndole el Profeta de aquel día a un colérico Draco Malfoy.- antes de que se enteren por otros medios.

-Por favor!.- gimió la castaña al borde del colapso.- yo no puedo estar casada con esta… esta cosa platinada!.- dijo señalando a Draco.

-Que, Granger? Piensas que el sueño de toda mi vida fue casarme con una rata greñuda que chilla como mandrágora en apareamiento?.- refutó Draco molesto.

-Con calma, Señores Malfoy.- dijo el hombre, atrayendo sobre sí las furiosas miradas de ambos adolescentes.- Si al terminar el colegio aún siguen con el deseo de divorciarse… bueno, para entonces podría ser que encontrásemos una solución, pero de momento no hay de otra. Todo acto tiene consecuencias.

Hermione sacó casi arrastrando al rubio del despacho, antes de que pudiera decirle al honorable juez por dónde podía meterse sus malditas consecuencias.

-Y entonces?- Preguntó Malfoy, recobrando un poco la cordura.

-Entonces qué? Está claro! Primero debemos enterar a tus padres, antes de que… bueno… de que hagan lo que sea que vallan a hacernos. Después iremos a mi casa…

-Granger, maldita sea! Tu psicópata padre va a matarme!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy se concentraba en colocar perfectamente sobre la cabecita del pequeño James la pequeña peluca negra que había conjurado; aplicó un poco más de pegamento muggle y finalmente estuvo segura de que no se caería en los días restantes.

Luna comentaba algo sobre unas diminutas criaturas que habitaban los peluquines de las personas calvas y hacían que su cuero cabelludo se volviera fosforescente, y Ginny… ella simplemente seguía conteniendo sus instintos asesinos.

Las lechuzas atravesaron en desbandada las puertas del gran comedor, depositando frente a los alumnos la correspondencia diaria.

Un elegante cisne se posó frente a Pansy y depositó sobre la mesa dos rollos de papel.

-Un cisne?.- preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño con burla.- eso es demasiado pretencioso, hasta para ti.

-No critiques a la princesa de papá, Weasley.- rebatió la ojigris.- que yo no he dicho nada de tu lechuza de la tercera edad.

-Touché.- murmuró Luna con una sonrisita traviesa.

Bueno, ya, mejor veamos que hay de nuevo en el mundo.- cortó Ginny, tomando entre sus manos la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Apenas ver la portada, la pelirroja sintió que algo en el universo marchaba jodidamente mal.

-Qué demonios es esto?.- preguntó ella, mostrando a las otras dos la enorme fotografía en primera plana.

_Plata y Oro_, era el encabezado que coronaba la imagen de Draco Malfoy caminando sobre una alfombra dorada con una sonriente Hermione Granger colgada de su brazo. _Más detalles en la_ _página 26._

Pansy pasó frenéticamente las hojas hasta encontrar el dichoso reportaje. El texto era mínimo, ante todo predominaban las fotografías.

-La noche pasada acudí a un conocido club nocturno muggle con intención de despejarme de la presión que representa mantenerlos informados, queridos lectores; sin embargo, me fue imposible no tomar nota del acontecimiento que les presento ahora.- comenzó a leer Luna en voz alta.- Draco Lucius Malfoy, unigénito de la renombrada familia Malfoy, soltero codiciado, e influyente personalidad en la sociedad mágica, arribó a dicho centro de entretenimiento en compañía de, nada mas y nada menos, que Hermione Jean Granger, la conocida Heroína de Guerra y Cazadora de Hombres Famosos. Indudablemente, una chica que ha crecido con fama inmerecida y que disfruta de coleccionar corazones para después romperlos (Como ocurrió con el jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, y el afamado Harry Potter) no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de engatusar a uno de los solteros más atractivos de nuestra sociedad . Sin duda, no hace falta decir nada más, las imágenes lo muestran todo. Será una lástima encontrarnos en algunos meses con que el guapísimo Draco Malfoy se ha unido al club de los corazones destrozados por la chica Granger.

-Esa vieja arpía!.- gritó Ginny completamente indignada.- qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su asquerosa vida?

-Bah, no le des importancia, evidentemente solo salieron y ya.- dijo Pansy, quitándole hierro al asunto.- de cualquier forma, cualquier cosa que escriba Rita Skeeter simplemente será una enorme calumnia para su victima en turno. Al paso que va cualquier día va a escribir que Draco y Granger se casaron.

-Tienes razón, eso sería lo último que podría pasar.- aceptó la pelirroja calmando su enojo.

-Chicas…- la voz de Luna llamó la atención de la serpiente y la leona, señalando el encabezado principal del Profeta, haciendo que ambas se replantearan todo lo que creían saber sobre el universo y las cosas lógicas de la vida.

"Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy unen sus vidas en un secreto matrimonio. Noticia de último momento; por Rita Skeeter."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Cómo pudiste, Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy casi murió del susto al escuchar el grito de su madre en cuanto atravesó las puertas de su casa.

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes!.- señaló Narcissa, apuntándolos con un dedo acusador.- Cómo pudieron hacernos esto?

-Pero madre, no lo entiendes, nosotros solo…

-Nada, Draco.- ahora Lucius se unía al reclamo.- Qué demonios te pasa? Te parece que esta es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas? Qué clase de educación te hemos dado, eh?

-Padre, lo siento, déjenme explicar…

-No Draco.- lo cortó la rubia mujer dramáticamente.- cómo pudiste fallarnos de esa forma?

-Señores Malfoy.- dijo Hermione, tomando la palabra.- De verdad, sentimos mucho el habernos casado de esta forma; no pretendíamos cometer un error de ese tamaño a nuestra edad… pronto lo solucionaremos y será como si nunca hubiera pasado…

-Qué? Un error, dice?.- Lucius se veía contrariado.- No entiendo.

-Sí, padre, el error de casarme con Granger…- dijo Draco, explicando a su padre.

-Error? Por Merlín, Draco! Eso era bastante obvio!.- declaró Narcissa, dejando una expresión desencajada en ambos chicos.- El único error aquí es que se hayan casado sin… sin… sin invitarnos a la boda!.- la mujer contempló a su hijo con resentimiento.- Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado planear una fiesta? Me privaste de ser la orgullosa madre del novio más guapo de la historia! Te parece justo, Draco? Yo, tu pobre y adorada madre, relegada de participar en el acontecimiento más feliz de tu vida…. Siempre soñé con estrenar un vestido nuevo para tu boda! Y así me lo pagas? Casándote a escondidas?

Tanto Draco como Hermione sintieron, una vez más, cómo el maldito universo conspiraba en su contra.

-Madre, Padre, aclaremos esto.- dijo el rubio, tratando de entender.- Que me case con Granger está bien; que una mi vida a una hija de muggles, no hay ningún problema… pero lo que a ustedes les preocupa es que no los invitáramos a la boda! Merlín! Qué demonios le pasa al mundo!

-No le hables así a tu madre, Draco.- lo regañó Lucius severamente.- Las cosas, o se hacen bien, o no se hacen; y lamentablemente, para mi vergüenza, mi propio hijo no ha sabido cómo hacer esto de la mejor forma.

-Pero fue un accidente!.- gritó Hermione frustrada.- No pretendíamos casarnos! Estábamos muy ebrios, y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos… no queremos estar casados!

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, hasta que Narcissa se acercó maternalmente a Hermione.

-Tranquila, querida.- susurró la mujer, abrazándola por los hombros.- Créeme, ninguna mujer quiere casarse con un Malfoy.- ambos hombres clavaron una mirada molesta sobre la rubia, quien los ignoró completamente.- Verás, linda, ellos son como los dragones; hermosos y poderosos, pero letales y peligrosos. Yo, en su día, cuando me dijeron que me casaría con Lu, maldije mi suerte hasta que me cansé… pero al ir conociéndolo, descubrí que era el amor de mi vida, de forma que cuando llegó el día de la boda, me casé como toda una mujer enamorada. La cuestión es que ustedes ya se comprometieron, y eso es algo que debe durar toda la vida, ya vendrá el amor, y con él los hijos… he educado a un gran hombre, aunque a veces parezca más una bestia gruñona, pero estoy absolutamente segura de que no podrías encontrar un mejor marido que mi _caramelito._

-Las cosas pasan por algo.- dijo Lucius Malfoy solemnemente, dirigiéndose tanto a su hijo como a su nueva nuera.- Si el destino ha dictado que sea así, entonces debemos darle una oportunidad a este nuevo camino… si no funciona con el paso del tiempo, ya encontrarán una forma de solucionarlo… Por ahora lo que hay que solucionar es lo precipitado de esto.

-De qué hablan?.- preguntó Draco, en shock por las palabras de sus padres… en qué jodido momento se habían convertido en los padres modelo dejando de ser los psicópatas obsesivos de siempre?

-Planearemos una boda digna de un Malfoy.- anunció Narcissa radiante de felicidad.- Pero antes…

-Te acompañaremos a pedir formalmente la mano de la señorita Granger.- sentenció Lucius, para luego volverse con gesto grave hacia la chica.- Porque aún es señorita, verdad?

-Lu! No seas grosero!.- lo regañó Narcissa, mientras que Hermione experimentaba todos los tonos de rojo habidos y por haber.- Por ahora, creo que lo más prudente será solo anunciar el compromiso… no hay necesidad de que la sociedad se entere de su boda sin que haya un gran festejo de por medio…

-Sobre eso…- acotó la castaña, comenzando a resignarse.- El Profeta lo ha publicado esta mañana.

Narcissa se tapó la boca con horror dramatizado, mientras que Lucius caminó a su despacho murmurando algo sobre una disculpa pública y un error de edición…

Un rato más tarde, luego de que Narcissa les hubiere ayudado con el hechizo de presencia permanente que habían puesto a las alianzas, la flamante familia Malfoy se apareció frente a una casa victoriana de paredes blancas y tejas rojas.

Definitivamente, aquella mañana endemoniada se estaba haciendo infernalmente larga… y todavía faltaba lo mejor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Me niego, no creeré ni media palabra hasta que Hermione nos lo diga con su propia boca.- decía Ron, ante su negación de aceptar las palabras del Diario.

-Pero hasta hay fotografías!.- decía Harry en completa conmoción.- aquí lo dice claramente "Hermione Granger ha pasado a ser una Malfoy con todas las de la ley".- leyó el niño que vivió, señalando frenéticamente el periódico.

El Gran comedor era un hervidero de murmuraciones, donde las palabras Draco, Hermione, Trepadora y Aprovechado se escuchaban cada dos por tres. Incluso los profesores eran presa de los chismorreos… nadie podía ser indiferente ante una noticia de ese tamaño.

De improvisto, a medio almuerzo, una enorme bandada de lechuzas atravesó el comedor extrañando a todos los presentes, pues era algo muy inusual. Un rollo de pergamino aterrizó frente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde curiosamente Zabini, Parkinson, Weasley, mini-Weasley, Potter, Lovegoood y Nott se habían congregado, junto con sus respectivos hijos, a discutir la situación del, ya famoso, matrimonio Malfoy.

-Pues a mi me parece muy romántico.- dijo Luna con un suspiro, ganándose una mirada incrédula de todos los chicos.

-No te preocupes, Luna, ya viviremos nosotros nuestra propia historia de amor.- susurró a su oído Theo, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Ustedes…. Son raros.- declaró Pansy levantando una ceja.- En fin, ahora qué es esto?.- cuestionó la pelinegra señalando lo que parecía ser una publicación extraordinaria del diario mágico.

-Oh, por Merlín! Qué no se cansan?.- preguntó Blaise, tomando el periódico entre sus manos y comenzando a leer.- Esta mañana, el Señor Lucius Malfoy ha interpuesto una demanda por difamación contra Rita Skeeter; y por supuesto, ha dado la explicación pertinente para la escandalosa noticia que ha sacudido a la sociedad mágica el dia de hoy _"Esta mujer está calumniando a mi Hijo y a mi futura nuera; la realidad es que mi hijo, Draco, ha decidido proponerle matrimonio a la señorita Granger… habiendo aceptado, hoy mismo se ha pedido formalmente su mano. Sinceramente, mi esposa y yo nos encontramos muy felices por el acontecimiento, y esperamos que no haya más tergiversaciones ridículas en torno a este tema"_. Después de las reveladoras palabras de Lucius Malfoy, no nos queda más que aguardar con ansias lo que, sin duda, será la Boda del siglo en el mundo mágico…"

-No-Lo-Puedo-Creer.- dijo Theo con la mandíbula casi golpeando el piso.- Lucius Malfoy dijo eso? De verdad?

-Ven como cambian las cosas?.- dijo Ron con gesto seguro.- En la mañana estaban casados, ahora están comprometidos… seguramente en la edición de la tarde dirán que se acaban de conocer. Ya me hartaron estos chismes, voy a las cocinas, alguien quiere venir?

-Yo voy, necesito un buen trago de cerveza de mantequilla.- dijo Harry, partiendo en compañía de su mejor amigo.

Todos los restantes se quedaron pensando en las palabras de Ron… Más valía que todo fuera como el pelirrojo suponía. Después de todo, en qué clase de universo retorcido Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger podrían comprometerse? Era un absurdo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Señor Potter.- la voz de Minerva McGonagall sonó preocupada por el pasillo.- Señor Weasley, acompáñenme a mi despacho.

Los chicos caminaron detrás de la anciana; la cerveza de mantequilla tendría que esperar.

-Quiero preguntarles algo muy importante.- declaró la mujer, observando distraídamente al pequeño James, que Harry cargaba en brazos.- Señor Potter, qué su hijo no tenía menos cabello?.- preguntó finalmente, tomando nota de aquel detalle.- me parece que luce algo extraño…

-Ah, eso, es su nueva imagen.- soltó Ron sin ninguna prudencia.

-Nueva imagen? De qué hablas, Weasley?

-Bueno, luego de que se incendiara su cabeza era lógico que necesitaba un nuevo look.- declaró el pelirrojo, sin notar la mirada asesina de Harry.

-Que su hijo se incendió?.- bramó McGonagall echando fuego por la nariz.- Qué clase de padre es usted?

-Fue un accidente!.- explicó el pelinegro, completamente desesperado.- Ron lo puso en la chimenea, y yo la prendí! No sabía que James estaba ahí!

-Es usted un irresponsable!

-No se preocupe, Profesora.- dijo Ron, muy tranquilo.- ya se arregló, por lo menos ahora no es calvo.

La mujer se apretó el puente de la nariz con fastidio.

-Está bien, ni siquiera preguntaré por eso; supongo que no podía lanzarle un Avada, cierto?.- dijo ella levantando la ceja con ironía.- lo que quiero que me digan es, qué demonios es eso de que Granger se casó con Malfoy?

-Créame, profesora, no tengo idea.- dijo Harry, suspirando con frustración.

-No se preocupe tanto, seguramente solo es un chime más de esos que les gusta publicar a los Diarios… es más, Hermione no debe tardar en volver, mejor le preguntaremos a ella.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Las puertas del Gran Comedor nunca habían lucido tan impresionantes. Suspiraron resignadamente, y con paso firme entraron al recinto.

Todos los alumnos voltearon a verlos en completo Shock. Draco Malfoy entró, tan guapo como siempre, cargando a la pequeña Rose y al pequeño Scorpius; seguido de Hermione Granger, que lucía en su mano izquierda el diamante más caro que el oro puede pagar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	18. Recuerdos del ayer

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

**Cap. 17! **

**Hola chicas y chicos!**

**Primero, antes q mis disculpas y mis mil (horribles y deprimentes) motivos para no actualizar pronto, kiero decir….**

*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*GRACIAS*

**LLEGAMOS A LOS MIL REVIEW'S!**

**Y aki, hay un Agradecimiento por cada uno de los comentarios que se han tomado el tiempo de escribir (Sí, aunque no lo crean, son mil *Gracias*… kieren contarlos?)… de verdad, no saben lo satisfecha que me siento de tener lectoras y lectores tan fieles, es lo mas bello del mundo saber que me regalan un momento de su día para darme un mensaje que me impulse a seguir… De verdad, Mil Gracias (Literalmente XD)**

**Aki las respuestas para las lectoras sin cuenta (Y también para las que les da flojera entrar a su cuenta para dejar review… sí, t hablo a ti Diosa Luna ¬¬ hahahahaha )**

Holi: Hahahahaha noooo, tampoco puedo actualizar taaaaan pronto… pro aki stá, spero q t guste :D

Merian: Aki stá el cap. :D Y spero tu review, eh!

Yoo: Hahahahaha, no c q tienen cn ser las primeras n dejar review dl cap… pro m encanta XD creo q deberé premiar al primer review d cada cap XD hahahaha spero q t guste!

Lucille: Gracias! Spero poder atraparte tmbn cn mis otras historias XD… y claro, spero tus opiniones.

Yuuko: Aki stá el cap; spero q lo disfrutes y q sigas comentando ;D

Lorena-637: Aki verás lo q kieres ver XD no t digo más, mjor lee y dejame un review ;D

Jedahomy: Aki stá, x fin :) Spero q t guste, y tmbn kiero review, ya sabes, el pan d cada día :)

DashaMalfoy: M encanta q t encante! Spero q siga siendo así, y claro, q sigas dejando tus opiniones :)

ShazadiMalfoy: Noooo, mis respetos para ti x seguir leyendo y firmando, a pesar d q no puedo subir cap muy seguido… gracias!

Chibi Nekoo Kuroii: Lo siento, no m salió muy pronto el capítulo T.T Pero ya está aki, ojalá t guste, y sigas comentando :D

Valen'G: Gracias! Ya sabes, review ;)

Claudia Lizbeth Zamora: Aki… los fabulosos Granger! Hahahaha gracias x opinar ;) tu paciencia será recompensada hehehe y please, comenta :)

Ana Gabriela: Sii, yo también amé al James calvo XD Spero q ste cap tmbn t guste, y q tmbn comentes :)

Andrius: Hahahahaha t diré q yo tmbn amo llamar a Draco así XD hahaha no c d dónde m saco tantas tonterías xP peeero, ps spero q t siga gustando la historia :) sigue opinando!

AlejandraSwan: No esperes mas! Lee ahora ;D y claro, comenta al final :)

Naiz Malfoy: Nyra ;D M alegra q t gustara tanto! Tu review… pfff, inspirador como siempre :) Spero q ste cap tmbn pase el control d calidad hehehe

Mitsuo: Gracias! U.U no m halagues tanto xk m la voy a creer… y m pondré insoportable XD spero tus opiniones!

Diosa Luna: Hahahaha, q bien q t gustó! Y claro, ojalá t guste ste tmbn :) Y m dejes tus comentarios ;D Si lo q viste fue raro… lo q leeras hoy s peor xP

Claire Black: El diamante más caro que el oro puede comprar…. Ahhhh, sip, tienes razón, Draco s un hombre perfecto :) Bno, spero q sigas comentando ;)

Saki: Wow! Gracias princesa! Amé tu review! D verdad, dices cosas tan bonitas hahahaha q m haces sentir importante XD Spero no decepcionarte cn mi historia, y bno, tmbn spero q sigas dejándome review's tn lindos :)

Kathy: Gracias!

Andrea: Hahahaha les pasaré tus saludos XD Gracias x scribir! Y spero un mega review sta vez, eh! XD

Nicolette Nott: Spero tus opiniones!

Yuliana: Gracias ;) Sip, ya stoy mjor, mi apéndice y yo hemos hecho una trgua… él me deja vivir, y yo no lo desalojo ¬¬ hahaha spero tu review!

Flor: Mejor Escritora! Gracias! T.T pero todavía no llego a tanto xP algún día, seguiré intentándolo :) grax x el review

Incgnite: Mmmmm… mira, sobre lo del permiso… te parece si me agregas al facebook y lo discutimos ahí? :D Gracias por leer y comentar :)

Chanita23: Me alegra q t guste tanto! Sí, mi Lucius es special ;D hahahaha y muy "maduramente" sexy hahahaha spero tus comentarios, he!

CaiiisTeeBieenFeeo: M nknta q t nknte :)

DyaneRyddleMalfoy: Nueva lectora! Bienvenida a mis delirios :) hahaha ya, aki sta el cap, para q no sigas cn ansiedad hehehehe spero comentarios, eh!

IsaJohy: Sk staba dándome a desear :D hahahaha no t creas, sk no había tenido chance, pro ya aki sta, listo para ser leído :) Kiero comments, eh! Oh… u gracias gracias gracias x mi review n° 1000 T.T

Bel: Bienvenida! Spero q t siga gustando :)

She: No mueras! Mejor lee y firma :D

Myra: Hahahaha gracias! Ammm… omitiendo la presión psicológica… gracias x el review XD hahahahaha m alegro q tmbn t guste Metal4Life :D bno, ya, lee para q no m mates hahahaha y deja review!

Nenita: Hahahaha aki stá, trankila! Bno, spero tus opiniones!

SusanMalfoy: Bienvenida! Relax, aki stá la actualización…. Spero tus comentarios :D

Bueno, pasemos al cap…. Ya ls he entretenido demasiado ;D

_"__ Tu lugar es a mi lado,hasta que lo quiera Dios,_

_Hoy sabrán cuanto te amo, cuando por fin seamos dos._

_Yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición. _

_Mirándote mi amor, te juro, cuidar por siempre nuestra unión__"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Hermione sentía el temblor de sus manos intensificándose a cada maldito segundo._

_Lucius Malfoy contemplaba la casa de los Granger con gesto inquisidor, mientras que Narcissa parloteaba feliz de la vida sobre la decoración del lugar; Draco Malfoy sencillamente tenía en la cara la misma expresión que cualquier condenado a muerte… casi podía oler la sangre, su propia y purísima sangre derramada en la sala de estar por las salvajes manos de Antouane Granger… y claro, su dulce suegra, quien seguro le ayudaría con una o dos puñaladas. Tragó grueso y se volvió hacia la chica en busca de ayuda._

_Ella estaba igual o mas atemorizada que él._

_Y tenían razón en estarlo. Si los honorables (y asesinos) señores Granger habían montado todo un circo por el supuesto noviazgo… ni pensar en lo que harían ahora._

_Con una mirada resignada, Hermione llamó al timbre de la casa. Era su hogar, por supuesto, pero había visitas, y el protocolo era el protocolo._

_Un par de pisadas fuertes se acercaron a través de la puerta, y poco después, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a un elegante Antouane Granger, ataviado de terno negro._

_-Hola papá!.- saludó la castaña tratando de sonar casual.- Ellos son los señores Malfoy… ya sabes, los padres de Draco._

_Antouane los observó detenidamente, enzarzándose en un mortal duelo de miradas con el patriarca Malfoy, quien lo contemplaba alzando la barbilla orgullosamente._

_-Lucius Malfoy.- se presentó él, tendiendo una mano blanca._

_-Un placer, Antouane Granger.- respondió el padre de Hermione, aceptando el saludo._

_Saludó también a Narcissa, y luego de mirar a Draco con hostilidad, los invitó a pasar a la sala._

_Tomaron asiento, y un momento después acudió Joanne, ataviada con un elegante traje de falda negra, saco a juego, tacones y blusa rosa._

_-Un encanto recibirlos en nuestra casa.- dijo Joanne educadamente._

_-Gracias a ustedes por atender nuestra imprevista visita.- respondió Narcissa amablemente._

_Y ahí estaba, una confrontación épica de encanto entre las dos refinadas damas._

_Mierda, acaso la maldita rivalidad entre Malfoy's y Granger's era algo congénito? Draco conocía muy bien a sus padres, Narcissa lucía su sonrisa falsa n° 15, y Lucius exhibía por todo lo alto su media sonrisa prepotente-intimida-cristianos… ellos estaban acostumbrados a ser superiores entre los superiores, y el hecho de estar en paridad de condiciones, en cuanto a clase, elegancia y buen gusto, con los Granger no les hacía la más mínima gracia._

_Por otro lado, Hermione estudiaba cuidadosamente a sus progenitores. Odiaban a los Malfoy. Una conducta anormal en ellos, siendo gente, normalmente, amable y de buen talante; la castaña se sorprendió al observar a su madre con un Mi-Casa-Es-Hermosa-Y-Mi-Familia-Es-Perfecta escrito en la frente, mientras que su padre apretaba los puños al contemplar secamente al señor Malfoy sentado en SU sillón. Sí, su padre era muy territorial, y seguramente su trasero tendría algún vínculo especial con aquel jodido sillón._

_-Mamá.- Hermione trató de cortar la tensión que se sobrecargaba en aquel lugar.- Ellos son los señores Malfoy, Narcissa y Lucius.- Se volvió hacia los rubios y continuó.- Señor y señora Malfoy, ella es mi madre, Joanne._

_-Un gusto.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, con cara de todo lo contrario._

_-Y a qué debemos la repentina visita?.- preguntó Antouane sin ningún rodeo.- la llamada urgente hace algunas horas, no me augura nada bueno.- y luego, contemplando retadoramente a Lucius, agregó.- Sin ofender._

_Un silencio, aún más incómodo que la situación en general, se instaló entre los presentes, y con una mirada desesperada, la leona pidió ayuda de su "Flamante" y oxigenado marido._

_-Bien, verá, señor Granger.- comenzó Draco con voz nerviosa.- Estamos aquí por una razón muy importante… algo que sin duda marcará muestras vidas…_

_-Ahórrese la palabrería, joven Draco, y dígame de una buena vez qué está pasando._

_-Papá!.- susurró Hermione, reprendiendo a su padre por su hostilidad, y después se dirigió a todos.- Papá, mamá… Draco y yo nos vamos a casar._

_Pese a toda premisa, el silencio sólo duró una fracción de segundo, antes de que Joanne Granger perdiera toda la cordura; se acercó al chico y lo apuntó acusadoramente con un largo dedo blanco._

_-Tú! Pequeño PlayBoy mágico! Tú, viniste a engatusar a mi bebé! La sedujiste con tu carita de niño guapo! La encaminaste a la perdición con ese desteñido cabello tuyo!.- Draco trató inútilmente de hablar, pero la indignada mujer no le dio ni un respiro.- La embarazaste, verdad? La embarazaste, y por eso se van a casar, eh!.- se volvió hacia su marido dramáticamente.- Antouane, nuestra niña! Este pervertido le robó la inocencia!_

_Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar con la ridícula escena que tenía en frente; de verdad, no sabía que era más extraño, si la cara de susto del Todo-poderoso-Draco o la histeria puritana de su madre._

_-No le permito que le hable así a mi hijo!.- y ahí iba Narcissa, toda una madre bélica a defender a su amado caramelito.- Mi hijo no es ningún maleante.- refutó indignada la mujer.- quizás es un poco promiscuo, pero jamás un pervertido!_

_-Mamá, no me ayudes.- Qué Merlín no podía darle una maldita tregua? A estas alturas Draco ya no sabía qué era más vergonzoso, si el reclamo de su suegra o la defensa de su madre._

_-Tenemos derecho a hablarle a su engendro como se nos venga en gana!.- bramó Antouane con la furia dibujada en sus bellos rasgos.- Embarazó a MI princesa!_

_-Mi hijo no embarazó a la señorita Granger!.- rebatió Lucius a la defensiva, para luego volverse a su hijo con gesto de duda.- Porque no la embarazaste, verdad?_

_Mierda, definitivamente sus padres tenían lo mismo de abogados que él de bailarín de ballet._

_-Contrólense, por favor!.- gritó la leona, prácticamente trepada sobre la mesita de centro.- así no es como pasaron las cosas!_

_-Señor y señora Granger, me permiten hablar?.- preguntó el rubio, armándose de valor al ver a su desesperada mujer, tomando el toro por los cuernos._

_El matrimonio miró despectivamente a su amado yerno, y luego de que la castaña los amenazara con la mirada, asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron asiento._

_-Señores Granger.- comenzó Draco con su voz más aterciopelada.- Lamento infinitamente todos los inconvenientes que he causado desde que nos conocimos; pero necesito que me escuchen. _

_-Sin interrumpir, sin gritar y sin intentos de asesinato.- remarcó Hermione entornando los ojos, ganándose una mirada ofendida de sus padres._

_-En fin, yo se que probablemente si ustedes pudieran elegir con quién debe compartir su vida Hermione, no me erigirían a mi, pero en mi defensa, puedo decirles que nadie jamás va a admirar, proteger, valorar y querer a su hija de la manera en que yo lo hago. Hermione y yo decidimos casarnos, no porque esté embarazada, ni por ninguna de las razones que ustedes piensan.- en realidad es porque estábamos muy ebrios, pensó el chico, pero ni loco lo mencionaría.- sino porque hay compromiso, respeto y amor de por medio.- y claro, los millones de galeones de mi familia.- Es por ello que hoy quiero pedir la mano de su hija, para tomarla como mi esposa, convertirla en parte de mi familia y caminar orgulloso por la vida de estar al lado de una gran y maravillosa mujer. Pido su bendición, porque se que es valiosa para ella, pero no su permiso… créanme, puedo prescindir de él.- finalizó amenazadoramente, levantando una ceja al patriarca Granger._

_Ese discurso era tan… jodidamente Malfoy! Todo iba bien, demonios, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… pero no! Si Draco-pedazo-de-idiota-Malfoy no sacaba a relucir su prepotencia, probablemente el maldito universo colapsaría por falta de coherencia. Merlín santísimo! Qué coño era eso de "Puedo prescindir de su permiso". Estúpido Malfoy._

_Antouane y Joanne contemplaron seriamente a Draco, mientras que los Malfoy se mantenían a la defensiva de cualquier intento por dejarlos sin heredero. El padre de Hermione se levantó del sillón, se acercó hacia Draco, y justo cuando un sonoro y doloroso puñetazo se hacía inevitable…_

_Antouane estalló en carcajadas y abrazó varonilmente a un desconcertado Draco, dejando a todos con la boca pegando al piso._

_-Claro que te doy la mano de mi princesa!.- dijo el hombre, palmeando bruscamente la espalda del chico, que aún no se recuperaba de la estupefacción.- No cualquiera es capaz de enfrentarme de esa manera; mira que retarme a mi, Antouane Granger Tercero, es una tarea titánica, hijo.- hijo?._

_-Pero… papá.- Hermione aún no podía creer lo que sea que estuviese pasando._

_-Lucius.- ahora Antouane se dirigía al señor Malfoy.- me parece que usted ha educado a este muchacho con los pantalones bien puestos._

_Lucius sonrió complacido y se acercó hacia la castaña, abrazándola por los hombros paternalmente, y la chica no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuese el terror en estado puro… purísimo._

_-Gracias, Antouane.- respondió el rubio.- desde que nació, me encargado de que mi hijo sea un hombre de honor; y puedo decir que estoy más que satisfecho con que la futura señora Malfoy sea una joven de tan buena cuna._

_Qué mierda estaba pasando? Draco y Hermione estaban a punto de sufrir un infarto fulminante en toda regla. De cuando a acá una sangre sucia era una joven de buena cuna? Y en qué momento el PlayBoy pervertido había pasado a ser el hombre perfecto?_

_-Y lo mejor es que no están embarazados!.- gritó Joanne, uniéndose también a aquella locura colectiva.- Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela._

_-Completamente de acuerdo, querida.- Ahora, Narcissa Malfoy trataba de querida a la mujer que había barrido, trapeado y sacudido con la mirada apenas momentos antes?.- Si saliéramos a pasear con un nieto, cualquiera pensaría que es nuestro hijo._

_Las charlas de nueva, y sospechosa, complicidad entre los histéricos consuegros se elevaron por la estancia; Draco y Hermione simplemente tomaron asiento en un silloncito de dos plazas, aún tratando de asimilar las rarezas de la nueva gran familia._

_-No lo entiendo… te juro que no lo entiendo.- decía un traumatizado Draco, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y pasándose las manos por el cabello en un gesto de crisis nerviosa._

_-De verdad, yo entiendo todavía menos que tu.- secundó Hermione, observando cómo ahora su padre servía sendas copas de vino tinto salido de su reserva especial de chorroscientos años.- Va contra toda la maldita lógica del universo._

_-Y eso que aún no saben de la boda… Por Merlín que ya no se qué esperar._

_-No lo sabrán, no hay necesidad, ya veremos cómo arreglar esto._

_-Al menos aún estoy vivo.- declaró el rubio con alivio, recargándose cansadamente en el respaldo._

_-No seas exagerado.- lo reprendió la castaña con gesto divertido.- mis padres no son ningunos asesinos… digamos que simplemente son apasionados._

_-Sí, el descuartizamiento humano seguro que los apasiona.- susurró Malfoy con una media sonrisa irónica._

_La leona le dio un ligero golpe juguetón en el hombro, ganando un pequeño tirón de cabello por parte del chico._

_-Hijo, hay que hacer las cosas como la gente civilizada.- anunció Lucius Malfoy, atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes; y ante la mirada confusa de su unigénito, rodó los ojos y le tendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde._

_-Oh, claro…- murmuró Draco, tomando la caja de manos de su padre._

_El joven Malfoy se levantó y se colocó frente a la castaña, que seguía sentada; acto seguido, compuso su expresión más solemne y clavó una rodilla en el suelo._

_-Hermione Jane Granger.- dijo él con voz segura, entrelazando su manos con la de ella.- Como mi Puchunguito te he querido y respetado.- qué no podía olvidar ese estúpido apodo aún en un momento así?.- Prometo cuidarte, protegerte velar por tu bienestar todos los días de mi vida.- y luego añadió en un susurro.- o por lo menos hasta que el animal que tienes por cabello cobre vida y decida asesinarte.- levantando la ceja ante el reproche no verbalizado de la chica, terminó con voz firme.- Mi castorcito psicótico…. Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_El silencio de anticipación llenó el lugar, y tomando aire profundamente, Hermione respondió con sonrisa maliciosa._

_-Claro que me caso contigo, Gordo!_

_Draco la fulminaba con la mirada al tiempo en que colocaba sobre su anular izquierdo una argolla de compromiso con un monumental diamante… y claro, los brindis no se hicieron esperar._

_Estaba hecho, solo faltaba aclarar algunas cosas en El Profeta… Y Claro, en Hogwarts._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y precisamente en Hogwarts era donde se encontraba Hermione Granger, rememorando aquel bizarro y fatídico episodio, mientras caminaba como un inferí hacia la mesa escarlata.

Ese maldito anillo pesaba como mil hipogrifos.

Se colocó en su puesto habitual, y sus amigos permanecieron en el mutismo absoluto…. Que fue roto por un emocionado chillido de la futura señora Potter.

-Merlín! Era cierto!.- gritó la pelirroja, tomando la mano de su amiga para examinar la ostentosa joya que la decoraba.- Hermione, tienes que decirme… de cuantos kilates es!

No solo la castaña, sino prácticamente todo Gryffindor observaban con incredulidad a Ginny…. De tantas preguntas que tendrían que hacerle a Granger, a ella se le ocurría preguntarle eso?

En ese momento todos los leones comenzaron a rugir miles de preguntas, remoloneando en su lugar como una horda de salvajes.

-Silencio!.- prácticamente gritó la castaña para hacerse escuchar.- Con calma, quieren saber qué está pasando? Está bien, pero contrólense.

Los obedientes Gryffindorianos guardaron el orden y la chica volvió a hablar… casi con gesto de disculpa.

-Lo que Rita Skeeter publicó hoy en el profeta no es cierto.- algunos suspiros de alivio llenaron la mesa.- pero lo que escribió en Corazón de Bruja sí lo es.

Ahora los pobres gatitos, es decir, los leones, casi ronroneaban en estado de Shock; Hermione dio un profundo suspiro y continuó con sus declaraciones.

-Y no solo eso, Draco Malfoy y yo… estamos comprometidos; nos vamos a casar.

-Que? Ese desgraciado!.- Bramó Ron, poniéndose de pie.- Te embrujó, verdad? Te hizo un _Imperius_! Tal vez un filtro de amor! Lo voy a matar!

-Calma, Ron.- dijo Ginny, sujetándolo.- No puedes andar por la vida matando hurones, es delito… están en extinción.

Como si la anterior noticia no pudiese causar aún más impresión en sus compañeros, la castaña deseó con todas las fuerzas de su alma que la tierra se la tragara en aquel maldito y preciso momento. Mil protestas de inconformidad llenaron la mesa roja, con miradas asesinas y la palabra "Traición" revoloteando por todas partes.

-Silencio!.- esta vez el que gritaba era el mismísimo niño que vivió; todos los leones lo contemplaron como si fuera el mismísimo lábaro patrio de Gryffindor y se dispusieron a acatar las órdenes de su líder indiscutible.- Necesitamos espacio, podrían darnos algo de privacidad?

Tímidamente, todos se apartaron, dejando únicamente a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione en aquel extremo de la mesa

-Antes de sacar cualquier juicio, hay que escuchar la versión de Hermione.- declaró Harry, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que fuese a decir su mejor amiga.

La castaña los contempló con cara de resignación y comenzó a contar la historia.

Observó cómo las expresiones de sus amigos viajaban entre la sorpresa, la risa, el enojo, la indignación, más risas, y por su puesto, la pena ajena.

La escucharon atentamente, hasta el final… de la versión oficial.

-Por ello es que Malfoy y yo estamos comprometidos.- susurró ella, y luego, acercándose mas, dijo.- Pero hay algo más, necesito que lo sepan y lo entiendan… Malfoy y yo YA nos casamos.

Todos la miraron sin comprender.

-Es decir que tú y Malfoy… ustedes se… no, por Merlín, Herms! Es en serio?

-Sí, lo es, Ron.- declaró la chica roja de vergüenza, para continuar con voz desesperada.- Pero estábamos ebrios… ebrios! Juro que jamás había tomado tanto alcohol! Lo siento, chicos, de verdad, no quería que esto pasara, pero se me fue de las manos, fue un accidente, y estamos buscando la forma de solucionarlo.

-Tranquila, Mione.- dijo Harry, tomando la mano de su casi-hermana.- yo entiendo que fue un error, no tienes por qué pedirnos perdón, no somos nadie para juzgarte.

El moreno abrazó a la castaña cálidamente, y ella respiró tranquila al fin.

-Y…. estás segura de que no hay nada ahí dentro?.- preguntó el chico palmeando el vientre de la leona.- Me gustaría ser tío…

-Y a ella le gustaría hacer el trabajo, verdad Herms?

Hermione miró con indignación a la flamante pareja Potter Weasley… qué ya nadie era jodidamente normal en aquel mundo de mierda?

-A menos que hablemos de lo que acabo de comer, no creo que encuentres nada más.- respondió ella, fulminando a ambos con la mirada.- Ya es lo suficientemente terrible estar casada con él, como para todavía hacer crecer la familia.

-No te enojes, Herms, solo queríamos estar seguros; además, pudo haber sido peor.- acotó Ginny con cara risueña.- imagínate que te hubieras casado con Ernie McMillan! O peor aún… Con Crabbe o Goyle! Eso sería es-pan-to-so… por lo menos el hurón es guapo.

-Guapo? Tiene cara de rata!.- dijo Ron indignado por las palabras de su hermana, para luego dirigirse tímidamente a Hermione.- sin ofender, Herms, pero… bueno, habemos chicos mejor parecidos.

-Malfoy no me gusta, Ronald, y además no es feo.

-Pero es un hurón!

-Y tú una comadreja, así que cuál es el problema?.- de alguna forma, aquel comentario ofendía profundamente a la chica… no es que le gustara Malfoy… bueno, quizás un poquito; y definitivamente no tenía cara de rata.

-Ese no es el punto, Ron.- interrumpió Harry.- de cualquier forma, es bueno, si Hermione hubiese cometido el mismo error con alguien más, probablemente no querría separarse de ella, pero Malfoy… él debe ser el más interesado en arreglar esto.

-Oh Herms, puedo pedirte un favor?.- preguntó de pronto la pelirroja con cara de perrito atropellado.

-Qué cosa Ginny?

-No te divorcies hasta que pase la fiesta!

El trío de oro contempló a la pequeña de los Weasley con la extrañeza escrita en la cara…

-Qué demonios? Por que?.- preguntó la leona sin entender la mente rara de su amiga.

-Porque me veré preciosa como dama de compañía en la boda del siglo!.- dijo mini-Weasley emocionada, para después mirarla con los ojos entornados.- Seré tu dama de compañía, verdad?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Después de relatar su aventura Gryffindoriana de cabo a rabo, Draco luchaba por mantener quietos a sus hijos, mientras Theo prácticamente se ahogaba de la risa.

Nadie decía nada, Pansy, sencillamente aún no podía creer tal cosa, y Blaise estaba muy ocupado disfrutando sus últimas 36 horas con su princesa, con cara de miseria por la próxima separación.

-Nunca lo esperé de ti!.- rugió la pelinegra indignada, señalándolo con acusación.- Tú! Mi mejor amigo! Te casaste sin avisarme!

-Estaba ebrio! Ni siquiera puedo recordar completamente lo que pasó anoche!.- respondió Draco en su defensa.

-No me importa, Draco Lucius Malfoy.- dijo ella desviando la mirada dramáticamente.- has matado todo el cariño que sentía por ti.

-Ya, Pansy, no es para tanto.- intervino Theo, por fin dejando las risas.- de cualquier forma, no era precisamente algo que "Se veía venir"… quién lo diría? El todo-poderoso-y-controlador-Draco se puso espontáneo.

-Pero, hablando en serio, Draco.- dijo Blaise, saliendo de su silencio.- cómo demonios se te ocurrió casarte con ella? Cómo!

-Ese es el jodido punto de mierda!.- casi gritó el rubio desesperado.- No lo se! Esa parte no la recuerdo…

-Pero si usaron el pensadero para ver su boda, porqué no usarlo para ver el origen de todo?.- objetó Theo, tocándose la barbilla pensativamente.

-Eh…. Pues…. No lo se.- de veras, cómo no se les había ocurrido eso antes?

-Propio de los ebrios resacosos.- dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.- jamás piensan en lo más obvio.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en la chica, y luego alzó la cabeza lo más dignamente posible cuando se tienen un par de bebés falsos semi-vomitados en los brazos.

-ESO, Pansy, es porque somos padres RESPONSABLES; y teníamos que cuidar de Rose y Scorp.- refutó el rubio.

-Seeee, claro, OBVIAMENTE no fue porque la cruda realidad los estuviera matando.- se burló el castaño levantando las cejas como villano de cine mudo.- Bien dicen que con los hijos uno se olvida hasta de su propia vida.

El gran reloj que pendía sobre la mesa del profesorado marcó la hora con una profunda campanada, de manera que Pansy salió hacia su clase de Adivinación y Blaise partió hacia Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La profesora McGonagall se paseaba frente a ellos con una expresión que solo podía compararse al Calamar gigante hambriento y furioso; mientras que Severus Snape se limitaba a apretar los puños, completamente inmóvil, parado junto al escritorio donde se sentaba un sonriente y, al parecer, muy contento Dumbledore.

-Lo ves Albus? Ves lo que hacen las terapias muggles con la gente mentalmente incapacitada para separar los juegos de las responsabilidades?.- preguntó la mujer, mirando al anciano profesor mientras señalaba con la mano a los nuevos Señores-Malfoy-In-Training

-Protesto!.- interrumpió Draco indignado hasta los huesos.- No somos ningunos incapacitados mentales, y en todo caso estamos siendo responsables, no?

-Cállate Draco! No le hables así a la profesora.- lo reprendió Snape con cara de hígado en descomposición.- La responsabilidad era, en primer lugar, no casarse, EBRIOS, en un TUGURIO MUGGLE… A las CUATRO de la mañana!

Sí, ellos sabían la verdad… En realidad todo el profesorado, sin embargo, a petición de los chicos, se guardaría el secreto, absteniéndose de hacer el acontecimiento público.

-Tranquilo, Severus, no es la forma…- dijo Dumbledore, para después posar sus ojos azules sobre la castaña que había levantado la mano.- Si? Dígame Señorita Granger… es decir, Señora Malfoy.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta lo más profundo de su alma; ya la habían llamado así infinidad de veces en aquel espantoso e interminable día, pero que fuera precisamente Dumbledore quien lo dijera, lo hacía parecer horriblemente _real._

-Granger está bien.- dijo ella amablemente, para después volverse sumamente molesta hacia sus jefes de casa.- Profesora McGonagall, le comunico que no somos ningunos retrasados faltos de intelecto, por si no ha quedado claro con nuestro impecable historial académico y nuestro nombramiento como premios anuales; en cualquier caso, la vida privada es eso, privada, y nadie tiene derecho a especular cómo y porqué Draco y yo hicimos lo que hicimos; está claro para usted también, profesor Snape?

Draco observaba a su _esposa_ con los ojos como platos; a quién demonios, en su sano juicio, se le ocurría hablarle a esos dos en aquel tono?

-Granger, cállese usted también!.- casi gritó Severus, verde del coraje.- Claro! Como usted siempre ha sido una niñita sobrevalorada, y ha crecido a la sombra de los arranques de grandeza de Potter, ahora cree que cualquier estupidez que haga es digna de aplaudirse! Pues no es así! El matrimonio es algo serio, que implica una madurez que evidentemente ninguno de los dos tiene, asi que no le permito…

-El que no le permite que le hable a Hermione de esa forma, soy yo.- la voz del rubio se elevó firme y autoritaria, todo un Malfoy.- Le guste o no, lo que pasó, pasó, y usted no puede venir a cambiarlo. Sea como sea, ella es MI esposa, y ninguna Malfoy tiene la necesidad de soportar sermones de terceros metiches que nada tienen que ver con esto. Así, que, le agradecería amablemente que se dirigiera a MI mujer de una forma más apropiada para una señora de su Statuss.- Draco tenía cara de todo, menos de amabilidad.

De verdad el Hurón oxigenado con el que se había casado aquella mañana era el mismo hombre imponente que la defendía tan vehementemente?

Draco se levantó molesto de su silla, tomó la mano de Hermione y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la salida.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a los tres profesores con cordialidad forzada.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- dijo también Hermione, dejándose llevar hacia las escaleras.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_La música sonaba potente en el local, como si emanara de las paredes, envolviéndolo todo a su paso; pero ellos sólo eran conscientes del sabor a alcohol y calor en sus bocas, el roce delicado de dos labios que intentaban encontrar el camino hacia el fuego del infierno._

_Hermione y Draco reposaban sobre el sillón de su sala launge, y visto de lejos, solo parecían un amasijo de brazos y piernas. Era difícil distinguir en donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro._

_-Me gustan tus besos, Puchunguito.- siseó Draco con voz pastosa._

_-Te gustan más cosas que solo mis besos, Gordo.- rió ella tontamente._

_La pista de baile estaba notablemente más deshabitada de lo que había estado cuando llegaron. A esas horas de la madrugada, hasta las almas fiesteras se retiraban a descansar._

_-Quieres bailar?.- preguntó Draco con una deslumbrante sonrisa etílica._

_-No, seguramente acabaré despatarrada en el piso, vomitando todo.- respondió ella, riendo ante su imagen mental._

_-Y entonces? Me estoy aburriendo, y no podemos ir a tu habitación a sacarme el aburrimiento de por vida.- objetó él, mirándola con deseo.- Tu padre me castraría a penas quitarte la blusa._

_-Noooooo.- dijo ella, alargando la palabra estúpidamente.- Estoy segura de que papá tiene un lazo especial con su amiguito, no te arrancaría el tuyo… mi papi no es tan cruel._

_-Eso es lo que tú dices.- dijo él, casi incomprensiblemente.- Ya viste cómo trató de matarme con lo del noviazgo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si…_

_-Si qué?.- preguntó la castaña, acercando su oído a la boca del rubio.- Lo siento, Draco, no hablo idioma Borrachezco._

_-Eres tonta, Hermione._

_En qué momento habían dejado de ser Malfoy y Granger para pasar a convertirse en Hermione y Draco? Claro, sin sarcasmo, sino de forma completamente natural. No podían decirlo… simplemente es la clase de cosas que ocurren sin notarlo._

_-Anda, dime que dijiste! No escuché bien.- insistió ella, acariciándole torpemente una mejilla blanca como el alabastro._

_-Que te imagines qué pasaría si me casara contigo.- repitió él, enredando sus dedos en los rizos de la chica._

_-No pasaría nada, Gordo, mi papá me quiere, sería incapaz de dejarme viuda!_

_-Claro que no, seguro me descuartizaría lenta y dolorosamente.- insistió él, con mirada aterrada._

_-Que no lo haría!_

_-Que si!_

_-Que no!_

_-Que sí, Puchunguito!_

_-Que no, Gordo!_

_-Si!_

_-No!_

_-Si!_

_-No!_

_-Si!_

_-Quieres apostar?_

_Hermione procesó con pasmosa lentitud las palabras del rubio, y luego sonrió triunfalmente._

_-De cuanto estamos hablando?.- preguntó ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras retadoramente._

_-No lo se, tú dime cuánto quieres perder.- respondió el chico, acercándose a ella para plantarle un beso._

_-No perderé Malfoy.- refutó ella.- Si te casas conmigo, mi papá no te tocará ni un cabello._

_-Entonces así están las cosas.- razonó él etílicamente.- Nos casamos, si tú ganas, te compraré lo que tu quieras, solo pide y lo tendrás._

_-Si nos casamos y tu ganas… te daré lo que tu quieras.- propuso ella._

_-Quiero tu auto.- puntualizó él como niño en su cumpleaños._

_-Hecho… pero si vas a estar muerto… para qué quieres el coche?.- preguntó la chica cándidamente._

_-Pues para qué mas? Para huir de tu padre antes de que consiga convertirme en mierda.- explicó Draco muy pagado de si mismo._

_Momentos después, liquidaron la exorbitante cuenta del bar y abordaron el auto de la leona, directos hacia el registro civil._

_Aparcaron fuera del edificio oficial luego de un corto trayecto, lleno de besos y estupideces de borrachos._

_-Draco… por qué es que íbamos a casarnos?.- preguntó Hermione, contemplando con duda el edificio desde la ventanilla trasera del auto._

_-Pues por que…- el rubio tampoco parecía recordar las cosas del todo bien.- porque debemos hacerlo…_

_-Ha, si… porque tu y yo…_

_-Sí, porque es el destino._

_Y aquello de pronto sonó como lo más verdadero dentro del caos que eran sus pensamientos._

Jodido destino de mierda, pensaba Draco sentado frente al lago con la pequeña Rose en las piernas. Ciertamente el habría querido terminar casado con Granger… pero por qué coño lo había hecho de aquella forma? Por una apuesta! Merlín! Por una apuesta! Y eso no era lo peor, además de que la apuesta no tenía ningún sentido de la lógica, ninguno de los dos había ganado o perdido. Bueno, sí habían ganado: Un matrimonio… y habían perdido: El sentido común.

Después de ver sus ridículos actos en el pensadero… desde luego en compañía de su nueva _Esposa_; jamás recuperaría su dignidad por completo.

A su lado, Hermione se levantó para dar golpecitos en la espalda de Scorp, que ya había terminado de comer; se alejó un poco de la orilla del lago, y contempló con ternura los ojitos grises de su bebé.

-Hay, Scorp.- dijo ella con un suspiro.- ya se lo que debes estar pensando… tu madre, tan inteligente y brillante, casada con el hurón de tu padre en un arranque de idiotez masiva.- el bebé frunció el ceño ligeramente.- Y no me mires así, jovencito! Que los padres también cometemos errores. Pero bueno… ahora solo queda resignarse, hasta que esto pueda arreglarse inteligentemente.

La chica contempló a Malfoy, sentado bajo el árbol, mostrando a Rose los tentáculos del Calamar gigante que asomaban fuera de la superficie negra del lago.

-Tú que opinas, Scorp?.- de nuevo le hablaba al bebé.- Crees que tu padre me quiere? Aunque sea un poquito?.- el bebé soltó una tierna risita, y la castaña lo meció con fuerza, haciéndolo girar.- Me quiere? No me quiere? Me quiere? No me quiere? Tu que crees, cariño?

Scorp soltó un gorjeo casi musical y la castaña sonrió feliz.

-Sí, yo pienso lo mismo, papi hurón nos quiere, aunque sea un poquito.- luego abrazó maternalmente a su ficticio hijo, apretándolo suavemente contra su pecho.- Hay, Scorp, no quiero que te vayas!.- el muñeco comenzó a hacer un triste puchero mientras amenazaba con llorar.- No, amor, no llores, estarás bien. Papá y yo nunca nos vamos a olvidar de ti… cómo podría, tontito, si eres mi primer bebé?

El pequeño rubiecito sonrió para su madre y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Mañana sería otro día.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theo y Luna paseaban tranquilamente por los jardines del colegio, era una mañana de sábado ventosa, y a lo lejos podían ver a Draco y a Hermione cómodamente sentados bajo un fresno en compañía de sus retoños. Un poco más allá, Padma gritaba como poseída mientras Ron Weasley enseñaba a Grawp a nadar en las aguas heladas del lago; por su parte, Pansy y Blaise habían escapado por uno de los pasadizos secretos (Cortesía de Harry) para llevar a Nicole de compras y a hacerle algunas fotografías para el álbum familiar.

Los días se habían escapado entre sus manos tan rápido como el agua entre sus manos, reflexionó el castaño con gesto meditabundo.

Sin duda extrañaría eso de ser padre, pero por suerte, Luna estaría a su lado, y algún día, Lyssander y Lorcan serían de carne y hueso… claro que entonces tendría especial cuidado en no subirlos nunca a una escoba, y menos a jugar Quidditch nocturno bajo la lluvia.

-Luna! Theo! Dónde están Malfoy y Hermione?

La voz de Harry Potter sonaba agitada y desesperada.

-Qué ocurre?.- preguntó la rubia mientras Ginny se acercaba con James en brazos.

-Para qué los quieren?.- preguntó Theo, tan desconcertado como su novia.

-Buscan a Malfoy.- resopló Harry, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

-Quién?

-Cómo se llamaban, Ginny?.- preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

-Eran los señores Greengrass, Harry.

Eso solo podía significar problemas… muchos problemas.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	19. De mujeres y tentaciones

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

**Cap. 18! **

**Chicas y chicos, ofresco una insignifacte disculpa por la enorme e imperdonable tardanza con el Cap. T.T **

**Solo espero que no me abandonen, y sigan leyéndome.**

**De verdad, me conmueve que se hayan preocupado tanto por mi :D Estuve una larga temporada de hospital en hospital, y entre eso, la universidad y mi fin de periodo, la verdad es que no tenía ni ánimo, tiempo o inspiración para escribir.**

**Yo se que me debo a ustedes, que me regalan un momento de su día para leer esta historia, y se toman la molestia de escribirme para dar su valiosa opinión. Se los agradezco en el alma; después de todo, un Ficker no es nada sin sus lectores. Y la verdad es que puedo ufanarme de tener a los mejores :)**

**Gracias por seguir aquí!**

**130 Review's en este Cap! Rompimos el record! :D**

**Y espero que sigamos rompiendo records juntos ;D**

**No se preocupen de que abandone la historia, prometo que no lo haré… y gracias a Merlín que ya salí d vacaciones… ahora sí, en cuerpo y alma, soy suya!**

**Bueno, ya no les quito el tiempo, a leer gente!**

_" Qué es un sueño sino el anhelo del alma reflejado bajo nuestros ojos?"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Lucius Malfoy leía el Profeta matutino cómodamente sentado en la mesita del jardín que Narcissa siempre elegía para tomar el desayuno; el solo pensar en el día anterior hacía que su presión arterial se elevara por los cielos.

Lo cierto es que, ahora que lo reflexionaba, todo parecía tan absurdo.

Su hijo casado con una sangre… con una hija de muggles, y era precisamente esa hija de muggles.

En secreto, ebrios y a las horas de la madrugada… si, su Draco era todo un Malfoy.

Y la verdad es que la Granger no era una opción nada despreciable, aunque le pesara admitirlo, la chica era inteligente, poseía una belleza aristocrática, nada vulgar; y claro, sus padres eran gente de carácter. Sí, el conjunto le agradaba… sin contar, claro, con su extravagante regalo de cumpleaños; Ahhhh, solo Merlín sabía lo útil que había resultado aquel aparatito las últimas dos noches.

Además, qué mejor forma de limpiar y levantar el apellido Malfoy que uniendo su familia a una familia muggle? Sin duda era una buena estratagema política, volver a elevarse sobre la sociedad mágica sin una sola mácula en su historial, ahora borrado para siempre con aquella bizarra boda de locos.

Pero dentro de todos aquellos pro's, el señor Malfoy sentía que algo se le estaba escapando… sin duda estaba olvidando algo, dejando algo importante por fuera; pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no lograba discernir qué era.

La elfina doméstica de su mujer, esa de la que jamás podría recordar el nombre, se acercó cautelosamente hacia él y lo contempló con sus enormes ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tennis.

-Amo Lucius.- dijo la criaturita con voz chillona.- Tienen visitas.

-Quién puede visitarnos a estas horas de la mañana?.- cuestionó el rubio clavando su mirada sobre la asustada Jazz.- diles que vuelvan después, no estoy de humor para interrumpir mi desayuno con algún pelele sin reglas de urbanidad.

-Pero amo, yo ya les dije que usted no puede recibirlos en este momento… Jazz sabe que el amo se enfurece cuando le quitan la comida…

Lucius frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, dicho así, cualquiera pensaría que en lugar de un hombre era una perro hambriento que defendía sus alimentos.

-Pues diles que se vallan mucho al demon…

-Malfoy! Qué diantres significa esto?

Una voz atronadora resonó a través del jardín, procedente de un molesto, muy molesto, señor Toumas Greengrass, seguido de su furiosa esposa, Anelle.

Mierda! Ahí estaba, el pequeño asuntillo que se le había olvidado.

-Te agradecería que respetases mi casa y mi privacidad.- dijo el rubio secamente, poniéndose de pie.- no te han enseñado que es de pésimo gusto entrar sin ser invitado?

-Me importa un bledo el buen gusto!.- gritó el señor Greengrass con cara de indignación total.- Exijo que me des una explicación. Qué demonios es esto de que tu hijo está comprometido con la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter? Que yo sepa, tu hijo tiene un compromiso de matrimonio con mi hija, desde que nació, Lucius.

Era cierto. Hacía casi dieciocho años atrás, Lucius Malfoy, velando por la preservación de su impecable línea de sangre pura, había comprometido a su unigénito en matrimonio con la segunda hija de los Greengrass, que en ese momento todavía ni había nacido.

Originalmente pensaba comprometerlo con la primogénita, Daphne, pero la criaturita mostraba precozmente la fealdad que desarrollaría con los años, y por su puesto él no pensaba arriesgarse a que sus nietos fuesen feos, asi que decidió esperar a que los Greengrass tuviesen otra hija, una que se pareciera a Anelle y no tuviera la desgracia de poseer los rasgos de Toumas.

Cómo habían podido olvidar semejante detalle! Draco sabía que en algún momento debería casarse con Astoria Greengrass; él lo sabía, Cissy lo sabía, toda la maldita sociedad mágica lo sabía… Mierda! Ahora qué se supone que procede en estos casos?

-Así era, Toumas, Draco estaba prometido con Astoria desde antes de que tu hija naciera.- concedió Lucius, mirando hacia abajo al señor Greengrass, al que le sacaba una cabeza de altura.- Sin embargo, un compromiso son solo palabras; al final la decisión siempre cae sobre los chicos. Y el mío ya eligió.

Toumas Greengrass lucía una expresión de desquiciada furia en su rostro rechoncho de nariz ganchuda. Gracias al cielo sus nietos no tendrían posibilidad de heredarla, pensó Lucius.

-Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?.- preguntó el hombrecillo a voz de cuello.- Me estás poniendo en ridículo! Estás rechazando a mi hija por una simple sangre sucia!

-Primero, yo no la estoy rechazando, esta cuestión es entre Draco y ella; y segundo, si vuelves a llamar sangre sucia a la prometida de mi hijo, te enterraré la varita por el culo hasta que se te salgan los ojos.- rebatió Lucius con un tono irónicamente diplomático.

-Lucius.- ahora Anelle se unía a las protestas de su marido.- Mi hija quedará como una mercancía desplazada, una imagen de segundo plano, un plato de segunda mesa! Por Merlín! Tu hijo no puede rechazarla!

-Anelle, querida, qué quieres que te diga? Claro que Draco puede rechazar a tu hija, de hecho, ya lo hizo.

El tono displicente de Lucius no hacía más que enardecer la furia ciega del matrimonio Greengrass.

-Pues también tu hijo saldrá perjudicado!.- amenazó Toumas con un susurro cargado de odio.- Todos sabrán lo poco hombre que resultó ser el heredero de los Malfoy; y por supuesto, también haremos público que el gran Lucius Malfoy no es capaz de sostener sus promesas porque no tiene palabra!

Solo hay tres cosas en la vida que jamás se deben hacer si se desea seguir viviendo: Hacer cosquillas a un dragón dormido, insultar a un hipogrifo… y decirle poco hombre a un Malfoy.

-Cómo te atreves a amenazarme, pequeño pedazo de mierda!.- bramó Lucius, perdiendo todo razonamiento civilizado, al tiempo en que tomaba de las solapas a su ex-consuegro.

-Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Lu, deja en paz a Toumas!

Narcissa Malfoy recién salía de la mansión hacia el jardín. Corrió al lado de su marido, y a penas colocarle una pálida mano sobre su poderoso hombro, el rubio soltó al desafortunado señor Greengrass.

-Tu hijo! Ese pequeño imbécil se comprometió con la chica Granger!.- acusó Anelle con mirada psicópata.- Y ustedes lo apoyaron a faltar a su palabra!

Narcissa, comprendiendo la situación, colocó su expresión más fría, esa que daba la impresión de estar oliendo mierda permanentemente.

-A mi hijo nadie lo insulta, Anelle.- siseó la señora Malfoy con voz peligrosa.- Y él jamás ha faltado a su palabra.

-Pero se comprometió con esa chica!.- rugió Toumas, acomodándose dramáticamente las solapas de su chaqueta.

-Te recuerdo que cuando Draco nació, nosotros hicimos un pacto de matrimonio, Toumas; Draco jamás dijo que lo aceptara incondicionalmente. Por si no te acuerdas, mi hijo tenía dos días de haber nacido, el jamás te dio su palabra, por Merlín! El ni siquiera sabía hablar!

Era cierto, literalmente Draco jamás había prometido nada. En tal caso, el chico había aceptado el compromiso, pero nunca levantó ningún juramento ni nada por el estilo.

-Pues no me importa.- recalcó la indignada Anelle cruzando los brazos en actitud retadora.- ni siquiera tuvo los pantalones para avisarnos.

Toumas se posicionó al lado de su esposa y clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises de Lucius. Jugaría su ultima carta.

-Pues si tu hijo no deshace ese pérfido compromiso y se casa con Astoria… puedes ir buscando alguien más que te ayude a recuperar tu lugar en el ministerio de magia.

Toumas esperó la reacción de Lucius, sin duda se retractaría y accedería a casar a ese estúpido muchacho con su princesa. Después de todo, la ambición de Lucius Malfoy no era ningún secreto para nadie. Así que cuando el hombre de cabellos platinados le asestó un tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla, Toumas sintió que algo no cuadraba con el universo.

-A mi nadie me amenaza.- siseó Lucius amenazadoramente.- Yo no dependo de un estúpido trepador social como tú; soy perfectamente capaz de recuperar todas y cada una de mis influencias, y si no fuera así…- el rubio levantó una ceja burlona.- Mi maravillosa nuera seguro que lo hará.

-Aquí el único que saldría beneficiado con esa unión serías tu.- reclamó Cissy.- todos olvidarían que eres un prosaico nuevo rico si tu hija se casara con mi hijo. No eres más que un trepador social.

Ambos hombres se prepararon para una frugal lucha a muerte, pero fueron detenidos en el acto por sus esposas.

-Ya, se calman los dos.- ordenó Narcissa con esa voz de mando que tanto excitaba a su marido.- no hay ninguna necesidad de estas niñerías. Ya les dije que Draco es el único que tiene derecho a elegir aquí, nosotros no podemos obligarlo a nada, asi que si quieren arreglar algo, arréglenlo con él.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Narcissa!.- gritó Anelle, amenazándola con la mano.- tu estúpido hijo se va a casar con mi niña, le guste o no!

-Largo de mi casa, si no quieren ver la boda de su hija con cualquier pelagatos desde el más allá!.- Narcissa señaló imperiosamente las puertas de la casa.

El molesto matrimonio salió dando un terrible azotón a las rejas negras que cubrían la entrada, y los Malfoy simplemente se sentaron a desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lu… no entiendo cómo fue que nos olvidamos de esto.- dijo Narcissa, mirando a su marido con pesar.

-Ni yo lo se, Cissy.

-Crees que vallan a asediar a mi caramelito?

-Seguramente.- respondió Lucius tomando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas.- Pero Draco sabe defenderse, no te preocupes tanto… mejor vallamos a jugar con ese extraño aparato… como dijiste que se llama?

-Vibrador, Lucius, vibrador.- respondió la mujer sonriendo pícaramente.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy avanzaba a paso firme por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; aún seguía dándole vueltas al escándalo sensacionalista en el que se había convertido su vida desde el día anterior. Pero no se puede llorar sobre la poción derramada, así que lo ideal era simplemente mirar hacia el frente.

Hermione Granger. Ese era el nombre de su enorme problema.

Esta historia estaba absurdamente de cabeza, todas las historias terminan con el feliz matrimonio teniendo hijos, pero la suya comenzaba justo ahí. Primero, habían sido padres, en el más literal de los sentidos; luego se habían casado… y ahora qué venía? Enamorarse? Por qué demonios habían empezado por el final?

No cabe duda de que sencillamente nada podía ser simple para ellos.

Sin embargo, el rubio-sueño-erótico-de-todas-las-féminas-del-colegio no se arrepentía de nada.

Bueno, tal vez de los vómitos de bebé, o su latente riesgo de muerte o, mejor aún, de hacer el ridículo para salir ebrio y completamente perdido en el periódico más popular de reino unido… si, quizás de eso sí se arrepentía.

Pero, por otro lado, era indiscutible que todo aquello tenía su parte positiva.

Si tuviese que olvidar toda su vida, lo único que necesitaría recordar para no perderse a sí mismo serían los besos de su castaño tormento. Pero si que era masoquista! A cada uno de esos besos le había sucedido una desgracia cada vez mayor… pero eran tan jodidamente adictivos!

Mierda, de nuevo desviándonos por la tangente, Malfoy. En fin, el caso era que ahora no sabía que rayos debía hacer? Enamorar al castor Puchunguito psicópata? Conquistarla con flores y chocolates de Honey Dukes? Eso habría funcionado para cualquier mujer mínimamente normal… pero no, Hermione Granger era la mujer más rara que había conocido… y también la más encantadora.

Y es que, cómo demonios enamoras a una mujer con la que YA te casaste! Qué se le puede dar a la chica ególatra-mejor-bruja-de-la-generación cuando ella no pide nada de nadie?

_Piensa, Draco, piensa. Qué le gusta a ella?_

-Le gustan los gatos.- murmuró el chico pensativamente.- Empezaré por regalarle… una casa para su gato?

_Mierda, Draco, quieres enamorarla a ella o al gato deforme?_

-Cierto… bueno, también le gustan los libros…

_Claro, y como ella no tiene suficientes libros como para rellenar una biblioteca._

Esa sarcástica vocecita en su cabeza le estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

-Está bien! Joyas! Montones de ellas! A todas las chicas les gustan las joyas.- expuso triunfalmente Malfoy directo hacia la nada.

_Solo dime, Draco… ella es igual a TODAS las chicas? Merlín, con ese cerebro no vas a llegar a ningún lado._

Draco bufó molesto consigo mismo y su estúpida consciencia. Debería haber un estúpido libro sobre _"1000 formas infalibles de enamorar a la bruja de tus sueños" _o mejor aún _"Cómo enamorar a Hermione Granger en tres sencillos pasos"_. Diablos, mataría por que existiese algo así. Pero no había libro alguno que contara el misterio de la leona, lo único que había a través de las ventanas eran un montón de parejitas pegajosamente dulces besuqueándose por doquier. Mierda! Si hasta Weasley tenía novia!

_Y tú tienes esposa._

Sí, pero él se había brincado ridículamente todo el proceso que antecede a una boda como Merlín Manda. Qué hacían ese montón de idiotas para conquistar a una chica?

_Podrías pedirle ayuda a Theo… _

-No. Descartado; Theo no es un ser humano normal.- rebatió Draco en un murmullo, observando a su mejor amigo con la Lovegood.

Paseó sus ojos grises un poco más allá y divisó a Pansy con Blaise caminando cerca del castillo.

_Blaise es casi tan bueno como tú en las artes amatorias…_

-Sí, pero es un bestia insensible… claro, a menos que se trate de su hija imaginaria, entonces sí se convierte en el señor Sensibilidad.

Más allá Weasley y Patil estaban recostados en el césped como un par de vagabundos.

-Ni lo digas, sería lo último que haría.

Entonces, de pronto observó a su solución pasando con un bebé con peluca en brazos. Ni modo, había que reconocerlo; en todo Hogwarts no había una relación más sólida que la pareja Potter/Weasley… y no se refería a Potter con la comadreja, por muy novios que parecieran esos subnormales; sino a la mini-Weasley que ostentaba el título de La segunda chica más Histérica de Hogwarts… a penas por encima de Pansy, y bastante por debajo de Hermione.

Estaba decidido. Si tenía que rebajarse a pedirle un favor al San Potter, patrono de los niños que viven… bueno, sencillamente el sacrificio valdría la pena.

Pero eso tendría que esperar, puesto que ahora sus flamantes ex suegros le esperaban en el despacho de Dumbledore, justo tras la puerta en donde había detenido su caminata.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ginny acunaba al pequeño y calvo James entre sus brazos, mientras que Luna, sentada a su lado, hacía lo propio con la pequeña Rose, Hermione estaba entretenida alimentando a Scorp y Pansy sujetaba a Nicole sobre sus piernas, intentando hacerle una elaborada trenza francesa.

Estaban poniéndose al día sobre la excéntrica y nada esperada boda de sus mejores amigos.

-Pero cómo piensan arreglar el divorcio?.- preguntó Ginny seriamente.

-No lo se, de eso se están encargando los abogados de Draco… solo espero que sea pronto.- respondió la castaña distraídamente.

-Draco? Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco?.- cuestionó Pansy, clavando su mirada gris sobre la chica.

-Ahhhhhh… pues… bueno, nosotros…

-Están casados, sería tonto que siguieran llamándose por los apellidos.- razonó Luna inocentemente.- A mi no me gustaría que se divorciaran.

La castaña contempló a su rubia amiga con mirada incrédula.

-Por qué, Luna?.- Ginny hizo la pregunta que se había atorado en la garganta de su amiga.

-Pues porque se quieren, y cuando dos personas se quieren, deben estar juntos.

-Y de dónde sacas eso?.- ahora Pansy se mostraba muy interesada en las conjeturas de la Ravenclaw.

-Es pura lógica.- explicó la rubia con aire soñador.- Se miran como si no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor; cuando están uno cerca del otro, sus cuerpos giran ligeramente, orientándose como si fuesen un par de imanes que se atraen, cuando él sonríe en la frente de Hermione aparece esa curiosa arruga que le sale cuando está muy feliz, como cuando compra libros nuevos, o le envían más pergaminos con olor a rosas; y Malfoy no hace otra cosa más que mirarla como tonto, sus ojos dejan de ser ruines y fríos y se convierten en los de un adorable Snokack de Cuernos Arrugados bebé; Ah! Tan dulce!… y claro, miles de Nargles revolotean sobre sus cabezas, y todos sabemos lo que eso significa!

En realidad, nadie tenía ni la más jodida idea de lo que eso significaba, pero de ahí en fuera, Pansy y Ginny estaban más que fascinadas con el análisis de la Ravenclaw, mientras que Hermione no sabía si reir o llorar. De verdad le gustaba Malfoy? Merlín! Y cómo demonios se supone que había pasado eso?

-Confiesa Granger!.- bramó de improvisto la pequeña de los Weasley, acorralando a la castaña como si fueran policía y delincuente.

-Ginevra! Qué rayos te pasa?.- Hermione gritó completamente asustada, retrocediendo en su lugar.

-Podemos hacer las cosas de dos formas, Granger.- dijo Pansy, acariciando su varita insinuantemente.- Puede ser por las buenas, por las malas, o por las más malas.

-Creí que solo eran dos formas.- observó la castaña levantando una ceja sarcásticamente.

-Estamos en un interrogatorio, no en un examen de Aritmancia.- cortó Ginny.- Asi que… exactamente qué cosa sientes por el susodicho Draco-Hurón-Mega-Sexy-Malffoy?

-Mega-sexy?.- Hermione frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Tranquila, Granger, solo estamos constatando un hecho.- dijo la pelinegra astutamente.- Draco es sexy, eso cualquier idiota puede notarlo, sin embargo, te aseguro que ninguna de nosotras tiene fantasías sexuales con su oxigenado cabello; puedes estar completamente segura.- terminó la chica, guiñándole un ojo.

-Bien, celos. La primera señal.- acotó Luna, sosteniendo un dedo en alto.

-Entonces, qué sientes?.- insistió la Sly.

-Pues… yo….- mierda, Granger! Sólo tienes que decir que nada!.- Yo… está bien, tal vez si me gusta un poco… Solo un poquito, eh!

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí, y justo cuando se disponía a hablar la pelirroja, un débil sollozo resonó directamente detrás de Hermione.

Un par de chicas Slytherin aguardaban detrás de ella. La primera era rubia de ojos verdes, tan menuda como un pajarillo y lloraba copiosamente con sollozos ahogados; la segunda era más alta y corpulenta, de cabello castaño obscuro y facciones toscas, tenía clavada en el rostro una penetrante expresión de disgusto sin disimular.

-Granger? Podemos hablar un momento?.- Preguntó la morena bruscamente.

Hermione se levantó sin pensarlo y se acercó a las chicas, completamente intrigada. A penas se colocó delante de la morena, esta le asestó una bofetada digna de telenovela muggle… Y entonces sí, la leona que llevaba dentro rugió como nunca.

-Qué demonios es esto?.- exigió la castaña completamente furiosa.- Quién rayos crees que eres para venir a cagarme la puta madre?

Sí, ella sabía que estaba sonando como todo un marinero analfabeto, pero poco le importó.

-Soy Daphne Greengrass.- respondió la chica, bastante molesta.- La hermana de Astoria, la chica a la que le has quitado a su prometido!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… cómo demonios no había pensado en eso? Obviamente! Quién sería lo suficientemente idiota y pretencioso para pactar un matrimonio en cuanto su hijo naciera? Los Malfoy, desde luego… nadie tan enfermo como una familia completita de sangre tan pura que ni los caballos de la reina podrían competir con ellos. Y ahora qué? Ella era la tercera en discordia? La roba-novios? La Otra? Y una mierda! Ella no pidió nada de aquello, es más, ella era una pobre víctima inofensiva e indefensa en todo aquel truculento asunto de los jodidos compromisos! Definitivamente nadie tenía derecho a acusarla de nada.

-Pues no me importa si eres la mismísima hermana de Voldemort! Nadie te da derecho a venir a golpearme sin decirme nada!.- bramó la leona.- Además, yo no le pedí a Draco que se casara conmigo, verdad?.- finalizó levantando la ceja en un gesto despectivo al mas puro estilo Parkinson.

La vena cruel de la Gryffindor estaba saliendo triunfalmente a la superficie… por naturaleza ella se definía a sí misma como una persona madura y pacífica, pero hay situaciones en las que la simple diplomacia no funciona; por ejemplo, cuando una chiflada llega y te golpea sin ningún aviso, siendo TÚ la VÍCTIMA de su IDIOTA noviecito, o cuñado, o lo que demonios fuera.

-Por qué? Por qué me haces esto?.- chilló la rubia, lastimeramente.- Yo se que eres una buena persona, todo el mundo lo sabe… esto tiene que ser un mal entendido, verdad?

Hermione contempló a la rubia con consternación, ahora se sentía como la mierda.

-Lo siento…

-Astoria.

-Lo siento Astoria, pero es algo que escapa de mi control, yo ni siquiera sabía que estabas comprometida con Draco.- dijo la leona, tratando de soportar el puchero infantil que le mostraba la chica. Parecía un pobre perrito apaleado.

-Pero tu ni siquiera lo quieres!.- chilló ella, mirándola ahora acusatoriamente.

-Claro que lo quiero! No por nada estamos comprometidos.- Rebatió Hermione, con gesto grave.

Se enzarzaron ambas chicas en un duelo de miradas, hasta que la rubia tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-Claro que tú no lo quieres; no de la misma forma en que lo hago yo.- dijo la pequeña arpía mirando a Hermione despectivamente.- Quiero decir, yo soy tan rica como él, Qué amor más desinteresado que ese? En cambio tu… bueno, eres una muggle.

La Gryffindor ni siquiera le permitió a su perfecto cerebro procesar una solución digna, algún diálogo, un argumento convincente… en vez de ello, se lanzó sobre la rubia con la furia de Atila el Huno flameando en sus ojos castaños.

-Pues mira lo que la muggle te puede hacer, zorra!

Rodaron una sobre otra a lo largo del césped; la castaña se colocó a horcajadas sobre el torso de su contrincante… y entonces comenzaron a valer la pena tantos años de jugar luchas con Ron y Harry cuando eran más pequeños.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Theodore Nott caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con sus pequeños hijos acomodados en los brazos; a su lado, un furioso Draco Malfoy maldecía a los Greengrass en todos los idiomas que conocía… y hasta en los que no conocía también.

-Tan malo fue?.- preguntó el castaño, intentando averiguar el porqué de la cara de psicópata de su mejor amigo.

-Tú que sentirías si un par de trogloditas te acosaran pretendiendo casarte con su descerebrada y mal cogida hija? Especialmente cuando YA estás casado.

_El profesor Dumbledore, se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, Snape estaba de pie junto a él, y sus nada adorados ex suegros lo contemplaban con la rabia escrita en sus rostros desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_-Toma asiento, Draco.- dijo el anciano director, indicándole al chico una butaca forrada de terciopelo rojo.- Aquí los señores Greengrass desean hablar contigo._

_-En privado.- puntualizó secamente el señor Greengrass._

_-Toumas, soy el director de este colegio, es mi deber escuchar lo que sea que tengas que decirle a uno de mis mejores alumnos; y Severus es el padrino de Draco, asi que lo que quieras decir, puedes decirlo en nuestra presencia._

_Ja! Y que el director de Hogwarts no era un chismoso! Pensó el rubio con una sardónica sonrisa interna._

_Toumas mutó de un enfermizo color violeta, a un verde-furia bastante exótico, para después azotar el bendito diario del día anterior frente al rubio._

_-Exijo una explicación!_

_-No, exigimos que hagas una aclaración pública de esta aberración, que te retractes de tu compromiso con la chica Granger y que respondas ante las obligaciones que tienes para con nuestra hija.- ordenó la rubia Anelle, dirigiendo su mirada verde a su ex yerno._

_Si algo cabreaba a Draco Lucius Malfoy en esta vida, era que alguien le diera órdenes. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, jamás en el jodido mundo, tenía el poder suficiente para exigirle nada a un Malfoy… y menos a él._

_-Con todo respeto, Anelle, no haré ninguna aclaración porque no hay nada que aclarar; no me voy a retractar de mi compromiso con Hermione y, que yo recuerde, JAMAS firmé ningún ridículo acuerdo contigo o con tu hija; así que mejor ve a manipular al blandengue de tu marido, porque conmigo no vas a llegar a ningún lado._

_-Pequeño bastardo de mierda!.- Bramó Toumas, sacando su varita con expresión enloquecida.- Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así?_

_Dumbledore clavó su mirada de Rayos X sobre el hombre, mientras que Snape apretó discretamente el puño en torno a su varita. Draco hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza en dirección a los profesores, como pidiéndoles no intervenir, y después se giró aterradoramente tranquilo hacia Toumas._

_-Me atrevo porque se me da la gana, tienes algún problema con eso?.- retó el chico, con su mejor cara de cerdo prepotente._

_-Piénsalo Draco.- ahora Anelle volvía a meter las narices.- Reconsidéralo, tesoro.- ahora sí era el tesoro, verdad? Qué interesante.- Arruinarás la reputación de Astoria, y mancharás tu apellido por faltar a la palabra de tus padres…_

_-No hay nada qué pensar.- refutó el rubio tajantemente-. En cuanto a la reputación de Astoria, son justo las seis primeras letras de esa palabra; todo sería más fácil si tus hijas no se dedicaran a revolcarse con cualquier Don Nadie. Qué pretendes? Tomarme de chivo expiatorio para que tu hija vuelva a parecer decente? No soy ningún idiota; yo se de mujeres, y se cuándo alguna tiene más manchado el expediente que si la hubiera bañado de tinta el calamar gigante. Y no te preocupes de manchar mi apellido… Por Merlín, como si ser hijo de un ex mortífago no fuera suficiente mancha!_

_Bueno, y en tal caso, qué rayos te ofrece la Granger que no pueda darte mi hija?.- preguntó furiosa Anelle, siseando con rabia, despedazando su falsa fachada de cordialidad.- Astoria es de sangre pura, es hermosa, una dama de sociedad y una hija de buena cuna!_

_-Hermione es todo eso y más.- dijo el chico fríamente.- y tiene una cualidad muy interesante… ella piensa.- finalizó mirando a la pareja despectivamente._

_Harto de tanta palabrería, Severus Snape tomó la palabra, imponiendo el silencio en la estancia con esa tenebrosa mirada de perro policía._

_-Dejen de comportarse como una horda de salvajes.- ordenó Severus secamente, ganando el silencio de los presentes.- Dado que Draco jamás firmó un acuerdo matrimonial, ustedes, Señores Greengrass, no tienen el derecho de exigirle a mi ahijado que contraiga nupcias con su hija. En todo caso, el compromiso con la señorita Granger sigue en pie; a menos, claro, de que alguno de los dos decida anularlo._

_-Entiendo, Profesor.- dijo Anelle, con una perversa sonrisa bailando en su rostro.- Nosotros nos retiramos; ah, y Draco, esto no se va a quedar así querido._

_Los Greengrass desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de madera, y Draco, soltando un suspiro de agotamiento, se desplomó sobre la silla frente a Dumbledore._

_-Severus, nos permitirías un momento a solas?.- pidió el anciano director, haciendo que su hombre de confianza saliera por la puerta lateral._

_El joven y el viejo se miraron fijamente; Draco nunca había sido uno de los favoritos de Dumbledore, por lo cual se sentía casi cohibido de estar a solas con aquel hombre al que, alguna vez, había pretendido matar sin llegar a ningún lado._

_-Y qué tal ha ido la paternidad?.- preguntó el hombre casualmente._

_-Ha sido…- Draco meditó bien sus palabras para no sonar indiferente, ni emocionado.- Una experiencia única._

_-Me alegra saber que esta dinámica le ha aportado algún conocimiento; respecto al asunto de su matrimonio, yo solo quisiera hacerte una observación, y si lo permites, me tomaré la libertad de darte un consejo._

_Draco observó fijamente al hombre de los ojos azules; sentado ahí, con esa actitud mesurada y comprensiva, le hacía pensar más en un abuelo cariñoso que en el mago más poderoso de la historia moderna._

_-Adelante, lo escucho._

_-El destino es un laberinto confuso, de caminos entresijados y trampas en cada esquina; sin embargo, solo tiene una salida, que es al lugar a donde invariablemente llegaremos al término de nuestras vidas. No todo está escrito, tenemos un fin único y definido, pero nuestro libre albedrío consiste precisamente en la libertad de elegir cómo llegar a ese fin. El destino está ahí fuera, en algún lugar, pero siempre seremos nosotros quienes decidamos de qué manera llegar a él. Recuerda siempre que la felicidad es el camino, no el fin._

_-Francamente, no entiendo qué quiere decirme con todo esto.- respondió el rubio, admirado de las palabras del anciano._

_-Es simple, Draco; no ansíes llegar a la meta, disfruta el camino y todo lo que él trae consigo; si la vida te ha dado una esposa impensable… bien, pregúntate por qué ha sido, cuál es el objetivo del destino al enlazar tu vida con la señorita Granger. No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable._

_Dicho aquello, el hombre salió del despacho tranquilamente, dejando a un confundido Slytherin detrás de sí._

_En qué momento, él, Draco Lucius Malfoy había entrado en el programa de "Adopta un Abuelo"?_

-Qué habrá querido decir Dumbledore con todo ese rollo del destino?.- se cuestionó Theo seriamente.

-No lo se, delirios seniles, supongo.- dijo el rubio, aún molesto por la escenita con los Greengrass.

En ese momento salieron a los jardines del colegio, directo a buscar a las madres de sus respectivos hijos para disfrutar el último dia de paternidad.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un corro de estudiantes de todos los grados y casas se amotinaban justo en el lugar donde supuestamente estarían las chicas; preocupados, ambos Slytherin se abrieron paso hasta llegar al centro del espectáculo.

Theo estalló en sendas carcajadas, mientras Draco no sabía si reír o llorar.

Una enardecida y bélica Hermione Granger jalaba salvajemente los cabellos rubios de la menos de las Greengrass, mientras que Daphne Greengras era sujetada por una ruda Ginny Weasley, que la contenía de meterse en la pelea.

-Patéala, Granger! Más duro!.- gritaba Pansy como si estuviese en pleno ring de lucha libre.

Y la castaña, muy obediente, clavó la punta de sus zapatos en las costillas tísicas de Astoria.

-Eres una perra!.- gritó la rubia, negándose ferozmente a soltar las lágrimas de nuevo.- Draco jamás se casará con una salvaje como tú!

-Mala suerte para ti.- farfulló Hermione.- las perras, además de ladrar, mordemos!

En cuanto Daphne se soltó del agarre de Ginny, y fue rauda a liberar a su hermana, profiriéndole sendos puñetazos a la madre de sus hijos; Draco por fin reaccionó, corriendo para apartar a las chicas de su centro de lucha.

-Estás bien?.- preguntó sosteniendo a una golpeada Hermione entre sus brazos.

-He estado peor.- dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica.

El silencio se posó sobre la escena, como una nube de tormenta a punto de atacar; Draco y Hermione, al igual que todos los presentes, sintieron cómo el corazón les dejaba de latir.

-Exijo una muy buena explicación!.- Bramó la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La enfermería estaba vacía, salvo por la Gryffindor que reposaba en una de las camas al fondo; ya se habían pasado por ahí Luna, Ron y Theo, para verificar que ella se encontrara bien.

Poco después había llegado Harry a hacerle compañía, y a contarle que Ginny y Pansy estaban castigadas por Complicidad delictiva y Autoría intelectual, respectivamente.

La leona había despertado, luego de dormir varias horas, solo para descubrir que ya la tarde caía sobre el castillo. Un puchero infantil se dibujó en su adolorido rostro al darse cuanta de que había perdido muchas de las últimas horas para jugar a la familia feliz.

Se observó en el espejo del velador. Mierda, Granger! Te ves horrible! Se reclamó a sí misma cuando vio el morado que enmarcaba su ojo izquierdo, los rasguños que tenía en la cara y la abertura que lucía en su labio inferior.

Supuso que ese era el castigo de McGonagall; al igual que Luna, ella también debería curarse a lo muggle.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse la puso alerta; una figura se deslizó a través de la sala hasta alcanzar la luz de la mesita de noche de la leona.

Draco Malfoy la contempló inexpresivamente, y ella se sonrojó en todo aquel trozo de piel que no estuviera moreteado.

El rubio se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

-Eres una subnormal.- dijo Draco sin previo aviso.

Ella frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Y me lo dice el bebé de dos meses que se compromete en matrimonio con alguien que todavía no ha nacido?.- rebatió ella sarcásticamente.

Para su sorpresa, una seductora sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Slytherin.

-Sabes? Tú deberías venir con una etiqueta de advertencia cocida al cuello _"Precaución: Si discute con Hermione Granger puede resultar gravemente Humillado"._

Ella esbozó una radiante sonrisa que mutó rápidamente en un gesto de dolor. El labio sangrante aún lastimaba mucho.

Draco se acercó más hacia la chica, al tiempo que sacaba de su túnica una botellita de díctamo.

-Se supone que debo sanar a lo Muggle.- dijo Hermione, adivinando las intenciones del rubio.

-Cállate, Granger.- ordenó él, comenzando a aplicar la poción sobre las heridas.- No pienso ir por la vida con una esposa desfigurada…

-Pero eso es hacer trampa!.- objetó la Gryffindor indignada.

-Entonces.- Draco colocó una mano sobre su mejilla buena.- deja que el tramposo sea yo. Ya sabes, mi ego no me permite sentir culpa cuando se trata de mis intereses.

-Así que soy uno de tus intereses, eh?.- preguntó ella sonriendo retadoramente.

-Sí, y uno de los más problemáticos.

Con sumo cuidado, Draco aplicó el resto de la poción sobre las heridas de Hermione. Y ella, ella simplemente no podía apaciguar el latido de su corazón.

Merlín santísimo! Qué era todo aquello? De cuando a acá la presencia del hurón era capaz de convertirla en una jodida troglodita?

Una vez terminadas las curaciones, el Sly abrió las cortinas para dejar pasar los últimos rayos del sol sobre el rostro, ahora ileso, de la leona.

El chico se giró hacia ella y apuntó con su varita.

-Gemminio.

Una segunda Hermione Granger apareció recostada sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados. La chica observó a su réplica con duda, y después clavó la mirada en los ojos grises de Draco, exigiendo una explicación.

-Y esto es para…?

-Qué? Creías que solo por ser una salvaje golpeadora de chicas ibas a escapar de tus obligaciones? .- preguntó el rubio, levantando una ceja divertido.- Esto es tu suplente, así que arréglate, o te demandaré por abandono de hogar.

-Arreglarme? Para qué?

La chica observó confusa cómo Draco transfiguraba en silencio su uniforme manchado y sucio que descansaba sobre una silla junto a la cama.

-Ponte esto, iré por los niños y te veré en el pasillo en veinte minutos.- dijo él, tendiéndole lo que ahora parecía una nueva muda de ropa.- Hoy vamos a tener un paseo de Familia Feliz.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La habitación del heredero de los Malfoy lucía tan elegante como siempre, pero ahora tenía un toque bastante… anormal.

Junto a la ventana de vista subacuática descansaba una cuna de madera blanca, cubierta de un delicado encaje rosa, con pequeñas hadas de verdad que volaban sobre ella; a su lado, otra cuna, de madera dorada, estaba cubierta por un velo azul, y de lo alto pendían un montón de dragones tornasol en miniatura que se movían de vez en cuando; el elegante escritorio negro, antes cubierto de libros y plumas, ahora rebozaba de latas de fórmula, un paquete de pañales y biberones recién lavados. El armario conservaba las elegantes túnicas impecablemente colgadas… y a su lado, un perchero entero estaba dedicado a diminuta ropa de bebé.

Peluches y juguetes rodaban por el suelo, y lo más extraño de todo era que a Draco Malfoy todo aquello le parecía perfectamente normal.

La conversación que había tenido con Potter seguía girando en su cabeza.

_Encontró al flamante Capitán Elegido sentado en las escaleras con su pequeño James apoyado en las piernas._

_Sin ningún aviso, y luchando contra todo lo que significaba ser un Malfoy, el rubio se sentó a su lado, fingiendo un aire casual._

_-Potter.- saludó el rubio inexpresivamente._

_-Malfoy.- respondió el pelinegro, completamente extrañado.- Pasa algo con Hermione?_

_Que? Maldito Potter! Además de ser el Niño que Marcó también era psíquico?_

_-De qué me hablas?.- preguntó Draco a la defensiva.- Mierda, he sido muy evidente, cierto? Por Merlín, para que tú también te hayas dado cuenta de que me gusta Granger, debo ser todo un libro abierto!_

_Harry lo miró con consternación, y después esbozó una sonrisa de burla en sus perfilados labios._

_-En realidad me refería a la salud de Hermione.- dijo el pelinegro, y Malfoy sintió cómo lentamente la sangre huía en fuga de su rostro, ya de por sí pálido.- Pero ciertamente tu idea me parece más interesante._

_Draco miró hacia la nada, pensando en cómo remediar el ridículo que estaba haciendo; al no decir nada, Harry retomó la conversación._

_-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.- dijo Harry, tomando el hombro del Slytherin con aire de complicidad masculina. Sí, chismosos los dos, pero muy machos ellos.- Pero quiero que me digas exactamente qué pretendes con mi amiga._

_-Verás Potter… mierda! De toda la gente del mundo tenía que venir a decirte esto precisamente a ti… de verdad me estoy volviendo un idiota._

_-Y a penas lo descubres?.- preguntó el moreno sonriendo con burla sana._

_-Y lo dice el padre, cuyo hijo usa peluca, porque él mismo le prendió fuego en la cabeza?.- Draco también sonrió de forma natural._

_-Vale, no estamos aquí para discutir mis carencias paternales.- rebatió el Gryffindor avergonzado.- De cualquier forma, puedes estar tranquilo, te entiendo perfectamente, el amor nos vuelve idiotas._

_-Yo no dije que estuviera enamorado!.- se defendió el rubio indignadísimo._

_-No hace falta que lo digas, Malfoy, lo que se ve no se juzga. Ahora, dime qué pasa con Hermione._

_Harry instauró en su apuesto rostro una mirada seria, y Draco también trató de recuperar el gesto grave e inexpresivo de siempre._

_-Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente… digamos que descubrí ciertas cosas en Granger que no me resultan tan desagradables._

_-Por Merlín, Malfoy! Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, y eso no significa que me gustes o algo!_

_-Está bien! Maldita sea, Potter! Qué quieres oir? Que me colgué como un imbécil de la chica que nunca soñé? Que estoy enajenado con mi némesis femenino? Pues sí, me enamoré de Granger, algún problema con eso?_

_Draco reaccionó de pronto ante la declaración que había hecho. De verdad estaba alcanzando niveles de estupidez insospechados para la humanidad, se lamentó el chico, sin saber por qué mierda había decidido recurrir a Potter._

_-Ningún problema, Malfoy.- respondió Harry, impresionado por toda esa palabrería del Sly. En qué clase de enfermo universo paralelo se había metido? No sería el apocalipsis? Por un momento se sintió tentado a asomarse al patio del colegio para verificar que no estuviese lloviendo sangre o saliera una bestia de siete cabezas del lago.-Siempre y cuando no le hagas daño, no tengo ningún inconveniente con que lo intentes._

_-Que quede claro, Potter.- siseó el rubio arrogantemente.- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, y si tuvieras un inconveniente, ten por seguro que me lo pasaría por los…_

_-Ya entendí Malfoy.- interrumpió el moreno.- En realidad creo que lo que necesitas es un consejo. Pero si intentas propasarte con ella, o la haces sufrir, llorar una sola lágrima… serás incapaz de moverte por tus propios medios nunca más. Herms es como mi hermana, te lo advierto._

_Qué de verdad tenía cara de adolescente con problemas o algo así? Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en darle consejos? En fin, quería ayuda, y toda era bien recibida… sí, incluso la de San Potter. Draco, hasta dónde llega tu desesperación?_

_-Te escucho, cuñado.- respondió Draco, sonriendo de lado._

_Y así, Harry Potter, el Elegido, y Draco Malfoy, El Mortífago proscrito, se enzarzaron en una razonable, sarcástica pero sincera, charla sobre el amor, las chicas y otros misterios._

"_**Sorpréndela, y déjate sorprender. Lo único que mantiene la flama encendida a lo largo del tiempo es la espontaneidad; se tu mismo, y deja que ella sea quien quiera ser."**_

Seguiría el consejo de Potter, que por alguna extraña razón ya no le parecía un completo idiota. Sí, él era perfectamente capaz de tomar la sartén por el mango… o bueno, en este caso, de tomar al castor por los dientes.

Luego de arreglar el cabello de Scorpius, y colocar una balerina sobre la cabeza de Rose, él mismo observó su atuendo: Playera negra, jeans claros, botas, saco y una elegante bufanda de lana gris. Sofisticado pero casual, el padre perfecto.

Hermione contempló su reflejo en el espejo. Vestía un par de jeans claros, una sencilla blusa blanca con una flor roja dibujada en el frente; zapatillas de piso rojas de raso y un suéter de estambre blanco y ligero.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Acomodó sus rizos con un hechizo y con un encantamiento convocador, trajo su maquillaje desde su habitación. Sólo un poco de base, blosh, mascara de pestañas y un toque de brillo labial sabor cereza.

Escuchó el llamado en la puerta de la enfermería, y su corazón se aceleró como la locomotora del Expresso de Hogwarts; con el corazón ahogándole la garganta, salió al corredor a encontrarse con el hurón y sus amados bebés.

Pero no era precisamente su familia la que esperaba tras la puerta, sino una falsamente melosa pareja Greengrass.

-Me alegra ver que se encuentra mejor, señorita Granger.- dijo Toumas cortésmente.

-Disculpe, pero no lo conozco.- dijo la chica educadamente, ocultando un gesto de contrariedad.

Anelle Greengrass entró en la enfermería, y detrás de ella, entró su esposo, cerrando la puerta con un sonido bajo y sordo.

-Soy Anelle Greengrass.- se presentó la mujer rubia; y Hermione no pudo evitar tomar una actitud defensiva.

-Si vienen a reclamarme por lo de su hija, ella se lo buscó!.- dijo la leona, decidida a no dejarse amilanar.

-No te preocupes, tesoro.- dijo la mujer sonriendo.- Astoria siempre ha sido un poco impulsiva; evidentemente no se comportó de la forma adecuada.

Hermione bajó un poco la guardia, y se sentó sobre una cama.

-En realidad, venimos a hacerle una oferta que no podrá rechazar.- dijo Toumas, retomando la conversación.- Como seguramente ya sabe, el joven Malfoy está comprometido con nuestra hija…

-Draco está comprometido conmigo.- corrigió la chica, un tanto molesta.

-Está bien, pero primero se comprometió con mi hija.- puntualizó el hombre, sin perder la calma.- Los jóvenes son impulsivos… volátiles. Ah… la maravillosa juventud! En fin, a Astoria le hacía mucha ilusión su futuro matrimonio, ya sabe, toda la vida creció con la certeza de que, llegado el momento, contraería nupcias con su prometido, pero entonces…

-Aparecí yo.- dijo Hermione, que ya sospechaba por dónde iba la cosa.

-Exactamente, querida.- dijo Anelle.- Lo cuál nos plantea una pequeña dificultad…

-Si lo que está intentando es convencerme de romper el compromiso con Draco, de verdad, está desperdiciando su tiempo.- la leona habló secamente, seriamente irritada.

-Vamos, señorita Granger, todo el mundo tiene un precio.- declaró Toumas, con la insinuación en los ojos.- solo diga el suyo, y llegaremos a un acuerdo muy beneficioso para usted.

-Pero qué rayos piensa que soy?.- ahora sí, Hermione Granger se sentía completamente ultrajada.- Cree que puede comprarme con dinero? Por Merlín! Está ofendiendo mi integridad moral! Mis decisiones no están a la venta, así que haga el favor de largarse de aquí.

En realidad, no era como que ella pudiese elegir, dado que YA estaba casada; sin embargo, de verdad se sentía insultada con semejante proposición.

-Piénsalo, niña tonta.- dijo la rubia duramente.- Tu de verdad crees que un matrimonio con alguien como Draco Malfoy va a funcionar bien para ti? No seas idiota, los Malfoy jamás te aceptarán como una de ellos! Pueden fingir que es así, pero piensa, no será por los beneficios que implica unir su familia a una heroína de guerra? Sabes cuántas puertas se abrirán para Lucius Malfoy? Tienes idea de lo impecable que quedará su reputación si su hijo se casa con la sangre sucia amiga de Potter? Yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de no ser utilizada por personas que jamás te considerarán como una igual. Tú solo deslíndate de Draco, y a cambio te daré el mejor regalo de tu vida.

-Hasta donde se, presentaste una solicitud para la universidad mágica de Praga, cierto?.- dijo Toumas, observando con placer la expresión contrariada de la chica.- Expediente impecable, las mejores notas de tu generación, intelecto superior a cualquier bruja de tu edad, y reputación por los cielos como héroe de guerra… te has preguntado por qué no te aceptaron?

Hermione palideció completamente? Cómo podían saber aquellas personas todo eso? Cómo sabían perfectamente cuál era su talón de Aquiles? Por qué le echaban a la cara su más grande frustración? Era cierto, rechazada por la universidad con la que había soñado desde el cuarto año… y ella no sabía por qué.

-Es sencillo.- continuó la mujer, con voz hiriente.- La universidad de Praga está bajo el mando de una antigua familia de sangre pura; es tan famosa y tan reconocida precisamente por eso, y por sus estudiantes, que pertenecen a la más alta alcurnia mágica de Europa. Puede que la guerra terminara, puede que el señor Tenebroso haya sido destruido… pero el prejuicio siempre estará ahí. Yo, con mis influencias, puedo ofrecerte las puertas abiertas de Praga; puedo conseguir una plaza para ti; se que el dinero no es problema; tu padre es pudiente entre los muggles, cierto? Pero hay cosas que su dinero no puede comprar, y justo eso es lo que yo te ofrezco: la oportunidad de demostrar a los Sangre Pura que una hija de Muggles es igual o más capaz que ellos.

-Qué eliges, Granger? Tu oportunidad de vengar tu Intelecto? O un simple capricho infantil?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	20. Lo eres todo

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Cap. 19!**

**Bien, pues he aki el fruto de mis desveladas y mis peleas por conseguir un poco de tiempo :D Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo, trataré de subir el final lo más pronto que pueda :)**

**Mil gracias por leer esta historia, y mil gracias más por tomarse la molestia de comentar… no cabe duda que tengo a unas excelentes lectoras y lectores.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**Por cierto, si alguien kiere seguirme en Twitter, me encontrarán como (Arroba) LillyB_Vargas **

**No les quitaré más el tiempo, a leer!**

_"Cuando la vida te ofrece algo bueno, tómalo; si te ofrece algo malo, tómalo también… seguro que después de eso vendrá algo todavía mejor." _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El labio de Hermione tembló ligeramente, y una sonrisa bailó sobre los prepotentes rostros de los Greengrass.

Si bien era cierto que, siendo tales las razones por las que le habían negado el ingreso a Praga, no valía la pena presionar una admisión en un lugar donde no sería valorada por sus talentos, pero el asunto de los Malfoy si que le había calado hondo.

Si lo analizaba, era estúpidamente obvio que algún beneficio sacarían los rubios de unir su purísima familia a la de una simple hija de muggles… especialmente ella.

Tragó grueso, y una frágil lágrima nació en uno de sus ojos sin derramarse. Sería por ello que Narcissa había estado tan agradable con ella? Bueno, en un inicio no sabía lo que pasaría, pero bien pudo empezar todo por forjar amistad con ella. Era por eso que Lucius había defendido el matrimonio de su hijo? Por supuesto, el podría recuperar un lugar innegablemente envidiable dentro de la sociedad mágica, aquella estratagema le iba ni mandada a hacer… Por otro lado, Draco también estaba en aquella línea de fuego? Qué mejor que casarse con ella para borrar la etiqueta de "_Hijo de Mortífago_" que llevaba tatuada en la frente? No, Merlín santísimo, por piedad, Draco no; aunque de no ser así, qué otra motivación podría tener el chico para quedarse con ella y sostener la farsa del compromiso aunque fuese solo por los momentos?

Su agudo cerebro, plantado en la más pura lógica de los hechos le gritaba una sola palabra "CONVENIENCIA"; mientras que su ridículo corazón intentaba ahogar la palabra con un constante parloteo de latidos que decían "AMOR"… pero, amor? Era ridículo el solo pensarlo, quizás cariño o afecto serían más apropiados, Amor sonaba demasiado pretencioso hasta para su imbécil subconsciente.

En un segundo, Hermione Granger tomó una resolución, definitivamente no tomaría la indignante propuesta de esos bastardos Greengrass, pero tampoco podría deshacerse de las dudas respecto al clan Malfoy y a su accidentada entrada en las filas de la aristocracia… por mucho que quisiera, no era estúpida, y sabía perfectamente que había en el mundo a quienes no les importaba utilizar a las personas para sus propios bienes… Y a Hermione Jean Granger NADIE la utiliza y vive para contarlo…

Claro, exceptuando a Harry y a Ron con sus tareas, a Ginny con sus sesiones psicológicas, Neville con su innata estupidez fluyendo por todos lados, Snape usándola de pseudo-secretaria y McGonagall poniéndola de niñera con los de cursos menores…

Mierda! A quién engañaba? Todos utilizaban a las buenas personas, y ella era demasiado estúpida como para ser mala… Pero no más, no permitiría que la utilizara la única persona que de verdad tenía el poder de destruirla…

-De verdad no se cansan?

La visión que acompañaba la voz de Draco Malfoy entrando en la sala era abrumadora. Con esos ojos mortalmente fríos fulminando a los Greengras con estudiada calma, el rubio sostenía como el más dulce (y varonil) de los padres a sus pequeños y falsos herederos entre brazos, sin embargo, su postura era la de una Cobra letal y mortífera a punto de lanzar la mordida definitiva.

Y bien? Cuál es tu respuesta, Granger?.- cuestionó Toumas, tratando de ignorar al chico.

De verdad su estupidez me ofende.- dijo Draco con voz calmada.- De verdad creen que los Malfoy no tenemos las influencias, y sobre todo, el Oro suficiente como para meter a Praga a 100 Elfos Domésticos?.- ahora el semblante del joven Malfoy era de una profunda ira.- Hermione no necesita de promesas estúpidas para lograr lo que quiere! Ella es una bruja excepcional, inteligente, talentosa y con más renombre del que cualquiera de nosotros podrá tener jamás! MI PROMETIDA no necesita ni sus influencias, ni su dinero, y mucho menos la lástima de nadie. Si ella quiere ingresar a Praga, aunque personalmente creo que ella es demasiado brillante como para desearlo, no me importa sobre quién tenga que pasar para darle lo que quiere.

Draco avanzó hacia la castaña, contemplándola con devoción, depositó a los niños en su regazo y se volvió frente a los Greengrass. Era esa bestia en el pecho lo que sentían los hombres al defender a su familia?

-Esta conversación es entre Granger y nosotros..- dijo Anelle, pero fue interrumpida por un cabreado Draco.

- Esta conversación ya se acabó! Y si vuelven a molestar a mi prometida con sus estupideces, desearán jamás hacer nacido.

-Nos estás amenazando?.- preguntó escépticamente Toumas con además desdeñoso.

-No es una amenaza, es una profecía.- murmuró el rubio, exhibiendo una sonrisa torcida capaz de hacer nevar en pleno Sahara.

Los Greengras se encaminaron hacia la puerta, pero Anelle, astuta como la zorra que había sido en su juventud, se detuvo un segundo para lanzar a Hermione una mirada que a todas luces decía "Estás dispuesta a ser utilizada?".

La castaña se quedó tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera notó el ademán que hizo el rubio de abrazarla; sin embargo, él optó por retirarse, tomar a los niños de nuevo y lanzar una deslumbrante sonrisa hacia la chica.

-Vamos, Granger, la tarde no es eterna.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Arribaron a Hogsmade en medio del viento de la decadente tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse, y la castaña seguía sorprendida de no haber salido del castillo ilegalmente. Quién pensaría que Severus Snape era el flamante padrino de su esposo y había dado los permisos para abordar un carruaje hasta el diminuto pueblito? Sin notar que otros carruajes habían salido tras ellos, la chica tomó en sus brazos al pequeño Scorp, y Draco cargó a una dormida Rose contra su pecho, enlazando discretamente sus manos libres, sin darse cuenta del anormal hecho, la pareja comenzó a avanzar. En fin, la chica observó detenidamente el paraje sobrio y tranquilo que se presentaba frente a ella, era como una de esas postales campestres que la gente enviaba cuando salía de viaje… qué demonios entendía Malfoy por "Salida de Familia"?

-Vamos Puchunguito.- dijo el chico sonriendo con burla.- en casa nos esperan.

-En casa?.- farfulló la chica sin entender.

-Sí, en mi casa… nuestra casa.- aclaró el chico carraspeando con incomodidad.

Llegaron a las Tres Escobas y la señora Rosmerta los guió a una habitación vacía, donde lo único visible era una puerta colocada a media habitación.

Draco dio algunos toques con su varita en el pomo de la misteriosa puerta, el ruido llenó la habitación como si hubiese agitación al otro lado de la puerta… pero solo estaban ellos.

El rubio se adelantó y abrió la dichosa puerta para que la leona pasara; lo único que se veía al otro lado era el fondo deslucido de la habitación; ella frunció el seño y lo miró con reproche.

-A qué estás jugando?.- cuestionó la Gryffindor, mientras él rodaba sus ojos grises.

-Solo entra, está bien? Sin preguntas Hermione.

-Si tu lo dices, gordo…- dijo ella con un suspiro resignado.

A penas sintió una leve ráfaga de viento sobre su cara y la luz la cegó; con esfuerzo abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con lo último que había esperado.

Los cuatro estaban de pie frente a la Mansión Malfoy, que, como si no fuera ya de por sí bastante deslumbrante, estaba ataviada con sendas luces blancas y azules por toda la imponente fachada. Para nada se parecía a las variopintas casas muggles adornadas para la navidad, no, esto era auténtico buen gusto. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y del interior solo salía un cálido resplandor dorado.

Draco la guió del brazo hasta la puerta, y a penas pusieron un pie dentro, el diminuto Elfo Doméstico ataviado elegantemente con un Smoking de Pingüino y un fajín verde, gritó a voz de pecho.

-El Amo Draco ha llegado!

Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy entraron al vestíbulo como un par de apariciones, vestidos casualmente (Lo cuál era realmente extraño), pero sin dejar la elegancia de estrellas de cine que los caracterizaba. Ambos vestían jeans claros, sin embargo, Narcissa los combinaba con una blusa verde obscuro de manga larga, una pashmina de seda gris carbón y un par de botas cafés de tacón de aguja. Mierda, cómo podía verse asi una mujer de su edad? Era fantástico, ojalá ella pudiera verse así 17 años después de tener un hijo. Lucius era historia a parte, estaba vestido exactamente como su hijo… y lo perturbador era que también lucía igual de bien.

Hermione casi se paralizó frente a ellos, pero Cissy casi corrió hacia ella, estrechándola en un maternal abrazo.

-Querida!.- dijo la rubia, separándose sólo para coger a su nieto ficticio.- Qué gusto verlos!, pero pasen! La cena estará pronto.

-Señorita Granger.- saludó Lucius educadamente, luego de estrechar hombros con su unigénito y pegarle un ligero golpe en la platinada cabeza por venir vestido igual que él.- Un placer verla de nuevo.

-Gracias Señor Malfoy.- respondió la castaña, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

-Hija!

La chica solo articuló la palabra "Mamá", sin lograr que el sonido brotara de su garganta; Joanne Granger se enlazó sobre su hija, clavándole sendos besos en las mejillas.

-Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Hermione, convencida de que había muerto y esto era una broma de mal gusto cortesía del inframundo.

-Qué? No tenemos derecho a visitar a nuestros consuegros?.- preguntó Antouane, llegando a abrazar a su hija detrás de su esposa.

-Puchunguito, no seas tonta.- dijo Draco sonriendo.- qué sería de una cena familiar sin familia…?

-Y amigos!

Ahí fue donde el verdadero caos se desató; por la entrada desfilaron Theodore Nott, con Luna a su lado, llevando a sus pequeños Lorcan y Lyssander en el famoso cochecito; acto seguido entraron Pansy y Blaise llevando a Nicole; fue entonces que Harry y Ron, con sus respectivas familias, aparecieron también en el umbral con una expresión que decía claramente _Qué-mierda-estoy-haciendo-aquí?_

-Qué demonios se supone que está pasando aquí?.- la voz de Hermione sonó contrariada sobre el barullo de aquella multitud de gente y bebés de plástico.

Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, Theo, como buen vocero no oficial del pueblo, se adelantó a dar la explicación pertinente.

-Verás, Hermione.- dijo el chico observándola con sus ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de niño bailando en su rostro.- Aquí mi amigo, o sea Draco, quería conmemorar el último día de nuestra paternidad como Merlín manda, así que, qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con una fiesta? Relájate y disfruta del último día con tus hijos; los señores Malfoy están encantados con la idea, tus padres también, y nosotros somos materia dispuesta.- el chico lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia el resto del trío dorado de Hogwarts y añadió en un susurro.- Los asesinatos no están en la agenda del día, no te preocupes.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La gran mesa del jardín estaba dispuesta elegantemente para 16 personas… pero lo que reinaba en la mesa eta todo menos elegancia.

Naturalmente, todo había comenzado como el protocolo lo indicaba… hasta que Antouane Granger y Lucius Malfoy se enzarzaron en una reñida competencia para ver quién podía devorar más piernas de pavo… y lo espantoso había sido cuando el resto de los chicos habían decidido unírseles.

-Vamos Harry! Muerde..! Con fuerza cariño!.- gritaba Ginny, de pie junto a su novio cual entrenador de Boxeo profesional.

-Olvida la servilleta, Blaise! Con las manos! Merlín, quién te dijo que necesitas un cuchillo?.- Pansy alentaba al ojiazul con agresividad, impulsándolo a comer cantidades industriales de comida.

-Lu! Enséñales quién manda!.- esa era Narcissa, apoyando a su marido.

-No tan rápido, Antouane es una máquina devora todo!.- el señor Granger se giró hacia su esposa con una pierna de pavo en la boca, tratando de sonreír para agradecer el apoyo.

Sí, espantosamente también las féminas eran parte de aquel despliegue de salvajismo. Hermione observó al resto de los competidores, sin duda, el desafío final estaba entre Ron, con su legendario arte de tragar sin masticar; Theo, que igualaba con precisión la técnica de meterse todo a la boca de un jalón, tan así que sería la envidia de cualquier Pelícano; su padre, que arrasaba con todo como un enajenado, desgarrando los muslos de ave salvajemente… sí, su padre era todo un león; y, oh sorpresa! Draco también se defendía en la carrera de comida, sin embargo su método era tan curioso: el rubio comía apropiadamente, con los dedos pero sin perder la elegancia, tomaba delicadamente las piernas y se las llevaba a la boca para… Merlín Santísimo! Cómo mierda conseguía Malfoy introducir toda la carne en un solo bocado? Sí, definitivamente el rubio tenía oportunidades de ganar.

-Vamos Draco! Más rápido! Sí, así! Mierda! Quieres más agua?.- Hermione ahora se unía al alboroto de las demás chicas, atendiendo a su hombre para colocarlo a la cabeza de la cadena alimenticia masculina.- Muy bien Draco, así!

La fuente del pavo se agotó, y llegó el momento de contar las piezas devoradas; tomando uno por uno los huesos del plato de Draco, Hermione sonrió satisfecha al final.

-12!.- anunció Narcissa orgullosamente.

Tanto Harry como Blaise golpearon la mesa con decepción; Zabini a penas había llegado a las 9, y Harry contaba algo así como 10 y media.

-14!.- gritó Joanne, mirando con supremacía a su consuegra.

-Eso no es nada.- dijo Padma, muy pagada de sí misma.- Nosotros tenemos 17.

Los frustrados hombre que habían salido de la contienda contemplaron con admiración y algo de resentimiento al pelirrojo que se palmeaba la barriga sonriendo socarronamente.

-Theo tiene mas.- dijo la suave voz de Luna, haciendo que todas las cabezas se giraran hacia ella.- aquí hay 21 huesos.

-Eres como la mancha voraz!.- dijo Harry, abriendo los verdes ojos con sorpresa.

-Es un talento Potter.- respondió el chico sonriendo altaneramente.- así que asumo que soy el ganador…

-No tan rápido, Theo!.- objetó Hermione, empujando hacia el centro el plato de Draco_.- Mi gordo_ hizo 23.

Todas las mandíbulas cayeron en picada. Dónde mierda le cabía tanta comida a Malfoy? Y además… de cuándo a acá Hermione había pasado del "_Malfoy_" al "_Draco_" y ahora al "_Gordo_"?

Draco se levantó de la mesa sonriendo, y tomó el hueso más largo que había en su plato.

_-Puchunguito_.- dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.- te dedico mi victoria.

Ella lo abrazó y ambos rieron sin notar la cara de estupor de sus amigos.

-Rayos, creo que no comeré hasta el año que viene.- dijo Harry, moviéndose en la silla con pesadez.

-Bromeas, Potter? Esto a penas es el entremés.- dijo Draco y Harry pensó que acabaría con una indigestión perpetua.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry Potter observó a su mejor amigo dirigirse directamente hacia el hurón Albino, que se encontraba paseando entre las rosas del jardín con su pequeña hija en brazos… quién lo diría, ellos, precisamente ellos, pasando una linda tarde-noche familiar con la familia que había deseado su destrucción desde que se presentara en Hogwarts la primera vez… todo era tan extraño ahora.

_Harry caminaba de la mano de Ginny por el pasillo del séptimo piso; la chica llevaba a James, jugueteando con el bebé como cualquier tonta madre emocionada por su primer hijo, y él, claro, sonreía como un idiota condecorado._

_Malfoy salió de la vuelta de la esquina e hizo un breve saludo a la pareja con la cabeza; ambos obviaron la reveladora charla que habían tenido esa misma mañana, y fingienron normalidad ante la pelirroja._

_-Potter, qué bueno encontrarte.- dijo el rubio, acomodando a Scorp y a Rose en el cochecito prestado de Luna y Theo._

_-Qué ocurre, Malfoy?.- preguntó Harry amablemente.- Necesitas algo?.- El tono del chico era cálido, como el de un amigo; asi que ninguno advirtió que la mandíbula de Ginny se abría con sorpresa hasta casi tocar el piso._

_-En realidad sí.- respondió Malfoy, sonriendo con naturalidad.- Tienen algún plan para hoy en la noche?_

_-Eh… no, qué plan podríamos tener si se supone que estamos en la escuela?.- respondió el moreno, desconcertado._

_-Perfecto; entonces estás invitado a pasar una velada en la Mansión Malfoy, ya sabes, solo cena, charla y pasar un buen rato.- el rubio miró a la Weasley a punto de soltar la carcajada, se veía tan graciosa con esa cara de zombie.- Por supuesto, tu novia y tu hijo también están invitados._

_Harry observó al chico como calibrando la honestidad de sus palabras, y aún cuando su razón le decía que era completamente anormal, sus instintos le dijeron que aceptara._

_-Pero… y tus padres? Vamos, que no soy santo de su devoción, verdad?_

_-Nahhh, ningún problema, ellos están encantados.- aseguró Draco con un gesto de displicencia.- También irán Theo y Luna, Blaise y Pansy y… bueno, podrías hacerle extensiva la invitación a Weasley… ya sabes que a él y a mi no se nos dan bien las relaciones diplomáticas._

_-Claro, lo convenceré para que esté ahí.- declaró el chico._

_Entonces, con una de esas miradas que lo dicen todo entre las parejas que se aman, Ginny salió hacia el gran comedor con el pretexto de alimentar a James; sí, esos dos eran un par de chismosos._

_-Esto es por… Hermione?.- cuestionó Harry, una vez que su novia salió del pasillo._

_-No, Potter, simplemente es mi sueño que mi casa esté plagada de Gryffindors oligofrénicos pululando por todos lados.- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, y rodando los ojos, añadió.- Obviamente es por ella, Potter… crees que le gustará?_

_El tono de esa última pregunta, de preocupación mal camuflada, casi hizo que Harry soltara la carcajada cínicamente; sin embargo, el ojiverde sabía lo que era pasar vergüenzas por amor._

_-Le va a encantar._

Y ahora estaban ahí, de verdad estaban ahí, y él seguía intentando tragar la amarga poción para la digestión que Hermione le había dado un rato atrás; eran increíbles las visiones que poblaban el jardín.

Había una inmensa parrilla instalada a la orilla de la enorme alberca que dominaba el jardín, y había un ejército de Elfos domésticos (tratados mejor que muchos empleados humanos en otras partes) cocinando nada más y nada menos que Hamburguesas… claro, a Hermione le encantaban las Hamburguesas. Luna y Theo se columpiaban en un par de volantines con sus hijos en el regazo; para ser honestos, por las risas, se deducía que ellos eran los que se estaban divirtiendo en grande; un poco más allá Hermione, Padma y Pansy estaban sentadas en el borde de la alberca con los pies sumergidos en el agua, peinando a Scorp y a Grawp con el cabello húmedo levantándolo en mohicanas, relamido hacia atrás, con picos por todas partes y exóticos rulitos por toda la cabeza.

Pero lo que realmente era capaz de provocar un congelamiento en el infierno eran los Malfoy Padres; Narcissa andaba por todos lados intentando hacerlos comer cantidades industriales de Hamburguesas, el moreno jamás hubiese pensado en esa mujer como una madre hogareña y sonriente; Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado en las bancas del jardín con Blaise Zabini, que alimentaba a su pequeña hija con toda la calma del mundo, la última vez que había pasado por ahí estaban con el tema de las políticas internas del Ministerio de Magia, discutiendo una reforma a la ley sobre la Subsistencia del sistema tributario oficial… cosas que Harry jamás entendería, lo suyo no era la política, sino la acción.

-Harry, hijo, podrías ayudarme un momento?

Harry volvió para encontrarse precisamente con Narcissa Malfoy, que intentaba levantas una pila de platos sucios. Aún en shock, el chico avanzó para tomar una pila aún más grande.

-En dónde los pongo, señora?

-En la encimera cariño.- respondió ella.

Y todo era surrealista: como si ellos no lo odiaran, y como si él fuese solo uno más… parte de una familia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Malfoy.- dijo Ron para llamar la atención del rubio.

-Weasley? Necesitas algo?.- preguntó el chico contrariado.

-Vamos al grano.- declaró el pelirrojo seriamente.- No soy bueno con las palabras, así que… Mierda! Solo dime qué pretendes con Hermione?

Draco sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese bañado desde la cabeza a los pies. Pero claro! Maldito Potter chismoso de mierda! Iba a matar a ese estúpido cuatro ojos!

Ron advirtió la expresión furiosa del rubio y sonrió discretamente.

-No te equivoques Malfoy, Harry no me dijo nada.- dijo el pelirrojo, explicando.- Yo ya lo había notado, le pregunté para confirmarlo y él se quedó callado… sí, lo se, mis poderes deductivos son asombrosos.- terminó él con una sonrisa petulante.

-Weasley?

-Si?

-Eres un idiota.- declaró Draco, cabreado por las revelaciones sobre su jodida intimidad.

-Seee, eso dicen las malas lenguas.- aceptó Ron, sonriendo irónicamente.- pero no vine aquí para convertirnos en las mejores comadres de todos los tiempos.- aclaró el león, volviendo a la seriedad.- así que responde, tu y yo tenemos que poner algunos puntos en claro; y antes de que te niegues a hablar, recuerda que los Weasley somos numerosos… y tú eres hijo único.- sentenció Ron, haciendo crujir los nudillos como advertencia.

-Sí, ya se que los Weasley son prácticamente la mitad de la población de Hogwarts.- dijo el rubio, rodando los ojos.- Pues sí, estoy interesado en ella, y estoy dispuesto como el infierno a quedarme con ella, estamos?

-Y por qué ella Malfoy?.- para ser honestos, Ron todavía no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.- por qué no… bueno, cualquier otra?

-Porque… ella no es igual a las demás.- musitó Draco, más para sí mismo que para el pelirrojo.- Porque no hay nadie como ella…

-Respuesta adecuada.- dijo Ron, soltando un suspiro frustrado.- Demonios, tú y Hermione! Tú… maldición, qué le está pasando al mundo?

Ambos chicos se contemplaron cara a cara; parecía que todo el universo estaba patas arriba… o quizás fuera precisamente que se estaba acomodando de forma debida, pensó Ron y colocó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

-Malfoy… no eres precisamente el modelo de bondad que yo hubiera elegido para Hermione; eres una mierda platinada y narcisista.- el rubio abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero el pelirrojo continuó como si nada.- Pero has cambiado, Malfoy… y eso es bueno, todo el mundo merece cambiar; y si tu cambio empezó con ella, que así sea.

Draco estudió detenidamente a su acérrimo enemigo de toda la vida; le molestaba incluso más que Potter, desde la primera vez que se encontraron en el ministerio de magia siendo a penas unos niños, y con horror descubrió que Weasley tenía razón: había cambiado, todos lo habían hecho.

-Tampoco es como si te estuviera pidiendo permiso, Weasley.- dijo Draco, retomando el tono altanero de siempre.

-Y no es como que yo te lo esté dando, Malfoy.- rebatió el chico.- Una sola lágrima que le saques a Herms, y jamás tendrás herederos.

-Qué no conocen más amenazas?.- replicó el rubio con fastidio.- Potter me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

-Está bien, Malfoy.- accedió Ron con una sonrisa.- Haces sufrir a Herms y haré que te tragues tus huevos crudos con sal.

-Qué fino eres.- dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo, contemplando con desagrado la vulgaridad del pelirrojo.

Ambos se observaron retadoramente, en un fiero duelo de miradas al más puro estilo Chuck Norris… para terminar botados de la risa, palmeándose la espalda como si fuesen viejos amigos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luego de la abundante cena, Hermione caminaba en solitario por el extenso jardín de árboles centenarios que se extendía detrás de Malfoy Manor; el viento de la noche era fresco, agradable, pero aún así no conseguía tranquilizar su mente.

Las palabras de los Greengrass continuaban rondando por su cabeza, con esa sentencia de ser utilizada que se cernía sobre su ser; soltó un suspiro a la obscuridad y se tiró sobre el frondoso césped, observando un cielo maravilloso plagado de estrellas.

-Linda noche, Granger.- susurró la voz de Draco, tirándose junto a ella.

-Sí, hermosa.- concedió la chica con voz apagada.

Draco había notado el estado de ánimo de la leona, sabía exactamente qué era lo que la atormentaba, sin embargo no encontraba las palabras precisas para hacerla sentir segura, así que solo se dejó ir.

-Estás preocupada.- lo dijo como una afirmación y enlazó su mano con la de ella.-y no tienes motivos para estarlo.

El corazón de la leona se detuvo un segundo, para después latir con fuerza demoledora.

-No…

-Sí lo estás.- interrumpió Draco, acomodándose para mirarla a la cara.- Piensas que mi familia y yo te estamos utilizando.

-Cómo…?

-Puedo sentirlo, eres como un libro abierto.- respondió él con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.- Solo quiero que sepas que no es así… verás, pudo haber sido así, pero no lo es… demonios, no se cómo explicarlo… hay tantas cosas que debería decirte y no se cómo…

-Malfoy…

-Puedes creerlo? Hablo siete idiomas… y no encuentro palabras suficientes.- el chico suspiró con frustración, clavando sus ojos grises en los miel de ella.

-No digas nada.- ordenó ella.- no necesito consuelos ni nada, solo… solo necesito pensar.

Draco acarició aquel cabello enmarañado con dulzura, y sin saber cómo, sencillamente dejó que su boca explicara lo que él no podía decir.

El beso llegó como una descarga eléctrica… como un poderoso _Confundus_ en la mente de ambos; ya se habían besado antes… pero jamás con tal comunión… nunca con ese intercambio tímido de secretos en una caricia.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. Mierda! Era como si una bomba atómica hubiese fragmentado sobre su pecho.

Con cansancio, Draco se dejó caer sobre el pasto, simplemente sujetando la mano pequeña y cálida de la castaña.

-Yo… mierda! Granger, probablemente debería invitarte a salir… llevarte flores, joyas y casas para gatos…

Hermione frunció el ceño, Casas para gatos? Qué demonios…?

-Pero se que tú, pequeña psicópata anormal, jamás cederías ante esa clase de regalos.

-Bueno, no es el sueño de mi vida tener un montón de casas para gatos…- susurró ella con una risita.

-Olvida eso.- dijo él, sintiéndose como un completo idiota.- el punto es que lo hicimos todo mal; primero fuimos padres, luego nos casamos... y ahora… hasta ahora es que…

-Me enamoré de ti.

Draco casi se ahogó con su propia respiración, y contempló a la chica con la expresión demudada.

-Espera… qué?

-Me enamoré de ti. Malfoy.- dijo ella, sintiendo arder sus mejillas con vergüenza de sentirse expuesta… pero qué mierda! Ella tenía que decirlo, pasara lo que pasara.-Sí, ya se que nunca hemos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, ni somos lo que todo el mundo podría esperar… mierda! Ni siquiera yo lo esperaba… solo pasó; y no me importa si vas a reírte de mí, o si me vas a mandar al demonio… o si me vas a utilizar como dicen los Greengrass, simplemente quería que lo supieras aunque no signifique nada.

La chica se levantó, temiendo que las cristalinas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos de un momento a otro; avanzó un par de metros, desesperada por salir de ahí, cuando una varonil y fría mano la envolvió de la cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo se recargara contra el pecho de Draco.

-Lo significa todo, Granger.- susurró Draco a su oído con dulzura.- Tú lo eres todo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Probablemente los jardines de Hogwarts serían azotados por el viento, mientras las olas acariciaban la costa del lago Obscuro; los pasillos interminables del colegio estarían llenos de estudiantes y las escaleras volverían locos a todos con sus constantes ires y venires; sin embargo, Hermione Jean Granger, la gran luminaria de Hogwarts, no encontraba forma posible de despegar la cabeza de la almohada.

Y no era un problema de sueño, no Señor, ella tenía despierta unas buenas dos horas, seguramente, a estas alturas, parecería algo entre un mapache rabioso, un inferi y la mancha voraz… pero con pelos; definitivamente, todo esto era un asunto de puro terror.

Hasta el aire se sentía diferente! Miró distraídamente el reloj de su mesita de noche y pensó _"Acabo de cumplir siete horas de novia con Malfoy"._

Con un dramático suspiro se estiró en la cama y se levantó; dirigió sus pasos a la amplia cuna doble que dominaba el centro de su habitación y verificó que sus pequeños y plastificados retoños continuaban durmiendo…

Iba a ser tan duro entregarlos… era como si realmente se desprendiera de una parte de sí misma. Entendió en aquel preciso momento que un hijo no era un bulto alojado dentro de una mujer, no era carne de su carne ni un asunto de preservación; no.

Un hijo era aquel ser al que le entregabas cada segundo de tu vida, sin importar de dónde había venido, ni a dónde iría después de ti. Un hijo, más que ser una parte de tu cuerpo, era una eterna e inmortal parte de tu alma. Un pedacito del amor que se desprendía para siempre, para quedarse junto a él.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y otra después de esa, hasta que su rostro quedó empapado por el absurdo amor que sentía por sus falsos hijos; pero qué amor no era absurdo? Un constante sin sentido, una fuga del espíritu, un reír por reír, un llorar por llorar… un vivir por vivir.

Sacó a Rose y a Scorpius del interior de la cuna y los envolvió en sus brazos; en un principio, todo aquello de los bebés no fue más que una falacia, pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuántas cosas habían cambiado en el proceso.

Estos simples muñecos de plástico habían unido vidas que jamás se habrían encontrado de otro modo; ahora contaba más amigos que antes, más risas que antes… y había encontrado una felicidad que no se le parecía a nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Quién lo diría? Ella y Malfoy.

Soltó una risa musical, mientras acariciaba los cabellos delicados de ambos bebés; los besó en la frente y los acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Era hora de tomar un baño.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco se contempló detenidamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero que dominaba la pared sur de la habitación; se colocó de perfil y levantó tanto la camisa como el chaleco y el suéter para encontrarse con un firme abdomen marcado como un lavadero; pasó la mano sobre los músculos y entonces se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Pansy entró y se colocó junto a él, encontrando sus ojos a través del reflejo.

-Ya Draco, no estás gordo, de acuerdo?.- dijo la chica sonriendo burlonamente.

Draco la ignoró y se perfiló del otro lado, observando todos los ángulos.

-Pero Hermione me dice_ gordo_.- dijo el chico con frustración.- y si lo dice, es por algo.

-No seas tonto, Draco, créeme, estás mas bueno que el pan.- dijo la pelinegra, sentándose sobre la cama.- En todo caso, tu le dices _Puchunguito, _y no significa que ella se parezca a… bueno, exactamente qué demonios es un _Puchunguito_?

-No se, sólo se me ocurrió.- dijo distraídamente el rubio, para después volverse hacia su mejor amiga, señalando los cuadros de su abdomen.- Viste cuántas piernas me comí ayer? Merlín, necesitaré un año de Quidditch para quemar todo eso!

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y Theo atravesó el umbral.

-Mierda, Malfoy! Cuántos kilos ganaste ayer?.- preguntó el ojiverde con tono de auténtica sorpresa.

Draco cubrió su abdomen con indignación y fulminó a su jodido mejor amigo con la mirada.

-Theo…- Pansy comenzó a regañar al castaño.

-Es una broma Draco!.- aclaró el chico socarronamente.- Por cierto, Ya debemos ir al Gran Comedor, yo me iré con Luna, ustedes?

-Blaise vendrá en un momento.- explicó la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

-Y yo iré por Hermione a la torre de Gryffindor.- dijo el rubio.

-Entonces, te veo allá, _Gordo._

La risa de Theo resonó por las vastas paredes de piedra de las mazmorras, y Draco lanzó una nueva mirada al espejo.

Mierda! De verdad estaba gordo?

Concéntrate Malfoy, ahora debes ir a recoger a _tu novia._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	21. El amor es el amor

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Por más que lo intento, este Fic se niega a terminar :D**

**Ya no se si esto es bueno o es malo… pero en mi cabeza sigue corriendo la historia :D Así que NO, este no es el último Cap… Y realmente no sé cuándo será el último hehehehe.**

**Pido de nuevo una enorme disculpa por el retrazo, pero honestamente es difícil escribir cuando uno tiene chingocientas cosas que hacer todos los días D: Yo se que no es culpa suya, pero pido un pokito de comprensión :)**

**Ahora, espero que les guste el Cap, y que no me abandonen, y claro, sus preciosos review's, que son lo que realmente me hace seguir escribiendo incluso en los peores momentos :) Siempre me sacan una sonrisa.**

**Ya no las entretengo más, **

**A leer se ha dicho!**

"_El hombre no puede vivir de sueños…. Sin embargo, debe vivir sus sueños"_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna Lovegood acunaba a Lorcan en sus brazos, mientras que el flamante padre de sus hijos sostenía al pequeño Lyssander ayudándolo a tomar el biberón, cargando trabajosamente una gran cesta de mimbre. Caminaban por el vestíbulo del colegio, y pronto estuvieron en los jardines exteriores.

Aquella mañana de domingo se manifestaba especialmente ventosa, el lago negro ondeaba con olas suaves, lamiendo el césped desde los jardines de Hogwarts hasta las laderas del Bosque Prohibido; se dirigieron hacia un fresno, y al pie del árbol Theo tendió un mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos, depositó la cesta en el centro, acomodó a sus hijos con cuidado y ayudó a su novia a sentarse.

-Lindo lindo Lorcan…- Canturreaba la rubia, mientras acariciaba con calma la cabecita castaña de su hijo.- Theo… no quiero que se vallan.- dijo la chica, interrumpiendo su melodía por un susurro triste.

-No se irán Luna.- respondió el Sly con toda la calma del mundo.

-No? Pero hoy vamos a entregarlos.- rebatió ella, sin entender la actitud de Theo.

-Hoy entregaremos a los muñecos, es cierto, pero los recuerdos se van a quedar para siempre aquí.- señaló el castaño, posando con dulzura su mano sobre el corazón de Luna.- Mientras no los olvidemos, ellos jamás se irán.

-Oh… pero yo no quiero solo su recuerdo.- gimoteó la chica.- Yo quiero tenerlos conmigo, y arrullarlos, y cantarles… yo quiero que sean de verdad para que siempre estén conmigo…

-Luna…- la interrumpió él al tiempo que la abrazaba cariñosamente.- Aunque fueran de verdad, nunca podrías tenerlos para siempre a tu lado… imagínate, un vagabundo de 40 años viviendo en casa de sus padres, qué vergüenza!.- la chica rió a pesar de todo.- No Luna, los hijos, los falsos y los reales, en algún momento se irán a hacer su propio camino, es la Ley de la vida.- sentenció muy seriamente.

-Wow! De verdad eres muy maduro, yo no podría pensar así.- declaró ella mirándolo con admiración.

Theo disfrutó de sentir el frágil cuerpo de ella recargado contra su pecho; si Luna supiera que toda esa sabiduría la había aprendido de Mufasa cuando vio el Rey León por veinteava vez… bueno, supuso que era mejor no mencionarlo.

-Pero de todas formas, no debes verlo como una pérdida… digamos que solo será como un medio-tiempo.- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño pensando en cómo decir lo que iba a decir.

-Eso qué significa? Nos los devolverán después?.- preguntó ella ilusionada.

-Ammm… no precisamente… ellos volverán, claro, sólo si tu lo quieres así.- mierda, esto le estaba resultando cada vez más difícil.

-Pero cómo es eso?.- ahora ella se veía claramente confundida.

Bien, era ahora o nunca, pensó el chico; y tomando convicción de donde no la había, se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas… sí, ya había visto cómo la miraba últimamente ese bastardo de Rolf Scamander, así que no había tiempo que perder, aunque la graduación sería en unos cuantos meses, y ya estaban a principios de abril, Theodore Nott no iba a tomar ningún riesgo.

-Luna Lovegood.- enunció él con el tono más serio que la chica le hubiese escuchado jamás.- Yo, Theodore Nott prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte durante cada puñetero día de mi vida; prometo ser un jodido dolor de cabeza, y volverte loca con mis estupideces; prometo también ser insoportablemente necio, descuidado, desordenado, y convertirme en tu esclavo sexual hasta que tengas todos los hijos que quieres, por lo menos los suficientes para armar nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch … pero también prometo estar contigo siempre, complacer tus deseos y soñar contigo cada noche… prometo que serás mi primer pensamiento en las mañanas, y lo último que vea antes de acostarme… Quisieras, cuando termines el colegio… quisieras…

-Si!.- dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo de pronto.

-Pero si no sabes qué te iba a preguntar!.- dijo él con cara de sorpresa.

-No me importa.- declaró ella, abrazándolo con fuerza.- No me importa, Theo, lo que sea que quieras, lo que me pidas, la respuesta siempre va a ser sí… confío en ti.

-Entonces sí quieres ser mi elfina doméstica?

La rubia clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de él con una mueca de verdadero desconcierto; y él… el simplemente rompió a reír como jamás lo había hecho.

-Luna, quieres… bueno, cuando termines el colegio… tu… tu quisieras ser mi esposa?

Y por toda respuesta, ella lo besó. Ahora ya no extrañaría a sus hijos… algún día llenaría su casa con una docena de Locan's y Lyssander's saltando por todos lados.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Pansy salió del baño de chicas del segundo piso, aquel donde anteriormente moraba Myrttle la llorona; sus delicadas manos se retorcían una con otra, mientras ella dejaba atrás el pequeño caldero sobre el fuego impropagable que había convocado… una hora, en una hora lo sabría.

Y es que cuando le había pedido, más bien exigido, a Blaise que le "Hiciera un Hijo"… bueno, ellos habían disfrutado mucho con la tarea autoimpuesta. Y precisamente ayer debía venirle el periodo… y deliberadamente no se habían cuidado… y esta mañana sus sábanas amanecieron blancas…

Merlín! Podría ser simplemente un retraso sin importancia, pero Sagrada Morgana, ojalá que se debiera a lo que estaban esperando. Sí, estaban, ambos se sentían ansiosos y desesperados.

Quién lo diría, la Miss Superficialidad y Mr. Imposible estaban ansiosos de concebir un bebé a los 17 años… cómo cambiaban las cosas… y en tan solo dos semanas!

Pero así estaba el panorama: Blaise tomaría posesión de las acciones en Gringotts que poseía su familia, dado que su derecho de herencia entraba en vigor al acabar el colegio, ella misma sería acreedora a un amplio porcentaje de las utilidades de Artículos para El Quidditch, puesto que su padre era el dueño, y ella la primogénita; irían a vivir a Venecia, a ella le gustaba Venecia, y Blaise amaba su país natal… todo eso después, claro, de la fastuosa boda que prepararían aquí en Londres.

Sí, serían padres jóvenes, pero no eran estúpidos, uno no encarga niños para que vivan en la miseria, no señor, sus hijos serían una horda de pequeños felices y gritones que algún día conquistarían el mundo.

La chica comenzó a bajar hacia las escaleras del Gran Comedor con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

Por favor, que sea rosa… que sea rosa… que sea rosa…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ronald Weasley, junto con Padma y Grawp se encontraban sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor, con el pelirrojo mayor engullendo tanta comida como una aspiradora mientras la morena alimentaba con cuidado al bebé de cabellos alborotados.

-Oh, Ron, esto es tan triste…- susurró la chica, acariciando la cabecita del bebé.

-Naaaaa, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.- aseguró Ron encogiendo los hombros.- Entrené a Grawp como todo un hombre, ahora será capaz de defenderse.

Padma observó al chico con cara de mierda-se-volvió-loco, pero él siguió hablando como si nada.

-Lo enseñé a jugar Quidditch, cazar escorbutos de cola explosiva, puede sobrevivir a campo abierto, sabe nadar, encender fogatas, escalar montañas, montar en Thestrals, domar Hipogrifos y domina las artes marciales a la perfección… es todo un ninja.- terminó él, hablando en secreto.

Padma rodó los ojos con resignación y entregó el bebé en brazos de su padre, para mirar con horror cómo éste lo lanzaba por los aires hacia atrás.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry Potter entraba en el Gran Comedor, y comenzó a recorrer la larga mesa de los leones en busca de su mujer y su hijo; se sentía tan raro el solo pensar en entregar a James… era como amputarse la mano con la que sostenía la varita, y su único consuelo era que, una vez casado con Ginny, lo primero que harían sería recuperar a James, y lo segundo sería darle a James un montón de hermanos.

Sí definitivamente iban a ponerle mucha, MUCHA, dedicación a eso ; el pelinegro sonrió con ese pensamiento… hasta que la pierna de un bebé de plástico se estampó sobre su nariz.

-Pero qué mierda!.- gritó el ojiverde, tratando de contener la sangre que manaba de sus fosas nasales con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la pierna del autor de su ataque.

-Ves? Te dije que era todo un guerrero!.- gritó Ron justo detrás de Harry.

Padma desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada, sonriendo con gesto de disculpa a todos los Griffindors presentes.

-Qué demonios te pasa?.- bramó el niño que vivió hacia su mejor amigo.- por qué mierda me lanzas a tu hijo a la cara? Me rompiste la nariz!

-Nop, Grawp lo hizo.- declaró Ron sonriendo cínicamente.- y no lo puedes golpear, solo es un bebé que trataba de impresionar a su madre.

-Y yo voy a impresionar a tu hijo, cuando vea cómo le acomodo unas buenas patadas a su padre justo en los hue…

-Ya Harry, no te enojes.- dijo el pelirrojo en tono conciliador, para luego inclinarse hacia su amigo y susurrar a su oído.- le darás mal ejemplo a Grawpie, además no es para tanto, a ver, quita la mano para ver qué tan malo es.

Con un bufido el ojiverde despejó su rostro y la sangre se derramó como agua sobre su uniforme.

Una enorme sombra que desfilaba por los pasillos se acercó hacia los leones: Severus Snape se detuvo frente a ellos con gesto desdeñoso.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dijo, ganando la atención de ambos chicos.- Por violencia en el comedor.

Harry abrió los ojos con incredulidad, tratando de explicar la situación.

-Otros 10 puntos menos Potter, por llevar el uniforme manchado.

-Pero estoy sangrando!

-Oh, cierto, entonces 10 puntos menos, adicionales

-Pero…pero por qué?.- preguntó el moreno indignado.

-Por ensuciar el piso, Potter.- señaló el profesor con una sonrisa irónica.- y espero no ver que, casualmente, su hijo también tiene la nariz deforme una vez que lo entregue.- terminó observando a Ginny y James sentados un poco más allá.

Con sus andares de murciélago, Snape se dio la media vuelta y avanzó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Te has fijado en que si Snape no te bajara todos esos puntos, podríamos ganar la copa de las casas incluso si perdiéramos en el Quidditch?.- preguntó Ron con tono indolente.- creo que por eso te esfuerzas por el campeonato cada año… la culpa debe consumirte vivo.

Idiota.

Harry volvió a ocultar su nariz, fulminando con la mirada a su estúpido mejor amigo… bien, ahora era tiempo de buscar a Luna para que la arreglara.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy avanzaba nerviosamente por el corredor del séptimo piso, en dirección a la torre de Grýffindor… y se sentía realmente estúpido.

Las manos le sudaban inconteniblemente, sentía la garganta cerrada y había peinado su cabello como cincuenta veces en los últimos tres minutos… definitivamente esto le estaba afectando el cerebro… Hermione le estaba afectando.

Una vez que arribó al retrato de la Horrible y obesa mujer que custodiaba la entrada, miró sus manos vacías y se preguntó si debía haber traído algo… pero qué? Por la santa mierda de Merlín, qué podría traerle a Granger? Flores? Ni pensarlo; chocolates… no, era demasiado insignificante… Casas para gato? Mierda, ahí estaba ese estúpido delirio otra vez!

Con un suspiro frustrado decidió que era mejor así, después de todo ella no era una chica normal… y por consiguiente él tampoco; es decir, normal, no una chica.

Pasados otros cinco minutos que le parecieron como dos eternidades y media, el agujero del retrato se abrió, y por el apareció la chica de oro de Hogwarts, cargando a sus dos pequeños y plastificados hijos con una sonrisa en la cara.

El silencio que siguió se tornó tan incómodo como ver a Filch besando a Madame Pience; Draco dudó en acercarse, y ella se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Hola.- saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo; y luego de unos segundos rompieron a reir nerviosamente.

-Yo.. bueno, hola Draco.

Mierda! Hasta su nombre en labios de ella sonaba diferente ahora que eran… que eran… novios. Merlín! Si hasta en sus pensamientos la sola palabra inspiraba terror.

-Cómo estás?.- preguntó Draco, sintiéndose completamente idiota.

Rayos, esto no estaba funcionando; a dónde demonios se había ido toda la naturalidad entre los dos?

Justo cuando se agotaban en la mente de ambos las preguntas estúpidas para hacer conversación, los pequeños Malfoy entraron en acción.

Draco tomó en brazos a su adorada Rose, que lloraba inconteniblemente… claro, hasta que su padre la acurrucó contra su varonil pecho.

-Creo que están nerviosos.- dijo Hermione, acomodando las mantas de Scorp.

-Supongo que si.- respondió el chico.- Sabes? No te parece extraño?

Qué Draco?

-Que… bueno, ya hemos sido llamados Señor y Señora Malfoy… y bueno, Prometidos… y aún así la idea de que tengo una novia no acaba de entrar en mi mente.

El chico sacudió la cabeza con gesto frustrado, mientras los mechones rubios se apartaban un poco de sus ojos.

-Lo se.- aseguró ella riendo.- a mi me pasa igual; pero bueno, no puedo estar segura de cómo sentirme… nunca había hecho esto antes.- terminó desviando la mirada con timidez.

-Cómo… no, estás bromeando Granger?.- preguntó el chico completamente descolocado.

-Es en serio, Malfoy.- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos con irritación.- nunca he tenido un novio, si? Y el hecho de que tu hayas salido con toda la jodida población femenina de Hogwarts no significa que…

-No.- dijo él, poniéndose serio.- No, yo jamás he tenido una novia antes.

-Pero… pero…- a Hermione parecían agotársele las palabras, la sola idea de un Malfoy inocente era absolutamente ridícula.- Tu mamá dijo que eras su solecito promiscuo! PROMÍSCUO Malfoy! Asi que no vengas a burlarte de mi falta de experiencia diciendo que eres casto y puro!

-Obviamente no lo soy Hermione.- declaró el rodando los ojos con fastidio.- Por si no lo sabes, la gente puede acostarse con más gente sin ser novios.

-Degenerado!

-Degenerado y una mierda; el hecho de que yo haya, ammm, tenido intimidad con, uhhh, muchas chicas…

-Más de las que puedes recordar.- interrumpió ella con un susurro de reproche.

-Sí, más de las que puedo recordar.- continuó él, ahora tomando dulcemente a la leona de la barbilla.- no significa que hayan sido mis novias, si?.- Draco abrazó a la chica, apoyándola contra su pecho con todo y bebés.- La gran diferencia entre una novia y un revolcón casual radica en que con ellas solo quería sexo para pasarla bien; y contigo no necesito más que tomarte de la mano para saber que estoy bien. Así que ese es un título exclusivo para ti, nadie puede presumir de haberme tenido antes de la forma en que tu lo haces.

Mierda, ese condenado hurón era tan jodidamente dulce cuando se lo proponía, que de alguna extraña forma de pronto el historial sexómano de Draco ya no le parecía algo tan malo.

-Está bien, tema olvidado.- concedió la chica sonriendo de nuevo.

-Hermione.- dijo él tomando su rostro con una mano.- no eres la primera… bueno, ni siquiera puedo asegurarte que seas la número 50.- la chica frunció el ceño, y él sonrió divertido.- Pero puedo asegurarte que quiero que seas la última.

Mientras él la besaba con ternura, Hermione recordó un viejo refrán muggle, y nunca antes había tenido tanto sentido para ella.

El que ríe al último ríe mejor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahora que su nariz no sangraba cual grifo abierto, Harry y Ginny se dedicaban a disfrutar los últimos momentos con su hijo, decidiendo tomar el almuerzo fuera del castillo; depositaron los alimentos que Dobby, amablemente, les había proporcionado sobre las gradas del campo de Quidditch y se dispusieron a comer como una familia real y feliz. Una vez terminado Harry tomó a su hijo en brazos con tanto cuidado como si fuese real.

-Ginny…

-Dime.- dijo la chica, mirando los ojos verdes de su novio, que lucían extrañamente tristes y melancólicos.

-Puedo… crees que estaría bien si llevo a James a dar una vuelta en escoba?.- la pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- prometo tener cuidado!.- dijo el niño que vivió apresuradamente.- Y solo será aquí en el campo, no le pasará nada!

Ginny lo observó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-A qué viene eso Harry?.- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Es solo que…- el ojiverde soltó un suspiro nostálgico.- Bueno, yo se que James no es un bebé de verdad… pero lo quiero Ginny; lo quiero como si en serio fuera mi hijo.- confesó el chico desviando la mirada.- Y pues… a mi me hubiera encantado pasear con mi papá en escoba cuando era bebé… no se si eso llegó a pasar en algún momento; yo no me acuerdo, y mis padres, ellos no estuvieron para contármelo. Yo solo…

-Está bien Harry.- dijo Ginny conmovida por la sensibilidad de su novio; quién viera así al Héroe del mundo mágico.- Lo entiendo, y claro que puedes llevar a James, siempre y cuando tengas mucho cuidado.

Harry, radiante como un niño en navidad, besó a su novia entusiasmadamente y corrió con su hijo gradas abajo, mientras con su varita gritaba "Accio Saeta de Fuego!".

-Y dicen que a los hombres no les gusta jugar a las muñecas!.- susurró la chica para sí misma al ver a su hombre y a su hijo elevarse juntos por encima de los aros de marcación.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El día pasó volando, y las horas se convirtieron en minutos, minutos que los arrastraron justo al lugar en donde se encontraban ahora.

El pasillo del tercer piso estaba completamente atascado de estudiantes de todos las casas, esperando pasar con los profesores para la revisión del proyecto y la devolución de los bebés… o lo que quedaba de ellos.

Seamus y Dean Thomas se encontraban sentados junto a Neville y su pareja, tratando de "Restaurar" el brazo desprendido de su hijo… y la pierna derecha… y la cabeza…

Crabe y Goyle estaban bastante ocupados utilizando el limpiador muggle con aroma a pino y limón de Filch para "destatuar" a su hija… oh, si, porque el flamante matrimonio alternativo había tenido una hija… que ahora mismo continuaba cubierta de tribales en brazos y piernas, una versión sádica del calamar gigante en tinta roja se extendía sobre su espaldita, y el par de idiotas aún intentaba rellenar los agujeritos que los piercings habían dejado en su bebé.

Ron y Grawp posaban estúpidamente para Padma, quien capturaba los asombrosos momentos padre-hijo de los pelirrojos: Ron peleando con Grawp, Grawp pateando el trasero de su padre; Ron mordiendo a Grawp… Grawp mordiendo a Ron; Ron cargando a Grawp… Grawp cargando a Ron! En fin, hay cosas tan bizarras que es preferible no prestar atención y fingir que vives en un mundo lleno de personas cuerdas.

Blaise definitivamente era todo un caso. En una esquina, sentado al final de la banca, el italiano arrullaba a su hija, con los ojos enrojecidos y cantándole una nana con voz baja, mientras los sollozos trataban de subir por su pecho.

-Ánimo hermano.- saludó Theo al ojiazul con un apretón en el hombro.- no te pongas así.

-No lo entiendes Theodore.- susurró Blaise con angustia.- qué hará mi princesa cuando le de miedo en las noches? Qué hará sin su lamparita de estrellas? Cómo va a sobrevivir sin sus pañales de seda? Se le irritará la piel! Y ve tú a saber qué clase de idiota será su padre la próxima vez… qué tal si no la cuida? Y que tal si le da yogurt?

-Yogurt?.- ahora si Theo se sentía en la dimensión desconocida… qué mierda tenía que ver el yogurt en todo esto.

-Es intolerante a la lactosa, Theo!.- explicó Blaise, pasándose con desesperación una mano sobre el negro cabello.- Ella prefiere el café solo, con muy poca azúcar… si, es excéntrica para ser un bebé… pero es mi hija, salió a mi.- ahora el chico sonrió tristemente con una mueca que hizo que el castaño se preocupara seriamente por la salud mental de su amigo… o la falta de ella.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien.- trató e tranquilizarlo Theo con una sonrisa.- Es una bebé lista.

-Claro! En ese sentido se parece mucho a Pansy, tiene carácter; y ya sabes, es caprichosa, pero una princesa como ella no debe preocuparse por nada.

Theo comenzó a considerar realmente la intervención de la señora Pomfrey con, digamos, unos cuantos sedantes para Dragón administrados en las venas de Blaise.

-Es rosa!.

La voz de Pansy se elevó en el pasillo, y sin entender una mierda de lo que estaba sucediendo, Theodore Nott observó a Blaise Zabini avanzar como un zombie hasta la chica, para después esbozar la sonrisa más grande que hubiese visto jamás.

-Voy a ser padre!.- gritó el ojiazul hacia todos los presentes.

Y ahora sí, Theo supo que algo no marchaba bien con el mundo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger caminaban por el corredor del tercer piso con las manos entrelazadas sosteniendo respectivamente a uno de sus hijos en el brazo libre; personalmente Hermione creyó que ese simple hecho causaría revuelo en el colegio, sin embargo, dado que para el mundo estaban "Comprometidos", por no decir que casados también, era lo más lógico del mundo, ahora la feliz pareja Malfoy/Granger dejaba de ser una atracción turística para Hogwarts.

Llegaron al área de espera y se acercaron a Theo y Luna, que ya aguardaban frente a la puerta de Snape para entrar a la revisión; nadie había pasado todavía, por lo que los alumnos seguían dándole vueltas al asunto de la calificación.

Minerva McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore salieron de la puerta siguiente, y después de que los alumnos se pusieran en orden, la anciana mujer comenzó a hablar.

-Los llamaremos por orden alfabético, y la pareja pasará al despacho del jefe de casa del padre y el profesor Dumbledore; lo que el revelio nos proporcionará sobre los bebés serán 10 índices que indicarán ciertos niveles de satisfacción: Salud, Felicidad, Alimentación, Actividad física, Horas de llanto, Amor de Padre, Amor de Madre, Dolor, Moralidad, Higiene y Sueño; además de un informe detallado sobre "Eventos extraordinarios" relevantes durante esta semana. Ahora, Finnigan y Brown, pasen a mi despacho.

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron hacia un lado del pasillo y tomaron asiento entre Harry y Luna, que ya se encontraban sentados en el suelo.

-Mierda, Malfoy!.- dijo el moreno repentinamente preocupado.- Crees que los partidos de Quidditch nocturnos cuenten como un Evento Extraordinario?

-Seguro Potter.- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa cínica.- y seguro que convertir a tu hijo en una antorcha también entra en esa categoría.

-Draco!.- lo reprendió Hermione tratando de reprimir una sonrisa ante la cara de indignación de su mejor amigo.- No seas grosero con Harry!

-Además, seguro que también los secuestros son eventos extraordinarios.- acotó Harry con mirada amenazante.

-Y ni hablar de los extortismos.- suspiró Ron sentándose frente a ellos con expresión preocupada.

-Exorcismos, Ron.- lo corrigió Luna dulcemente.- Pues yo no creo que tengamos nada de que preocuparnos, Theo fue el mejor padre del mundo.

El castaño sonrió complacido, y continuó alimentando a sus dos preciosos vástagos en el cochecito que tenía a su lado.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luego de algunos momentos Snape abrió furioso la puerta de su despacho, al tiempo que Crabbe y Goyle salían de su interior lívidos de terror.

Cómo se atreven degenerados?.- bramó el hombre, con la mirada a punto de lanzar rayos.- Qué clase de imbécil trata de hacerle un cambio de sexo a un simple muñeco de plástico! Son unos completos desviados mentales!

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio… Cambio de sexo? A qué mierda venía todo eso?

-Es solo que Goyle quería un niño.- dijo Crabbe gimoteando lastimeramente.

-Y a caso eso los autoriza para hacer esta clase de depravaciones?.- preguntó el profesor levantando de un brazo a su hija desnuda, que lucía una extraña forma fálica adherida por debajo del ombligo con lo que parecían ser muchas capas de cola muggle.

-Severus, por favor.- dijo el director saliendo también de la oficina.- Jóvenes, ustedes tendrán algunas conversaciones con un grupo especializado de San Mungo.- dijo el anciano ahora dirigiéndose al flamante matrimonio alternativo.- por ahora pueden irse.

Snape controló sus respiraciones hasta adquirir un color normal de nuevo, mientras el director entraba al despacho otra vez.

-Nott, pasa para tu revisión.- dijo el hombre, y los chicos lo miraron sin comprender.

-Pero la M es antes que la N, profesor, Malfoy va primero profesor.- apeló Theo sin entender el cambio en el orden.

-Le recuerdo que conozco el alfabeto perfectamente, Nott.- repuso el profesor con mirada asesina.- Malfoy y Granger están juntos como castigo, de forma que la profesora McGonagall también estará presente en la revisión, así que los dejaremos para el último; deja de alegar y pasa, Nott.

Theo se levantó del piso junto con Luna, y ambos entraron con sus hijos a aquella oficina que inspiraba más temor de lo normal.

-Señorita Lovegood, Señor Nott.- saludó Dumbledore educadamente.- siempre es un placer.

-Igualmente profesor Dumbledore.- respondió la pareja con una sonrisa tímida.

-Podrían depositar a sus hijos aquí en el escritorio?.- dijo el anciano, y los chicos colocaron con sumo cuidado a sus retoños en aquella pieza de madera pulida.

-Vamos a ver que hay aquí.- Snape se acercó a los muñecos y tras decir en un susurro "Revelio", un par de hojas aparecieron al lado de cada bebé.

Tanto el profesor Dumbledore, como Snape, leyeron apresuradamente el informe, tomaron asiento e instaron a sus alumnos a sentarse frente al escritorio.

-Y bien?.- preguntó Theo sin poder contener su ansiedad.- todo está bien?

-Los niveles salieron bastante bien.- dijo Dumbledore, mostrando un juego de gráficas.- Éste estuvo un poco bajo.- añadió mostrando el índice de salud.

-Oh, eso es porque ambos enfermaron un poco en la semana, pero se recuperaron.- explicó Luna, señalando el posterior aumento en la gráfica.

-Muy cierto señorita Lovegood.- concedió el director, para volverse hacia Snape.- Usted revise con ellos los Eventos Extraordinarios, yo debo ir a revisar el bebé del señor Finch-Fletcher y la señorita Habbot. Felicidades, al parecer han sido unos excelentes padres.- terminó dirigiéndose de nuevo a los chicos.

-Gracias.- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Dumbledore abandonaba el lugar.

Snape comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, farfullando cosas ininteligibles, hasta que de pronto sus ojos se abrieron cual pelotas de Tennis.

-Quiere usted explicarme qué demonios significa esto?

Theo contempló a Luna con pánico, y de pronto el profesor le tendió la hoja señalando enfurecidamente una serie de imágenes que no se movían.

Nadie le había dicho que el reporte contenía evidencia fotográfica… ahora sí estaba frito.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

-Que Zabinni va a ser padre?.- preguntó un consternado Harry Potter a su novia mientras esperaban su turno.

-Eso mismo, Harry!

-Pero… cómo?

El moreno no salía de su asombro, mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos con sarcasmo.

-Pues verás Harry, cuando un papi ama mucho a una mami, ellos duermen juntos, y luego…

-Ya se cómo Ginny!.- dijo el moreno irritado.- A lo que me refiero es, en qué cabeza cabe ser padres a los 17 años?

-Bueno, ellos son novios.- razonó la pelirroja.- y Pansy se muere de ganas de tener un bebé… y bueno, Blaise estaría encantado de hacer las tareas, no?

-Valla, todavía no puedo creerlo.- Harry acomodó un poco al pequeño James entre sus brazos y continuó.- Se veían tan serio, tan responsables…

-Tener un bebé no es ser irresponsable, Harry.- objetó la mini-Weasley.- o tu no quieres fabricarme un montón de bebés, eh?

-No es eso Ginny… nosotros llevamos ya dos años saliendo, y ellos, bueno, ellos cuánto llevan? 4 días?

-Bah, eso no importa Harry, cuando hay amor, hay amor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La profesora McGonagall miraba con reproche a Albus Dumbledore, que, a pesar de ser el mago más poderoso de la historia moderna, lucía completamente avergonzado.

-Pero Minerva, esto fue para haceros responsables.- explicó el anciano con tono de disculpa.

-Claro! Muy responsables los hiciste, eh! Primero Malfoy y Granger se casan, luego los depravados de Crabbe y Goyle le hacen aberraciones a un muñeco, y ahora Parkinson saldrá embarazada del colegio!

La escena en sí misma era bizarra; ver a Dumbledore, con toda su sabiduría y su barba blanca, regañado cual niño pequeño por una ancianita una cabeza más baja que él, que parecía dispuesta a escupir fuego por la boca en cualquier momento.

-No debemos juzgar al destino, Minerva…

-Qué destino ni qué narices, Albus!.- gritó la mujer con las mejillas encendidas.- El destino no tiene nada que ver con arruinar la vida de un montón de jovencitos!

-Es el amor el que cambia el rumbo de sus vidas, y era un destino inevitable.

-El amor no sigue siempre al destino, Albus…- susurró la mujer apartando levemente la vista.

-Te equivocas Minerva, no podemos escapar del destino, y el amor no puede negarse por siempre.

El anciano clavó sobre ella sus penetrantes ojos azules y, apartando un mechón de su cabello castaño, la besó.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	22. El final es solo el comienzo

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente.**

**Bien, luego de miles de problemas y cosas nuevas en mi vida, por fin hoy actualizo este fic que tanto adoro :)**

**Les contaré, porque no resisto la idea de hacerlo hahahaahaha Ahora soy una mujer independiente :) Tuve que irme de la casa de mis papás, asi que esa es la razón de mi larga ausencia (Bueno, een realidad los problemas que antecedieron a esa decisión).**

**Ya no las aburriré más, han esperado mucho por esto y se los agradezco en el alma :D Espero que les guste y sigan dejándo sus reviews... que fueron la razón para revivir a mi musa en terapia intensiva xD Oh, por cierto, me pongo a responderlos en seguida :)**

_"Cada quién es dueño de su propia muerte."_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El despacho del profesor de pociones tenía un aspecto más lúgubre de lo normal... o por lo menos eso le parecía al joven matrimonio Malfoy, al estar rodeados por Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y, por supuesto, Severus Snape.

- Y bien?.- preguntó Hermione, sin paciencia suficiente para soportar la incertidumbre.

Y cómo hacerlo! Si ya llevaban más de veinte minutos ahí y los tres adultos continuaban leyendo atentamente los informes de los chicos; quisiera Merlín que la suerte fuera menos trágica con ellos de lo que había sido con los Nott.

_- Es que acaso a usted le parece divertido ver pornografía acompañado de sus hijos?.- bramó Snape, restregándo en la enrojecida cara de Theo una borrosa fotografía donde se apreciaba la candente escena de cierta leona con una conocida serpiente de Slytherin._

_- Pornografía?.- preguntó el pasmado chico, más para sí mismo que para alguien más._

_- Si Nott, pornografía, indudablemente sacada del PlayWizard.- acotó el profesor, observando con atención la foto.- Aunque por el vestuario, parecería un poco como RedMagic..._

_- Y usted cómo sabe eso?.- preguntó luna inocentemente, con auténtica curiosidad._

_Snape carraspeó incómodamente, para después instaurar de nuevo la cara de molestia._

_- Eso no importa Lovegood.- dijo el hombre, ignorando la mirada acusatoria de Theo.- El punto aquí es que el señor Nott ha violado toda la moral de este ejercicio._

_Theo ya no sabía ni qué decir, por un lado, si dijese la verdad acabaría perjudicando a sus amigos, pero si no los desmentía quedaría como un desviado mental._

_- Yo... lo siento.- dijo el castaño, resignándose a ser acreedor a una pésima reputación; por lo menos las caras de ambos chicos estaban tan borrosas que jamás hubieran podido identificarlos._

_- Profesor... puedo decir algo?_

_- Ya lo ha hecho, Lovegood.- respondió Snape cortantemente._

_- Pero me refiero a algo más.- dijo la chica, y el profesor asintió con fastidio.- Yo creo que como padre, el mejor ejemplo que se le puede dar a un hijo es actuar siempre de la forma correcta aunque no sea lo más fácil; si Theo se está responsabilizando por sus elecciones, me parece que está dandole un valioso ejemplo a nuestros niños. Por favor, profesor, no sea muy severo con él._

_Snape se paseó de un lado a otro pro el despacho, lanzando airadas miradas de hastío hacia su alumno y la chica Lovegood. Finalmente su ceño se suavizó un poco, resignándose a no rebatir los argumentos de la rubia._

_- Tres semanas limpiando los retretes de la conserjería.- dijo Snape, dejando de lado el expediente.- Y agradézcale a su novia que no indagaré más sobre sus faltas a la moral._

- Francamente, llegados a este punto.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.- creo que han superado las expectativas.

Ambos chicos la contemplaron sin saber a qué se refería.

- Creo que deberías explicarles mejor Minerva.- acotó Dumbledore, y la profesora asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es decir, tomando en cuenta sus estúpidas rivalidades y la incapacidad de ambos para ser personas medianamente racionales; tiene su mérito el hecho de que ambos sigan vivos y los bebés estén en una pieza.- explicó la mujer levantando una ceja irónicamente.- Hasta podemos omitir aquel asunto del Quidditch, y el presunto secuestro; supongo que era demasiado pedir para ustedes el que fueran padres precariamente normales. En vista de las circunstancias, casi podemos considerar el cabello de colores como un detalle mínimo.

- Lo que Minerva quiere decir es que a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes, se han comportado como personas maduras, y eso nos tiene satisfechos.- El anciano director se dirigió a su hombre de confianza.- El profesor Snape se encargará de sus hijos a partir de ahora.- finalizó el hombre saliendo del despacho junto a la subdirectora.

Hermione, inconscientemente, apretó la mano de Draco para tomar fuerzas... finalmente había llegado el momento de dejar ir a sus hijos.

- Podría... darnos un momento para despedirnos?.- preguntó Draco, sacrificando toda su masculinidad en el altar de la dignidad.

Sin nada más que una mirada despectiva, el hombre salió también del despacho, dejándolos solos con sus retoños.

- No puedo creer que ya no vallan a estar con nosotros.- dijo la leona, acunando entre sus brazos al pequeño Scorpius mientras intentaba no llorar.

- Lo se... es como desprenderse de una parte de nuestras vidas.- reflexionó el rubio, mirando con tristeza a Rose, quien empezaba a hacer pucheros.

- Draco... no quiero entregarlos.- la chica se recostó en el pecho de Malfoy, permitiéndose soltar algunas lágrimas. El chico le acarició los cabellos con ternura, depositando sobre ellos un beso.

- Hermione... no te pongas así, los vas a hacer llorar.- Lo cierto es que, al paso que iban, también lo haría llorar a él.

- Tiempo suficiente.- dijo el profesor de pociones, interrumpiendo bruscamente al entrar de nuevo al despacho.- Ahora haga el favor de depositar a sus plastificados hijos sobre el escritorio.

Con un nudo en la garganta, depositaron a ambos bebés sobre el escritorio, besando sus frentes con devoción. Snape los tocó con la punta de su varita, y Hermione, escondida de nuevo en el pecho del rubio, no tuvo el valor para ver cómo sus hijos volvían a ser un par de muñecos calvos y asexuados como al principio.

Cuando un hombre pierde a su mujer, se le llama viudo; cuando un hijo pierde a sus padres se le llama huérfano... pero cuando un padre pierde a sus hijos, el dolor es tan grande que ni siquiera hay forma de llamarlo.

Al ver de nuevo la caja cerrada en el escritorio, tal como hacía dos semanas, ni siquiera Malfoy pudo contener las silenciosas lágrimas que escaparon rodando sobre sus mejillas; era como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto irremediablemente.

Y así, con cara de funeral, ambos padres salieron del despacho, dejando tras la puerta un trozo de sí mismos.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En la sala común de las serpientes, completamente vacía, salvo por tres personas, se desarrollaba el drama más extraño que hubiesen visto los muros de Hogwarts con sus mil años de antigüedad.

Sobre una butaca, Blaise Zabini sollozaba tristemente abrazado a una cobijita rosa y un conejo de peluche; a su lado, una caja de pañuelos desechables iba ya por la mitad, y entre dientes cantaba una nana que él mismo había compuesto para Nicole, su princesa.

Theodore Nott, tirado cual vagabundo sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, ahogaba sus penas engullendo chocolates rellenos de licor, mientras contemplaba un juego de fotografías que Luna y él le habían hecho a los gemelos.

Y Draco Malfoy... él sencillamente sostenía en su puño la caja de música de su madre sin quitar sus ojos grises de la chimenea, preguntándose una y otra vez si habría podido ser un mejor padre.

- Chicos, por Merlín.- la voz de Pansy Parkinson los arrancó de su mundo de recuerdos.- Dejen de ser tan nenas y sobrepónganse.- exigió la pelinegra, harta de tanto sentimentalismo.

- Que tu seas una insensible no significa que seamos nenas.- se defendió Theo desde el suelo, mirándola acusatoriamente.

- A mi también me duele que se hayan ido.- dijo la chica, acercándose a ellos.- Pero no podemos sentarnos a llorar, eso no arreglará nada.

- Claro! Como tu estás en vías de reponer a Nicole permanentemente...- dijo acusatoriamente Draco desde el sillón, mirándola con ojos acusatorios.

- Tú podrías hacer lo mismo si quisieras.- respondió Pansy con burla.- solo tienes que pedírselo a tu amada esposa.- Draco lanzó una nueva mirada de odio hacia su mejor amiga, sin embargo, la chica continuó hablando.- Por qué no, mejor, agradecemos a la vida por esta experiencia? Sin ello, Theo jamás se habría hecho novio de Luna, Draco no se habría enamorado de Hermione, y Blaise... Blaise jamás habría sacado su lado gay.

El rubio y el castaño estallaron en carcajadas junto a la chica, mientras Zabini, indignado, les lanzaba su mirada más Slytherin.

- Claro! Ríanse de Zabini.- dijo el ojiazul, levantándose de la butaca.- Qué culpa tengo yo de que ese chiflado de Dumbledore me haya obligado a amar a mi hija?.- Con pasos dignos, Blaise Zabini se encaminó hacia su habitación, azotando la puerta al entrar.

Un silencio anonadado invadió la sala.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

El siguiente mes pasó como el aleteo de una Snitch... un segundo cerraron los ojos, y al siguiente estaban por graduarse.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_La noche caía sobre el castillo, y el viento fresco cantaba entre los árboles. Harry Potter volaba como un rayo en su Saeta de Fuego hacia la ventana de los dormitorios de chicas. Con un ágil movimiento desmontó la escoba, apoyándose a penas en el filo del ventanal de las chicas de sexto curso. Alohomora, susurró el pelinegro apuntando con la varita hacia la cerradura de la ventana, que se abrió dejando volar las cortinas escarlatas._

_Eran exactamente las 00.00 horas, justo en siete minutos más Ginny y él cumplirían un año de noviazgo, era ahora o nunca._

_Todo estaba en penumbras; a tientas, el ojiverde avanzó por la habitación observando las cinco camas distribuídas a lo largo del muro circular, se posó junto a una de ellas y tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas._

_- Te he amado incluso desde antes de saber que lo hacía.- Harry sintió cómo la chica se removía en la cama.- Los años han pasado lentamente, y sin embargo, cada vez que miro tus ojos vuelve a mi aquella mañana en la Madriguera, cuando bajaste las escaleras, me viste, y saliste huyendo a tu habitación. En ese momento no tenía idea de todo lo que pasaría después, pero aún así, me alegra que haya pasado. Ahora mismo no concibo mi vida sin que estés en ella, y no me arriesgaré a que los días que me queden transcurran sin que estés junto a mi, tomando mi mano y protegiéndome hasta de mí mismo...- Harry acercó sus labios a los de ella.- Ginnevra Weasley... quieres casarte conmigo?.- la besó._

_- Qué mierda te pasa Potter..?.- el grito de la chica hizo que las luces se encendieran._

_- Qué?.- Harry prácticamente estaba que se meaba en los pantalones.- Pero... Pero... Levender...!.- al parecer, el Elegido se había quedado sin palabras al ver que no era preciamente su novia a quien le había recitado ese jodido discurso que los chicos le habían obligado a memorizar.- Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_- Que qué hago aquí?.- la chica se cubría con las mantas furiosamente.- Esta es MI cama, Potter..!_

_Una carcajada resonó en la habitación, y el ojiverde, expuesto, se volvió al reconocerla._

_- Si te sirve de algo, acepto, Harry.- declaró Ginny entre risas, sentada aún en su cama, al lado opuesto del dormitorio._

_Sí... había quedado como el idiota más grande frente a las demás chicas, que habían presenciado la escena... pero eso ahora no importaba, porque finalmente era él y solo él el prometido de la chica más maravillosa que hubiese conocido nunca, Ginny Weasley... próximamente, Ginnevra Potter. Oh sí! En sus pensamientos aquello sonaba muy bien._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_- Lamento que tengas que recursar el año.- dijo Ron Weasley a su novia mientras arrojaba una piedra más a las aguas del lago._

_- Supongo que lo merecía.- respondió Padma, recordando cómo es que McGonagall no había accedido a restituirle la calificación; incluso con el testimonio de Ron._

_Aunque, curiosamente, eso era lo último que le preocupaba. La angustia que ahora mismo atenazaba su sentido común era que ya no lo vería a él._

_Es extraño cómo podemos vivir perfectamente sin alguien durante toda nuestra vida, y de pronto, llega el momento en que vemos a ese alguien con otros ojos y se convierte en nuestro todo. A penas había pasado un mes y medio, y ya sentía que no sería capaz ni de asistir a clases sin saber que él estaría esperándola en algún lado._

_- Te escribiré diario.- aseguró él, recostándose en el césped junto a ella, recargando su cabeza roja en su regazo.- Y vendré cada vez que haya visita a Hogsmade... además, nos queda todo el verano._

_Padma meditó sobre ello; era cierto. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios; después de todo, al parecer él permanecería en su vida, tan cerca como puede estar alguien que ama, incluso en la distancia. Recogiendo sus cabellos negros sobre su oreja, lo besó una vez más._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_El vientre de Pansy era cada día un poco más redondo que el anterior, sus ojos grises tenían un brillo distinto, y sus pechos, Merlín! Sus pechos cada vez eran más grandes... y eso lo volvía loco._

_Recostado en la cama de su habitación, Blaise Zabini observaba a su loca novia quebrarse la cabeza con los preparativos de su inminente boda; la cara de frustración de la chica la hacía parecer bastante infantil. El ojiazul se levantó del lecho y avanzó hasta abrazarla por la espalda._

_- Debes calmarte.- susurró a su oído.- o le hará daño al bebé._

_- Lo se, Blaise, es solo que... no puedo elegir el tono que necesitamos para los manteles.- explicó ella, señalando con odio un pesado libro de muestras._

_- Vamos, solo pon manteles blancos y ya está, combinan con todo.- dijo él, enarcando una ceja._

_- Blancos? Merlín, Blaise! Es una boda, no un jodido bautizo.- rebatió ella, fulminándolo con la mirada._

_Zabini suspiró y contó mentalmente hasta diez._

_- Está bien, qué tonos tienes considerados? Elijamos uno, anda._

_Pansy abrió una página con un montón de cuadritos amarillos._

_- Qué opinas? Utilizamos Dorado pálido medio día? O Dorado atardecer de mar? aunque creo que el Dorado alba mediterráneo luce más elegante...- meditó la chica, señalando tres cuadritos que lucían... exactamente iguales._

_- Pero Pansy... este.- Blaise señaló uno de los cuadritos.- es idéntico a este.- señaló otro.- y esos dos son como los gemelos perdidos de éste.- señaló uno más._

_- Cómo puedes ser tan ciego?.- gritó la chica indignada a un extrañado Zabini.- Por supuesto que no son iguales... si la diferencia es obvia..!_

_- Claro que son iguales Pansy; solo son jodidos cuadros amarillos..!_

_- Es Dorado, Blaise, DO-RA-DO, no amarillo.- Pansy frunció el ceño con molestia- Y claro que no son iguales..!.- la pelinegra hizo un puchero... Merlín! Ahí venía otro jodido cambio de humor.- Eso es porque no te importa la boda, verdad?_

_- Si me importa Pansy.- dijo el pelinegro suavizando la voz.- Si no me importara, no estaría soñando con casarme contigo._

_- Entonces por qué no te interesa encontrar el color perfecto?.- preguntó ella tristemente, y el chico solo pudo sentir cómo su corazón se partía con la expresión de su novia.- Tu... tu no quieres casarte conmigo, verdad?_

_Con paciencia titánica, Blaise Zabini se acercó de nuevo a Pansy, envolviéndola en sus brazos y acariciando sus largos cabellos negros._

_- No es que no me importe encontrar el "color perfecto".- el chico soltó un suspiro cansado.- Es solo que no me gusta verte así, tan tensa por una tontería.- ella abrió la boca para replicar, y él le sostubo el rostro entre sus manos.- Sí, es una tontería, una completa idiotez. Te amo, Pansy Parkinson, y no me importaría si nuestros manteles fueran la ropa de un elfo doméstico; lo único que me importa es unir mi vida a la tuya y tenerte para siempre asi... en mis brazos.- Pansy lo besó con dulzura, conmovida por las palabras del chico.- Así que deja de preocuparte tanto, ven, vamos a encontrar ese color perfecto.- finalizó él, guiándola de nuevo hacia el escritorio._

_Merlín sabía que todos los putos cuadritos eran la mierda de iguales._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Luna Lovegood nunca había sido una persona de naturaleza orgullosa; sencillamente no podía ser así... y eso era algo que confundía y encantaba a Theodore Nott a partes iguales._

_- Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?.- preguntó Theo por millonésima vez en el día._

_- Ya te dije que sí, Theo.- respondió ella, por millonésima vez._

_Esa misma noche tendría lugar la fiesta de compromiso entre ellos dos... y la llamamos Fiesta a falta de un término más adecuado, puesto que sería solo una pequeña reunión entre sus amigos y el padre de Luna. Él, que era un hombre apegado a la razón, y que rara vez llegaba a sentir auténtico miedo, simplemente estaba cagado del susto. Es decir, el hecho de que esa misma noche, a penas en unas horas, se presentaría ante su excéntrico suegro para pedir la mano de su única hija , era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado._

_Y otra cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado era precisamente aquello: que Luna se empecinara en invitar a la reunión precisamente a las chicas que le habían hecho difícil la vida desde que entrara al colegio; las mismas a las que por último había golpeado hasta la inconsciencia._

_"Es una forma de pedir disculpas y empezar de nuevo" había dicho ella; aunque él, más consciente que su novia sobre la naturaleza del resto de las personas, cre´´ia que el efecto sería completamente el contrario._

_Pero qué más daba? si Luna quería ponerse altruista, que lo hiciera; de todas formas él estaría ahí en cualquier momento._

_Atravesaron juntos el pasillo hasta el gran comedor; tomados de la mano avanzaron hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, concretamente, hasta donde se encontraban as chicas en cuestión._

_- Emmmm... hola.- susurró la rubia, llamando la atención de ambas._

_Theo se vió obligado a lanzar una auténtica mirada Slytherin sobre aquellas dos para que respondiesen adecuadamente._

_- Hola.- mascullaron ambas ante el saludo de la rubia._

_- Lamento mucho haberlas golpeado hasta que se desmayaran.- dijo Luna sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.- Pero para ser justos, era lo menos que se merecían._

_Theo vió cómo los puños de Marianne se tensaban sobre los cubiertos. Definitivamente tenía que darle clases a su novia de "Cómo no ser TAN directa"... y un chaleco anti-balas... por si acaso._

_- Asunto olvidado.- dijo Chang cortantemente._

_- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.- dijo Luna sonriendo sinceramente, sacando de su capa dos sobres blancos y colocándolos sobre la mesa.- Y como ahora nos caemos bien de nuevo... bueno, en realidad nos caemos bien por primera vez, me gustaría que asistieran esta noche a mi casa. Theo va a pedir mi mano, pueden creerlo?_

_Otra mirada de Theo silenció lo que, sin duda, hubiera sido una respuesta bastante grosera por parte de Marianne._

_- Hay mucho que estudiar.- dijo Chang, dándose importancia para descartar la invitación._

_- Entiendo, debe ser muy difícil mantener la mínima aprobatoria sin fallar ni una vez; siendo así, nos divertiremos mucho por ustedes dos.- dijo Luna, quien salió casi saltando de felicidad a la mesa de Gryffindor._

_La cara de aquellas dos arpías no tenía precio. Theo esbozó una sonrisa malvada; definitivamente la bondad de Luna alcanzaba niveles de maltrato psicológico superiores a los de cualquier insulto salido de la boca de un Slytherin._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Como decía, había pasado el último mes en un parpadeo y ahora estaban a punto de Graduarse; desde las ventanas de su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor podían observarse los jardines del colegio engalanado para la ocasión; cientos de hileras de sillas blancas con lazos verdes, rojos, azules y amarillos se colocaban una tras otra, dejando espacio sólo para un pasillo central. Al final de las sillas, de espaldas al lago, se encontraba un impresionante estrado donde se alzaban con orgullo los cuatro estandartes de las ancestrales y nobles casas de Hogwarts.

La profesora Sprout había hecho un impresionante trabajo con algunos árboles que había alineado al rededor, haciéndolos florecer con sendas rosas en los colores de las casas; la profesora McGonagall también había tomado su parte, hechizando todas las armaduras del colegio para que montasen Guardia por todo el lugar... era simplemente mágico.

Con un suspiro de nostalgia, Hermione Granger se dirigió a la ducha, dispuesta a lucir radiante para su gran día.

- Valla, Draco.- la voz de Theo se dirigió a él en cuanto puso un pie fuera de su alcoba.- Quién diría que la toga podría disimular tan bien tus excesos, gordo?

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su idiota mejor amigo.

- Púdrete Nott.- gruñó el rubio, traumatizado por el último mes de sufrimiento intenso a base de abdominales... aunque ni muerto lo admitiría.

- Ya, ya, chicos.- dijo Pansy, saliendo de su habitación ya ataviada con la toga y su respectivo birrete.- Theo, no seas grosero, y tú Draco.- se acercó a acomodar la corbata de ambos chicos.- Ya te dije que no estás gordo... gorda yo..!.- exclamó ella sonriente, poniéndose de perfil para lucir su pequeño y embarazado abdomen.

En ese momento apareció Blaise Zabini, tomando a su novia por la espalda y acariciando con dulzura su vientre.

- Cómo estás Nicole, preciosa?.- preguntó el ojiazul a su presunta hija (Porque Blaise juraba que era una niña) no nata.

- Ella está bien.- respondió Pansy, frunciendo el ceño.- El que no está bien eres tú, cuátas veces debo decirte que el birrete se pone al revés?

- Pero Pansy..!.- protestó el chico indignado.- No me gusta tener ese piquito sobre la frente; así parezco Draco.- finalizó poniendo un puchero ridículo.

- Al demonio con ustedes, si estos son mis amigos, para qué coño quiero enemigos?.- rebatió Draco, lanzando su mejor mirada de serpiente.- Iré por Hermione, nos vemos abajo.- se despidió el rubio, saliendo por el papel tapiz.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Sentado en las gradas del vestíbulo, el niño que vivió observaba cómo los jardines comenzaban a llenarse de gente; cientos de padres, hermanos, primos, tíos y amigos arribaban al colegio para acompañar a los estudiantes en un día tan importante.

Él tenía amigos, los mejores, y tenía a Ginny; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al saber que sus padres no estarían ahí para verlo triunfar.

Por un momento se imaginó qué se sentiría desfilar por el pasillo con su generación y ver entre las filas los rostros sonrientes de sus padres, su padrino y el profesor Lupin; pero las cosas eran como eran y eso nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó la presencia del hombre que se sentó junto a él sino hasta que éste habló.

- Nervioso, Harry?.- preguntó el señor Weasley, con esa sonrisa amable que siempre llevaba pintada en el rostro.

- Un poco.- aceptó el chico, sin quitar la mirada triste de las familias ue se reunían a celebrar.

- No tienes por qué.- el señor Weasley pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry.- Has recorrido un camino largo y difícil, es natural que al momento final sientas un poco de miedo, pero recuerda que nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para tí.- el chico guardó silencio, conmovido por las palabras del hombre que era lo más cercano a un padre que poseía.- Desde hace siete años, cuando Ron se sentó en el expreso de Hogwarts en el mismo compartimento que tú, supe que había dejado de tener siete hijos; ahora tengo ocho, y me siento tan orgulloso de unos como de otros; el verte hoy, convertido en un hombre, me llena de dicha. Para mis chicos, para Molly y para mí siempre vas a ser uno de nosotros Harry, así que deja de ver a las demás familias, porque la tuya te está esperando.

Dicho esto, el hombre se levantó para guiar a Harry donde aguardaba todo el clan Weasley; donde Ginny le esperaba con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, el Elegido supo que nunca había estado solo, y jamás lo estaría de nuevo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Una angustiada Hermione Granger sonreía nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que la fila de su casa avanzara de una vez. Observó a la gente que ya ocupaba sus lugares y finalmente localizó a sus padres... sentados, charlando animadamente con los Malfoy.

El señor Granger sonreía abiertamente, guiñándole el ojo a su hija y esponjándose como un pavo real henchido de orgullo; su madre, la señora Granger, sonaba su nariz una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos miel; era increíble ver a su Hermione terminando el colegio y comprometida en matrimonio... en qué momento se había vuelto tan vieja?

Narcissa Malfoy se deshacía en miradas para su solecito acaramelado, mientras que Lucius Malfoy sonreía abiertamente... tan abiertamente que daba miedo.

Incluso la madre de Zabini, sentada unas filas más allá, lloraba a mares, en contraste con Luna Lovegood y su padre Xenofilius, quienes sonreían deslumbrantemente.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, y la voz amplificada del profesor Flitwick se elevó por los jardines.

- Damas y caballeros, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se complace en presentar a su promoción de este año.

En medio de una salva de aplausos desfilaron por el pasillo central primero los alumnos de Gryffindor, seguidos por los tejones de Hufflepuff; un momento después entraron las águilas de Ravenclaw, para cerrar la marcha con los orgullosos Slytherins.

Algunos años después ninguno de los chicos sabría explicar exactamente qué ocurrió en aquella ceremonia, lo que es un hecho es que Harry ganó el premio a la prestación de Servicios Escolares, Ronald Weasley obtuvo un Reconocimiento al mejor aprovechamiento de la clase de Adivinación (Y pensar que lo había obtenido sólo por inventar sueños, predicciones y Grimms por todos lados) y Hermione Granger salió forrada de Diplomas a la Excelencia Académica; pero la sorpresa la dieron los Sly's, cuando Draco obtuvo, por encima de Hermione, el premio al Mejor Pocionista de la Generación, Pansy fue galardonada con el premio Unión de Casas, en reconocimiento a su labor de unión entre las casas en útimo trimestre, y todos quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Theodore Nott recibió su nombramiento como Premio Anual por su impecable historial académico.

Independientemente de todas las emociones vividas aquel día, indudablemente había algo que ninguno de los alumnos podrían olvidar jamás.

- Jóvenes promesas del mundo mágico.- la voz del profesor Dumbledore se elevó majestuosamente sobre todos los presentes.- antes que cualquier cosa, quiero felicitarlos por haber alcanzado el final del camino, aunque también debo advertirles que no es el final, sino el comienzo. A lo largo de sus vidas econtrarán obstáculos casi insalvables, pero déjenme decirles que ningún obstáculo será suficiente para detener a aquellos que se lanzan con arrojo al río incontenible que es la vida. Por muy obscuro que se nos presente el sendero, siempre habrá estrellas en el cielo que iluminen sus pasos, esas estrellas son los lazos de amistad, gratitud y confianza que han forjado a o largo de estos siete años. Sean valientes como los Gryffindor, honestos como los Hufflepuff, inteligentes como los Ravenclaw y astutos como los Slytherin, si son capaces de esto, serán capaces de cualquier cosa. El mundo cambia día a día, aprendan a cambiar junto a él, siendo mejores personas hoy de lo que eran ayer. Y para prueba de ello, tenemos a las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, quienes sostenían una rivalidad tan ancestral como el colegio mismo; hoy me siento orgulloso y profundamente conmovido al ver que esta generación ha sido capaz de dar el primer paso para el cambio. Los años pasarán, y este colegio jamás olvidará el legado que ustedes, jóvenes, han dejado entre sus muros. Sin más palabrerías de anciano, los declaro oficialmente egresados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Felicidades.

Una nueva avalancha de aplausos hizo retumbar cada piedra del castillo como nunca antes había ocurrido; las filas se deshicieron y pronto un caos de personas se agrupaban unas con otras para reunirse en familia.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En medio de toda aquella euforia, dos hombres vestidos con traje muggle aparecieron en los jardines, acercándose directamente a Draco Malfoy; el rubio los miró con desconfianza y avanzó hacia ellos.

- Señor Malfoy, tiene cita en el juzgado para el lunes siguiente; el trámite de su divorcio está completo.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

:

J

U

S

T

O

:

A

K

I

:

l

l

l

V


	23. Hasta que la paciencia nos separe

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía, producto de mi retorcida mente. **

Bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo 22 de este fic que tantas buenas experiencias me ha traído :)

Les agradezco de nuevo el no abandonar esta historia, y tomarse el tiempo para leerla y comentar.

En esta ocasión el motivo del retrazo en la publicación es algo que me tiene absolutamente feliz n.n Sucede que me casé :D y pues, vamos, que los deberes de ser Papa Casada son absorbentes.

Ahora, les diré algo; el motivo por el cuál decidí retomar mis historias es porque mi marido me dijo "Vuelve a escribir, y haz lo que te gusta hacer", él insistió mucho, así que un buen día mi Musa despertó y no pude negarme al llamado de esta historia.

Espero que les guste el capítulo :)

Agradezco con el alma sus reviews, son la mejor motivación para seguir escribiendo rarezas.

Ya no les quito más el tiempo; a leer..!

"_No me tientes, que si nos tentamos, no nos podremos olvidar_."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un hombre alto de cabellos tan negros como la tinta, piel blanca como la leche y ojos grises como el acero permanecía sentado en la primera fila del reservado para las familias de los Slytherin; el elegante bastón de madera negra con empuñadura de marfil descansaba a su lado mientras se ajustaba correctamente el broche de su túnica de gala.

El atuendo era impresionante, todo lana, seda y cuero finamente curtido, y es que no todos los días podía tener el placer de contemplar a su amada primogénita concluir los estudios mágicos.

Una sonrisa blanca y varonil se dibujó bajo su barba de candado al observar a su hija dirigiéndose hacia él.

- Buen día, padre.- saludó Pansy Parkinson cuando estuvo frente a su progenitor, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Buen día, hija.- respondió el Señor Parkinson tendiendo los brazos hacia su hija.- Hace casi 2 semanas que no nos vemos, no merezco cuando menos un abrazo?.- preguntó esbozando una sonrisa ladeada idéntica a la de la chica.- Los viejos también necesitamos cariño.

- Pero si tu no estás viejo..!.- Replicó la chica sonriendo ampliamente y lanzándose a los brazos de su padre cual si fuera una chiquilla de seis años.

- Que si lo estoy..!.- replicó el hombre, retirando un largo rizo negro de la frente de Pansy.- Tan viejo que hasta mi propia hija me traiciona convirtiéndome en abuelo.- terminó con tono de falsa indignación.- Y por si fuera poco, también me convertirás en suegro de alguien..!

- Vamos, papá, serás un abuelo tan increiblemente guapo que cuando salgas con tu nieto todo mundo pensará que es tu hijo.- bromeó la chica acurrucándose en los brazos de su padre, sonriendo al recordar lo ocurrido a penas un par de semanas atrás.

_La cara de Blaise era todo un poema; el timbre había sonado momentos atrás, y ella, como buena anfitriona había ido a recibir a su futuro marido, acompañada de... su padre. _

_- B..buenas noches Pansy, Señor Parkinson...- saludó un titubeante Blaise, tendiendo la mano, al encontrarse con la mirada impasible de su futuro suegro. _

_- Buenas noches, muchacho.- respondió secamente el hombre, apretando con brutalidad la mano que le ofrecía el chico. _

_- Ammm... pasa, Blaise.- dijo la chica, prácticamente empujando a su padre para que desbloqueara la puerta de la mansión. _

_Markus Parkinson contemplaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al joven que tenía delante; con movimientos pausados cortó y encendió uno de sus carísimos puros turcos y continuó con su descarado escrutinio del chico Zabini, preguntándose interiormente qué coño había visto su preciosa hija en semejante mocoso. _

_- Y bien? A qué debo tu visita aquí en mi casa?.- preguntó el hombre con voz amenazante. _

_- Pues, verá señor.- Comenzó el chico tratando de parecer tranquilo, cuando en realidad estaba más cagado de miedo que un elfo doméstico frente a una túnica nueva.- Pansy y yo hemos decidido comenzar una relación... _

_- Una relación?.- interrumpió Markus enarcando una ceja con expresión peligrosa.- De qué tipo de relación estamos hablando?.- preguntó haciendo crujir amenazadoramente los nudillos de su mano derecha. _

_- Pues de qué tipo va a ser, papá?.- replicó Pansy rodando los ojos.- Un noviazgo, padre; Blaise y yo somos novios. _

_- Exacto.- musitó Zabini luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no salir corriendo de aquella casa. _

_- Y por qué se supone que eso sea relevante para mi?.- cuestionó el hombre sin despegar la mirada del joven.- Lo último que necesito saber es con quién sale mi hija a divertirse por un tiempo. _

_Si, definitivamente Markus Parkinson no deseaba saber con qué clase de insignificantes mocosos salía su princesa, ya bastante malo era saber que lo hacía como para todavía informarse con quién. _

_- No lo estás entendiendo, papá.- dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente.- Esto es importante porque Blaise y yo vamos a casarnos. _

_Un tenso silencio se instauró sobre el salón; Markus hizo crujir deliberadamente los nudillos de la mano izquierda y Blaise comenzó a observar con cautela los animales disecados que decoraban la sala... sin duda su cabeza acabaría colgada en algún lado de aquellas paredes. _

_- A casarse?.- cuestionó Parkinson dando una calada al puro, centrando su mirada en el chico nuevamente.- Pero no se supone que a penas comenzaron con su noviazgo?.- siguió enfatizando secamente en la última palabra.- Por qué habrían de tomar una decisión tan apresurada? Sería mejor tomar algún tiempo para decidir... digamos, por lo menos cinco o diez... años. _

_Blaise tragó grueso, mirando a Pansy en busca de algún tipo de ayuda. La pelinegra comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego de miradas, y su idiota novio no se veía con intención alguna de abrir la boca para enfrentar la situación. _

_- No podemos esperar tanto tiempo, papá.- dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos con fastidio.- Dudo que quieras que tu nieto nazca fuera del matrimonio.- Dijo la chica levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejando tras de sí a un Blaise con la mueca desencajada y a su padre tronándose el cuello con cara de asesino serial. _

Por suerte para ella y el futuro bebé, su padre había tenido la cortesía de no dejarla viuda antes de tiempo, así que luego de casi dos horas de incertidumbre, Blaise y él habían salido del despacho de su padre apestando a humo de tabaco y aroma a vino de elfo.

Sencillamente, la lógica masculina era todo un misterio para ella, pensó la chica para sí misma, dejando a su padre para reunirse con sus nuevos amigos... quién lo diría? Ellos, la Elite de Slytherin cofraternizando con los enemigos, probablemente a esto es a lo que se refieren las personas cuando hablan de Madurar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ahora que el colegio había terminado, el niño que vivió se sentía completamente perdido.

Esa mañana de domingo, observó a todos sus compañeros de generación abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts por última vez como estudiantes; todos tenían en la cara el rastro de cansancio por la fastuosa fiesta de graduación de la noche anterior; sin embargo, al igual que él, todos lucían la nostalgia impregnada en cada parte de su ser... todos, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors y Slytherins parecían estar perdidos.

Y era lógico, pensó Harry, arrellanándose en el asiento de su compartimento, el final del colegio también significaba que ya no había casa, ni puntos, ni trofeos, ni profesores, ni clases, ni paseos a Hogsmade.

Ahora ya no tenían una casa a la cual pertenecer.

Todos tenían familias y habían pensado ya en un empleo, un futuro y miles de planes... pero para él todo aquello resultaba mucho más complicado.

Es decir, al no tener familia alguna que cuidase de él, lo único que le había hecho sentir el calor de un hogar era la noble casa de Godric Gryfindor; tenía amigos, sí, tenía a los Weasley, pero nunca perteneció realmente a algún lugar, excepto a su casa en el colegio. Y precisamente por ello es que ni siquiera había considerado algún plan sobre lo que sería su vida más allá de las puertas de Hogwarts... es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios viviría ahora.

- Oh, Harry, aquí estás.- la voz de Ginny Weasley lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Te he buscado por todo el tren.- La chica cerró la puerta del compartimento y frunció el ceño ante la dolorida expresión de su prometido.- Ocurre algo?

- No!.- respondió Harry precipitadamente; Ginny frunció el ceño y e pelinegro balbuceó un poco.- Bueno... si, ocurre algo.

- Y bien?.- preguntó la chica, tomando asiento frente a él.- Qué es lo que pasa, Potter?

Harry suspiró pesadamente y clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los castaños de su novia; a su vez, Ginny tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas.

- Qué sigue, Ginevra?.- preguntó con un hijlo de voz.

- Lo que tu desees, James.- respondió ella, entendiendo sin palabras la encrucijada que cruzaba por la mente de Harry.

- Es complicado; literalmente no se qué se supone que haré con mi vida ahora.- murmuró frustrado el chico.- Vamos, terminé el colegio, pero no tengo un hogar al cual regresar... y ya se que tu familia siempre me recibe con los brazos abiertos, Ginny, y no quiero sonar mal agradecido, pero a pesar de todo el apoyo que me han dado durante tantos años, no puedo evitar pensar que aún no tengo un hogar que sea mio, que me pertenezca.- Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación.- No tengo un plan a seguir, ya no hay un Voldemort qué destruir ni partidos de Quidditch qué ganar; no se ni siquiera de qué voy a vivir... es decir, Ron irá al ministerio a prepararse como Auror, Hermione va a estudiar Derecho mágico, Neville irá a esa escuela de Herbología en la India y yo? Qué se supone que haga yo, Ginny?

- Dejar de quejarte como una nenita y escuchar con atención cómo tu hermosa novia te resuelve la vida.- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

- Ah, si? Y cómo se supone que sería eso?

- Verás Harry, quieres tener una familia y un hogar que te pertenezca? Hazlo.- dijo la chica con simpleza.- Compra una casa en donde tu quieras, espera un año más y en cuanto me gradúe nos casaremos y convertiremos esa casa en un hogar.- Harry la contempló con la boca abierta.- Y no me mires así, Potter, que ya me propusiste matrimonio y no permitiré que te retractes; ahora, en cuanto al trabajo, no tendrás uno, sino dos.

- Dos?.- preguntó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño sin comprender.- de qué estás hablando?

- Precisamente por eso he venido a buscarte.- dijo Ginny sonriendo abiertamente.- Es que no te enteras de nada, Potter? La profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que te entregue esto, llegó anoche.- dijo la chica entregando a su novio un sobre con el sello oficial del ministerio rasgado; frunció el ceño y miró a Ginny con reproche.- Emmm... bueno, como ya casi soy tu esposa, y tu me lo cuentas todo... puede que accidentalmente la carta se haya abierto y yo, sin querer, la haya leído... De a cuerdo, Potter, tu ganas.- dijo ella con puchero de regaño.- No me resistí y la leí, así que léela de una vez, finge que me lo has contado, y podré quitarme el sentimiento de culpa, si?

Harry sonrió rodando los ojos divertido; sí, definitivamente esa chica impaciente y mandona era de la que él se había enamorado. Desdobló el pergamino y leyó con atención.

_"Estimado Señor Potter: _

_Ante todo, me complace profundamente extenderle mis felicitaciones, y las de todo el ministerio, por haber concluido sus estudios mágicos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; acto seguido, me sirvo informarle que nuestro Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, en coordinación con el departamento de aurores, ha decidido otorgarle oficialmente el Título de Auror Especializado en Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, en consideración al valor, conocimiento y capacidades con las que ha prestado sus servicios en pro de la comunidad mágica. _

_Puede pasar al departamento de Control Mágico a recoger el pergamino que avala su título en el momento que desee; a partir de ese momento usted podrá ejercer como Auror en la dependencia que usted elija. _

_En consecuencia, el honorable Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido, le invita formalmente a integrarse a nuestro cuerpo de aurores calificados. _

_Sin más por el momento, me despido de usted felicitándole una vez más, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk" _

- Soy un Auror?.- preguntó el chico, incrédulo.- Ginny, soy un Auror..!.- gritó con euforia sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando a su novia.

- Y esa no es la mejor parte, Harry.- interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisita bailándole en los labios.- Lee esto también.- dijo la chica pasándole otro sobre, abierto, ahora con el escudo de Hogwarts.

- Si sabes que leer la correspondencia ajena es ilegal, verdad?.- preguntó el ojiverde levantando una ceja reprobatoriamente.

- Sí sabes que soy tu futura esposa y me importa un rábano si es ilegal o no, verdad?.- contraatacó la chica con una sonrisa burlona.- anda, Potter, léelo ya.

_"Estimado Señor Potter: _

_Con motivo de su reciente nombramiento como Auror calificado por el Ministerio, y ante la vacante que, para variar, tenemos disponible en el profesorado, a nombre del director de este colegio, Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, le invito atentamente a considerar hacerse cargo de la plaza de profesor que ofrecemos en la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras. _

_En caso de aceptar, comuníquelo al colegio a la brevedad vía lechuza y yo personalmente iré a visitarle para responder cualquier duda. _

_Me despido de usted, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_SubDirectora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería _

_Jefa de la Honorable Casa de Gryfindor" _

- Por Merlín..! Yo? Profesor de Hogwarts? Eso sería... sería...

- Perfecto..!.- terminó Ginny, llenándolo de besos.- Lo imaginas? Podrías vivir en el colegio, y podría verte todos los días... y tendría las mejores notas en Defensa contra las artes obscuras...!

- Ginny...- dijo el chico mirándola con reproche.- Los profesores no pueden salir con sus alumnas, y no te pondré buenas notas solo porque seas mi novia.

- Primero, Potter, tres semanas antes de volver al colegio cumpliré 17 años, eso significa que seré mayor de edad y podré salir con quien se me venga en gana.- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.- y segundo, tendré las mejores notas en Defensa contra las artes obscuras no porque sea tu novia, tarado, sino porque tendré al mejor profesor de todos.- finalizó ella, indignada.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo y besó con ternura la nariz de Ginny; sin duda era hora de comenzar la siguiente aventura.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La imponente Mansión Nott se recortaba obscura contra el pálido cielo de una tarde moribunda; la reja negra de hierro forjado emitió un tétrico chirrido al abrirse para dar paso al elegante carruaje en el que viajaban Theodore Nott y su futura esposa.

Luna Lovegood contemplaba con atención los extensos jardines que rodeaban la mansión medieval de los Nott, sin traslucir ninguna expresión que Theo pudiese interpretar como buena o mala.

Theodore Nott había pensado mucho antes de invitar a Luna a conocer su casa y a su padre; era importante que ella conociera a su único familiar vivo y el lugar en donde se había criado, aunque ahora que la chica ya se encontraba ahí, el ojiverde era completa presa del miedo.

Independientemente de su hogar, lo que más preocupaba al joven Nott era presentar su padre a Luna... su pobre padre. Si bien había sido adepto de Lord Voldemort, lo cierto es que desde la muerte de su madre, cuando él nació, su padre nunca había podido recuperar la plena cordura. Era un hombre inteligente, reservado, que contemplaba todo a través del velo de la fragilidad mental.

La infancia de Theo no había transcurrido como la de cualquier niño, sin embargo, a pesar de las nieblas mentales de su padre, éste le contaba historias muy antiguas en las noches de tormenta, en las noches sin luna le hablaba de las estrellas, y en las tardes lluviosas ambos permanecían tomando chocolate caliente frente al ventanal del salón, leyendo libros de antigua y olvidada ciencia; su padre podría ser lo que fuera, pero nunca había dejado de ser un buen padre.

Voldemort lo había tomado como partidario solo para poder disponer de los numerosos bienes de los Nott; en realidad, Theodore Nott padre nunca participó de las acciones de los demás mortífagos; el Lord lo consideraba inútil, los mortífagos lo consideraban idiota, y Theo no era lo suficientemente adulto como para oponerse a esa unión ventajosa.

- Te preocupa que conozca a tu padre.- dijo ella de pronto.

- Eh... supongo que estoy nervioso.- respondió el ojiverde apresuradamente.

- No tengas miedo, Theo; si es tu padre, debe ser la mejor persona del mundo para merecer un hijo como tu.

- Luna... mi padre fue un Mortífago.- Confesó el chico, desviando la mirada con pesar.

- Todos cometemos errores, Theo; y yo no estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie.

En silencio continuó observando a la rubia, tratando de descifrar algún indicio positivo o negativo en ella, pero no, Luna simplemente lo contemplaba todo con expresión neutra; esto era frustrante.

Con un piafar de caballos, el carruaje se detuvo frente a un enorme portón de madera negra, sin decir palabra alguna, descendió del carruaje y tendió su mano a la chica para ayudarla a bajar.

Atravesaron sin hablar la imponente escalinata de piedra y cruzaron a través de un enorme y polvoriento salón con pisos de mármol negro; una enorme chimenea dominaba la estancia, aunque su aspecto era sucio y desvaído, incluso bajo la decadencia cualquiera podría ver que era una pieza exquisitamente tallada en granito blanco.

Con un chirrido seco, una puerta doble se abrió en el lado opuesto a la chimenea, y un anciano vestido con una túnica polvorienta avanzó despacio hacia ellos.

- Hijo mío, has vuelto!.- dijo el hombre sonriendo al contemplar a Theo, extendiéndole los brazos.

- Así es, padre.- respondió el castaño envolviendo en sus fuertes brazos a su anciano padre.- Luna, este es mi padre, Theodore Nott; padre, esta es Luna Lovegood, mi prometida.

Theo los observó a ambos con cautela, y su corazón casi muere de emoción al ver a Luna acercándose hacia su padre.

- Hola Señor Nott, tiene usted una casa muy bonita.- dijo la rubia esbozando una amplia sonrisa.- La mía es como cien veces más pequeña, pero es una casa feliz.

- Y tu eres la razón de que sea feliz.- dijo el hombre sonriendo levemente.- Lo se porque a penas has llegado, esta casa también se ha puesto feliz.- explicó el señor Nott señalando a su alrededor con la mano.

- Sabe qué creo que le hace falta a su casa para ser más feliz?.- preguntó Luna con completa seriedad.- Un montón de arbustos de ciruelas dirigibles.

- Realmente lo crees?.- preguntó el señor Nott genuinamente interesado en la propuesta.- Bajo las ventanas hay unas jardineras con muy buena tierra para cultivo, pero nunca he sabido que plantar ahí.

- Eso es genial.- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, comenzando a andar junto con el anciano al exterior de la casa.- Las ciruelas dirigibles atraen multitudes de Nargles, son un poco latosos, pero hacen cualquier casa más alegre.

- Y crees que esos nargles querrán vivir aquí?.- preguntó el anciano, entusiasmado.- Sabes? A la madre de Theo le encantaban los pavorreales, pero cuando ella murió, ellos murieron también. Me gustaría tener algunos de nuevo, así le harían compañía a este viejo loco.

- Es una pena que su esposa se haya ido.- dijo Luna sinceramente afligida.- pero por lo menos podremos recuperar a los pavorreales, estoy segura de que se llevarán genial con los nargles, y si además plantamos un macizo de flores amarillas ahí.- señaló con su nívea mano un costado del camino de entrada.- le aseguro que su casa será la más feliz de todo Londres. Y usted no está ni viejo ni loco, señor Nott, usted está tan cuerdo como yo.

Y así, como en un sueño, Theodore Nott hijo observó a su prometida andando de la mano de su padre planeando mil mejoras para su lóbrego hogar.

Luna convertía cualquier lugar en un hogar con tan solo sonreír.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Todo parecía extrañamente irreal ahora; su habitación lucía como siempre, sus libros estaban colocados de la misma forma, e incluso Crockshanks seguía invadiendo su cama como siempre; lo único que había cambiado era el saber que ya no volvería al colegio para estudiar un año más; y honestamente no sabía si aquello la alegraba o la deprimía.

Hermione Granger se sentía casi fuera de lugar en medio de su propia habitación en casa de sus padres; por alguna incomprensible razón le parecía desolador pensar que ya no visitaría la biblioteca a diario, ni pasaría noches eterna haciendo deberes para el colegio.

Ahora era libre; y la idea la asustaba.

Hacía a penas algunas horas que había vuelto a casa y ya sentía la graduación lejana en el tiempo... pero son menos de 24 horas, Granger; se reprochó mentalmente.

Sin embargo, pese a sus razonamientos, en las últimas 24 horas habían pasado muchísimas cosas; ahora ya no era una estudiante del colegio, en un par de semanas más se presentaría para su primer empleo en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas, y ya ni siquiera era una leona de Gryfindor... irónicamente, lo único que parecía inmutable entre tantos cambios era su absurdo matrimonio con Draco.

Lanzó una mirada nerviosa al pergamino que descansaba sobre su cama, casi con temor se acercó a él y vio con alivio que la línea donde debía firmar Malfoy continuaba en blanco.

Pergaminos gemelos, para facilitar los trámites, había dicho Malfoy; eso significaba que lo que se escribiera en uno, aparecería al instante en el otro, así que, efectivamente, Malfoy no había firmado aún... y ella no sería quien diera el primer paso.

El conflicto seguía rodando en su cabeza; vamos, que era muy joven como para estar casada, y menos aún con Draco Malfoy; pero, por la otra parte, ahora Draco y ella tenían "Algo".

Bah, pero fuera lo que fuera ese "Algo" no implicaba que fuese lo suficientemente "Algo" como para permanecer casada con él... Aunque claro, si se "Algo" crecía y crecía, entonces tal vez un día ellos mismos decidirían casarse... de nuevo.

A la mierda! Ella ya había tomado muchas decisiones en su joven vida, y si Malfoy quería divorciarse de ella, entonces que fuera él el primero en firmar.

Contempló el enorme diamante que adornaba su mano izquierda... y no puso evitar preguntarse si realmente este presunto "Algo" que tenía con Malfoy podría llegar a ser un "Para Siempre".

El solo pensarlo le parecía ridículo; aunque, por otra parte no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota al imaginarse viviendo con él... siendo la madre de algunos huroncitos albinos...

Pero qué demonios pasaba con ella? Draco ya era lo suficientemente insoportable de joven, ni pensar en cómo sería de viejo.

Vale, vale, Granger, estás pensando en los extremos, Malfoy y tu a penas tienen un miserable mes de relación civilizada, no puedes estar considerando seriamente pasar el resto de tu vida con él.

Alejó sus confusos pensamientos y decidió bajar a la cocina a comer algo; después de todo, mañana se verían en el ministerio y ahí la decisión no podría postergarse más; Malfoy firmaría, y ella también, y entonces todo seguiría como debía seguir.

Saber que el primer paso no correría de su cuenta la tranquilizó, ya mañana sería otro día.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre Londres, dibujando extrañas formas sobre los inmaculados cristales de Malfoy Manor; el día opaco, deslucido, sin luz, parecía cada vez más sombrío mientras él releía por milésima vez el pergamino que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde su etílico matrimonio que, de alguna manera, Draco no podía evitar sentir que se desprendería de algo irreemplazable una vez firmado aquel papel; pero eso era justo lo que quería, no? deshacerse de aquel pesado e innecesario lazo con su, antes, peor enemiga... que paradójicamente ahora era su flamante novia.

Mierda, todo resultaba tan confuso ahora... una parte de él le gritaba desesperadamente "No firmes..!", y la otra parte... también. Qué demonios se supone que debía hacer? Arrodillarse frente a ella y decirle "Permanece casado conmigo hasta que estemos arrugados como mandrágoras y la muerte nos separe"? Ridículo, sencillamente él no podría hacer eso... además, a saber si Granger estaba esperando con ansias deshacerse de ese lastre.

Es decir, ahora eran novios, tenían algo juntos... pero ser un matrimonio? Ella nunca había mencionado nada sobre pasar el resto de su vida juntos, y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a hacer semejante proposición. Por Merlín..! Si a penas llevaban un mes juntos..! Qué clase de persona normal consideraría algo así en tan poco tiempo?

Blaise y Pansy, por ejemplo... susurró una impertinente vocecita en su cabeza; pero vamos, Blaise y Pansy levaban como mil años juntos, se conocían de arriba a abajo, y ellos, qué sabían realmente el uno del otro?

El rubio suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer sobre un sillón de terciopelo negro; del cajón de su escritorio extrajo una larga pluma de cuervo, un tintero y un cigarrillo; encendió el tabaco con la puta de su varita y dio una honda calada para luego tratar de expulsar sus propios demonios junto con el aromático humo. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y colocó la punta sobre la línea que le correspondía firmar.

Demonios, deshacer el matrimonio era incluso más difícil que comenzarlo.

Miles de pensamientos sin sentido cruzaron por su joven mente... esta era la decisión correcta, sí; pero por alguna ridícula razón él simplemente no quería firmar... y entonces se hizo la luz en su cerebro.

Exacto..! Él no quería firmar esa estúpida acta de divorcio..! El no quería liberar a Hermione por ningún motivo; es decir, era su novia, pero si llegaban a terminar por algún motivo, de alguna forma retorcida le gustaba pensar que de todas maneras seguiría atada a él... Sonaba un poco enfermo, pero... a la mierda..! Sí, estaba muy enfermo, enfermo de celos anticipados de que alguien más pudiese ocupar su lugar junto a la leona. La sola idea de pensar en que Hermione dejara de ser Hermione Malfoy para pasar a ser Hermione Inserte-Aquí-El-Sucio-Apellido-De-Cualquier-Idiota le horrorizaba más que todos los Dementores de Azkaban.

No, definitivamente no firmaría; él seguiría siendo el jodido marido de Granger hasta que su cuerpo fuese tragado por los gusanos.

Y con esa resolución se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a casa de los Granger... aunque pensándolo bien, mejor iría primero a casa de Theo, porque llegar con Hermione y decirle "Vas a seguir siendo mi esposa, te guste o no" de pronto ya no sonaba como un buen plan.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

La mañana estaba fresca, ligeramente nublada y el viento olía a humedad; Hermione Granger tomó su bolso con el pergamino del divorcio dentro y se dispuso a salir de su casa para acudir a la cita en el ministerio.

A penas puso un pie en la calle, un lustroso automóvil negro le dio alcance, la ventanilla del copiloto descendió lentamente y la deliciosa sonrisa de Draco Malfoy apareció desde el interior.

- Qué haces aquí, Draco?.- preguntó la leona desconcertada.

- A ti qué te parece que estoy haciendo?.- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.- Paso por ti para ir al ministerio, aunque personalmente yo esperaba algo más del tipo "Oh, Draco, te extrañé", o por lo menos un "Buenos días".- reprochó el rubio desde el asiento del conductor.- Pero no, mi frígida esposa me recibe como si fuera un miserable elfo doméstico.

- No te metas con los elfos domésticos, Malfoy.- lo regañó ella, subiendo al auto.- ellos no tienen la culpa de que aparezcas tan repentinamente, además, merecen tanto respeto como los magos, son criaturas inteligentes, poderosas, nobles...

- Sí, Hermione, sufren tanto que canonizaremos a todos los elfos domésticos del mundo, les haremos un templo y todos nosotros, impuros, iremos a adorar su grandeza, ofreceremos medias viejas y fundas de almohadas y todos nos regocijaremos. Amén.- interrumpió hastiado el chico, poniendo en marcha el auto rumbo al ministerio.- Ahora dime, por qué no has firmado los papeles del ministerio?

- Porque yo...- Hermione titubeó un momento, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo.- Bueno, de todas formas, vamos a firmar, no? Así que qué importa que firmara ayer, o que firme hoy después de que lo hagas tu?

-Y por qué tengo que firmar yo primero?.- preguntó el rubio indignado.- no se supone que eras tú la que no quería estar casada conmigo?

- Tu tampoco quieres estar casado conmigo, Malfoy.- sentenció la chica entornando los ojos.

- Que yo recuerde, yo fui quien te propuso matrimonio, Granger, eso te convierte en la infame y cruel mujer que quiere abandonar a su guapo y sexy marido.- contraatacó el rubio, muy pagado de sí mismo.

- No, no, no y no, Malfoy.- dijo la Gryffindor señalando al rubio con furia animal.- TÚ, pequeño hurón bastardo y pornográfico, TÚ fuiste el primero en buscar salida a nuestro matrimonio, TÚ asumiste que debíamos separarnos, y TÚ calificaste esto como un error; a mi nunca me preguntaste si quería seguir casada contigo.- finalizó la chica indignada.

- Está bien, Granger, quieres permanecer casada conmigo?.- preguntó él con cara de fastidio.

- No.- respondió ella secamente.

- Entonces para qué carajos querías que te preguntara?.- gritó Malfoy, irritado.

- Precisamente para poder decirte que no.- rebatió ella testarudamente.- Ya desayunaste, Malfoy?

- Y ahora soy Malfoy de nuevo?.- preguntó indignado el Sly.- No, Granger, no he desayunado.- dijo remarcando con despecho el apellido de la chica.

- Entonces pasaremos a comer algo, vamos al Callejón Diagon.- dictaminó ella, mientras Malfoy aparcaba cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

- Claro, y ahora me mandas como si fuera un vulgar Elf... digo, un maldito mártir doméstico.- se quejó el chico entre dientes, siguiéndola al pasaje del callejón.

Con paso fúrico, ambos chicos recorrieron calle abajo hasta llegar a la heladería de Florean Fortesquieu , tomaron asiento en una de las mesas exteriores, pidieron tarta de Manzana y café con leche y se negaron a mirarse el uno al otro en un obstinado silencio.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, arrastrándose uno tras otro. Sencillamente todo estaba mal, él estaba haciéndolo todo mal, no se supone que no permitiría que Hermione Granger dejara de ser su esposa? Bien, pues evidentemente las cosas no estaban marchando como él esperaba. Se arriesgó a lanzar una breve y discreta mirada hacia la chica; estúpida Granger, qué le costaba admitir que él, Draco Malfoy, era el mejor marido que conseguiría jamás? Por qué no simplemente le decía "Sí, Malfoy, quiero permanecer casada contigo"?

Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Sacar el estúpido pergamino de su túnica, firmar y ya?

- Draco...

La suave voz de la castaña lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

- Si, Hermione?.- respondió él, volviéndose a mirarla.

- Luego de que nos divorciemos, seguiremos estando comprometidos, o solo seremos novios?

- Pues...- realmente, Draco ni siquiera había contemplado eso.- Seguiremos comprometidos, no? Es decir, si esto que tenemos avanza, en algún momento volveríamos a comprometernos...

- Y si ese compromiso avanza... en algún momento nos casaremos de nuevo?.- preguntó la leona, confusa.

- En ese caso, haber firmado el divorcio sería una tontería, una completa pérdida de tiempo.- susurró el chico como si hubiese descubierto el origen del universo.

- Entonces no tendríamos por qué divorciarnos ahora...- musitó ella, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Draco clavó sus ojos grises sobre los castaños de ella, y ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

- Al demonio con todo.- dijo Draco soltando un suspiro de mera frustración, al tiempo que tomaba entre la suya la mano de la leona.- Hermione, estás segura de querer pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? O preferirías firmar de una vez y olvidar que todo esto ocurrió?

La castaña lo contempló como nunca lo había hecho; no viendo lo atractivo que era, ni lo insoportable de su personalidad mimada y caprichosa; sino observando con detenimiento el Malfoy que sería algún día... el Malfoy que no era tan solo dos meses atrás... El Malfoy que ella había sacado a flote.

- No se si quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, Draco.- dijo ella, sosteniendo la mirada del rubio.- Ni siquiera se si mañana querré verte la cara... lo que si se es que quiero estar contigo hasta donde mi paciencia y mi cordura resistan...

- Y si no resisten lo suficiente?.- preguntó él con el estómago hecho nudo.- Te cansarás de mi y solo te irás?

- Si no resisto... solo tendrás qué recordarme a diario el por qué vale la pena soportarte.- respondió ella sonriendo como idiota.

- Y si el que se cansa soy yo?.- cuestionó él de nuevo.- Si un día no soy capaz de ser el hombre que vale la pena?

- Entonces yo seré quien te muestre las razones que hacen que valga la pena seguir intentando.- finalizó ella, clavando en sus labios pálidos un cálido beso.

De pronto todo estaba claro. Qué importaba si no se conocían completamente? Qué más daba que hubiesen hecho todo al revés? Y qué si la vida los había unido de la forma más absurda del mundo?

El hecho es que estaban juntos, y sus miradas entrelazadas dibujaban un para siempre que ningún papel podría romper.

Ser Padres... Casarse... Comprometerse... Enamorarse... Conocerse... El orden de los factores no altera el producto... ni siquiera en el amor.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

R

E

V

I

E

W

J

U

S

T

H

E

R

E

l

l

l

l

l

V


	24. Epílogo

**Aclaración: Los personajes y todo aquello que identifiquen es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling, solo la trama es mía.**

Epílogo!

Bien, pues después de mil millones de años de haber iniciado esta historia, aquí les traigo la última parte. Ha sido un honor escribir para ustedes, leer los reviews que se toman el tiempo de dejar y saber que he logrado sacarles por lo menos una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Es difícil escribir esto; Casi Embarazados es una historia que he tenido mucho tiempo bajo mis alas, y decir "Se terminó" es como desprenderse de un hijo. Pero como les he dicho antes, no hay que alargar las cosas más de lo necesario, porque entonces pierden su magia.

Mil gracias por permanecer constantes y seguir leyendo hasta este punto, de verdad millones de gracias.

Cuando inicié con esto no esperaba que nadie más que mis amigos cercanos lo leyeran, y ahora me doy cuenta de que muchas personas, más de las que podría haber soñado, le han dado oportunidad a este raro fanfic.

**Gracias por los 1853 reviews, cada uno de los cuales he leído y tratado de responder.**

**Gracias por los 234 412 views.**

**Gracias por los 730 Favs.**

**Gracias por las 570 Alerts.**

**Gracias por seguir estos 24 Capítulos, y por leer cada una de estas 126 303 palabras.**

Nos vemos en las siguientes historias!

"_Aquellos que creen en la magia están destinados a encontrarla."_

El paso del tiempo es algo mágico, un día se puede ser alguien específico, y al día siguiente todo lo que parecía real deja de serlo y tus más locos sueños te golpean en la cara como diciendo "Hey, ya estamos aquí, ahora qué?", y es en ese preciso momento en el que miles de dudas acribillan tu cuerpo haciéndote dudar de tus propias capacidades, tal como el día en que Hermione aceptó casarse con él… en sentido figurado, claro está.

_El viento soplaba furioso en la costa, enredando sus cabellos castaños, haciéndola lucir como una niña con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y los ojos brillantes, maravillados ante la belleza de la puesta de sol sobre las olas del mar. Pero él, Draco Malfoy, era completamente ajeno a la belleza que lo rodeaba, para él el único ser digno de adoración era precisamente ella, Hermione, saltando sobre la arena, jugando a escapar del agua, riéndose a carcajadas con ese sonido cristalino que tanto le gustaba._

_Luego de unos momentos más de contemplación y risas, ella se acercó a él buscando cobijo bajo su brazo._

_-Ahora me dirás para qué me has traido aquí, Malfoy?.- preguntó ella, apartándose el cabello de la cara._

_-Paciencia, Granger.- respondió él con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus pálidos labios.- Aunque, claro, esa no es una de tus virtudes, cierto?.- finalizó enarcando una ceja, mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo._

_-Y lo dice el tipo que me pidió matrimonio solo por que por alguna estúpida razón lo besé?.- contraatacó ella, entornando los ojos con malicia._

_-Oh, demonios, Hermione, nunca olvidarás eso? Estábamos ebrios, por Merlín!_

_-Corrección, nunca dejaré que lo olvides.- respondió la castaña giñándole un ojo.- Como sea, no te sientas tan mal, la que aceptó casarse con el hurón narcisista fui yo, así que supongo que estamos a mano con eso de los niveles de idiotez._

_-Respecto a eso… Granger…- Draco detuvo su andar y clavó sus ojos grises sobre ella.- Sinceramente te arrepientes de eso?_

_-De casarme ebria, sobornando a un juez de registro civil, con un tipo al que no conocía y que de hecho me odiaba? Sí, me arrepiento._

_-En… serio?.- Preguntó el rubio con mirada atormentada al escuchar aquellas palabras._

_-Oh, claro que si.- afirmó ella, para después abrazarlo con dulzura.- Me arrepiento de que haya tenido que ser así; me hubiera gustado no se… estar sobria por ejemplo; oh, y que nos amaramos, o por lo menos nos cayéramos bien; pero en fin, así ocurrió y gracias a ello estamos aquí._

_-Pero es que no tiene por qué ser así.- rebatió él con una sonrisa insinuándose en su rostro._

_-Qué quieres decir, Draco?.- preguntó ella, confusa al sentir como el chico soltaba el abrazo._

_-Quiero decir que pongas atención y grabes este momento en tu anormal cerebro de rata porque no volverá a suceder una tercera vez._

_Sin entender aún, Hermione observó cómo Draco clavaba una rodilla sobre la arena, sacaba un estuche de cristal de su bolsillo y lo abría ofreciéndoselo._

_-Hermione Dolor-de-muelas-Señorita-sabelotodo-Insufrible-rata-de-biblioteca-violadora-de-jóvenes-magos-ebrios-e-indefensos Granger, aceptarías, en nombre de la suerte que tenemos al no habernos asesinado mutuamente aún, casarte conmigo y soportarme por cada minuto del resto de tu vida, la cual posiblemente haga miserable? Prometo fastidiarte, sacarte de quicio y despertar tus instintos asesinos por el resto de mis días.- Draco sacó del estuche un precioso anillo de plata con una esmeralda gigantesca engarzada en él.- Pero sobre todo, prometo amarte hasta que duela, estar contigo siempre, enamorarte todos los días, despertar siempre a tu lado agradeciendo al cielo que sigas junto a mi y demostrarte a diario que esta será la mejor elección que hayas hecho en tu vida… Prometo que haré que cada segundo valga la pena, que siempre tendrás motivos para sonreír y que nada podrá dañarte.- Los ojos del chico la contemplaban con ansiosa intensidad.- Hermione, quieres ser mi esposa… una vez más?_

_En ese preciso momento un enorme caracol marino se estrelló contra su cabeza._

Aún después de tantos años seguía preguntándose por qué demonios ella había creido que le estaba tomando el pelo; de cualquier forma, lo importante es que en la sala de urgencias de San Mungo, luego de una botella de díctamo invertida en su cráneo, ella había dicho que si.

El tiempo, mágico agujero negro que nos engulle con deleite a cada momento, deja de importar cuando se es feliz, al grado de que cualquier día es igual al anterior, pero no nos importa porque nos sentimos satisfechos; y entonces, de pronto llega el momento en que un par de palabras transforman todo nuestro universo y vuelven a desatar el caos en una vida tranquila, feliz y estructurada; y todo lo que creímos saber se escapa de nuestras manos dejando mil dudas dentro del alma.

_La boda había sido caótica; desde los paparazzies del Profeta, Corazón de Bruja y sabrá Merlín que otra mierda, hasta las neuróticas madres peleando incluso por el color de los monta dientes y el papel higiénico. A tal grado que una vez pasado "El Día", Draco sintió que se había liberado del peso más grande de toda su existencia: Qué equivocado estaba._

_Luego de vivir varios meses en un cómodo departamento sobre el callejón Diagon, Hermione y él decidieron que necesitaban un descanso de la ajetreada vida en Londres, de manera que compraron una casa en las afueras de Hogsmade, con jardines amplios, un porche de madera y un montón de habitaciones. Es demasiado grande, había dicho ella, pero para él era perfecta, nunca nada es demasiado para un Malfoy._

_Luego de completar la mudanza, aún después de tomar habitaciones para biblioteca, recámara principal, estudio de Draco, estudio de Hermione, alacena, sala de estar, salón de juegos, salón del té, sala de arte, vestidor, sala de tevevisión o como se diga, dormitorio para los elfos domésticos, salón del Quidditch, cuarto de lavandería, bodega, habitación de la caja fuerte, tres recamaras para invitados y cámara de los objetos tenebrosos (que por supuesto estaba vacía, a excepción de ese espantoso patito de hule que sonaba cada vez que lo tocaba; eso sí era tenebroso) aún sobraban cuatro habitaciones más, que a falta de uso quedaron cerradas permanentemente._

_La vida era tranquila y feliz, ambos viajaban por chimenea al ministerio por las mañanas, él al Departamento de Innefables, ella al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, cada quién comía con sus amigos, y por la tarde al llegar a casa se dedicaban a leer, ver tevevisión, y otras actividades un poco más ardientes._

_Pero entonces el caos atacó._

_Aquel día parecía tan tranquilo y normal como cualquier otro, Hermione había salido temprano del ministerio y él esperaba encontrarla descansando en casa, sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí._

_Alarmado por su ausencia recorrió cada una de las 24 habitaciones de su "modesta" casa sin éxito; desesperado, y sintiéndose un poco idiota, decidió revisar las notas de riforífico, o como se llame esa maldita cosa que enfría alimentos y hace cubitos de hielo, y en efecto, encontró un mensaje de ella, demasiado largo para ser solo una nota._

"_Querido Hurón:_

_Esta mañana en el ministerio ha ocurrido algo realmente extraño, Harry y Ron vinieron a visitarme y me propusieron unirme a un proyecto suyo, yo acepté._

_Montarán una compañía de strippers europeos y yo seré la estrella, en un momento más tomaremos un traslador hacia Brasil, (has oído lo ardientes que son los brasileños?), me duele en el alma dejarte tan repentinamente, pero quiero seguir mi sueño, se que me apoyarías, siempre he querido ser una bailarina exótica, y ya sabes que tengo fetiche con los marineros (recuerdas el disfraz de pirata de aquella vez?), asi que le pediré a Harry que la primera función sea en un puerto. Si mi alcoholismo me lo permite (y estoy segura de que seré alcohólica, porque trabajar toda la noche no es fácil), ahorraré lo suficiente para venir a verte en navidad, cuidaré no contagiarme de nada para poder darte tu Noche Buena, pero por si acaso, traeré preservativos (si me alcanza), si no, guarda los de anoche, creo que con un froteggo quedarán como nuevos._

_Te amo, pero tu me enseñaste a luchar por lo que quiero, y de verdad quiero esto._

_Hasta siempre, cielo; no te atrevas a olvidarme._

_Besos, Hermione._

_Pd.- No es cierto amor, fui al médico, llevaré sushi para la cena…"_

_Un suspiro de alivio interminable escapó de los labios de Draco._

_Sólo fue al médico!.- exclamó con alivio antes de leer la última línea del mensaje._

"_Vamos a ser papás!"_

_Se imaginó a si mismo comprando enchiladas suizas a las tres de la mañana._

_Entonces sí se le vino el mundo encima._

El tiempo, enigma incomprensible, no solo se basta con alterar completamente nuestra vida de vez en cuando, sino que además altera lo ya alterado hasta convertirlo en algo tan fascinantemente complejo que ni siquiera imaginamos cómo podríamos enfrentarlo.

Una vez que conocemos los planes que nos depara el tiempo nos conformamos con una frágil seguridad, comenzamos a planear siguiendo un esquema y creemos, de nuevo, que éste será inamovible. Nunca es así, jamás.

_La sala de espera de San Mungo estaba en absoluto silencio, únicamente resonando en el recinto los pesados pasos de un impaciente Draco Malfoy que paseaba de lado a lado con expresión ansiosa. De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos ligeros y apresurados lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, volviendo la mirada a la causa de aquella melodía._

_Una pequeña de no más de tres años corrió hasta abrazar su rodilla con ternura, depositando besitos sobre su pierna. Draco contempló con dulzura a la hija de dos de sus mejores amigos y la tomó en brazos. Niccole Zabini era como una muñeca antigua, idéntica a Pansy en cada rasgo, desde el cabello y la piel hasta sus expresiones y gestos, sin embargo, sus enormes y dulces ojos azules eran los de Blaise._

_-Tío Draco, ya no te duele?.- preguntó la niña sin dejar de darle besos sobre la mejilla._

_-Doler?.- preguntó el rubio sin entender.- Por qué piensas que me duele algo?_

_-Porque parece que vas a llorar.- explicó ella.- y cuando algo me duele papá me cura con besitos y deja de doler._

_Draco sonrió enternecido por la niña, y mientras acariciaba su cabello de bebé, pensó por primera vez que le gustaría tener una hija. Durante todo el embarazo de Hermione ninguno de los dos había tocado ese punto; habían decidido que fuese sorpresa, para hacer el asunto de la paternidad más interesante._

_-Ya no me duele.- respondió Draco depositando un beso en la frente de la niña; ella sonrió y se revolvió en sus brazos para que la bajara al piso, en cuanto lo hizo fue corriendo por donde había venido._

_-Cómo lo llevas?.- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas._

_-Mal.- respondió el rubio volviéndose hacia Theodore Nott, que encendía con calma un cigarrillo.- Qué demonios haces? Estamos en un hospital, aquí no se fuma idiota.- regañó Draco clavando su furiosa mirada sobre el ojiverde._

_-Luna me prohibió fumar frente a los niños.- protestó el castaño.- y ahora mi supuesto mejor amigo me traiciona._

_-Eres un bruto.- vociferó Draco, extendiendo la mano hacia Theo.- a la mierda, dame uno, los nervios me están matando._

_Las horas pasaron lentas, cada segundo arrastrando consigo el cadáver del anterior; poco después Harry Potter se unió a la espera, tratando de tranquilizar al rubio más neurótico de todo Londres._

_-Solo es un poco de espera, todo irá bien, Malfoy.- decía el pelinegro con calma._

_-Es fácil para ti decirlo, como tu y la mini-Weasley parecen conejos.- acusó Draco.- Cómo demonios se consigue tener tres hijos en tres años? Están enfermos, comienzo a pensar que Snape tenía razón con esa cosa de Edipo._

_Theo rompió en carcajadas, y Harry, lejos de molestarse, posó su mano en el hombro de Malfoy._

_-Sin importar cuántos hijos tengas, siempre será la misma angustia de la primera vez, Draco.- explicó el Elegido con calma.- La espera siempre parecerá eterna, pero vale la pena. Hermione estará bien, y tu hijo también._

_-Hijos.- acotó la voz de la medimaga que emergía de la sala de partos.- Señor Malfoy, felicidades, son gemelos._

Y ahí, en ese preciso momento es donde Merlín, Buda, Alá, Jesucristo, Ctulhu, el Diablo, Mahoma y todos los dioses habidos y por haber se rien de tu cara de idiota; esa que solo puedes poner cuando te explican que lo que planeaste está mal, porque en lugar de una cuna necesitarás dos, en lugar de un biberón, prepararás dos, y en lugar de un hijo, amarás a dos… y a pesar de todo, eres el hombre más afortunado, porque has sido bendecido por dos.

-Draco, cariño, es hora.- la voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus memorias y se encontró de nuevo en su sala de estar, frente a la mujer que se había convertido en su vida entera.

Hermione Granger, quien nunca renunció a su propio apellido, en lugar de opacarse por los años había aumentado su belleza con el pasar del tiempo; lucía la misma cintura delicada y el cuerpo firme y fresco que Draco tomara veinte años atrás; su cabello, más largo ahora seguía siendo del color del chocolate y sus ojos refulgían con esa inteligencia aguda que siempre le había fascinado. A sus 37 años Hermione Granger continuaba siendo su musa, la mujer más hermosa en la historia del mundo.

-Puedes creerlo? Me siento tan anciano.- dijo él acercándose hacia ella.

-Pues tus fans no piensan eso.- dijo ella señalando la edición del Profeta que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro.- "El hombre más codiciado de la comunidad mágica: Magnate, hombre de familia e inalcanzable".- citó ella mientras le acomodaba la solapa de la túnica de gala.

-No me importa lo que piensen una bola de niñatas con exceso de hormonas.- rebatió él con un gesto de fastidio.- Te das cuenta que nuestros bebés ya son adultos? Te das cuenta que teníamos su edad cuando nos casamos?… la primera vez. Oh, Merlín, donde a Rose se le ocurra casarse ahora, te juro Hermione que la envío a un convento en Suiza!

-Tu no vas a mandar a nadie a ningún lado.- regañó ella suavemente.- Los chicos tienen que crecer, es el ciclo de la vida, al contrario, hay que dar gracias porque son tan buenos muchachos y nos han dado tantos motivos para estar orgullosos.

-Es cierto, mi Scorpius aplastó al hijo de Potter en las últimas cuatro temporadas de Quidditch.- dijo Draco con satisfacción.

-Oh, ya vas a empezar?.- preguntó la castaña rodando los ojos.- Madura Malfoy.- dijo apretando un poco más de lo necesario el cuello de la túnica de su marido.

-Qué? Tu dijiste que hay que estar orgulloso de los chicos.- se defendió él.- Y mi Rose, premio anual como sus padres, acabó con la hija de Weasley en la competencia por la beca a Praga!

-Hey, Rose es muy inteligente también…

-La OTRA Rose.- puntualizó el rubio, refiriéndose a la hija de Ron y Padma.- Nunca fue rival para MI Rose.

-Oh, cállate, Malfoy.- lo frenó ella depositando un beso sobre sus labios.- Vamos, ya es tarde y no queremos perdernos la graduación de los chicos.

A regañadientes, Draco Malfoy permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el colegio de su infancia. La nostalgia se apoderó de su corazón de serpiente al contemplar la enorme construcción de piedra donde había conocido a sus mejores amigos, y donde por una pelea estúpida había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Encontrándose frente a Hogwarts, Hermione no pudo sino sonreír al pensar en la suerte que tuvo aquella mañana de septiembre al encontrar la carta que cambiaría su vida. Con calma contempló a su ahora esposo, y sintió la misma sorpresa de siempre ante lo guapo que era, a pesar de los años, nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a su genética perfecta.

Conservaba el cuerpo atlético de sus días de Quidditch, salvo que ahora su rostro, aunque lucía joven, tenía una expresión más madura; una perfecta barba de tres días daba a sus mejillas ese tacto rudo que tanto le gustaba, sus ojos de plata aún conservaban la frialdad y altanería de siempre, ese aire de misterio escapando de su sonrisa torcida, y el cabello rubio que caía tan elegantemente sobre su frente de alabastro.

Un grito de alegría la devolvió a la realidad; ambos padres se volvieron hacia sus amados hijos.

Rose era una joven realmente hermosa, con el cabello rubio como el de Draco y rizado como el suyo; su cara era idéntica a la de Hermione, salvo por los ojos de un gris azulado tormentoso; y su Scorpius , era un auténtico monumento: tan alto como su padre, con el cabello castaño y lacio, y el rostro idéntico al de Draco desde la sonrisa cretina hasta la mirada retadora.

Su hijo corrió directo hacia ella, levantándola en brazos, mientras Rose se abalanzaba sobre Draco en un abrazo constrictor. Definitivamente, la efusividad viene de mi lado de la familia, pensó la castaña.

La ceremonia de Graduación se desarrolló como todas las demás desde mil años atrás; luego de las formalidades y los lloriqueos, los jóvenes egresados continuaron celebrando en el gran comedor con el baile de Graduación.

El despacho del director conservaba su apariencia, tal y como en los tiempos de Dumbledore, salvo que ahora éste, Snape y la profesora McGonagall se habían añadido al muro lleno de retratos de los exdirectores del colegio.

Luna Lovegood, ahora Luna Nott, se encontraba inspeccionando las criaturas disecadas que decoraban lo alto del librero de Harry; después del colegio, la rubia había tomado la carrera de bióloga mágica, y sorprendentemente, lo que había elevado su carrera a niveles astronómicos fue la demostración de la existencia del Snorckak de Cuernos arrugados, sobre el cual escribió un libro que dedicó a su padre; por su parte, Theodore Nott, que charlaba animadamente con Zabini, había dedicado su vida a comercializar entre los magos los inventos muggles, adaptándolos al funcionamiento mágico, tanto así que el mundo mágico ya contaba con internet y tenían su propio Magicpedia.

Blaise Zabini, por increíble que parezca, incursionó de lleno en el negocio de la moda, creando en colaboración con Pansy una exclusiva línea de ropa y accesorios que ha conquistado el gusto de todas las mujeres del mundo mágico. Es decir, ella se encarga del diseño, y él de las finanzas, un equipo perfecto.

Ron Weasley ha sido recientemente nombrado director de seguridad mágica de Gran Bretaña, consolidando por todo lo alto su deseo de convertirse en Auror y sobrepasando ampliamente sus expectativas, y Padma, su hoy esposa, se dedica tranquilamente a cuidar de sus cinco hijos y escribir cuentos infantiles que, de hecho, comercializa una de las empresas Malfoy.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, luego de muchos años de dedicarse a enseñar Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras, ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo, tomando la dirección del colegio de magia más importante de toda Europa, mientras su esposa triunfa como capitana del equipo de Quidditch, las Arpías de Holyhead.

Draco Malfoy lucha por su candidatura para Primer ministro de magia, y Hermione Granger se dedica a Promover los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas; además, claro, de dirigir entre ambos las numerosas y ridículamente multimillonarias empresas Malfoy, que algún día pasarán a manos de sus pequeños, que dejaron de ser "feos y asexuales muñecos de plástico" y se convirtieron en hermosos niños de verdad.

Harry Potter, el actual director de Hogwarts, el más joven en la historia del colegio, los recibió cálidamente haciéndolos pasar para reunirse con los demás.

-Draco, hermano!.- saludó Theo apretando a Draco como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Cuidado Hermione, dicen que a los cuarenta se les voltea la tortilla.- susurró burlonamente Zabini al oído de la castaña.

-Idiota!.- Bramó Draco, soltando un puñetazo en el hombro de su idiota amigo.

-Ves? Esto si es amor varonil!.- dijo Zabini con tono burlón, esforzándose por disimular el dolor del golpe.

-Ay si, mucho amor.- se burló Ron, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Las serpientes amorosas!.- secundó Harry soltando una carcajada.

-A quién le dices amoroso, Potter?.- preguntó Draco, retadoramente.- Estoy seguro de que puedo patear tu decrépito trasero con tanto amor que tus nietos nacerán con la suela de mi zapato tatuada en una nalga.

-Ya lo veremos, Malfoy.- respondió Harry clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los grises del rubio.

-Al campo de Quidditch..!.- lanzó Ron como grito de guerra.

Y así, sin más, los respetables adultos abandonaron el despacho ante el silencio atónito de sus mujeres.

-Hombres, no importa cuántas canas traten de esconder, siguen siendo unos niños idiotas.- dijo Pansy bebiendo su Whiskey de Fuego.

-Blaise tiene canas?.- preguntó Ginny, riendo a carcajadas.

-Theo también tiene.- dijo Luna inocentemente.- incluso en lugares donde no sabía que podían salir.

-Tienes que contármelo todo, Lovegood!.- dijo la ex serpiente sonriendo con malicia.

El campo de Quidditch lucía desolado, todo el mundo se encontraba en el gran comedor disfrutando de su último baile escolar; sin embargo, los hermanos Malfoy discutían cuestiones de vida o muerte sentados en las gradas de Slytherin.

-Perdiste.- dijo Scorpius Malfoy, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

-Que sean 6 de diez?.- preguntó ella, observando con frustración cómo su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

-No pienso pasarme toda la noche de graduación jugando bezoar, veneno o embrujo contigo.- dijo el castaño, tomando entre sus manos las manos de Rose.- Vamos, Rosie, no es tan difícil…

-Que no es tan difícil? Papá me va a matar!.- dijo la chica abrazando desesperada a su hermano.

Scorpius acarició con ternura el cabello de su hermana y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Está bien, yo le diré primero a papá que le voy a dar un nieto…- un silencio tenso se instaló entre los dos.- pero después tu tienes que decirte que te vas a casar con Albus Potter.

En ese momento, la furiosa voz de Draco Malfoy les hizo saber que se había desatado el infierno.

**Fin**


End file.
